Devuelveme mi corazón
by demonyc
Summary: Albert se encuentra en un total desequilibrio emocional desde que regreso a Lakewood, sin Candy siente que su vida ya no tiene sentido, ¿lograra Candy hacerlo cambiar de opinión?
1. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 1

DEVUELVEME MI CORAZON

**CAPITULO 1**

**Nota importante:**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la escritora Kyoko Misuky y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, esta historia es sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversion y entretenimiento, esta basada entre los años 50's y 60's**

**Espero la disfruten igual que yo.**

Albert se sentía demasiado agobiado como para firmar tantos papeles, definitivamente no tenía cabeza para nada, soltó un fuerte suspiro y se levanto del

enorme sillón de la biblioteca, se acerco al ventanal para mirar hacía el jardín a ver si así lograba tranquilizarse.

Pero lejos de tranquilizarse se sintió peor, por fin dijo-te extraño tanto mi pequeña Candy, si tu supieras lo que verdaderamente siento por ti, no es un simple

cariño de amigos, te amo Candy te amo mas que a mi vida-por eso me aleje de ti, tenía miedo de cometer alguna locura, mi cuerpo comenzaba a

traicionarme,tu solamente me has visto siempre como un simple amigo, tu confidente.

Albert volvió a sentarse en ese inmenso sillón, en eso alguien toco a la puerta, Albert pregunto-

- ¿quien es?

- soy yo Albert., George ¿puedo pasar?

Albert solamente asintió con la cabeza -

- ¿te encuentras bien Albert?

- si George ¿que pasa?

- bueno es que la verdad llevas varios días sin probar alimento y todos estamos muy preocupados por ti

- George por favor no exageres, he estado tomando café y galletas - contesto Albert con desgano

- así es Albert, pero déjame decirte que la gente no sobrevive alimentándose de galletas y café, acaso quieres morirte o algo por el estilo?

- Déjame en paz George, déjenme en paz todos - grito Albert, acaso la tía Elroy a mis 28 años quiere seguir manejándome a su antojo?

- Eh tranquilo-dijo George, no es necesario que te pongas así, solamente queremos tu bienestar, la Sra. Elroy está muy preocupada por ti, no sales de la biblioteca mas que para asearte y no creo que duermas muy cómodo en ese sofá

Albert dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo lo mas tranquilo posible-George, de verdad no tengo ánimos de dar explicaciones déjame solo ¿quieres?

- está bien Albert, pero déjame decirte algo...Candy ya no es mas una Andrew, tu sabrás que hacer, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

George se marcho sin decir mas, y dejo a Albert con la palabra en la boca – lo que me faltaba., la tía abuela debe estar dando de brincos seguramente, - dijo Albert dando un fuerte golpe en el escritorio.

Se levanto y empezó servirse mas café, luego dijo en un susurro – de cualquier forma no quedaras desamparada mi pequeña, yo veré la forma de seguirte

protegiendo, necesito descargar este dolor que me esta partiendo el alma en dos – en eso volteo hacia la puerta y vio que Archi estaba mirándolo fijamente, -

- perdón tío no quise interrumpir, pero toque y como no contestabas pues…

– esta bien Archie pasa, ¿se te ofrece algo?

– la verdad es que si – contesto Archie

y enseguida pregunto ¿Por qué ya no convives con nadie? estas apático, actúas como si ya nada te importara – ¿es por Candy verdad?

Albert lo miro y dijo –

- no se a que te refieres Archie, solo estoy algo cansado, tu sabes que esto de ser el cabeza de los Andrew nunca ha sido lo mío, y además lo de los negocios… estoy harto, quisiera irme de nuevo, ser aquel vagabundo que era feliz al lado de – de pronto se detuvo –

Archie le clavo la mirada y dijo – al lado de Candy ¿o me equivoco?

– no, no te equivocas contesto finalmente Albert, extraño tanto su compañía, es mas que mi amiga, es mi confidente es como mi herma…

- no seas hipócrita tío – grito Archie, tu no quieres a Candy como a una amiga y mucho menos como a una hermana, ¿acaso crees que lo disimulas muy bien o que los demás estamos tontos?

- Archie no te permito que me levantes la voz -contesto Albert mas que enojado y se irguió en toda su estatura de 1.90

Archie bajo la voz y se disculpo

– lo siento tío, no fue mi intención,

- esta bien - contesto Albert – pero dime ¿porque dices que mi cariño hacía Candy no es el de un hermano? – pregunto Albert mucho mas sereno y volviéndose hacia el amplio ventanal, no quería que Archie lo mirara

- bueno - contesto Archie - Stear y yo sospechábamos de que Albert el amnésico se hubiera enamorado de su linda enfermera, tus ojos tenían un brillo diferente cuando la mirabas, en mas de una ocasión sin darte cuenta suspirabas al mirarla, entonces Stear y yo dedujimos que te habías enamorado de ella.

- Acaso estábamos equivocados tío?

Albert se volvió hacia Archie y después de tomar una bocanada de aire le dijo

– no, no estaban equivocados, no se en que momento me paso esto, Candy jamás debe saber de mis sentimientos hacia ella, perdería lo único que me une a ella, nuestra amistad, ¿sabes que la tía Elroy le quito el apellido Andrew?

– Si si lo sabia – le contesto Archie de lo mas tranquilo

– ¿pero como puedes Archie estar así de lo mas tranquilo? No te das cuenta que necesitara ahora mas que nunca nuestro apoyo?

- y acaso Candy necesita ser una Andrew para seguirla apoyando? – replico Archie ¿Qué te pasa a ti Albert, acaso el café te afecto el cerebro?

Albert lo miro fijamente hasta que Archie dijo.,

- Discúlpame no quise faltarte al respeto

– esta bien Archie tienes razón, Candy no necesita de ser una Andrew para apoyarla, en cuanto a lo que siento por ella que quede entre nosotros por favor

– mmm pues eso lo veo algo difícil – contesto Archie

– pero-¿porque? si solamente dijiste que Stear y tu sospechaban y pues nuestro querido Stear ya no esta con nosotros -¿acaso lo comentaste con alguien mas?

– Caray tío tu de verdad que me sorprendes- dijo Archie soltando un leve silbido

- habla claro Archie no te entiendo - le dijo Albert en tono serio

- Pues nada mas George, Paty, Annie, y ahora creo que hasta la tía abuela, solamente Candy no, y para serte franco no se si por buena o mala suerte tuya

– bueno, dijo Albert te pido por favor que les digas a tus amigos que no lo vayan a comentar con Candy, yo me encargo de hablar de este asunto con George

– y que., ¿te seguirás escondiendo tras esa fachada ridícula de siempre seré tu mejor amigo?-francamente me decepcionas tío, tu que me has dicho hasta el cansancio que tengo que luchar por lo que quiero, no lo vas a aplicar en ti?

Que te impide luchar por ella? ¿el recuerdo de Terry? ¿la tía Elroy? Por favor tío reacciona, lucha por ella

- Archie- por favor déjame solo, agradezco tus consejos, pero yo se lo que hago

- esta bien tío como quieras contesto Archie, - una cosa mas tío

– dime, - dijo Albert soltando un fuerte suspiro

– deberías escribir lo que sientes por ella y soltarlo en un globo dejarlo ir, veras que te sentirás mucho mejor, ese consejo me lo dio Stear, y créeme que este invento si funciona, yo lo hice y así aprendí a querer a una chica de manera muy diferente

– Albert se desconcertó un poco y le pregunto –¿ puedo saber el nombre de esa chica?

– mmm Archie dudo un poco –pero después de pensarlo unos segundos contesto – pues si, supongo que ya no importa, puesto que yo si quiero a esa chica como a una hermana, ya te quedo claro quien es o quieres que la nombre para que no haya dudas – Albert asintió con la cabeza y dijo -

- di el nombre por favor Archie

– esta bien tío, es Candy, supongo que todos los Andrew la hemos amado de una u otra forma

Albert se quedo con la boca abierta – Archie sonrió y le dijo -

- no te preocupes tío de verdad que mi amor por Candy si es de hermanos

– esta bien Archie, gracias por el consejo, lo voy a tomar en cuenta, ahora un ultimo favor

– dime contesto Archie

– quiero pedirte que me llames Albert y no tío ¿esta bien?

- Me parece excelente Albert, así lo hare- contesto con una enorme sonrisa Archie.

- Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer – dijo Albert fingiendo buscar algo en su escritorio

– Claro no hay problema – contesto Archie y se retiro dejando a un Albert aun mas pensativo que antes.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Albert salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación y fue directo a ducharse con agua fría, después se afeito la barba de hacia mas de una semana, se dio

cuenta que se veía bastante viejo y para completar el cuadro tenia grandes ojeras, estaba pálido y había adelgazado, parecía un fantasma rondando Lakewood.

Busco en el armario ropa para salir a cabalgar, necesitaba salir y respirar aire puro, fue entonces que se decidió y llamo a Dororthy.

– si Señor Andrew ¿se le ofrece algo?

– si Dorothy, por favor prepárame una buena dotación de verduras, carnes magras, frutas y pan de centeno, ah también algunos enlatados y café por favor.

Voy a salir algunos días, ahora voy a montar, asegúrate que todo esté listo a mi regreso

– asi será Sr. Andrew, ¿alguna otra cosa?

- No Dorothy, eso es todo, puedes retirarte – con su permiso Sr. Andrew.

En eso llamaron a la puerta y Albert preguntó: ¿se te olvido algo Dorothy?

- No soy Dorothy contesto George – veo que vas a salir a montar

– Así es George, necesito aclarar mi mente, mis ideas, en fin poner en orden todos mis pensamientos, creo que me he vuelto un completo caos

- ¡vaya por fin te diste cuenta! contestó George

Albert sonrio un poco y dijo - así es George, pero aparte voy a la cabaña del bosque, pienso quedarme algunos días, quizá una semana o mas, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos respecto a…

- A Candy lo interrumpió George

– así es contesto Albert lo mas tranquilo posible, mmm… necesito aclarar un asunto contigo con respecto a Candy George,

– creo saber de lo que se trata, de una vez te digo que a mi no tienes por que aclararme nada Albert

- yo quiero hacerlo George

- ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después?

- Esta bien George, gracias

Bueno a lo que venia, le dijo George con su típica seriedad.,

- se que no quieres saber nada de negocios en estos momentos, pero necesito que firmes algunos documentos, es sobre la cadena de hoteles de Miami, Archie y yo nos hemos estado haciendo cargo de algunas transferencias para los inversionistas, pero hay algunas que forzosamente necesitan de tu autorización

- esta bien George, ¿traes los documentos?

- Si aquí están, tengo que preguntar ¿quieres revisarlos?

- No George, sabes que confió plenamente en ti, dámelos para firmarlos.

Mientras firmaba los documentos Albert le dijo a George

– Gracias querido amigo, te prometo poner todo de mi parte para regresar con mucho mas ánimo y ponerme al corriente de los negocios, dale las gracias también a Archie por apoyarme

– vete sin pendiente Albert, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, ¿sabes Albert? A veces es mejor dejar actuar al corazón que a la cabeza, solo mírate en mi espejo, eres demasiado joven para traer tanto dolor encima.

**CONTINUARA ...**


	3. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de que George salió, Albert se quedo pensando, ¿que estarás haciendo mi pequeña Candy? ¿Me extrañaras aunque sea un poco? Luego dijo en voz

alta: Como me gustaría estar de nuevo a tu lado aunque sea como un vagabundo, y compartir de nuevo esas charlas tan divertidas, compartir la comida,

extraño tanto tu voz, te extraño Candy - dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta que la tía Elroy pasaba por ahí y lo alcanzo a escuchar.

La tía Elroy siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación, Albert no se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado y salió rumbo a las caballerizas,

- Peter por favor ensilla mi caballo

- si Sr. Andrew.

Mientras tanto Elroy comentaba para si misma, como lo supuse, mi muchacho esta sufriendo por esa chiquilla, el y Archie son mi única y verdadera familia, por

eso acepte el noviazgo de Archie con Annie, no quiero seguir oponiéndome a algo que he tratado de evitar desde hace tiempo.

Elroy fue hacia la biblioteca, toco la campanilla, y apareció Dorothy.

- si Sra. Digame ¿que se le ofrece?

- Dorothy ¿Dónde esta William?

- Salió a montar señora

- muy bien dijo Elroy, ve por Archie y por George, diles que los espero aquí en la biblioteca

- si Sra. Enseguida.

A los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta, adelante – contesto Elroy

- aquí estamos tía, ¿Qué sucede?

- tomen asiento señalo Elroy a Archie y a George

gracias contestaron al mismo tiempo

- pues bien - dijo Elroy, no me gustan los rodeos así que – Elroy por primera vez tuvo que aclararse la garganta, bueno ¿Qué saben Uds. Acerca de los sentimientos de William por Candice?

George y Archie se miraron, y ninguno se atrevía a contestar

- ¿no me escucharon? Levantó la voz Elroy

- disculpe madame - contesto George - no entiendo a que se refiere

- y supongo que tu tampoco sabes a lo que me refiero ¿verdad Archie?

- Pues… no tía

- Elroy los miraba furiosa y dijo - bueno ya que Uds. No quieren hablar, lo hare yo.

Hubo un profundo silencio y Archie y George no se atrevían ni a respirar

- ya se que William esta enamorado de Candice, por fin solto Elroy

Archie y George se miraron algo sorprendidos por la súbita franqueza de Elroy

- pero ¿Cómo lo supo tía?

- Archie, ¿acaso crees que soy ajena al dolor de William? ¿al tuyo? ¿al dolor de los demás? Por Dios Archivald tengo sentimientos

- bueno si tía, es solo que ud. Siempre se mostro tan dura con nosotros que…

- ¿pensaste que era de piedra? Dijo Elroy

- bueno tía es que ud. Siempre ha sido demasiado estricta con nosotros y que decir con Candy…

- tenía que ser así, es todo lo que tengo que decir respecto a mi manera de educarlos - dijo Elroy, y no pienso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en charlas que no vienen al caso, George ¿que me tienes que decir tu?

George se aclaro un poco la garganta y se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Por qué el interés Sra. Elroy?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio que estoy preocupada por William? Estoy cansada de verlo vagar por la mansión como alma en pena, además no me gusta el aspecto tan demacrado y descuidado que tiene, se que nunca le ha importado lo que piensen los demás de su aspecto pero… debo confesar que me da miedo verlo en el estado en que esta.

No quiero que se vaya a enfermar, es por eso que he tomado una decisión

– George pregunto ¿Qué tipo de decisión madame?

- Bueno - finalmente dijo, he decidido invitar a Candice a pasar una temporada aquí en Lakewood

- pero tía ¿Esta Ud. Segura de lo que esta diciendo?

Elroy suspiro y dijo, - si Archie, no soporto ver a William en ese estado, no se porque pensé que si le quitaba el apellido Andrew a Candice seria mucho mas fácil alejarla de nuestra familia, Elroy se volteo un poco e hizo una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa, Archie y George la miraron algo sorprendidos

- tía ¿Cómo hizo para quitarle el apellido a Candy sin que mi tío se diera cuenta?

Elroy contesto – Archie hay cosas que prefiero no aclarar.

Era más que obvio para para Archie que Elroy se había valido de algunas tretas para quitarle el apellido a Candy sin que Albert se diera cuenta, Archie fijo por un momento la mirada en George y este se volteo, desde luego que tu si sabes como lo hizo ¿verdad George? Pensó para si Archie.

- Esta bien tía como Ud. guste – comento por fin Archie, bueno tía supongo querrá que vaya por Candy, dijo Archie

- pues supones mal Archie contesto Elroy

- ¿ira George entonces? George miro a Elroy con ojos interrogativos

- ninguno de los dos ira, finalmente contesto Elroy

- entonces ¿Qué desea que hagamos madame? Acaso ¿quiere que le mande un telegrama invitándola?

- Bueno me van a dejar hablar o ¿no? Contesto algo molesta

- perdón madame Elroy, díganos que podemos hacer por Ud.

- bueno he decidido ir yo personalmente a hacerle la invitación a Candice, así que necesito me anoten el domicilio de su apartamento y también del lugar donde trabaja, Archie y George la miraban sorprendidos.

- Pero no se queden ahí solamente mirándome, quiero los datos para hoy mismo, entonces Elroy se levanto del enorme sillón y cuando iba rumbo a la puerta dijo: en cuanto tengan los datos mándenmelos con Dorothy, y sin decir mas salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Archie sin saber que pensar. Entonces Archie se

volvió hacia George y le dijo -

- tengo que preguntarte algo George

- dígame joven Archie - contesto George algo nervioso

- tú si sabes como hizo la tía Elroy para quitarle el apellido a Candy ¿verdad?

George guardo silencio por unos minutos y asintió bajando la cabeza

- ¿puedo saber como lo hizo?

- Joven Archie mejor déjelo así ¿quiere?

- Esta bien George, suspiro Archie, la tía Elroy seguramente te hizo prometerlo y eres un hombre incapaz de romper una promesa, en fin - dijo Archie ¿crees que mi tía este tramando algo en contra de Candy?

- no creo joven Archie, ¿sabe? La gente cambia, y creo que madame Elroy por fin se ha dado cuenta que lo mas importante es la felicidad de Uds. Ya ve que hasta acepto su noviazgo con la Srita. Britter

- bueno eso si – contesto Archie, pero Annie aunque es adoptada tiene una familia que la respalda, en cambio Candy pues, es diferente, es decir rompe con todos los esquemas impuestos por la sociedad, y ahora que ya no es una Andrew pues, no se que debo pensar con respecto a la invitación de la tía para con Candy.

- No se preocupe joven Archie, confíe en la Sra. Elroy, además ya no esta influenciada por los Leagan, y eso es una enorme ventaja ¿no le parece?

- Tienes razón George, es solo que me parece algo raro que mi tía este actuando de esta manera.

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno chicas espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, no falta mucho para que llegue Candy no desesperen jejejeje mil gracias por leerme, agradecimientos especiales a Faby de Andley , Lu de Andrew, Magnolia A, Patty Castillo, Sayuri 1707, Florcita, Vivian Ardley, ccc73, Rose Grandchester… perdón si olvido algunas, un millón de gracias, por regalarme un pedacito de su tiempo.


	4. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Después de regresar de cabalgar Albert, entro en la mansión, y vio a su tía como siempre dando órdenes al personal,

- buenas tardes – saludo y enseguida subió hacia su recamara, empezó a empacar lo poco que se iba llevar a la cabaña, y en eso tocaron a su puerta,

- adelante - dijo pensando que era Dorothy

- William me gustaría hablar contigo un momento - dijo Elroy

- ah es Ud. contesto Albert en tono bastante seco, pues no creo que tengamos nada de que hablar, o acaso viene por fin a informarme que Candy ya no es mas una Andrew? Ah ya se ¿esta preocupada por los negocios verdad? Pregunto Albert en tono sarcástico

- William, no te permito que me hables de esa manera, estas faltándome al respeto

- Y acaso Ud. no lo hizo quitándole el apellido a Candy valiéndose sabe Dios de que mañas?

- William yo…

- mire tía, no quiero discutir con Ud. así que por favor déjeme solo, ¿quiere?

- Esta bien contesto Elroy dándose por vencida, se convenció de que no era el mejor momento para hablar con el.

- Aprovecho para informarle que tanto George como Archie se harán cargo de los negocios porque como podrá darse cuenta voy a salir por unos días

- ¿puedo saber a donde vas William?

- A la cabaña, contesto Albert, pero haga Ud. de cuenta que me fui al fin del mundo.

Albert por fin termino de guardar lo poco que se llevaría a la cabaña, y cerro su maleta

- ahora si me permite me retiro compermiso.

Salió azotando un poco la puerta, dejando a una Elroy bastante dolida y arrepentida, Dios mío ayúdame a remediar el daño que le he causado a mi sobrino, ya no es el William de antes, se esta convirtiendo en un hombre amargado y grosero, perdóname hijo, perdóname por favor.

Albert entro en la cocina algo agitado sus ojos lanzaban chispas

- Dorothy, ¿esta listo lo que te encargue?

- Si señor Andrew

- entonces ve por Peter y dile que te ayude a acomodarlo por favor

- si Señor Andrew con su permiso…

George lo alcanzo a ver y entro a la cocina

- Albert ¿que te pasa?

- ¿Qué que me pasa? Repitió Albert, pues me pasa que no soporto estar cerca de mi tía, no la soporto, no soporto vivir bajo el mismo techo que ella, eso es lo que me pasa George

- Albert no deberías juzgar tan duramente a la Sra. Elroy si tú supieras lo que ella esta dispuesta a hacer por ti…

Albert lo interrumpió, si me imagino que esta dispuesta a buscarme una esposa que sea digna de llevar el apellido Andrew, ¿pero sabes George? Eso no va a pasar nunca, porque mi corazón ya le pertenece a otra persona, se lo entregue y ya no me lo devolvió.

Se volteo un poco para que George no alcanzara a ver una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de sus azules ojos, en eso iban entrando Dorothy y Peter – rápidamente George pregunto a Albert -

- ¿te vas a ir en el auto?

- No George, pero por favor encárgate de que acomoden todo en el, y también de llevarlo a la cabaña.

Salió de ahí lo mas rápido que pudo al jardín, pues ya las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, las limpio rápidamente con rabia, jamás se dio cuenta de que Elroy lo miraba desde su habitación, ay hijo si tu supieras que tu sufrimiento también es el mío…

Entro nuevamente a la mansión para despedirse de George.

- Bueno pues ya me voy despídeme de Archie por favor

- por supuesto Albert, vete sin ningún pendiente.

Albert fue rumbo a las caballerizas y monto su caballo, galopo por un buen rato sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontró un enorme árbol junto al rio, decidió bajar

del caballo y subir para ver el ocaso, trepo al árbol y grito casi hasta quedarse sin voz,

Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, quería quedarse sin lagrimas, entonces

decidió bajar y recostarse en la hierba, Candy mi pequeña Candy extraño tu sonrisa, extraño el perfume de tu cabello recordó entonces aquella ocasión que

compartieron un sándwich en el parque y dijo para si mismo, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde ese día y me hubiera atrevido a confesarte mis sentimientos tal

vez ahora estaríamos juntos compartiendo nuestras vidas, si yo hubiera visto en tus ojos que tenia la mínima esperanza de que me vieras de otro modo, hasta

me alegraría de que ya no fueras mas una Andrew, pero que va, tu solo hablabas de Terry, hasta estabas preocupada de si serías una buena esposa, estabas

tan animada cuando el te envió la invitación para ir a Broadway al estreno de Romeo y Julieta, ¿acaso tenia yo la mas mínima oportunidad contigo? Claro que no.

Albert se recostó en la hierba y cerró los ojos para descansarlos, pues le dolían de tanto llorar, y luego pensó – quien haya dicho que los hombres no lloran es un estúpido.

Después se quedo dormido, por un buen rato hasta que sintió que algo húmedo y rasposo tocaba su nariz, abrió los ojos y miro que era una mofeta lamiendo

su nariz, ¿poupet? Y esta salto de inmediato a su cabeza, Albert se sentó y poupet salto a su hombro, poupet amiguita sonrió un poco, pensé que nunca mas

volvería a verte, ¿quieres ir a casa? Ven vamos, se levanto de un salto, pero poupet bajo de su hombro y corrió hacia un árbol, Albert la siguió y miro a tres

mofetas mas, 2 pequeñas y la otra al parecer era la pareja de poupet, bien amiguita me da gusto que por lo menos tu ya tengas una hermosa familia, vendré a

visitarte luego, y le dio una rápida caricia a poupet en la cabeza.

Albert subió a su caballo y cabalgo rumbo hacia la cabaña, cuando llego ya era de noche, pero había luz en la cabaña, entro pensando que había alguien, pero

no al parecer George le dejo prendida a propósito una pequeña lámpara fue a la pequeña cocina y miro que todo estaba ya en orden, entonces subió a la

pequeña recamara y miro su maleta todavía cerrada, pero aparte miro que había un sobre cerrado a un lado, lo tomo y bajo hacia el pequeño estudio, se

dispuso comenzar a abrirla, pero prefirió ir a poner la tetera para preparar un poco de café, en lo que esta se calentaba decidió mirar en la despensa que le

pidió a Dorothy, vio que también le había puesto algunos quesos y mermelada de chabacano, sonrió un poco y dijo tal vez fue idea de George, pero aparte en

el fondo de la despensa había una botella de Chardonnay de merlot, ¿y esto? ¿Porque George me mandaría una botella de vino? En fin como si tuviera algo

que festejar.

La tetera comenzó a pitar y se dispuso a servirse el café y acompañarlo con algún sándwich de chabacano, la verdad era que tenía algo de hambre, sabia que

no era la gran cena, pero pues a falta de galletas un sándwich no era tan mala idea, así que cuando ya tuvo todo listo, se dispuso a ir al estudio y leer la nota

que estaba en el sobre.

Albert espero que pienses en lo que platicamos respecto a escribir lo que sientes por Candy, disculpa que no te mande el globo, pero ya no encontré mas en el

laboratorio de Stear de cualquier forma hazlo, de verdad que te sentirás mejor, tu sabrás si después la rompes o la entierras.

Hasta luego y cuídate por favor.

Archie.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Albert después de pensarlo unos segundos saco papel y tinta, tal vez tengas razón Archie. Mi cabeza dice que te olvide Candy, pero mi corazón dice lo

contrario, aunque este sentimiento este acabando conmigo, en fin., nada pierdo con seguir tus consejos sobrino, y comenzó a escribir…

**CANDY**

¿Porque nunca te diste cuenta que cuando te miraba por no delatarme guardaba mis suspiros? Que mi amor callado siempre se encendía con solo

mirarte, yo hubiese dado mi vida para poseerte, jamás te diste cuenta del brillo en mis ojos, ni del temblor de mi cuerpo cuando por algún motivo me

abrazabas, ni siquiera te podías imaginar la reacciones que ocasionabas en mi cuerpo, una que otra vez temí que te dieras cuenta, y hasta me sonrojaba.

Siempre has sido el motivo que a mi amor despertó, has sido y sigues siendo mi delirio, esta cobardía de mi amor por ti, ha hecho que te vea cada vez más

lejos, tan lejos como una estrella en la inmensidad, y la verdad es que no espero nunca poderte alcanzar.

Aún recuerdo aquella noche que regresaste de New York con el corazón destrozado por lo que paso con Terry, en cuanto Archie, Annie y Patty se marcharon te

desvaneciste entre mis brazos, venias enferma, yo te cuide y me quede a tu lado a velar tu sueño.

Y desde aquella noche sueño contigo y te concedo cálidos besos que nunca me pediste ni me pedirás.

En mis noches tristes y desiertas de sueño de loco deseo me siento tu dueño, jamás te darás cuenta que ya te he gozado, porque debo confesar que ya has

sido mía Candy, si Candy ya has sido mi mujer sin haberte tocado, es tu recuerdo lo que me atormenta, y me seguirá atormentando hasta el final de mis días.

La carta estaba algo húmeda - pues Albert había derramado algunas lagrimas mientras la escribía, después la doblo para quemarla, ya lo iba a hacer, pero

algo en su interior se lo impidió, la desdoblo y leyó en voz alta lo anteriormente escrito, se agarro fuertemente la cabeza con desesperación y después cayo de

rodillas, Candy mi Candy como quisiera que vinieras a curar este dolor que esta acabando conmigo, y de nuevo las lagrimas amenazaron con volver a salir.

Ya basta William se dijo a si mismo, tienes que seguir adelante, no puedes seguir escondiéndote de ella, pregúntale porque dejo de escribirte, visítala aunque

sea solo como amigo, recupera de nuevo su amistad, se levanto lentamente, y fue hacia su escritorio y guardo la carta en uno de los cajones, decidió subir a

recostarse y pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer después.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Elroy le decía a Dorothy -

- necesito que en mi ausencia te encargues de lo que haga falta en la mansión, dejare instrucciones con George, por si se requiere dinero para los gastos, aunque no creo que haga falta

- si Sra. Contesto Dorothy mientras preparaba ya el equipaje de Elroy

- apúrate niña que me urge tomar hoy mismo el tren que parte hacia Chicago

- si Sra. Ya casi termino

- muy bien, estaré en la sala con mi sobrino Archie y George.

Archie y George conversaban sobre como reaccionaria Albert al ver a Candy, en eso entro Elroy y ambos caballeros se pusieron de pie

- siéntense dijo Elroy, es muy importante que todo marche bien en esta casa, George se que tienes otros asuntos que atender, ya deje instrucciones a Dorothy para que se haga cargo de lo que haga falta en mi ausencia, le dije que si ocupaba dinero se dirigiera a ti.

-Claro madame – respondió George

- tía ¿y cuando piensa regresar con Candy?

- espero que antes de 4 días, George ¿sabes cuanto tiempo se piensa quedar William en la cabaña?

- Pues me dijo que aproximadamente una semana

mmm es muy poco tiempo – contesto Elroy

¿poco tiempo? ¿para que tía? Pregunto un Archie bastante intrigado

- yo me entiendo, contesto Elroy

- George ¿mandaste en la despensa lo que te pedí?

- Si madame

- muy bien, contesto Elroy complacida.

En eso llamo Dorothy a la puerta

- pasa niña

- Sra. Ya esta listo su equipaje

- muy bien dile a Peter que prepare uno de los coches, porque necesito que me lleve a la estación

- si Sra. Con su permiso

- George ¿a que hora sale el último tren?

- A las 11:00 p.m. Elroy miro hacía el elegante reloj de pared y dijo creo que aun alcanzo faltan 15 minutos para las 10:00 p.m.

- ¿quiere que la acompañemos tía?

- No Archie

En eso tocaron de nuevo a la puerta y Dorothy entro

- Sra. Ya esta listo el coche, y Peter ya se encargo de subir su equipaje

- pues bien, es hora de irme contesto Elroy

- vamos tía la acompañaremos hasta la puerta

- esta bien Archie.

Tanto George como Archie ofrecieron galantemente el brazo a la dama, George le dijo - ya todo esta listo para su llegada a la casa de Chicago madame

- gracias George tu siempre tan eficiente.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron.

- Que tenga suerte tía

- Gracias - dijo Elroy y subió al coche, dejando a un Archie bastante intrigado.

Cuando por fin el coche desapareció en la oscuridad, antes de entrar de nuevo a la mansión, Archie pregunto -

-¿George que es eso que mi tía le mando a Albert en la despensa?

- Pues solo un poco mas de comida y una botella de Chardonnay de merlot, contesto George no dándole importancia al asunto

- pues mi tía si que esta actuando bastante raro - dijo Archie, lo de la comida lo entiendo pero ¿lo del vino? ¿Acaso planea que Albert se emborrache?

- Vamos joven Archie, nadie se emborracha con un vino para acompañar la cena

- quizás tengas razón George, pero aun así estoy bastante desconcertado, George lo miro y sonrió.

Elroy iba bastante pensativa, ay Dios mío perdóname por lo que estoy tramando, pero la verdad no soporto ver a William es ese estado, solo espero que esa

muchacha atolondrada se de cuenta de los sentimientos de William, fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar el día que fue a ver a Candy.

**FLASH-BACK**

Elroy llego al hospital Sta. Joana y fue directo al despacho del Dr. Leonard

- buenas tardes saludo secamente Elroy

- Madame Andrew buenas tardes, en ¿que le puedo servir?

- Pues vera necesito hablar con una empleada suya

- ¿una empleada? Mmm ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Se llama Candice Whithe

- oh si, es una de nuestras enfermeras – contesto el Dr. Leonard algo extrañado pues el sabía que el apellido completo de Candy era Whithe Andrew, pero no dijo nada

- bueno pues llamela y déjeme a solas con ella ¿quiere?

- Si claro madame Andrew, tome asiento por favor, enseguida la hago venir

- le agradezco dijo Elroy tomando asiento.

Mientras tanto Candy platicaba muy animadamente con sus amigas Nelly y Marian en la cafetería pues era su hora libre, el Dr. Leonard se acerco serio y saludo, buenas tardes Dr. Leonard, contestaron las tres

- Candy por favor vaya a mi oficina, tiene una visita muy importante

- Si Dr. Contesto extrañada Candy dirigiéndose hacia la oficina.

toco y al no escuchar respuesta decidió pasar, es la tía Elroy, dijo Candy tapándose la boca, elroy vplteo y la miro de arriba a bajo.

- buenas tardes tía Elroy

Esta no contesto el saludo y se limito a decir -

- Candice te prohíbo que me vuelvas a llamar Tía pues ya no eres mas una Andrew

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que acabas de escuchar

- ¿Acaso Albert lo decidió?

- Mira Candice no he venido a darte explicaciones, sino a informarte que ya no te presentes mas con el apellido de los Andrew

- esta bien contesto Candice

Pero para Elroy no paso desapercibido un extraño brillo en los ojos de Candy, ¿acaso estará enamorada de William? ¿sera posible que Sara y Eliza tengan

razón? Entonces recordo claramente las palabras de Eliza

- tía esa huérfana esta enamorada del tío William

- no, no puede ser posible eso que dices Eliza

- haga la prueba, la reto Eliza, en cuanto le quite el apellido a Candy dígaselo y observe muy bien su reacción, vera que hasta se alegrara

¿y si tienes razón Eliza?

- Entonces, intervino Sara, ofrézcale dinero, una buena cantidad para que desaparezca de nuestras vidas, entonces Elroy se decidió.

- Candice, también quisiera que aceptaras, una cantidad de dinero mensual que estoy dispuesta a mandarte a cambio de que dejes de ver y escribirle a William

Candy se quedo boquiabierta y Elroy creyó ver algo parecido a la desilusión en sus verdes ojos

- lamento mucho tía… perdón Sra. Elroy que piense que mi amistad con Albert sea por interés, como se habrá dado cuenta tengo una profesión y un trabajo que me permiten vivir honradamente, y no necesito ni su dinero ni su apellido.

Esta bien Candice, pero prométeme que te alejaras de William,

- pierda cuidado contesto una Candy muy digna, yo me las ingeniare para que Albert nunca me encuentre.

Elroy salió del despacho pensando en su enorme triunfo.

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

Ahora veo claramente que me equivoque, lo que para mi fue mi fue un triunfo, ahora es la infelicidad de William pero… ¿y si ella en venganza por alejarla de

William no quiere venir? ¿Por qué me deje influenciar por Sara y Eliza? Jamás me permití conocerla de verdad, se que la ofendí mucho ofreciéndole dinero a

cambio de que se alejara de el.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Peter

- Sra. ya llegamos

- si claro ve a comprar mi boleto, y después regresas por mi

- si Sra. eran las 10:30 p.m. y pensó, no me importaría viajar en 3 clase para traer a esa chiquilla lo antes posible.

Peter regreso con boleto en mano y comento, era el último Sra. Esta abrió los ojos enormemente y dijo para sus adentros, bueno solo era un comentario y casi

le arrebato el boleto a Peter, suspiro al ver que era primera clase.

- Bueno Peter vamos ayúdame a bajar y luego regresas por mi equipaje, ya cuando estaba en la estación esperando a subir, sintió un poco de temor, estaba

nerviosa, pero bueno ¿que me pasa? Por fin el tren abrió sus puertas y Elroy subió, fue directo a su camarote, quería descansar un poco.

Llegaría a Chicago más o menos como a las 2:00 de la tarde, así que se dispuso a descansar, porque sospechaba que no iba a ser tan fácil convencer a Candy

de su repentino cambio.

Mientras tanto en Chicago Candy caminaba rumbo a su casa, pues desde que Elroy fue a verla al hospital decidió trabajar mucho mas duro, cuando pedían

apoyo en otros hospitales ella siempre estaba presente, seguido apoyaba en el hospital Saint Anthony, llegaba exhausta, pero por fin junto el dinero suficiente

para comprar una pequeña casa, las únicas personas a las que les había dado su nueva dirección eran Patty y Annie, a esta última le hizo prometerle que no le

diría nada a Archie de su nuevo domicilio, estaba tranquila porque si alguna vez Albert la buscaba, el Sr. Tomas no le sabría dar el domicilio, además ya no

trabajaba mas en el hospital Sta. Joana, había pedido su cambio al hospital Saint Anthony, estaba segura que no la encontrarían nunca.

No contaba con que Annie era bastante indiscreta, y en cuanto Candy le dio su nuevo domicilio, esta no tardo en contárselo a su novio Archie, solo le dijo –

- pero por favor Archie por favor no lo vayas a comentar con nadie, y mucho menos con Albert ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Annie estate tranquila, pero ¿sabes si Candy y mi tío tuvieron algún problema?

- Pues solamente te puedo decir que tu tía influyo mucho en la decisión de Candy.

Por fin Candy llego a la casa que había comprado en Albany Park, lo primero que le gusto fue que estaba cerca de un hermoso lago, rodeado de enormes

árboles, además le encantaba escuchar los pajarillos cantar, de vez en cuando todavía trepaba árboles.

Pero antes de entrar, se quedo por un momento mirando el jardín que el Sr. Nelson le hacia favor de cuidar, ella le pagaba un sueldo y el se hacia cargo de que

su jardín siempre estuviera lindo, Entonces Candy recordo.

**FLASH-BACK**

- hola Albert

- hola pequeña, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Albert sin cerrar del todo la puerta del apartamento

- ¿donde esta? Pregunto Candy muy emocionada

- esta afuera así que necesito cierres los ojos en lo que voy por ella

- esta bien Albert, ¿así? Dijo apretando fuertemente los ojos

- mmmm si, no los vayas a abrir ¿eh Candy? yo te digo cuando

Entonces Albert salió un poco por la sorpresa de Candy, y la puso sobre sus manos.

- No la vayas a soltar ¿eh? Ya puedes abrirlos

Candy quedo maravillada,

- pero… que hermosa planta y que bellas flores dijo Candy sorprendida, ¿como se llama? Nunca en mi vida la había visto

- Se llama labios de mujer y la compre pensando en ti

Candy se quedo un poco sorprendida y lo miro algo sonrojada Albert lo noto, pero enseguida dijo -

- es decir como se que te encantan las flores, pues esta se me hizo muy bonita, y original

- oh gracias Albert en verdad esta preciosa, te prometo que la cuidare y será de los dos ¿te parece bien? Claro que si Candy me encanta que compartamos todo.

**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

El Sr. Nelson vio a Candy parada mirando el jardín y salió a saludarla

- ¡hola Candy! ¿Qué tal tu día hoy?

Candy sonrio y le contesto – pues bastante ajetreado como siempre Sr. Nelson

- Candy - le dijo el Sr. Nelson, no se que pasa últimamente con esa planta llamada labios de mujer, la abono, la riego, cuido que no le caiga alguna plaga, pero no florece, no me lo vas a creer, sonrió un poco apenado, hasta le platico, pero se niega a florecer y es una verdadera lastima, porque sus flores son tan hermosas… solo esta así verde desde hace algún tiempo, pareciera que estuviera de luto y se negara a florecer y la verdad no lo entiendo porque mira a tu alrededor los rosales están llenos de flores y capullos, las malvas, las rosas del desierto por igual, es mas hasta la bromelia que es de mucho mas cuidado tiene esa hermosa flor, todas están floreciendo siempre, menos esa, ¿no crees que sería bueno que la reemplazaras por otra igual? Claro con flores, Digo tal vez ya no le gusta el lugar

- No señor Nelson, esa planta en particular tiene un significado muy importante para mí, y aunque comprara otra igual, ya no sería lo mismo

-¿te la regalo alguien muy especial verdad?

- Así es Sr. Nelson, bueno ya es algo tarde, así que me retiro a descansar, mañana tendré turno doble y presiente que será un día especialmente agitado.

Cuando Candy abrió la puerta miro como siempre a su alrededor, ¿esto es un hogar? Oh Dios que sola me siento, antes Albert siempre estaba esperándome

en el apartamento con esa linda sonrisa, y su deliciosa cena, compartíamos tanto juntos…. Ahhhh suspiro como me gustaría escribirte mi dirección y aunque

sea intercambiar cartas a escondidas de la Sra. Elroy, sonrió un poco y dijo - sería una muy buena travesura.

Pero prometí alejarme de ti y que nunca mas sabrías de mi, y estoy dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que le hice a la Sra. Elroy.

Fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de cereal, la verdad es que hacía días no tenía apetito, después de cenar fue al pequeño estudio y tomo su libro de

poemas favoritos del Autor Portugués: Eugenio de Andrade. y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**El amor**

Estoy amándote como el frio corta los labios

Arrancando la raíz a lo mas diminuto de tus ríos,

Inundándole de dagas, de saliva esperma lumbre,

Estoy rodeado agujas tu boca más vulnerable,

Marcando en tus costados el itinerario de la espuma.

Así es el amor: Mortal y navegable.

Dejo caer una lágrima y dijo: Albert ¿Por qué todo lo que hago me recuerda tanto a ti?

Mejor dejo de leer y fue directo a su recamara, se quito el uniforme, y se puso el pijama era hora de descansar.

**CONTINUARA...**

Chicas por favor no desesperen jejejejejeje me gusta hacerlas sufrir no es cierto, a mi también me duele la situación de nuestro wero adorado, pero no coman ansias, tiempo al tiempo, lo único que les voy a adelantar es que esa botella de Chardonnay jugara un papel muyyyyyyy importante para Albert y Candy.

Ah por cierto para la carta de Albert me base en la Canción Esta cobardia, no se si la cantaba Dyango o Chiquitete, pero se me hizo muy adecuada.

Les agradezco infinitamente el seguir al pendiente de esta historia, las quiero mucho, ah si quieren pueden contactarme por medio de mi face también búsquenme como Monica Arellano.


	6. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando Candy se despertó dando un fuerte grito, estaba asustada y sudando, después de unos segundos

observo a su alrededor vio que estaba en su recamara, fue entonces que empezó a tranquilizarse un poco, sintió como su corazón volvía a la normalidad,

suspiro y dijo – Albert ¿Por qué tuve esta horrible pesadilla? Vi claramente como caías del caballo y te matabas al igual que Anthony, Candy se dijo a si misma

tratando de tranquilizarse, Albert esta bien, esta en Lakewood con su familia, Annie me lo dijo la última vez que nos vimos, además las malas noticias siempre vuelan.

Se levanto y fue a ducharse, para empezar su día en el hospital Saint Anthony, como siempre se peino con sus típicas coletas, y se puso el blanco uniforme, se

miro rápidamente de reojo al espejo y vio que tenía enormes ojeras, pues no había dormido muy bien últimamente, fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió un poco

de cereal con leche, desayuno rápidamente y fue por una manzana para irla comiendo en el camino.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, Albert se despertó mucho mas animoso – después de pensarlo casi toda la noche por fin se había decidido.

Ire a verte Candy, quiero volver a mirarte, no se como voy a explicarte que ya no eres mas una Andrew, de lo que si estoy seguro es que de cualquier forma

siempre contaras con mi apoyo, siempre voy a estar para ti, ya veré la forma de que recuperes de nuevo el apellido Andrew, si la tía Elroy jugo sucio y se valió

de de algunas mañas para quitarte el apellido sin mi consentimiento yo también puedo jugar el mismo juego que ella.

Ya veré la forma de darle una buena lección a la tía Elroy , dijo finalmente Albert un poco resentido.

Estoy fatal dijo Albert – mi aspecto es horrible, no quiero que Candy me vea en este estado tan deplorable, así que desde hoy comenzaré a alimentarme mejor

y volver hacer un poco de ejercicio, no quiero que cuando Candy me vea en vez de darle gusto le de lastima.

Y así Albert se dio una rápida ducha y se puso unos jeans y una camiseta de tirantes había adelgazado algo, pero aun así las camisetas le quedaban

ajustadas, lucía una espalda ancha y unos brazos fuertes, tenía el cabello más largo así que decidió sujetarlo en una coleta.

Cuando estuvo listo, monto su caballo y galopo mas o menos por media hora hasta llegar al rio, se quito los jeans y se metió a nadar un buen rato, sintió que

el agua lo relajo bastante, así que salió del agua y se quito la camiseta para exprimirla, dejo que el viento secara su cuerpo, y después se coloco los jeans, y la

camiseta la puso sobre la silla de montar, cuando llego a la cabaña entro directamente a la cocina y se preparo un nutritivo desayuno.

¡Caray! exclamo ya se me estaba olvidando lo que era un buen desayuno, cuando termino, recogió la mesa y lavo los trastos y decidió salir un rato a caminar,

así que también aprovecho para juntar un poco de leña para la chimenea.

Candy llegaba por fin al hospital, se dirigía como siempre al área de pediatría, cuando el Dr. Michael la saludo alegremente

- hola Candy!

-¡hola Michael! Saludo ella con igual entusiasmo

- ¿hoy si me vas a aceptar un café Candy? dijo coqueto Michael, mira que llevo semanas invitándote y nada que me lo aceptas ¿eh? Siempre me dices que tienes mucho trabajo… mmm déjame ver que otros pretextos me has inventado, ah si, que tienes cita con tus adorables amigas Patty y Annie para salir a comer, lo que me parece bastante extraño pues si mal no recuerdo no hace mucho me comentaste que Patty radicaba en Londres y Annie seguido viajaba a un lugar llamado Lakewood, ¿no crees que es una distancia bastante considerable solo para venir a comer?

Candy se puso más roja que un tomate, así que por fin dijo

– esta bien Michael tu ganas

El moreno rostro de Michael se ilumino y sonrió

- ¿entonces te parece bien a las 7:00? Pregunto un Michael emocionado

- si, a las 7:00 esta bien, contesto Candy tratando de poner su mejor cara

Michael se alejo sonriente y de nuevo volteo y le dedico una amplia sonrisa a Candy, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando Michael por fin se perdió entre los

pasillos, exclamo en voz alta y levantando los brazos - ay Dios mío ayúdame a recordar las mentirillas que le digo a Michael, tu sabes que no tengo ánimos de

salir con nadie, en eso iban pasando un grupo de doctores y enfermeras y se le quedaron viendo de forma extraña, Candy se puso mas roja todavía y solo

atino a decir, e-e-estoy ensayando para una obra de teatro jejejejeje, algunos doctores y enfermeras le sonrieron y una enfermera no aguanto y le dijo – si

claro - Candy cerro los ojos haciendo un chistoso puchero.

- Candy - la llamo Yessi esta abrió los ojos de inmediato

- ¡hola Yessi! ¿Qué pasa?

- El Dr. Vincent esta preguntando por ti, quiere que atiendas un chico que al parecer se cayo de un árbol

- claro, claro vamos Yessi…

- Buen día Dr. Vincent – dijo alegremente Candy

- buenas tardes querrá decir Srita, Whithe le contesto molesto el Dr. ¿ya se fijo la hora que es?

- No, – contesto apenada Candy

- son las 7:20 y que yo sepa su entrada es a la 7:00 – dijo el Dr. Haciendo hincapié en la hora de entrada

- disculpe Dr. No me di cuenta

- mire Srita. Whithe mientras este bajo mi cargo, quiero que llegue con 5 minutos de anticipación, ¿queda claro?

- Si Dr.

- pues bien, quite esa cara y cumpla con su deber, arrime aquella bandeja y prepare todo porque vamos a ponerle un yeso a aquel chico que esta en el fondo

- si Dr. Contesto Candy.

¡Hola! - Saludo Candy al chico

Este no contesto pero Candy se dio cuenta que el jovencillo tenia una sonrisa burlona en los labios, prefirió no hacer caso - entonces entre el Dr. Vincent y ella

comenzaron a enyesarlo, ya casi para finalizar, entro Yessi rápidamente y le dijo al Dr. Que lo solicitaban en urgencias

- Srita. White termine Ud. por favor

– claro que si Dr. Contesto como siempre entusiasta Candy

- ¡Vaya eso si que fue un buen regaño! Exclamo el chico con una amplia sonrisa, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo

- ¿te parece?

- Pues claro debiste haber visto tu cara jajajajajaja se burlo el chico, Candy le contesto tranquilamente

– pues yo creo que tu cara debió de haberse visto mucho mas chistosa que la mía cuando te caíste de un árbol

El chico se sonrojo y se puso serio

- ¡bah! Eso le pasa a cualquiera - contesto el chico

- ¿de verdad? pregunto Candy, ¿es la primera vez que trepas uno?

- claro que no, contesto el chico y se volteo indignado

- bueno pues terminamos con la curación, ahora dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

El no contesto, - esta bien no necesito que me contestes, de cualquier forma aquí están anotados todos tus datos - dijo Candy , bien aquí dice que te llamas

Jimmy Sanders, tienes 10 años, tu tipo de sangre es o positivo etc. Muy bien Jimmy

- ¿Cómo es posible que a tus 10 años no sepas trepar bien árboles?

El chico la miro molesto y le dijo –

- muy bien Srita. enfermera y supongo que Ud. a mi edad ya era toda una profesional ¿verdad?

Candy le sonrío, pero antes de que Candy contestara Jimmy dijo -

– pues claro que no, las mujeres son torpes trepando árboles, solo sirven para bordar y hacer ricos postres, ah y uno que otro vendaje

- ¿Sabias que eres bastante impertinente y gruñón?

Jimmy no contesto, - esta bien como habrás escuchado mi nombre es Candy Whithe, y déjame aclararte que cuando tenia tu edad ya era una excelente

trepadora de árboles y aun hoy a mis 20 años lo sigo siendo, ah otra cosa las mujeres no solamente estamos para bordar y hacer ricos postres, yo tengo mi

profesión como enfermera que va mas allá de hacer vendajes y ¿te confieso algo? Soy pésima cocinera, por no decir que se me quema hasta el agua jajajajaja.

- perdón - dijo Jimmy por fin

- está bien no te preocupes, pero prométeme que ya no vas a se tan grosero, tienes que comportarte como un caballero

Jimmy le sonrió y le dijo –

- así que eres una chica diferente de las demás

– pues… se podría decir que si – contesto Candy me gusta ser yo misma, alguien muy especial me enseño que es bueno ser autentico y de pronto se le vino a

la mente la imagen de Albert sin darse cuenta Candy soltó un fuerte suspiro y se quedo mirando a la nada

- ¿Sabes Candy? Dijo Jimmy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, me gustan las chicas como tú… comento Jimmy algo sonrojado, cuando sea mas grande quiero que seas mi novia y después casarnos ¿te parece bien?

Candy le regalo una amplia sonrisa y dijo –

- hay Jimmy que cosas dices

- ¿acaso tienes novio? Pregunto un Jimmy bastante serio

- claro que no Jimmy – contesto Candy, pero ¿sabes? Hay alguien que desde hace tiempo ocupa mi corazón

Jimmy la miro y luego pregunto – ¿y porque no están juntos?

- Pues… porque hay cosas que no pueden ser.

¿Y porque dices que no puede ser? Pregunto Jimmy

– eres bastante pregunton ¿lo sabias?

Jimmy sonrío algo avergonzado y contesto

– eso es lo mismo que me dice mi mamá, pero Candy no contestaste a mi pregunta insistió Jimmy

- esta bien dijo Candy, el me ve como su mejor amiga y hasta me atrevería a decir como a su hermana, pero sobre todo somos de distinta clase social, luego pensó para si misma - y que decir que alguna vez fui su hija adoptiva.

A Jimmy le pareció ver que los ojos de Candy se pusieron más cristalinos, y opto por decir -

- bueno Candy, me gustaría seguirte viendo ¿puedo?

- Oh claro que si Jimmy y bueno pues como veras debo de continuar viendo a otros pacientes ahora mismo le diré a tu mamá que ya puede pasar a verte

- gracias Candy ¿vendrás a visitarme?

- oh claro que si Jimmy, antes de terminar mi turno vendré a verte ¿te parece bien?

- ¡Claro que si Candy! grito Jimmy muy entusiasmado

- shhh no hables tan fuerte Jimmy nos van a regañar a los dos

- Candy ¿te puedo pedir un favor antes de que te vayas?

- Claro – contesto Candy

¿me podrías dar un beso?

- Ay Jimmy eres tremendo y Candy le dio un tierno beso en la frente, ahora si ya me voy dijo Candy regalándole una enorme sonrisa a Jimmy.

Mientras, Elroy miraba impaciente el reloj en el tren, eran ya las 12:45 del mediodía y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos tés había tomado para ver si así

lograba calmar sus nervios, ya falta muy poco para llegar a Chicago se dijo así misma, ¿Qué le voy a decir a Candice? ¿Cómo invitarla a Lakewood después de

la manera en que la trate? Tampoco quiero mostrarme débil ante ella, he repasado mil discursos toda la noche y ninguno me convence porque tampoco voy a

llegar diciéndole Candice he decidido que te conviertas en la esposa de William eso sería demasiado, tengo que pensar muy bien como voy a dirigirme a ella,

además… ¿seguirá siendo tan salvaje?

Ay William solo espero que algún día me sepas comprender y sobre todo perdonar.

En la cabaña Albert estaba preparando verduras con pollo finalmente lo puso a cocinar y subió a reparar un poco el techo en lo que estaba la comida, echo un

vistazo también a la chimenea y miro que estaba llena de hollín y decidió que después de comer la limpiaría.

Bajo rápidamente del techo, porque vio que un auto se dirigía hacía la cabaña, era un Rolls royce 1950 con la insignia de los Andrew, finalmente del auto bajo

George y lo saludo ¡hola William! Veo que finalmente te dieron ganas de trabajar

- hola George contesto un poco desganado Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí George? Dije que quería estar solo ¿paso algo?

- No nada – contesto George serio, es solo que quería ver como estabas,

- ¡Por Dios George! Apenas llevo una noche aquí y hoy sería mi primer día ¿Cómo se supone debo estar?

- bueno no te molestes William, es solo que sabes que te quiero como a un hijo y me preocupas…

- y te lo agradezco George, pero necesito estar solo – dijo Albert

- bueno dijo George - la verdad es que aparte venía a preguntarte si solamente te quedarías por una semana

-¿Por qué la pregunta? Interrogo Albert –

- mmm simple curiosidad – dijo George, Albert levanto una ceja y le pregunto

¿solamente has venido a preguntarme como estaba y por cuanto tiempo me pienso quedar?

- George eso ya lo habíamos hablado y en cuanto a mi ánimo ya te habrás dado cuenta que estoy un poco mejor, es mas hasta prepare un caldo de verduras con pollo, que ahora recuerdo ya es tiempo de quitar del fuego, ven vamos a comer te invito

- no gracias – contesto rápidamente George, como te dije antes solo quería ver como estabas y pues saber si vas a quedarte solamente una semana

Albert soltó un fuerte suspiro y dijo - no entiendo el porque insistes en saber cuanto tiempo me pienso quedar aquí George, ni cuando viaje a África me hiciste tantas preguntas

- disculpa si te moleste William

- esta bien George, tal vez me quede semana y media

- ¡perfecto! Exclamo George

- ¿Perfecto para que George?

- bueno es que… tu tía mando remodelar un poco la mansión y pues no podrías trabajar con tanto ajetreo

- esta bien George, de cualquier manera no pienso regresar pronto a la mansión, si acaso regresaría solo por algunas cosas, porque pienso viajar a Chicago

- ¿A Chicago? Pregunto George pero… ¿Para que?

- pienso buscar a Candy para decirle personalmente que ya no es mas una Andrew dijo resentido Albert

- William yo…

- Albert lo interrumpió - Ahora no George ya habrá tiempo de que tú y la tía me expliquen muchas cosas

- esta bien dijo finalmente George, ¿no se te ofrece nada?

- Bueno mándame con Peter unas pastas

- ¿Es todo? Pregunto George

- pues ya que lo mencionas… también algunas sabanas, las que están aquí ya están bastante gastadas

- bueno en cuanto llegue le diré a Dororthy que prepare las cosas y te las mando enseguida con Peter.

George subió al elegante auto y se marcho mientras Albert entraba a la cabaña a comer.

Faltaban solamente 15 minutos para las 2:00 de la tarde cuando el tren se detuvo, por fin Elroy estaba en chicago.

**CONTINUARA…..**

Ahora si chicas agárrense… que viene lo mero bueno jejejejejeje tal vez Elroy tenga que trabajar un poquito mas su orgullo, ¿Que papel jugara Michael en torno al encuentro de Candy con Elroy?

Saludos a todas.


	7. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Dios mío – pensaba Elroy – este ha sido el viaje mas corto y la vez el mas largo que he hecho en toda mi vida – sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un

mozo del tren que toco en su camarote

- Madame hemos llegado a Chicago

- ah si, exclamo Elroy, por favor ayúdeme a bajar mi equipaje – dijo con infinita seriedad.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la estación miro a su alrededor y vio que nadie había ido por ella - ¡vaya! exclamo algo molesta en voz baja, al parecer a George se le

olvido decirle a Douglas que viniera por mi, en fin tomare un carruaje para que me lleve a casa, apenas iba a tomar un carruaje cuando escucho que alguien la

llamaba

– madame Andrew, madame Andrew

Elroy se volteo un poco y vio que era Douglas

- perdón madame, pero - casi acabo de recibir el telegrama que mando el Sr. Johnson diciendo que llegaría Ud. en el tren de las 2:00 de la tarde, en cuanto

termine de leer salí de inmediato para acá

- esta bien Douglas – vamos pues, me urge llegar rápido a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y así Elroy subió a un hermoso auto Jaguar Mark IV blanco

¿todo bien Sra.? Pregunto Douglas al verla tan pensativa

- si todo bien – contesto secamente Elroy.

En el hospital Saint Anthony una Candy bastante nerviosa tomaba un breve receso en los jardines del enorme hospital, eran las 2:30 de la tarde, todavía le

faltaba media hora para que terminara la hora de su comida y conforme avanzaban las horas sentía que algo en su pecho se oprimía, Yessi la alcanzo a mirar y

fue directo hacia donde estaba ella, Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Yessi estaba parada detrás suyo, así que a Yessi le pareció una excelente idea gastarle una broma

- ¡Bu! Exclamo fuerte Yessi

- ¡ay! Grito Candy a punto de que se le escapara el corazón por la boca, y poniéndose ambas manos en el pecho, maldita sea Yessi ¿pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto? Exclamo una Candy bastante enojada, Yessi se le quedo mirando algo contrariada, en el tiempo que tenían de conocerse jamás la había escuchado maldecir.

En el hospital Candy era bien conocida por su buen humor y amabilidad, Yessi jamás se hubiera esperado esa reacción tan agresiva por parte de Candy

- perdón atino a decir una Yessi bastante desconcertada y a punto de llorar

Candy se dio cuenta de que le había gritado y le dijo -

– perdóname tu a mi Yessi, no se que me pasa el día de hoy, estoy bastante nerviosa, tengo un presentimiento raro ¿sabes?

- Esta bien Candy no te preocupes, se vale que de vez en cuando te enojes, además fue mi culpa, dijo Yessi todavía apenada, pero dime Candy ¿Acaso algo te preocupa?

- Ese es el problema Yessi que aún no se a ciencia cierta a que se debe mi presentimiento o preocupación, hace un momento cuando me asustaste, pensaba que tal vez no deba salir con el Dr. Michael

- ¿Vas a salir con ese bombón? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y porque no me lo habías contado? Decía una Yessi bastante agitada

- tranquilízate ¿quieres? Le dijo Candy apenas sonriendo

- pero contéstame Candy – la presionaba un poco Yessi

- esta bien déjame te cuento – dijo Candy, en la mañana me encontré con el Dr. Michael y me invito a tomar un café y me dio pena negarme por enésima vez, ya me ha invitado en varias ocasiones y pues ya no me quedan mas excusas que inventar para no salir con el ¿Quieres que sea honesta Yessi?

- ¡Pues claro! Apresuro Yessi

- no quiero salir con el – dijo Candy como si fuera el peor castigo del mundo

- ¿pero que te pasa Candy White? Dijo Yessi enojada ¿sabes lo que yo daría por que ese bomboncito me invitara aunque sea a limpiarle su escritorio?

- ¡Yessi! La reto Candy, no deberías de expresarte de esa manera – eres bastante… franca

– Perdón Candy pero es que de verdad no sabes lo que daríamos muchas en este hospital por que el nos invitara aunque sea un vaso con agua

- no tienes remedio Yessi – dijo Candy por fin sonriendo – en fin solo espero que Michael no malinterprete esta… no se ni siquiera como llamarla dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno Yessi nos vemos ya acabo mi hora de comida - dijo Candy levantándose de la banca

– hasta luego Candy – mañana me cuentas como te fue ¿eh?

- Si Yessi pierde cuidado dijo Candy en un tono bastante apático.

Elroy había llegado a la casa de Chicago ubicada en Lincoln Park, le había pedido a Lauree (la mucama) que le preparara un baño tibio y algo ligero para comer,

tenía que darse prisa pues ya pasaban de la 3:00 de la tarde y el tiempo apremiaba, en contra de sus buenas costumbres tuvo que ducharse y comer rápido.

- Lauree, llamo Elroy

– Si Sra.

– ve y dile a Douglas que tenga listo el automóvil

– Si Sra.

Entonces Elroy subió a su recamara y tomo el papel donde venia el nuevo domicilio de la casa de Candy, así como también del hospital Saint Anthony.

Tomo su elegante bolso y puso cuidadosamente dentro el papel y bajo las escaleras con decisión, en la puerta la esperaba Douglas

- vámonos Douglas mando Elroy

- como Ud. ordene madame, ¿hacia donde la llevo?

- Llévame a este domicilio por favor

- ¿al hospital?

- No, dijo Elroy molesta

– llévame a Albany Park ahí viene bien anotada la dirección

- si Sra. Disculpe

Elroy sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar – tengo que tranquilizarme, - pensó, iba absorta mirando por la ventana del auto, hasta que Douglas detuvo el

automóvil, llegamos madame

Elroy dio un pequeño salto

¿aquí es?

- Si señora es esa casa pintada de amarillo

bien suspiro Elroy, espérame aquí Douglas.

Elroy se quedo unos minutos admirando el hermoso jardín de la Casa de Candy - jmmm pues tiene buen gusto comento en voz baja, apenas iba a llamar a la

puerta cuando salió el Sr. Nelson – este se quedo bastante sorprendido al ver a una dama tan fina a punto de tocar la puerta de Candy

- buenas tardes Sra. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

- Buenas tardes le devolvió fríamente el saludo Elroy

- ¿vive aquí una chica llamada Candice White?

- Ah si sonrió simpático el Sr. Nelson, es una chica muy trabajadora y amable ¿quiere que le de algún recado? Pregunto amistoso el Sr. Nelson

- ¿Quiere decir que Candice no se encuentra ahora en su casa? Pregunto Elroy

- así es Sra. pero si gusta yo le digo que vino a buscarla… ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

Elroy no contesto – y miro al Sr. Nelson de arriba abajo

- ¿sabe si estará trabajando en el hospital? Pregunto Elroy secamente

- ¿para que busca a Candy Sra.? pregunto ya desconfiado el Sr. Nelson

Elroy se dio cuenta que estaba siendo bastante descortés y sonrió levemente

- bueno lo que pasa es que tengo algunos asuntos familiares que tratar con Candice y es urgente que hable con ella

- ah no sabía que Candy tuviera familia – dijo el Sr. Nelson, bueno pues ella me comento ayer, que doblaría turno, así que llegara como a eso de las 8:00 de la

noche., y pues… apenas son las 4:00, así que es demasiado tiempo para esperarla ¿no le parece? Tiene razón ¿Sr.?

- Nelson - completo el

- bueno Sr. Nelson vendré mañana dijo Elroy

- Sra. disculpe ¿quien le digo a Candy que vino a buscarla?

- No le diga nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa, y Elroy se retiro rápidamente hacia el auto y le dijo a Douglas que se dirigiera hacia el hospital.

Mientras Candy terminaba de curar a una pequeña de su pie, se volteo y sin querer tumbo la bandeja con las cosas de curación.

- ¡Vaya! Exclamo Michael al entrar a la sala de curaciones, ¿así de nerviosa te pongo?

Candy medio se sonrió y contesto, claro que no Michael, ¿Por qué ibas a ponerme nerviosa? Dijo Candy tranquila recogiendo las cosas del piso

- pues puede ser por nuestra cita de las 7:00 – comento Michael mirándola a los ojos

- ¿disculpa? Interrogo Candy, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna cita, solo te acepte un café eso es todo Michael, no te confundas por favor

Disculpa Candy, si te molesta salir conmigo pues solo dímelo – dijo Michael en un tono tan triste que hizo que Candy se sintiera mal

- claro que no me molesta Michael, es solo que no quiero que te vayas a confundir, yo te estimo mucho pero eso es todo

- Candy ¿porque me alejas? Pregunto Michael

- estamos en horas de trabajo hablamos después ¿quieres? Dijo Candy, nos vemos a las 7:00

- ahí estaré puntual Candy - sonrió Michael y le guiño un ojo.

Candy no tenía ni la mas mínima sospecha que precisamente en esos momentos acababa de detenerse un hermoso automóvil blanco con la Insignia de los Andrew afuera del hospital, Elroy le pregunto a Douglas -

¿Qué hora es?

Son las 5:15 madame

- bueno ayúdame a bajar, dijo Elroy y suspiro fuertemente, ahora si que tenía nervios

- ¿quiere que la acompañe? Pregunto Douglas al mirarla un poco nerviosa, Elroy se aclaro la garganta y contesto

– no, mejor ve a comer algo, creo que voy a tardar un rato en salir

– esta bien madame como Ud. guste, pero Douglas sin que Elroy se diera cuenta prefirió esperarla dentro del auto, puesto que la había visto bastante

nerviosa, ¿Qué le pasara a la Sra. Elroy? Nunca la había visto así – pensaba Douglas para sí mismo, en fin cosa de ricos, comento en voz alta.

Elroy se quedo por un momento mirando el imponente edificio y por fin decidió entrar, cuando iba por los pasillos se tropezó con Michael

- oh perdón Sra. dijo apenado

- pierda cuidado Dr. – dijo Elroy, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – ¿me podría indicar donde queda la oficina del director? Pregunto Elroy

– claro que sí Sra. permítame acompañarla ofreció su brazo caballerosamente Michael y Elroy acepto

- gracias Dr. Es Ud. muy amable

- ¿Tiene algún pariente hospitalizado aquí? Pregunto Michael tratando de hacer conversación

– gracias a Dios no – contesto rápidamente Elroy

- aquí es Sra. Indico Michael señalando una enorme y elegante puerta de madera, permítame anunciarla con el Dr. Martí, ¿a quien anuncio?

- Elroy Andrew por favor

- Permítame un momento dijo educadamente Michael, y toco ligeramente la puerta de la dirección

- adelante alcanzo a escuchar Elroy

- buenas tardes Dr. Martí – saludo Michael

- buenas tardes Dr. ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Aquí hay una dama que quiere hablar con Ud.

- ¿Quién es? Pregunto el Dr. Martí

– me dijo que anunciara a Elroy Andrew

- ¿Elroy Andrew? Pregunto el Dr. Martí desconcertado – después de pensarlo por unos segundos por fin dijo, hágala pasar Dr.

Entonces Michael le dijo a Elroy que podía pasar

- gracias Dr. Le agradezco mucho su gentileza

- no hay nada que agradecer- dijo Michael, ahora si me disculpa tengo algunos pacientes por atender y Michael se retiro.

- Sra. Andrew ¡que sorpresa! Pase y tome asiento por favor, dijo el Dr. Martí,

- gracias – dijo Elroy tomando asiento

- ¿y dígame en que podemos servirle? interrogo el Dr. Martí

- pues vera – comenzó a decir Elroy, quisiera que me permitiera hablar con la Srita. Candice White

- claro señora Andrew, enseguida la mando llamar – dijo el Dr. Martí saliendo de la oficina.

Cuando el Dr. Martí iba saliendo de la dirección Yessi pasaba por ahí, y el Dr. la llamo

- Yessi

- dígame Dr. – respondió ella

- vaya por la Srita. White y dígale que se presente de inmediato en mi oficina

- enseguida Dr.

Yessi busco a Candy por varios corredores de pediatría pero no la encontraba, llevaba más de 10 minutos buscándola, hasta que por fin la encontró en el área quirúrgica.

- pero Candy ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sabes que me encanta también esta área contesto Candy ¿pero y tu que haces aquí Yessi?

- Pues buscarte, desde hace mas de 10 minutos el Dr. Martí me mando por ti, quiere que vayas de inmediato a la Dirección, ¿Qué hiciste Candy?

- nada malo que yo sepa

- Pues apúrate, que ya debe estar molesto - decía Yessi mientras la empujaba

- esta bien ya voy - dijo Candy dando vuelta por el corredor, cuando se encontraron con Michael

- ¡hola chicas! ¿A donde van con tanta prisa?

- A la oficina del director dijo Yessi todavía empujando a Candy

- ¿de verdad? Dijo Michael algo preocupado

- imagínese Dr. Michael dijo Yessi, el Dr. Martí me mando hace mas de 10 minutos a buscarla y apenas la encontré – decía Yessi mientras le regalaba a Michael una de sus mejores sonrisas

- ¡ya deja de empujarme como si fuera una vaca! Dijo Candy enojada

- Candy, - dijo Michael, tú conoces a alguien llamada… Yessi lo interrumpió

- ay Dr. ¿como ve? Yo buscando como loca a Candy por todo el hospital y ¿Dónde cree que estaba? Pues en el área quirúrgica Ud. ¿cree? Michael pensó – bueno esta chica ¿no se calla nunca?

No supo porque pero presintió que algo tenía que ver la visita de la dama que acompaño minutos antes

- Pues las acompaño – dijo Michael

- no es necesario gracias

- ay si Candy deja que el Dr. nos acompañe ¿si? suplico Yessi

Candy le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Yessi.

- Esta bien Michael gracias, trato de sonreir Candy.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Candy sintió de nuevo esa opresión en el pecho pero mucho más fuerte que antes, entonces Candy llamo a la puerta,

- adelante se escucho decir.

- Con permiso Dr. Martí - dijo Candy, pasa por favor

- ¿Y Uds. Que hacen aquí? pregunto el Dr. Martí a Yessi y a Michel

- pues venimos a acompañando a Candy contestaron los dos

– pues ya la dejaron sana y salva ahora retírense por favor – dijo el Dr. Martí, algo serio.

Mientras Candy no dejaba de mirar una silueta muy conocida para ella, sintió como se le iba formando un nudo en el estomago al irse acercando, no Dios mío,

no permitas que sea ella de nuevo por favor, suplicaba Candy para sus adentros mientras respiraba agitadamente.

- Bueno pues yo las dejo solas Sra. Andrew, Candy, con permiso – dijo retirándose el Dr. Martí

Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a romper el silencio, hasta que por fin Elroy pregunto volviéndose hacía ella

- ¿Cómo estas Candice?

Candy no podía articular palabra alguna, hasta que respiro hondo y por fin pudo decir -

- muy bien gracias, y con mucho trabajo así que le voy a pedir que sea breve por favor Sra. Andrew – dijo secamente, no supo de donde saco el coraje para responderle de esa manera, quería echarse a correr y a llorar.

- Siéntate Candice por favor, la invito Elroy

- no gracias aquí estoy muy bien, no creo que Ud. y yo tengamos mucho que conversar dijo - altaneramente

- Candice he venido a proponerte algo

- ¿otra vez? Levanto la voz Candy - yo he cumplido con lo prometido Sra. Elroy, jamás he mencionado el apellido Andrew, he llegado hasta aquí por mérito

propio ¿que mas quiere de mi? ¿Cómo me encontró? ¿Por qué me molesta? Grito Candy

- Candice por favor calmate decía Elroy, una dama no debe compor…

- me importa un pepino como debe comportarse una dama y no me da la gana calmarme – decía Candy con las mejillas encendidas

Elroy nunca había visto Candy tan molesta, mientras tanto Michael se había escondido en la oficina de al lado para escuchar la conversación que pensó tendría

Candy con aquella fina dama, pero jamás se imagino escuchar a Candy gritar y faltarle a l respeto a alguien , esa Sra. tenía que haberle hecho algo muy grave

a Candy para que ella estuviera gritándole de aquel modo, en fin se quedaría ahí por si necesitaba intervenir.

- ¿Acaso viene a ofrecerme mas dinero?

- basta Candice no voy a seguir aguantando tus impertinencias dijo Elroy sintiéndose cada vez mas molesta su rostro también empezada a tomar un tono mas rojo, veo que sigues siendo una salvaje que sigue usando esas ridículas coletas, jamás podrás estar a nuestra altura - dijo Elroy bastante molesta, Candy había logrado sacarla de sus casillas como siempre.

- ¿Y quien le dijo a Ud. Sra. que quiero estar a su altura? Y si, sigo siendo una salvaje que no se esconde detrás de mascaras, como Ud. que frente a la sociedad finge ser una dama, pero en realidad es una víbora vestida elegantemente

- Candice no te permito mas insultos – Entonces Elroy le dio una fuerte bofetada a Candy.

Michael decidió entrar, las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado feas, Candy se estaba tocando la mejilla y apretaba los labios con fuerzas, por un momento

Michael pudo ver tanta rabia en lo ojos de Candy que pensó le devolvería el golpe a la Sra. Andrew, Candy respiraba agitadamente

- basta ya por favor – dijo Michael alzando la voz

- mire jovencito salga de aquí, este asunto es entre la Srita. White y yo

- Se equivoca Sra. todo lo que tenga que ver con mi novia también es asunto mío

- Elroy volteo desconcertada a mirar a Candy ¿tu novio Candice?

Candy volteo a ver a Michael y vio en el su salvación, así que le contesto

- pues si el Dr. Michael es mi novio

- pero bueno – dijo Elroy enojada, entonces he venido hasta aquí para hacer el ridículo.

De pronto Elroy sintió que los oídos le zumbaban y la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes después un fuerte mareo y perdió el conocimiento.

Candy rápido hay que llevarla a la sala de urgencias dijo Michael y la cargo rápidamente, iban saliendo cuando el Dr. Martí se topo con ellos

- ¿pero que paso? Pregunto

– se desmayo y la llevamos a la sala de urgencias dijo Candy

llévenla al ala principal dijo muy mortificado el Dr. Martí, enseguida voy a revisarla.

Michael la recostó en la cama y Candy empezó a tomarle el pulso

- tiene la presión bastante elevada Michael, jamás me voy a perdonar si le pasa algo por mi culpa dijo Candy sollozando, Albert jamás me lo va a perdonar.

En eso entro el Dr. Martí y empezó a revisarla y le dijo a Candy que le inyectara un medicamento para que reaccionara Candy así lo hizo y a los pocos minutos Elroy empezó a tocarse la cabeza y dijo –

- ¿Dónde estoy? me duele mucho la cabeza – el Dr. Martí le dijo, esta en el hospital Sra. Elroy la deje conversando con Candy y al parecer de repente le subió la presión

– oh si ya recuerdo dijo Elroy y ¿Dónde esta ella?

– esta afuera le pedí a ella y al Dr. Michael que esperaran mientras reaccionaba, ¿quiere que pasen? Pregunto el Dr. Martí

- si por favor Dr. quiero verla que pase – pero solamente Candice – al Dr. le extraño que Elroy hiciera hincapié en que pasara solamente Candy.

Mientras afuera Michael miraba fijamente a Candy y por fin dijo

– creo que te debo una disculpa Candy no debí decir que era tu novio

– bueno Michael yo tampoco lo negué así que olvídalo ¿quieres? Supongo que ya no vas a ir conmigo a tomar el café ¿verdad? Dijo Michael finalmente agobiado

- Ay Michael ¿crees que tengo cabeza para salir a tomar un café?

- Candy pregunto Michael ¿Quién es Albert? ¿Qué es o fue de ti esa Sra.? ¿Por qué discutían tan acaloradamente?

Candy no pudo responder porque en eso salió el Dr. Martí y dijo –

- Candy la Sra. Andrew quiere que pases a verla, Michael también iba a entrar y el Dr. Martí lo detuvo, dijo que solamente ella Michael.

Anda vete a descansar, hace rato que termino tu turno – dijo lo mas amigablemente el Dr. Martí, pero Dr. yo….

Nada muchacho, he dicho que te vayas a descansar, ¿pero y Candy?

- no se porque presiento que Candy se quedara con la Sra. Elroy.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Entonces Candy pasó y pregunto a Elroy -

- ¿Cómo se siente Sra. Andrew?

- Todavía un poco mareada contesto Elroy seria

– Candice… quisiera que me hicieras un favor

– ¿Qué favor? Interrogo Candy un poco angustiada

– antes de empezar decía Elroy ¿sabes si ya me puedo retirar a descansar a mi casa?

- No creo que eso sea posible Sra. puesto que la presión le subió muchísimo, lo más recomendable es que se quede toda la noche aquí en observación – contesto Candy algo preocupada

- ¿quiere que le avise a Albert? O a Archie tal vez? Le interrogo Candy a la vez pensando ¿estará Albert aquí en Chicago?

- No Candice gracias – comento Elroy – sacando repentinamente de sus pensamientos a Candy

– Elroy continuo - he venido sola a buscarte Candice, William ni siquiera se imagina que vine a Chicago a verte - Candy miro a Elroy con cierto recelo.

- Entoces… ¿Qué favor quiere pedirme Sra. Andrew?

- Quisiera que te quedaras un rato aquí conmigo a conversar, claro si no te molesta – dijo Elroy en tono apagado

– bueno esta bien, contesto Candy en tono resignado, hubiera preferido negarse pero algo en su interior se lo impidió además se sentía un poco culpable por lo sucedido

- Candice, en realidad ese no es el verdadero favor que te quiero pedir – dijo Elroy algo apenada – Candy alzo la ceja derecha en señal interrogativa

-¿puedo saber entonces ¿Cuál es ese favor que quiere que le haga? – Pues veras, tu noviazgo con el Dr. Michael complica un poco las cosas – empezó a decir Elroy

– ¿a que se refiere Sra.? interrogo Candy a la defensiva todavía sin entender

- mira Candice quiero que hablemos civilizadamente por favor.

Ahí estaba otra vez la elegante Sra. Elroy llamándola salvaje de nuevo, pensaba Candy molesta

– pues estamos hablando civilizadamente ¿no le parece? Dijo Candy tratando de modular el tono de su voz

- antes que nada quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que te hice hace tiempo – dijo Elroy dejando a Candy algo confusa – es decir continuo Elroy – me refiero a la vez que fui a verte al hospital Sta. Joana y a exigirte que te alejaras de William – Candy seguía sin entender nada.

- Pero… trato de interrumpir Candy

– déjame continuar por favor – prosiguió Elroy

– se que no es ninguna disculpa, pero tienes que entender que fui educada de una manera bastante estricta, además en ese tiempo Sara y Eliza me decían

cosas horribles sobre tu comportamiento, además me sorprendió bastante saber que Neil estaba enamorado de ti, Sara estaba muy preocupada y Elisa

afirmaba que habías seducido a Neal, yo no tenía porque dudar de ellos Candice, continuaba diciendo Elroy - además de que afirmaban que vivías con un

vagabundo ¿Qué querías que pensara de ti Candice? Me sentía muy avergonzada, sentía que estabas enlodando el apellido Andrew

- me esta juzgando nuevamente Sra. Andrew - contesto Candy levantándose de su asiento y dándole la espalda a Elroy - vaya que tiene una manera bastante extraña de disculparse Sra. Andrew - dijo Candy dolida.

Elroy agacho la cabeza y por fin dijo –

- Perdóname Candy, por favor perdóname y unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos color marrón.

Candy se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y su mente repetía – me dijo Candy y no Candice, que extraño es todo esto, Candy se volvió hacia Elroy

lentamente al escucharla sollozar ¿esta llorando? Pensó para si, se apresuro a llegar hasta su cama y le paso un pañuelo.-

– tranquilícese por favor Sra. Andrew - decía Candy angustiada

- por favor Candy di que me perdonas suplicaba Elroy

- Candy jamás en su vida se hubiese imaginado a Elroy en esa actitud tan humilde, ella siempre tan orgullosa, tan soberbia, tan imponente, tan arrogante, así

era la Elroy que Candy conocía – de pronto sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y pensó – tal vez este desahuciada Dios mío no por favor suplico Candy para

sus adentros, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar

- ¿Sra. Andrew esta Ud. enferma?

Elroy se quedo un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta de Candy.

- claro que no Candy – respondió

– bueno es que… Ud. esta tan extraña – dijo Candy algo dudosa

- por Dios Candy no me digas que piensas que voy a morirme

– bueno no, es solo que… decía Candy cuando Elroy la interrumpió para devolverle el pañuelo

- Candy no tengo planeado morirme todavía, sonrió levemente Elroy – ahora si déjame decirte a que he venido, escúchame y por favor no me vayas a interrumpir ¿quieres? Siéntate le indico Elroy.

- Esta bien Sra. Andrew

– mira Candy en realidad he venido a invitarte a pasar una temporada en Lakewood

Candy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Elroy levanto un poco su mano derecha indicándole que la dejara continuar

– necesito que ayudes a William a curarse –

Candy se levanto de inmediato y no pudo evitar interrumpir a Elroy

- ¿Albert esta enfermo? Por favor dígame si es grave - apresuro Candy desesperada y apunto del llanto

- cálmate Candy por favor - decía Elroy tratando de tranquilizarla, mi sobrino esta enfermo de tristeza - continuo Elroy, pero tengo mucho miedo de que esa

tristeza tenga otras consecuencias, dijo Elroy tratando de sonar algo dramática – había observado muy bien la reacción de Candy al solo decirle que William

estaba enfermo de tristeza, estoy segura que lo quiere - pensaba Elroy su preocupación va mas allá de la amistad y ese Dr. no va a ser ningún impedimento

para que me lleve a Candy a Lakewood, sin embargo tengo que andar con pies de plomo, esa es la proposición que vengo hacerte y el favor que quería

pedirte, cuando entraste a la oficina del Dr. Martí.

– Candy sintió su cara arder de vergüenza, perdón yo, yo no se que decir… Sra. Andrew

- pues dime que si Candy – decía Elroy y por ultimo soltó, si quieres puedes invitar también a **tu novio **sabes que la mansión es lo suficientemente grande para

un invitado mas, Elroy lo dijo con toda intención para ver la reacción de Candy.

- En realidad el Dr. Michael no es mi novio Sra. Elroy, es solo un buen amigo con el que iba a salir a tomar un café

- ¿Sales seguido con el Candy? pregunto Elroy

- en realidad era la primera vez que iba a salir con el contesto Candy sin darle mayor importancia al asunto

- bueno y que dices Candy ¿Aceptas mi invitación? Y recalco - **recuerda que William te necesita **y pues tampoco me gustaría regresarme sola a Lakewood ya

ves por lo que me paso con la presión, que mejor que me acompañes tu que eres enfermera ¿no crees? Dijo Elroy.

Candy le sonrió y dijo- esta bien Sra. Elroy mañana hablo con el Dr. Martí para pedirle permiso ¿le parece bien? Por esta noche descanse por favor, mañana

temprano pasare a verla, ahora si me lo permite me voy a descansar

- claro Candy ve, cuando salgas ¿le podrías avisar a mi chófer que tengo que pasar la noche aquí? se llama Douglas y trae un automóvil blanco con la Insignia

de los Andrew, dile que te lleve a tu casa y que regrese mañana por mi temprano

- pero yo me puedo ir caminando Sra. Andrew, me encanta caminar

- por favor Candy acepta, me sentiré mucho mas tranquila ¿quieres? Dijo Elroy

– esta bien Sra. Elroy – acepto finalmente Candy, pero prométame estar tranquila

– te lo prometo Candy, ah dile también a Douglas que por ningún motivo quiero que le mencione a nadie que me quede en el hospital ¿quieres? Menciono por

último Elroy

¿Esta segura? Pregunto Candy

- muy segura dijo finalmente Elroy

– entonces pierda cuidado que así se lo hare saber a su chofer.

Para cuando Candy salía del hospital ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche, y por fin vio el hermoso Jaguar Mark IV blanco que tenia a un lado la Insignia de los

Andrew, no pudo evitar sacar algo de su bolso, y mirar por un momento la Insignia que era de Albert, siempre la cargaba a todos lados para no sentirse tan

sola, la estrujo por un momento en su pecho y pensó – tengo que ver la manera de ayudarte Albert, no quiero que estés triste.

Camino directo al automóvil y vio que el chofer dormía plácidamente sobre el asiento, quiso soltar una risilla, pero se aguanto y se puso muy seria y toco la

ventanilla, Douglas se tallo un poco los ojos y vio a Candy, enseguida abrió la ventanilla y pregunto

- ¿Se le ofrece algo Srita? Candy lo saludo y dijo – vengo de parte de la Sra. Elroy Andrew, se va a quedar hospitalizada por esta noche, le subió un poco la

presión, ya esta mejor, pero necesita quedarse en observación toda la noche, también me dijo si por favor me lleva a mi casa dijo finalmente Candy.

- Claro que si Srita. Permítame, dijo bajándose a abrir la puerta del auto para que Candy subiera

– gracias, dijo Candy al subir al auto, ¿hacia donde la llevo Srita?

- Hacia Albany Park por favor

– disculpe Ud. Srita. De pura casualidad ¿su casa no es una color amarillo? ¿Y con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores? Pregunto Douglas.

- Pues… si suena a que esa es mi casa – dijo Candy - ¿ha estado por ahí?

- Hoy por la tarde la Sra. Elroy me pidió que la llevara a esa dirección, Cuando la Sra. Andrew se disponía a tocar salió un señor que vive al lado. Y estuvo

platicando un momento con la Sra. y luego ella me ordenó que la trajera de inmediato al hospital, estaba bastante nerviosa – comentaba Douglas – yo jamás

la había visto de esa manera, ella siempre ha tenido un temple de hierro o por lo menos eso creía hasta el día de hoy, sonrió Douglas.

- Pues bien Srita. Creo que hemos llegado, ¿es aquí? dijo al momento de detener el automóvil

– si aquí es, afirmo Candy, disculpe Douglas ¿desde cuando esta la Sra. Elroy en Chicago? Pregunto Candy con bastante interés

– llego el día de hoy Srita, y ha andado como torbellino desde que llego, yo creo que por eso le subió la presión – dijo Douglas haciendo un mueca chistosa.

- Tal vez dijo Candy algo preocupada, ah por cierto también me encargo que por ningún motivo comentara con nadie que se quedo hospitalizada y que pase

mañana temprano por ella

- así lo haré Srita – dijo Douglas

- Bueno pues yo me retiro a descansar - dijo Candy amablemente ah y gracias por traerme

- bueno Srita. Que descanse – dijo Douglas mientras subía al automóvil.

Cuando por fin el auto se perdió en el camino, Candy se dispuso a abrir su casa, pero el Sr. Nelson salió a saludarla

- ¡hola Candy! veo que siempre si te fueron a visitar, Candy le medio sonrió y no contesto, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos de platicar con el Sr. Nelson,

quería encerrarse en su casa a pensar, pero finalmente contesto el saludo

- Candy ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias familia? – Pregunto el Sr. Nelson

– me duele un poco la cabeza Sr. Nelson como podrá darse cuenta hoy tuve que quedarme mas tiempo en el hospital, y estoy agotada, si quiere mañana

conversamos – decía Candy tratando de sonar lo menos grosera posible

- Claro Candy no te preocupes ve a descansar, salí porque quería decirte que te habían venido a buscar, pero pues al ver ese elegante automóvil me doy

cuenta que ya la dama que vino a buscarte logro hablar contigo

- así es Sr. Nelson, le agradezco que me haya esperado para darme el recado – dijo Candy

- no hay de que muchacha, ve a descansar que buena falta te hace y finalmente el Sr. Nelson se despidió.

Por fin Candy entro y fue directo a su recamara, abrió un cofrecito de madera donde guardaba celosamente una carta, entonces la abrió para leerla.

**QUERIDO ALBERT:**

Se que tal vez es muy atrevido de mi parte escribirte esta carta, pero mi corazón no puede seguirse engañando por mas tiempo, yo volví a renacer por tu amor, me di cuenta de que eres todo para mi.

Desde que te fuiste hace frio en mi corazón, el cielo se ha tornado gris, hay veces que trepo algún árbol y miro el atardecer y entonces pienso que esta vida no es vida sin ti ¿de que me sirve haber renacido si ya no estas más junto a mí?

Pero luego una chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi corazón cuando recuerdo la manera en que me abrazabas y digo, te esperare porque a vivir tú me enseñaste y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por volverte a ver.

Recuerdo cuando tongo el león te ataco y cure tus heridas, no se ni como pude concentrarme al estarte curando, sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro al estar curando tu fuerte torso, desde entonces quiero estar entre tus brazos y así poder entrar en tus silencios, poder navegar entre tus besos, siempre sueño que vienes a mi y me tomas entre tus fuertes brazos.

Regresa a mi Albert, tu me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, me ensañaste la diferencia de lo que es el amor de juventud como lo fue Terry para mi, una bella ilusión y nada mas, así como también lo fue Anthony, pero tu Albert eres mi verdad, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la pasión que me inspira.

**TE AMA FERVOROSAMENTE CANDY.**

Cuando Candy termino de leer la carta estaba llorando – y entonces dijo, que tonta fui al pensar en entregártela Albert, que mas me daba que la sociedad nos

juzgará? de cualquier forma ellos siempre pensaron que entre nosotros había algo mas que amistad, aunque entre nosotros nunca paso nada, yo estaba

dispuesta a que de verdad pasara, porque sentía como reaccionaba tu cuerpo cuando te abrazaba, por eso estaba dispuesta a entregarte esta carta.

Estaba dispuesta a ser verdaderamente la mujer de un vagabundo, no me importaba en ese entonces lo que pensara el abuelo William de mí, me importaba

entregarme a tu amor, hasta aquel día horrible en que me di cuenta que el abuelo William eras tú.

Me sentí desfallecer de desilusión mi sueño de vivir con el amor de mi vida había terminado en fracción de segundos, solo cuando fue a verme la tía Elroy y me

dijo que ya no era mas una Andrew renació un poco en mi la esperanza, por fin iba poder declararte mi amor abiertamente, tú ya no eras mas mi tutor, así que

¿Qué nos lo podría impedir? Pero mi ilusión duro menos que un suspiro, porque ella me exigió que me alejara de ti y ahora no se ni que sentir, por un lado

quiero ya estar en Lakewood para ayudarte a superar esa tristeza, ¿pero que pasara conmigo cuando regrese de nuevo a Chicago sin ti? Me voy a morir de tristeza Albert.

Mientras en la cabaña Albert estaba recostado en el enorme sofá junto a la chimenea, ese día había terminado de reparar el techo y también había limpiado la

chimenea, se puso a hacer un poco de limpieza en la habitación había hecho cambio de sabanas, aunque le había extrañado un poco que Dorothy le mandara

varios juegos de sabanas de seda, color rojo, dorado y tinto, además que había mandado varios juegos de cojines.

Y aparte el tocadiscos que tenia en su recamara en la mansión con su música favorita, un disco de el exitoso saxofonista **Fausto Papetti, ** bueno ¿pero que es

lo que les pasa? ¿Porque me mandan estas cosas? Primero la botella de Chardonnay y ahora esto, ja como si estuviera de luna de miel – decía molesto.

Después de pensarlo un poco decidió que si iba a tener ahí ese tocadiscos escucharía música así que se levanto del sofá y se dispuso a poner el disco, la

música sonaba melodiosa y comenzó a sonar primero **Stranger in the night**, cuando siguió la siguiente melodía **Samba pa ti** empezó a recordar a Candy y

decía, si tan solo estuvieras aquí Candy no sabes todo lo que te haría, comenzaría a acariciar tu blanca espalda, para luego… ¡Dios! Se recrimino al bajar un

poco la vista hacia el sur de su cuerpo, y se sintió avergonzado por ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo.

Decidió quitar el disco, pues lejos de relajarlo había comenzado a excitarse, será mejor que me de una buena ducha de agua fría.

Así lo hizo y se puso el pijama que le había regalado Candy, ya mas relajado bajo a prepararse una deliciosa cena, cuando termino se lavo los blancos y

perfectos dientes fue entonces que decidió salir a caminar un poco, miro hacia el cielo, había una hermosa luna que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, caminaba

descalzo sintiendo la frescura de la hierba bajo sus pies, mmmmm que tranquilidad se siente aquí, por eso me encanta la naturaleza, camino un buen rato,

hasta que se sintió un poco cansado, y decidió que era hora de regresar – cuando por fin llego a la cabaña, subió hasta su recamara y se quedo

profundamente dormido.

Mientras al día siguiente una Candy bastante desvelada se incorporaba rápido de la cama para meterse a la ducha, le urgía más que nunca llegar puntual al

hospital, tenia que llegar a la oficina del Dr. Martí para pedirle unas semanas de vacaciones para viajar con Elroy hacía Lakewood.

Elroy había dormido profundamente, pues el Dr. Martí había ordenado a otra enfermera que le pusiera un sedante bajito para que su cuerpo se relajara.

Candy llego mucho mas temprano al hospital y paso de largo hacía la oficina del Dr. Martí, entonces toco a su puerta.

- Adelante se oyó la voz del Dr. Martí,

- Buen día Dr. Martí

- Buen día Candy contesto amable el Dr. Martí

– ¿Candy ya fuiste a ver a la Sra. Andrew?

- Todavía no Dr. primero quisiera hablar con Ud. quisiera solicitarle mis vacaciones, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

- Esta bien Candy ya la Sra. Andrew me solicito el permiso hace apenas unos momentos, vengo de verla y esta muchísimo mejor

- Gracias Dr. ¿Desde cuando puedo tomar las vacaciones? Pregunto Candy -

- Pues desde ya Candy, ahora ve a ver a la Sra. Elroy, dijo por último el Dr. Martí.

- Gracias Dr. con permiso decía Candy dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

Candy iba hacia donde estaba Elroy cuando se encontró con Michael, este como siempre le sonrió.

- ¡Que tal Candy! oye quisiera que habláramos a la hora del desayuno ¿te parece bien?

- Michael la verdad es que me voy algunas semanas acompañando a la Sra. Elroy a Lakewood, pero que bueno que te veo así podemos despedirnos de una

vez, de hecho me dirijo en este momento a verla para ponerme de acuerdo con ella.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que pasaras algunos días en su casa, cuando apenas ayer estuviste a punto de matarla? Decía un Michael bastante confuso, además a

ella le parecerá bastante extraño que yo sea tu novio y no te acompañe ¿no crees? Si quieres vamos yo te acompaño a verla y pues así tendrá que pedirme

permiso o mínimo invitarme también, ¿no te parece buena idea?

- ¿No te parece que te estas tomando demasiadas atribuciones Michael? Decía Candy un poco molesta, además yo ya le aclare que no somos novios, que

somos solamente buenos amigos.

- Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso Candy? si no le hubieras aclarado nada tal vez te salvarías de acompañarla, dijo Michael con cierta desilusión.

- Basta Michel mi decisión esta tomada, así que haz el favor de respetarla ¿quieres? un amigo mío muy querido me necesita y yo quiero ir a ayudarlo, necesito ir

a verlo.

- De pura casualidad ¿no será alguien llamado Albert? Dijo celoso Michael – vas a verlo a el ¿verdad? ¿Que significa el en tu vida Candy? ¿Es por el que nunca

has aceptado mis invitaciones? Decía Michael presa de los celos y comenzó a zarandearla.

- Suéltame lo empujo Candy molesta ¿Qué te pasa Michael? Nunca me habías tratado de esta manera

- Perdón Candy yo, yo no se que me paso, es solo que me desespera que hagas como que no sabes que desde hace tiempo yo te quiero y no precisamente

como una amiga, te amo Candy, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, decía Michael mirando fijamente a los ojos a Candy, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte mi

amor por favor

- Michael perdóname pero aunque te diera esa oportunidad que me pides, estoy segura que no funcionaria, porque yo amo a otra persona y si ni el tiempo ni

la distancia han logrado que me olvide de el mucho menos otra persona, no me gustaría lastimarte y mucho menos perder tu amistad por esto Michael, te

ruego por favor que no insistas ¿quieres? dijo Candy ofreciéndole su mano en señal de amistad.

- Esta bien Candy tu ganas, dijo Michael dándose finalmente por vencido, y aceptando la mano que le brindaba Candy en señal de amistad, bueno pues dime

¿cuando partirán?

- Todavía no lo se, apenas voy a verla y a ponerme de acuerdo con ella, para preparar mi equipaje, así que nos vemos Michael.

- Adiós Candy dijo Michael estrechando fuertemente la mano de Candy.

- Buen día Sra. Andrew ¿Cómo durmió?

- Como un bebé gracias por preguntar Candy, espero que Douglas no tarde para poder irnos inmediatamente, ya hable con el Dr. Martí y no hubo ningún

problema para darte permiso

- Si gracias de hecho vengo de su oficina y me dijo que Ud. ya había hablado con el y que desde ya puedo tomar mis vacaciones pero dígame Sra. Elroy,

¿quiere que partamos hoy mismo hacia Lakewood?

- Así es Candy respondió Elroy tranquilamente

- Pero es que yo ni siquiera he hecho mi maleta, pensé que tal vez partiríamos el día de mañana a primera hora, además Ud. debe descansar todavía un poco

mas, decía Candy algo apurada.

- De ninguna manera Candy es preciso que nos marchemos hoy mismo, además por lo de tu maleta no te preocupes, saliendo de aquí iremos directamente

hacia mi casa, por algo de dinero para comprarte algo de ropa en la tienda de Givenchy y Dior, ah también pasaremos a la estética, para que te hagan un

cambio de imagen

- Pero ¿Por qué? A mi me gusta mi imagen, además yo no cuento con tanto dinero para pagar esos vestidos tan caros y menos un cambio de imagen, tengo

otros gastos Sra. Elroy – decía Candy tratando de convencerla

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Candy? pregunto Elroy

- 20 ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Pues si te fijas ahí esta la respuesta, ¿no te parece que ya estas bastante grandecita para seguirte vistiendo y peinando como una niña?

- ¿Y dígame Ud. como sabe que me sigo vistiendo como una niña? Pregunto Candy algo molesta.

- Pues tu peinado me lo dice todo Candy

En eso entro Yessi y saludo amablemente, y luego jalo un poco a Candy y le pregunto en voz baja

- ¿es cierto que te vas Candy?

- Así es Yessi pero solo por unas semanas, voy a acompañar a la Sra. Andrew

- Que se puso muy grave ¿verdad? Me lo dijo el Dr. Michael, esta muy triste ¿sabes? Bueno a lo que venia, afuera hay una persona que esta preguntando por

la Sra. Andrew, dice que viene por ella, ¿Qué le digo Candy?

- Dile que enseguida vamos, Yessi aprovecho para despedirme, nos veremos pronto, decía Candy mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo de despedida

- Te voy a extrañar amiga, dijo finalmente Yessi llorando

- no llores Yessi, la consolo Candy, pronto nos veremos, te lo prometo

Douglas paso y saludo, ¿Cómo se siente Sra. Andrew?

- Bien Douglas gracias, ya vámonos, primero quiero que nos lleves a la casa, y luego ya te diré a donde mas vamos a salir Candy y yo.

- Como guste Sra.

Pero Candy volteo a ver a Elroy, y le pregunto –

- Sra. Elroy antes de ir a su casa ¿podemos pasar primero a la mía? Necesito encargarle mi casa al Sr. Nelson.

-Esta bien Candy.

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 9

**CAPITULO 9**

Eran las 8:15 de la mañana cuando Elroy, Candy y Douglas caminaban hacía la salida del hospital.

Entonces Elroy volteo a mirar a Candy y se dio cuenta de que venia muy seria y callada, no tenia la menor duda, de que estaba bastante cambiada, tenía que

reconocer que se había transformado en una hermosa mujer, pero aparte la veía mucho mas madura, con mucho mas carácter y vaya que había demostrado

tener carácter, tenia que reconocerlo se había abierto camino ella sola, sin necesitar mencionar el apellido Andrew, era una chica fuerte, entonces se dirigió a

Douglas y le dijo -

- Douglas por favor ve adelantándote a traer el automóvil

- Si Sra. Elroy.

Cuando por fin Douglas se adelanto un poco Elroy dijo -

- Candy veo que vienes bastante seria, ¿estas molesta porque quiero cambiar un poco tu imagen?

- Oh no Sra. Elroy, se lo agradezco es solo que por mas que lo pienso, no logro entender el porque esta Ud. actuando de esta manera para conmigo, además

tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría fueran aclaradas.

- Pues dime Candy ¿Qué dudas tienes?

- Me gustaría saber como averiguo mi dirección, el lugar donde trabajo, pero sobre todo ese cambio de actitud para conmigo, primero viene a disculparse y a

invitarme a Lakewood y ahora hasta quiere que me hagan un cambio de imagen, la verdad es que estoy bastante confundida, no se que debo pensar

- Candy se que desconfías de mi y tienes razones de sobra para hacerlo, no me lo dijiste abiertamente ahora, pero el día de ayer pude ver la enorme

desconfianza que me tienes, primero quiero aclararte que Archie y George me informaron donde podía encontrarte, lo del cambio de imagen se me ocurrió

porque veo que te has convertido en toda una mujer y no quiero que sigas pareciendo una niña y lo de la invitación a Lakewood es porque quiero que de

verdad ayudes a salir a William de su tristeza

- ¿De verdad esta tan mal? Preguntaba Candy angustiada

- Si Candy lleva varios días encerrado en la biblioteca y no se alimenta mas que de café y galletas, al parecer a nada le encuentra sentido, no se que le pasa

- ¿Y no han llamado a ningún Dr.? preguntaba Candy cada vez mas angustiada

- Pues la verdad es que no Candy, respondió Elroy algo apenada

- Pero porque no Sra. Elroy? Tal vez Albert necesita la ayuda de un especialista y no de una simple enfermera, si quiere me regreso ahora mismo y le digo al Dr.

Martí que mande al mejor y nos acompañe

- Oh no Candy estoy segura que la actitud de William cambiara inmediatamente al verte en Lakewood, - dijo por último Elroy al llegar al auto

- Como Ud. quiera Sra. Elroy. Dijo Candy dándose por vencida.

Douglas se apresuro a abrir la puerta del automóvil y ya que estuvieron dentro Elroy dijo -

- iremos primero a la casa de Candy

Douglas tomo rumbo hacía la casa de Candy hasta que finalmente detuvo el auto frente a la casa de ella y esta le pregunto a Elroy

- ¿quiere pasar?

- No Candy, prefiero esperarte en esa banca que tienes al lado del jardín - le dijo Elroy

- Esta bien no tardo - decía Candy mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta

Adentro Candy fue directo a su recamara a recoger unas cuantas cosas, además saco de su bolso el broche con la insignia de Albert, pues era su amuleto de la

buena suerte, de pronto volteo hacía la cómoda y vio el cofrecito de madera, lo tomo entre sus manos dejando sobre la cama el broche y abrió el cofre para ver

nuevamente la carta que algún día pensó en darle a Albert, de pronto le pareció buena idea poner en el cofre también el broche y lo puso junto con la carta y

decidió que se lo llevaría, de vez en cuanto le gustaba leer esa carta aunque siempre terminara llorando.

Mientras afuera Elroy la esperaba algo impaciente, ¿Qué tanto hará Candy? me dijo que no tardaría, apenas se disponía a entrar cuando Candy salió con una

pequeña maleta.

- ¡Pero Candy! se nos esta haciendo tarde, exclamo Elroy algo desesperada ¿y esa maleta? Si mal no recuerdo dije que iríamos hoy mismo a comprarte ropa

- Solo son algunas cosas personales, ahora solo permítame encargarle la casa al Sr. Nelson.

- Esta bien Candy suspiro Elroy, mientras te espero en el auto.

Candy rápidamente se despidió del Sr. Nelson y le encargo su casa, ah aquí le dejo algo de dinero por lo que se ofrezca dijo al final Candy

- Vete sin ningún pendiente Candy, se despidió el Sr. Nelson, entonces Candy subió al auto.

- Bueno pues vamos a Casa por favor Douglas, ordenó Elroy

Durante todo el camino las dos iban calladas, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos por Douglas

- Sra. Elroy, Srita Candy hemos llegado y bajo para abrir la puerta y ayudarles a bajar

- Gracias Douglas, decía Elroy al bajar del auto, ve y dile a Lauree que me prepare un baño rápido

- Si señora, ¿quiere que también les preparen algo para desayunar?

- No, desayunaremos fuera ¿te parece bien Candy?

- Si como Ud, guste, ¿a que hora partiremos?

- Pues eso depende de la hora en que nos desocupemos, ahora deja voy a arreglarme un poco, espérame en la sala por favor y le dijo a una de las empleadas

que acompañara a Candy.

La empleada acompaño a Candy hasta la sala y le ofreció algo de tomar, a lo que esta contesto, gracias estoy bien así, la empleada se retiro y dejo a Candy

sola, miro que había un enorme ventanal y se acerco a mirar, cual fue su sorpresa al verse reflejada todavía con el uniforme, ¡Dios! exclamo, pero que

despistada soy, ni siquiera me cambie de ropa, solo espero que la Sra. Elroy no piense que lo hice a propósito o por interés a que me compre mas ropa, ahora

si que debe pensar que no tengo ni para comprarme un dulce

A los pocos minutos Elroy entro en la sala y vio a Candy mirándose en el ventanal y haciendo extrañas muecas.

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

Candy se volteo de inmediato y sonrió avergonzada.

- no Sra. Elroy lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta que todavía traigo el uniforme y no quiero que Ud. vaya a pensar que no cuento con otro tipo de

ropa

- No te preocupes Candy yo en ningún momento he pensado eso, ahora sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se nos haga mas tarde

Así que las dos salieron y subieron al auto.

- ¿A donde las llevo ?

- Primero llévanos a Henri a desayunar, ( Henri - Restaurante de Chicago)

- Muy bien Sra. Elroy.

Candy miraba sorprendida a Elroy y se preguntaba para sus adentros, ¿pero como hará para mantenerse tan activa? Acaba de salir del hospital y esta tan

fresca como una lechuga.

- Elroy sintió la mirada de Candy y le pregunto ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

- Bueno es que Ud. acaba de salir del hospital y la veo tan animosa que me preguntaba de donde saca fuerzas

- Bueno digamos que no tolero estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, además recuerda que durante muchos años he sido la matriarca del clan Andrew y me

acostumbre a siempre estar activa.

Llegaron por fin al restaurante inmediatamente les asignaron mesa y ordenaron algo ligero, Así que terminaron rápido de su desayuno y Candy le dijo a Elroy que le permitiera pagar la cuenta, ya bastante mal se sentía al ir vestida con su uniforme, no es que le avergonzara traerlo ella amaba su profesión, pero Elroy iba vestida con ropa adecuada así como todos los comensales, Elroy acepto al ver a Candy tan mortificada, salieron y Douglas abrió la puerta del auto y pregunto -

- ¿hacia donde las llevo ahora sra. Elroy?

- Llévanos primero con mi estilista

- Esta bien Sra.

Cuando bajaron del auto Candy tenia algo de miedo ¿Qué me van a hacer? Pensaba ¿y si mejor le digo a la Sra. Elroy que acepto acompañarla pero que me

deje como estoy?

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

- Bueno es que… no se que me van a hacer

- Candy no te preocupes, mi estilista hace trabajos maravillosos, aquí vienen todas las damas de la alta sociedad, te voy a confesar algo para que estés mas

tranquila, Eleanor Baker también es clienta de mi estilista

- ¿De verdad? Sra. Elroy

- Claro Candy , ven entremos de una buena vez

Dios mío, pensaba Elroy acabo de sentirme como una madre consentidora tratando de convencer a su hija de cinco años para que termine su sopa a cambio de

un rico postre, quien me viera se burlaría de mí, cuando entraron a la estética solo estaban Mili y Frankie atendiendo a dos clientas.

- Buenos días Sra. Andrew que gusto verla, saludaron cordialmente Mili y Frankie

- Buenos días chicos ¿Dónde esta Tom?

- Esta en la parte de atrás checando algunos productos, ¿quiere que le llame? Pregunto Mili

- Si por favor

Candy sentía que sudaba frio al ver que Frankie le estaba haciendo cosas raras en el cabello a una dama.

Elroy no pudo dejar de sonreír un poco al ver la cara asustada de Candy, en eso salía Tom Stevens el famoso Estilista de la época.

- Madame Elroy esto si que es un verdadero placer dijo tomando galantemente ambas manos y besándolas ¿en que le podemos servir? Dijo mirando de reojo a

Candy.

- Tu siempre tan amable Tom, mira esta jovencita se llama Candice White y quisiera que le hicieras un cambio de imagen

- Claro que si Sra. Elroy ¿como que tipo de imagen quiere para ella?

- Quiero que se vea elegante y que le quites un poco esa imagen tan aniñada que tiene, claro sin caer en los excesos Tom, quiero que se vea natural y jovial

- Muy bien entiendo, ven Candy veras que te encantara el cambio

Mili, Frankie ¿ya le ofrecieron algo de tomar aquí a la Sra. Andrew? no, contestaron ambos, pero enseguida voy, dijo Frankie

- ¿Quiere un café o un te? Sra. Elroy pregunto Tom

- Un té negro esta bien Tom

- Muy bien Frankie ya escuchaste un té para la Sra. Andrew

- A ti no te ofrezco nada linda porque vamos a trabajar en tu imagen, ven siéntate, vamos a ver, tienes un rostro muy hermoso nariz respingada, cuello largo y

delgado y unos preciosos ojos verdes con enormes pestañas, en realidad no necesitas tanto en tu rostro, el problema esta en tu cabello demasiado

esponjado mmm y ese peinado que para nada te favorece, ahora entiendo a lo que se refiere madame Elroy con eso de quitarte esa imagen de niña, ahí

esta el verdadero problema, pues bien vamos a trabajar, decía Tom emocionado sacando todo lo que iba a necesitar

Candy no dejaba de mirarlo asombrada, mientras el se estaba muriendo de la emoción, ella se estaba muriendo del miedo y la angustia.

- Ahora comprendo a mis pacientes dijo Candy en voz alta.

- ¿Perdon? Dijo Tom en tono amigable

- Bueno no quiero que te ofendas pero es que la verdad te veo tan entusiasmado que me recordaste un poco a mi

- ¿Porque dices eso Candy? decía Tom a la vez que le desasía las coletas a Candy

- Bueno es que la primera vez que aplique un suero todavía era estudiante de enfermería y yo estaba que moría de la emoción al aplicarlo, mientras que el

paciente no paraba de preguntar por mi título.

- Jajajajajajaja carcajeo Tom, pues déjame aclararte que yo ya tengo mi titulo, y llevo bastante tiempo ejerciendo como estilista y soy uno de los mejores si no

es que el mejor, dijo con orgullo cepillando el largo cabello de Candy te aseguro que te encantara mi trabajo.

- Ahora quédate quieta ¿quieres? entonces tomo las tijeras para empezar a recortar el cabello de Candy y esta se movio rápidamente y le suplico, no por favor no cortes mi cabello.

Tom le dio un pequeño jalón en el cabello y le dijo bastante molesto

- ay niña no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿quieres? porque entonces si que no respondo

- Pero es que tú ibas a cortar mi cabello y siempre lo he llevado largo.

- Mira deja de actuar como una chiquilla y déjame trabajar ¿quieres?

- Me prometes que no me lo cortaras demasiado?

- Te lo prometo, solamente voy a cortar lo maltratado de las puntas para que no se te esponje tanto y voy a ponerte un tratamiento para suavizarlo, ahora

¿vas a dejarme trabajar?

- Si perdón, no quise interrumpirte, dijo Candy como niña regañada.

Tom empezó a recortar las puntas con maestría, cuando termino fue por un tratamiento que guardaba para clientes muy especiales, lo había mandado traer de

París, regreso y se lo empezó a untar a Candy en el cabello.

- Espérame unos minutos ahora vuelvo, así quedate ¿quieres? no te vayas a mover por ningún motivo.

Tom agarro del cajón una gama de sombras especiales, así como también de esmaltes y labiales y se dirigió hacía donde estaba sentada Elroy

- Madame Elroy ¿que le parecen estos tonos de sombra para los ojos de Candy?

- Mmm no la quiero tan maquillada Tom algo más ligero, más natural, definitivamente sombras no

- Entonces, ¿le parece bien mascara para pestañas?

- Si, eso esta muy bien

- Bueno de colores fuertes de esmalte ni hablamos ¿verdad?

- Así es mi querido Tom, dijo Elroy en tono sardónico

Tom regreso y le dijo a Candy que por favor se levantara y fuera a que Mili le lavara el cabello, ya que estés lista regresas aquí conmigo quieres? en realidad

no necesitas tanto eres muy linda ¿sabes? y me imagino que cuando sonríes lo eres aun mucho mas, entonces Candy se puso muy seria.

- Perdón ¿dije algo malo?

- No es solo que recordé que alguien me dijo algo parecido alguna vez.

- Bueno pues déjame decirte que tiene toda la razón, anda niña ve con Mili por favor

Mientras Mili le lavaba el cabello a Candy esta pensaba en Albert mi príncipe pronto voy a verte, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte y

finalmente soltó un fuerte suspiro

- Wow debes de estar muy enamorada para suspirar de esa manera, dijo Mili soltando una leve risilla

- No, lo que pasa es que estoy algo cansada ¿sabes? decía Candy tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

- Si tú lo dices…. Pues así ha de ser, dijo Mili secando el cabello de Candy, listo ahora ve con Tom.

Candy regreso y vio varias orquillas que Tom tenia, ven Candy ahora te voy a enseñar a peinarte, Candy quedo maravillada con el peinado, en realidad solo le

había agarrado el cabello en forma de cascada y le había dejado algunos rizos sueltos.

- ¿lo vez? Inclusive aunque lo recorte un poco, luce mas largo con este peinado que es bastante sencillo, tu cabello quedo sedoso y mucho mas brillante

- ¿ya nos podremos ir entonces? Pregunto ansiosa Candy

- No todavía faltan unos detallitos

- ¿Qué mas?

- Bueno te voy a arreglar un poco las uñas ¿que te parece este tono para tus uñas?

¿No es muy fuerte?

- Candy se te van a ver bastante naturales, en realidad solamente les va a dar un poco mas de brillo y color, tambien te voy a poner un poco de mascara en

tus pestañas, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y este tono rosa bajito en los labios

- ¿No es mucho? Pregunto Candy

- Nunca te habías maquillado ¿verdad? Decía Tom mientras terminaba de arreglar a Candy

- La verdad es que no, así que como ya te habrás dado cuenta todo esto es nuevo para mi, mis amigas siempre me han insistido en que me maquille y cambie

mi peinado, pero pues la verdad, yo jamás le he dado importancia a mi apariencia, es decir eso de las modas y todo lo que conlleva pues como que no va

conmigo

- Entonces debo suponer que no vienes por voluntad propia ¿verdad?

- Bueno pues que te digo dijo Candy levantando un poco los hombros

- Listo dijo Tom mirándola complacido, estas hermosa mírate, la puso frente al espejo y a Candy le gusto como se veía, ven vamos a que te vea madame Elroy.

Llegaron hasta donde estaba sentada Elroy y Tom le dijo -

- ¿Qué le parece Sra. Elroy?

Elroy la miro satisfecha y dijo - pero Candy que bonita te vez

- gracias Sra. Elroy dijo Candy agradeciendo el cumplido

- Candy espera, le dijo Tom quiero regalarte un tratamiento como el que te puse para el cabello, claro si madame Elroy lo permite

- ¿Y que tal si mejor lo agregas a la cuenta Tom? Pregunto Elroy

- Bueno si Ud. así lo prefiere, desde luego

- Entonces también agrega los cosméticos que usaste con ella

Elroy pago y se dirigió a Tom diciendo -

- gracias me voy muy complacida con el maravilloso trabajo que hiciste con ella

- En realidad ella es muy bella Sra. Elroy, no hice gran cosa dijo Tom al despedirse de ambas

Cuando salieron Douglas se quedo sorprendido de ver a Candy tan bonita, si no fuera porque esta traía su uniforme hubiera jurado que era otra persona.

- Douglas por favor llévanos a la casa de modas Dior

- Claro que si Sra.

- Candy estoy muy complacida con tu cambio veras que te vas a ver mucho más hermosa con los vestidos que compraremos

- Sra. Elroy muchas gracias, le aseguro que se lo pagare en cuanto pueda

- Claro que me lo pagaras Candy no te preocupes.

Por fin llegaron a la tienda y las empleadas recibieron muy ceremoniosas a Elroy pero voltearon a ver con rareza a Candy, Elroy se dio cuenta y les dijo -

- necesito que traigan algunos vestidos para la joven por favor y que sean exclusivos

Le llevaron varios modelos para que se probara, todos ellos muy hermosos unos de tul y otros de organza, todos eran por debajo de la rodilla muy ceñidos a la

cintura y con bastante vuelo, algunos con escotes en V por la parte trasera así como por la parte delantera, otros con escote strapless igual de vaporosos,

Elroy escogió 10 vestidos todos ellos en colores pastel, pero hubo otros dos que llamarón especialmente la atención de Candy, eran dos vestidos largos para

fiesta, uno era color verde esmeralda en organza con un escote tipo barco, totalmente ceñido al talle hasta las caderas, para después dejar caer una falda

vaporosa en vuelos de tul y adornada con un fino broche plateado.

El otro era en color azul cielo también en tela de organza tenia un hermoso cuello tipo halter y un seductor escote en V en la espalda, este era ceñido a la

cintura, para después dejar caer una hermosa y vaporosa falda.

- Sra. Elroy todo esto es demasiado caro, yo solo quisiera llevarme tres…

- ¿pero que dices Candy? ¿acaso no te gustan? Déjame decirte que todos los que te escogí se te miran hermosos

- Claro que me gustan y mucho, es solo que no creo poder pagárselos en toda mi vida, sobre todo los que son para fiesta, no entiendo porque llevamos esos

vestidos, que yo sepa no vamos a ninguna fiesta, sino a ver como podemos ayudar a Albert

- Vamos Candy olvídate ya de esa tontería de pagármelos, acéptalos como un regalo especial ¿quieres?

- Es que no entiendo Sra. Elroy, porque insiste en comprarme todo esto

- Mira Candy no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo sobre los vestidos, se nos esta haciendo demasiado tarde, es hora de irnos, todavía falta

comprarte algunas zapatillas y bolsos.

Elroy se dirigió a la Srita. Que las estaba atendiendo y le dijo que le envolviera los vestidos, pagaron y se fueron a comprar algunas zapatillas y bolsos.

- Bueno Candy por fin hemos terminado, ahora vamos a la casa a empacar todo esto, también para asearnos y comer un poco

- Si Sra. Elroy ¿no esta cansada? Pregunto Candy

- Un poco, pero ya habrá tiempo para descansar.

Mientras Douglas manejaba, a Candy sin querer la venció el sueño y se quedo profundamente dormida al lado de Elroy, ¡vaya! comento Elroy a Douglas, esta

juventud se cansa demasiado rápido, Douglas sonrió y asistió dándole la razón a Elroy, Sra. hemos llegado.

- Candy ya llegamos despierta

- Oh perdon por quedarme dormida, es que estoy tan cansada que no lo pude evitar

- Esta bien Candy no te preocupes, anda vamos que se nos esta haciendo tarde

- Douglas por favor ve a decirle a la cocinera que prepare algo rápido para cenar y aprovecha tú también para cenar, porque luego nos llevaras a la estación

- Si Sra. decía Douglas mientras entraba a la cocina.

Lauree se encargo de preparar un baño rápido a cada quien cuando Candy se iba a meter a la ducha se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que no quería lavar ni

su cara ni su cabello, lauree le pregunto -

- ¿Le pasa algo Srita?

- Bueno es que la verdad no quisiera que mi peinado se deshiciera

- Pues no lo lave Srita. Si lo hizo hoy

- Oh claro, primero me lo lave por la mañana y después la Sra. Elroy me llevo con un amigo estilista suyo y también me lo lavaron y arreglaron

- Pues entonces no veo ningún problema en que no se lo lave ahora

- Y mis ojos, también pusieron algo de mascara en mis pestañas ¿lo ves?

Lauree sonrió y le dijo -

- ¿Qué le parece si únicamente se lava el cuerpo?

- Tienes razón Lauree eso mismo haré.

Cuando Candy salió de ducharse escogió un vestido color lila y unas zapatillas blancas, se lavo los dientes y aplico un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y después

un poco de labial, bajo al comedor y Elroy estaba esperándola.

-Debes de ser mas puntual Candy por favor

- Si Sra. Elroy

- Bien veo que ya te pusiste uno de los vestidos que te compre, te queda lindo ese color

- Gracias Sra. Elroy

Les sirvieron la cena y cenaron con algo de prisa.

-Perdón Candy por traerte con tanta prisa, pero como comprenderás me urge que lleguemos mañana lo mas temprano posible a Lakewood, así que es hora de

marcharnos Douglas y Lauree ya se encargaron de subir las maletas en el auto

- Subieron al auto y Elroy ordenó que fueran directo a la estación de tren

- pues bien Candy tomaremos el tren de las 9:30, quiero llegar al mediodía.

Llegaron y mientras Douglas se encargaba de ir por los boletos, Candy no se estaba quieta y caminaba de un lado para otro, estaba demasiado nerviosa ya

cada vez se sentía mas cerca de Albert y pensaba ¿le gustara mi nueva imagen? ¿Me vera con otros ojos? Basta Candy , que tonterías estas pensando.

Elroy no dejaba de observarla en silencio, iba a decirle algo cuando Douglas llego y le entrego los boletos a Elroy.

- Ya tienen que pasar Sra. Elroy faltan solamente 10 minutos para que el tren parta

- Gracias Douglas, agradeció Elroy,

- Candy es hora de irnos.

Douglas las ayudo a subir el equipaje, para después marcharse, por fin el tren empezó a dar marcha, muy pronto estarían en Lakewood, solo unas horas mas -

pensaba Candy con el corazón acelerado.

**CONTINUARA...**


	10. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Cuando estaban instaladas en el camarote, Candy estaba muy ansiosa, se retorcía nerviosamente las manos y pensaba ¿Por qué estarás deprimido Albert?

¿Será a caso que tienes una novia y tienes problemas con ella? No, eso no puede ser Albert, tú no puedes tener una novia, se decía moviendo la cabeza

negativamente y apretando los puños, yo no podría soportarlo, el rostro de Candy rostro reflejaba molestia, tenía los labios apretados y sus ojos tenían un

extraño brillo, ¿pero que diablos me pasa? Se reprendió, ni modo que espere que Albert se quede soltero toda la vida, una cosa es que yo no planee casarme

nunca y otra es que espere que Albert haga lo mismo, eso sería bastante egoísta de mi parte.

Elroy la observaba atentamente y se preguntaba ¿Qué estarás pensando Candy? ¿Por qué tu rostro refleja tanta molestia? Entonces Elroy decidió interrumpir los pensamientos de Candy.

- Candy ¿deseas que ordenemos algún té o postre?

- ¿eh?

- Dije que si deseas que ordenemos algún té o postre

- Perdón Sra. Elroy venia muy distraída y no la había escuchado, pero no gracias yo no deseo tomar nada.

- Bueno es que como te veo tan nerviosa pensé que tal vez sería bueno ordenar algo para que te tranquilizaras

- la verdad si estoy algo nerviosa, nunca he tratado con pacientes deprimidos y la verdad no se que se hace en estos casos, mintió Candy por eso le proponía a Ud. que trajéramos un especialista

- Bueno Candy no te preocupes, de cualquier manera si Albert no reacciona tenlo por seguro que mandamos traer un especialista, ahora ¿te parece si descansamos?

- Claro que sí, Sra. Elroy.

Candy se fue a Cambiar y se puso un lindo y discreto baby doll y se dispuso a descansar, en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada se quedo profundamente dormida.

En la cabaña Albert pensaba, ¿Y porque esperar mas días para ir a ver a Candy? nada me lo impide, además tengo una extraña sensación desde la tarde, tal

vez Candy este en problemas y me necesita, o tal vez solo estoy buscando un pretexto para ir a verla lo mas pronto posible, iré por algunas cosas a la

mansión para viajar mañana a primer hora a Chicago.

Y Albert salió de la cabaña y monto su caballo rumbo a la mansión, era de noche pero Albert conocía perfectamente el camino, llego rápido al mansión, todo

estaba en silencio y en penumbras, así que entro sin hacer ruido pensando que su tía estaría dentro, no quería encontrarse con ella y que le empezara a hacer

preguntas así que iba de puntillas cuando alguien encendió la luz.

- Albert ¿que haces aquí? dijo Archie con un vaso de leche en la mano

- Bueno ¿pues esta es mi casa no? Contesto Albert fingiendo molestia al sentirse descubierto

- Pues por lo mismo no entiendo porque entras como si fueras un ladrón, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta Albert

- ah no sabía que tenia que darte explicaciones Archie

- Bueno no lo tomes de esa manera, es solo que ya todos están descansando y yo acabo de llegar de dejar a Annie en su casa, fui a recogerla a la estación porque acaba de llegar de Chicago

- Ah ¿y te dijo como esta Candy?

- Gracias por preguntar por Annie Albert, ella llego muy bien tuvo un viaje excelente decía Archie en tono bastante sarcástico

- Perdón por no preguntar primero como esta tu novia ¿entonces dices que le fue muy bien de viaje? Dijo Albert sintiéndose bastante apenado.

- Bah! No te preocupes Albert y pues para responder a tu pregunta sobre **como esta** **Candy**, Annie me dice que se encuentra bastante bien, ah y por cierto no me has contestado ¿que haces aquí a estas horas?

- Vengo a empacar algunas cosas, decidí viajar a Chicago mañana a primera hora

- ¿Qué vas a hacer que?

- Lo que escuchaste voy a viajar a Chicago, quiero ir a ver a Candy.

En eso George escucho voces, miro el reloj y vio que ya era algo tarde, ¿Con quien estará platicando Archie? Parece ser la voz de Albert, pero… Decidió abrir un poco la puerta de su recamara para ver si de verdad era Albert, cuando logro identificar su voz decidió bajar.

- Buenas noches William, Archie

- Buenas noches George

- ¿Que haces aquí William?

- Te voy a contestar lo mismo que a Archie, vine por unas cosas, salgo para Chicago mañana temprano.

George miro a Archie y este solo levanto los hombros y también la cejas como diciendo -¿y que te digo? Entonces George decidió que era el momento de entregarle a Albert una carta que recién acababa de llegar de Broadway, en realidad George había decidido no entregársela a Albert porque sabía muy bien quien era el remitente, pero pues en vista de la situación decidió entregársela, o de plano las cosas empeoraban o mejoraban.

- Albert por favor acompáñame unos minutos a la biblioteca – dijo George

- Yo me voy a descansar, con su permiso – dijo Archie con cara de cansancio.

George ¿para que quieres que te acompañe a la biblioteca? Ya te dije que solo vengo a recoger unas cosas, además no quiero que la tía Elroy se entere que estoy aquí, decía Albert apresurado pensando que su tía se encontraba en su recamara.

- Es importante – le dijo George, hoy por la tarde te llego una carta, pensaba entregártela en cuanto regresaras de la cabaña

- ¿Es de Candy? preguntaba Albert con el corazón acelerado

- Vamos a la biblioteca ¿quieres?

- Esta bien vamos, decía Albert tratando de controlarse.

En cuanto entraron George se dirigió al enorme escritorio y saco de otro mueble las llaves para abrir uno de los cajones del escritorio, Albert estaba bastante impaciente, por fin George saco la carta y se la entrego.

- Te dejo solo para que la leas

- Gracias George, esto es muy importante para mí – decía Albert emocionado pensando que la carta era de Candy.

George salió de la biblioteca y decidió esperar en la sala, para preguntarle a Albert sobre su decisión de viajar a Chicago.

Cuando Albert vio el remitente se desilusiono, pero… esta carta me la envía Terry, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo me escribe? ¿Será que piensa que sigo siendo el tutor de Candy y quiere pedirme permiso para cortejarla? se pregunto bastante extrañado, decidió abrir el sobre y saco la carta para empezar a leerla.

siendo el tutor de Candy y quiere pedirme permiso para cortejarla? Se pregunto bastante extrañado, decidió abrir el sobre y saco la carta para empezar a

leerla.

_**ALBERT**_

_Estoy seguro te estarás preguntando el porque te escribo, pero antes que nada déjame_

_decirte que espero te encuentres muy bien._

_¿Sabes? A mi no podría estarme yendo mejor en mi carrera, tengo varios contratos que_

_cumplir, además se que tal vez voy a sonar como un verdadero patán pero ¡por fin soy un _

_hombre libre! Susana por fin comprendió que una relación basada en la lastima y en el _

_chantaje no puede funcionar, Claro su madre se enojo muchísimo con ella y que decir _

_conmigo, me lanzo toda clase de insultos._

_¿Sabes? Estoy muy contento por ella, pues al parecer anda con un Dr. y parece que la cosa _

_va muy en serio, quedamos como buenos amigos y a veces la visito y me ayuda a ensayar algunas _

_obras._

_¿Sabes una cosa Albert? Hace varios meses me encontré con Candy en Chicago, salimos _

_en un par de ocasiones a tomar algún café, yo le dije muy emocionado que Susana y yo _

_habíamos terminado nuestra relación y que además me estaba yendo muy bien en mi carrera._

_Que por fin podríamos reanudar nuestro noviazgo, pero Candy estaba bastante _

_cambiada,_ _sus ojos no reflejaron ninguna emoción para conmigo, solamente me dijo que le _

_daba gusto por Susana y por mi, yo volví a insistir en lo del noviazgo, pero ella me dijo que _

_por favor la perdonara, que en realidad ella se había dado cuenta de que amaba a _

_otra persona y que lo nuestro había sido solamente una bella ilusión de juventud, como _

_comprenderás me sentí entre molesto y confundido, le insistí para que me dijera quien era _

_ese malnacido que me había robado su amor, pero no me lo quiso decir, me dijo que _

_ocurrió sin que siquiera ella se diera cuenta y que tal vez algún día se casarían, me sentí _

_morir de celos y coraje en ese instante, le reclame y le dije que todo el tiempo había jugado _

_con mis sentimientos, que yo a pesar de que estaba con Susana la seguía amando y que _

_nunca había perdido la esperanza de que algún día volviéramos a reunirnos, pero ella me _

_dijo que en verdad lo sentía pero que su amor y su corazón ya tenían dueño y que lo único _

_que ella podía ofrecerme era su amistad._

_Como comprenderás Albert decidí seguir siendo su amigo ¿pero sabes una cosa? Me llama _

_mucho la atención que no me escriba, hace un par de meses le envié una carta y me fue _

_Devuelta, a lo mejor anda tan ocupada con su nuevo amor que ni siquiera se entero que le _

_había escrito o tal vez pensó que iba seguir insistiendo en lo de reanudar el noviazgo y ni _

_siquiera se tomo la molestia de leer mi carta y pues en realidad lo único que yo quería era _

_compartir mi felicidad tanto con Candy como contigo, pues ¿Sabes? conocí a un a una_

_linda chica y estoy loco por ella, así que no dudes que pronto haya boda jejejeje se llama _

_Rosemary, es una chica maravillosa y esta vez no pienso dejar escapar el amor por eso _

_escribí a Candy y ahora te escribo a ti quiero compartir mi felicidad con Uds._

_Bueno mi querido amigo espero que pronto vengas a visitarme._

_Salúdame mucho a Candy cuando la veas ¡ah! y también al elegante… jejejeje_

_Atte. Terry_

Cuando Albert termino de leer la carta estaba que no lo podía creer, apretó la carta con tanto coraje hasta que quedo arrugada, ¿Así que mi Candy esta  
enamorada? soy un estúpido por quedarme cruzado de brazos, si tan siquiera me hubeira atrevido aquel día en el parque, tal vez hubiera tenido alguna opotunidad con ella, ¿quien sera ese nuevo amor que menciona Terry en su carta? tal vez Terry tenga razón y estés tan ocupada con el, que ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para escribirme, ¿entonces a que demonios tendría que ir yo a buscarte a Chicago?

Sintió tanta rabia que dio un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio y se hirió la parte de los nudillos, le empezó a brotar sangre, pero eso no le importa, se sentía herido pero del corazón y del alma, queria echarse a correr y a llorar como un chiquillo, de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar una copa para tratar de tranquilizarse, así que saco de un mueble una botella de Whisky Dalmore Selene y se sirvió una copa y dijo en voz alta, - pues voy a brindar por tu felicidad mi amor imposible, mi pequeña Candy... ah de una vez aprovecho para brindar también por tu felicidad Terry y la bebió de un solo trago y no me importa que la tía Elroy me escuche, en realidad quien lo estaba escuchando claramente era George, ¿pero porque estará gritando de esa manera Albert? mejor entro, no me gusta nada todo.

- Albert ¿puedo pasar?

- Adelante querido George - dijo Albert con la voz un poco rara

- ¿estas bebiendo? Pregunto George mirando la botella de whisky

- Solo estoy festejando que Candy esta enamorada

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y se puede saber de quien?

- Pues la verdad no se de quien, Terry no me lo menciono en su carta porque el tampoco sabe quien es el afortunado – decía Albert fingiendo una sonrisa,, mientras se servia ya la cuarta copa.

- Albert deja ya de estarte comportando como un adolescente, le dijo George molesto quitándle la copa de la mano, pero mira nada mas, estas herido, déjame hablarle al Dr. para que te revise

- Déjame en paz George, estoy bien – dijo Albert empujándolo un poco

- Esta bien Albert, pero por favor ya no sigas bebiendo

- George… por el momento no pienso ir a Chicago, tal vez me vaya aún mas lejos

- Y ¿Se puede saber entonces a donde? y ¿para cuando?

- Pues tal vez en 2 días más, el lugar todavía no lo se, por el momento me voy, ya es muy tarde y no quiero toparme con la Tía Elroy

- Hasta mañana Albert.

Albert se guardo la carta en el pantalón y salió de la mansión rumbo a la cabaña, monto su caballo y se detuvo por un momento en el rio, quería despejarse un rato, de pronto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de meterse a nadar un rato, así que decidió quitarse la ropa para que el agua tocara su cuerpo, estuvo nadando por un buen rato, la corriente estaba tranquila y el agua se confundía con las lagrimas que salían de su hermosos ojos azules, por fin se vistió para dirigirse a la cabaña, ya dentro, fue directamente al baño para tomar algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol y se curo, después fue directo a descansar a su recamara, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza y se quedo dormido pensando de quien estaría enamorada Candy.

Eran las 10:45 de la mañana cuando Albert se despertó de un brinco y miro su reloj, es tardísimo se agarro con fuerza la cabeza y dijo - ouch este dolor me esta matando, fue abajo a tomarse unas aspirinas y después regreso para darse un buen baño, decidió prepararse algo de fruta, pan francés y jugo de naranja.

En el tren Candy por el contrario de Albert estaba despierta desde las 5:00 de la mañana, y no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, así que mejor decidió levantarse y refrescarse un poco, trataría de arreglarse como le había enseñado Tom, saco con mucho cuidado un vestido color verde agua con escote Strapless muy ceñido a la pequeña cintura y con bastante vuelo abajo, así como también unas hermosas zapatillas, entro de nuevo al baño a cambiarse y empezó a cepillarse el cabello, se lo arreglo y se maquillo un poco, quedo sorprendida de cómo había hacer el peinado sin ningún trabajo, se miro y le gusto mucho como se veía, entonces cerro los ojos y pensaba emocionada, por fin voy a ver a mi amor, espero que le guste mi cambio, cuando salió del baño Elroy ya estaba desierta y la miro con aprobación.

- veo que te has levantado bastante temprano para arreglarte Candy

- así es Sra. Elroy ¿le parece que me arregle bien?

- Claro que si, veo que eres una excelente alumna aprendes rápido

- Gracias Sra. Elroy

- Bueno deja me arreglo ahora yo y pedimos algo para desayunar.

Faltaban solamente 15 minutos más para llegar a la estación de Lakewood, Candy sentía el corazón cada vez más acelerado y pregunto a Elroy –

- Sra. Elroy ¿quien va a venir por nosotros?

- Nadie Candy, tomaremos un Carro.

Mientras en la mansión George y Archie estaban bastante nerviosos, Archie no dejaba de preguntarle a George –

- ¿Crees que mi tía haya logrado convencer a Candy?

- Pues yo espero que si joven Archie

- Es que ni siquiera mando algún telegrama para informarnos nada o de perdida decir que fuéramos por ella o por ellas

- Joven Archie no me lo tome a mal pero me esta poniendo mas nervioso de lo que ya estoy, así que por favor cálmese

- ¿Qué paso anoche con Albert?

- Yo solo le puedo decir que ojalá y la Sra. Elroy traiga a la Srita, Candy y se aclaren algunas cosas que me dejaron bastante intrigado anoche

- ¿Es tan malo lo que paso anoche?

- Pues solo le puedo decir que de eso depende si se va o se queda William aquí en Lakewood.

Mientras tanto Candy y Elroy bajaban finalmente del tren, Albert estaba acabando por fin de hacer la limpieza y se dirigió a ponerse unos jeans y una camiseta para irse a cabalgar un rato y después meterse nuevamente a nadar al rio.

Elroy y Candy tomaron un carro que los llevara a la mansión, cuando Archie escucho el motor del coche se asomo de inmediato y vio bajar primero a Elroy y después veía bajar a una hermosa y espigada mujer rubia y le grito a George –

- Rápido George mi tía acaba de llegar, pero viene con otra joven que no es Candy, debo reconocer que es muy hermosa pero… no es Candy

- Que raro, ella dijo que iría por la Srita. Candy

- Vamos a recibirlas George, te dije que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el que mi tía fuera por Candy

- Mejor vamos a recibirlas joven Archie

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Archie casi se va de espaldas al ver a Candy, estaba con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- Candy le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo – ¿no hay un abrazo para tu amiga Candy?

- Gatita estas tan... tan cambiada que casi no puedo creer que seas tu

- Soy la misma Candy de siempre Archie, así que ven y salúdame por favor

- Candy no sabes cuanto gusto me da verte - decía Archie dándole un fuerte abrazo, es que te desapareciste tanto tiempo que pensé que ya no querías saber mas de nosotros

- Eso ya no importa Archie, porque ya estoy aquí de nuevo

- Srita. Candy que gusto verla de nuevo, permítame decirle que esta Ud. muy hermosa – dijo George muy ceremonioso

- Gracias George

- Bueno ¿y a mi nadie me recibe? Dijo Elroy fingiendo molestia

- Oh perdón tía ¿Cómo le fue de viaje?

- Pues ya vez que muy bien, sonrió Elroy abrazando a Archie

- George por favor dile a Peter que suba las maletas por favor y también encargáte de decirle a Dorothy que prepare la habitación que esta frente a la mía, para Candy

- Claro que si madame Elroy

- ¿Y donde esta Albert? Pregunto Candy sintiendo arder su rostro

- Se fue a la cabaña

- ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo? Pregunto Candy a Elroy

- ¿No quieres descansar un rato?

- Oh no Sra. Elroy quisiera darle una sorpresa a Albert

- Esta bien Candy, pero ¿no quieres ir a ponerte ropa mas cómoda? No pensaras montar vestida de esa manera

- Bueno la verdad pensaba pedirle que me prestara un auto – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior

- ¿Sabes manejar? Preguntaron los tres bastante sorprendidos

- Si, una amiga me enseño, claro que su auto no es igual de lujoso que los de aquí, pero supongo que tiene las mismas funciones

- Definitivamente si eres Candy – decía Archie soltando una sonora carcajada

- Archie por favor modera tu risa, lo reto Elroy

- Perdón tía

- Esta bien Candy, pero ¿no prefieres que te lleve George?

- No Sra. Elroy quiero darle la sorpresa, es decir si Ud. me lo permite

- Entonces Candy ve con cuidado, te esperamos para la cena

- George, por favor préstale uno de los autos a Candy, claro que si madame Elroy –

- Venga Srita. Candy ¿le parece bien este pequeño? Dijo George mostrándole un Morris Minor,

- Claro George, esta excelente

- Vaya con mucho cuidado Srita. Candy

- Claro George, decía Candy mientras se subia al carro y arrancaba.

Mientras Albert nadaba con fuerza en el rio, necesitaba sentirse cansado para no seguir atormentándose sobre quien ocupaba el corazón de Candy.

Estaba totalmente desnudo nadando, la noche anterior le había gustado la sensación de nadar así, Candy iba acercándose más pero Albert estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho el motor del auto cuando Candy lo apago y bajo de el para refrescarse un poco, pues era tanta la emoción que tenía que empezaba a sudar.

Apenas iba acercarse más al rio cuando, cuando de repente contuvo la respiración y sintió que su corazón se detenía, Albert estaba nadando ¡es Albert! ¡Es Albert! Candy no sabía que hacer, apenas iba regresarse al auto para esperarlo en la cabaña, cuando de repente vio que salía del agua, pero... pero esta desnudo ¡Dios! ¿que hago? si enciendo el motor se va a dar cuenta que estoy aqui y pensara que lo estoy espiando, no podría quitarle la vista de encima y pensaba, es tan fuerte y tan bello que parece un Dios griego, Candy empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo en sus entrañas y un poco mas abajo, sentía que la cara le ardía y su corazón latía desbocado, Albert se seco un poco, se vistió y monto su caballo, para dirigirse a la cabaña, el ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Candy lo había estado mirando.

Candy decidió mejor esperar un rato mas, así que decidió acercarse hacia donde Albert estuvo nadando y se quito las zapatillas y camino sobre la hierba donde el estuvo parado, después se acerco al agua y se agacho cerro los ojos y acaricio el agua imaginando que lo estaba acariciando a el, era extraño, pero sintió un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Albert ya estando en la cabaña se dispuso a partir un poco de leña, estaba cansado pero no lo suficiente para olvidarse de su tormento, Candy ya mas calmada decidió continuar su camino y subió al auto y busco algo para limpiarse un poco los pies y así poder ponerse la zapatillas, iba manejando pero no podía quitarse la imagen de Albert desnudo, cuando Albert vio que un automóvil se acercaba pensó - ¿y ahora que demonios querrá George? pero a medida que el auto se acercaba vio que era manejado por una mujer, ¿quien sera? estoy seguro que ese auto viene de la mansión, pero no conozco a la dama que lo viene manejando.

Dejo de partir leña para ver de quien se trataba, Candy puso su mejor sonrisa y lo saludo desde el auto, Albert no lograba reconocerla hasta que ella se bajo y le dijo - ¡hola Albert!

¿Candy? Pero ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno chicas pues por fin nuestros rubios se encontraron, muchas gracias a todas por seguirme.

Les mando un muy fuerte abrazo a todas =)


	11. Devuelveme mi Corazón cap 11

**CAPITULO 11**

Albert no podía creer que Candy estuviera frente a el saludándolo con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre lo había cautivado, no pudo evitar admirarla con descaro de arriba abajo.

No podía articular palabra alguna, solo la miraba y pensaba, esta aun más hermosa de lo que la recuerdo, parece un ángel, esta hecha toda una mujer, oh Dios pero que preciosa esta, quisiera tomarla entre mis brazos ahora mismo y hacerle el amor, los pensamientos de Albert fueron interrumpidos por Candy.

- Albert ¿no vas a saludarme?

- Si claro, ¿Cómo estas Candy? le dijo Albert depositando un suave beso en su frente y tratando de controlarse

- Muy bien gracias

- Pero déjame verte Candy estas hermosa

- Gracias Albert ¿te gusta mi cambio?

- Claro, tu siempre has sido muy bella Candy, pero que torpe soy ven vamos adentro a invitarte algo de beber

- Vaya que si necesito beber algo para refrescarme - dijo Candy sonrojándose

- Ya dentro Albert le ofreció jugo de naranja fresco a Candy y tomaron asiento en el pequeño comedor,

- Pues bien Candy ¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a visitarte

- ¿Solamente a eso? ¿no vienes a hacerme alguna invitación? Interrogo Albert pensando que Candy a lo mejor iba a casarse y había ido solamente a invitarlo

- Bueno pues la verdad vine porque la Sra. Elroy me invito a pasar una temporada y no se a que tipo de invitación te refieres

- ¿De verdad la tía Elroy te invito Candy?

- Claro que sí

- Es que me parece increíble que ella te haya invitado ¿y como se porto contigo?

- De lo mas amable, ella me sugirió el cambio de imagen y me llevo con su estilista en Chicago y además me compro muchos vestidos muy hermosos

- Veo que te ha sentado bien el amor – dijo Albert a propósito para ver la reacción de Candy

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Acaso no trajiste a tu novio? Al amor de tu vida - dijo Albert dolido

- ¿Qué te pasa Albert? De verdad que no te entiendo

- Bueno pues es que Terry me escribió y me decía que se habían visto en Chicago y que tu por fin habías encontrado al verdadero amor de tu vida y que tal vez muy pronto te ibas a casar, por eso supongo que vienes a traerme la invitación de tu boda

- Hay Albert que cosas se te ocurren - dijo Candy quedándose bastante pensativa.

Ojala y de verdad fuera a casarme y estuviera aquí contigo planeando nuestra boda, nada me haría mas feliz en el mundo, pero tengo que conformarme con tu amistad, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Albert.

- Candy ¿si me escuchaste verdad?

- Si claro, bueno la verdad es que mentí para que Terry no siguiera insistiendo, el solamente es ya un bello recuerdo de mi pasado, además el único amor de mi vida es mi profesión

- Bueno es que como Terry mencionaba en su carta que estabas muy enamorada y que además pensabas casarte …

- Desde luego que no Albert, pero mejor cuéntame ¿porque estas aquí? pregunto Candy tomando las manos de Albert

Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo y se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, entonces Candy bajo un poco la vista hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que los nudillos de la mano derecha de Albert estaban heridos.

- ¿pero que te paso?

- Me golpee sin querer moviendo algunos muebles, pero no es nada de gravedad

- De cualquier manera déjame curarte

- Esta bien Candy si tu insistes.

Candy se dirigió al cuarto de baño por el botiquín y después llamo a Albert para lavarle bien la herida, cuando Albert estuvo cerca de Candy no pudo evitar oler el agradable aroma a frutos rojos que despedía el cabello y el cuerpo de Candy, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y a reaccionar, trato de concentrarse en el dolor que le producía la herida, pero había otro dolor agradable que sentía debajo del abdomen, sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca y Candy sentía que temblaba mas que una gelatina, se sentía torpe, por fin Candy dijo -mejor vamos al comedor a curarte y tomo el botiquín.

Albert asintió y rogo a Dios porque Candy no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su pantalón comenzaba a quedarle ajustado de la parte delantera.

- Candy por favor adelántate un poco, en seguida te alcanzo

- Esta bien Albert, no tardes

Albert se miro en el espejo y vio que estaba totalmente rojo, bajo un poco la mirada y vio que tenía un "**enorme y gran problema**", genial ¿Qué pensaría Candy de mí si se diera cuenta de cómo me pone?

Albert decidió mojarse la cara y también espero un momento a tranquilizarse, pensó en explicarle a Candy lo de su apellido para mantenerse más que nada distraído.

Mientras Candy se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo y pensaba - no se ni de que hablar con el, solamente deseo besarlo hasta perder la razón y para empeorar la situación mi mente no deja de repasar una y otra vez la imagen de el desnudo, saliendo del agua.

- Pues bien ya estoy listo Srita. Enfermera – dijo Albert en tono de broma

- Pues manos a la obra, ven siéntate.

Candy no dejaba de temblar y Albert lo percibió, pero no dijo nada al respecto, mejor comenzó a preguntarle como le estaba yendo en el Hospital Sta. Joana.

Ya no trabajo más en el hospital Sta. Joana

- ¿Cómo dices? Y puedo preguntar ¿porque?

- Pues había una vacante en el Saint Anthony así que decidí cambiar de hospital porque la paga era mejor (mintió)

- Pues siendo así me da mucho gusto por ti y dime ¿como esta el Sr. Tomas?

- Supongo que bien,

- ¿Por qué dices que supones? Acaso no lo vez a diario

- Albert, ya no vivo en el apartamento, me cambie de domicilio

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que escuchaste, ya no vivo mas en el apartamento que rentábamos juntos

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso alguien te falto al respeto? Porque mira que si es así…

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres? decidí comprarme una casita en Albany Park, esta cerca de un lago, me gustaría que luego fueras a visitarme y que veas lo preciosa que esta.

Candy estaba terminando de limpiar bien la herida cuando sin querer con su codo tiro el botiquín y todo se rego por el suelo, Candy y Albert se agacharon al mismo tiempo y chocaron, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro, ambos sentían que el corazón les iba a estallar, Albert no dejaba de mirar los labios entreabiertos de Candy era como si lo estuviera invitando a besarlos porque ella sin darse cuenta saco un poco su lengua para humedecerlos y la hubiera besado de no ser porque Candy reacciono y se levanto diciendo, pero que torpe soy olvide las vendas en el cuarto de baño enseguida regreso.

¿Qué es esto Dios mío? Casi hubiera jurado que Albert deseaba besarme pero, ¿Por qué Albert haría algo así? No, no ya estoy imaginando cosas que no son, mi mente esta demasiado alterada para poder pensar bien con claridad.

Según ella se puso a buscar las vendas y se dio cuenta de que las había dejado sobre el botiquín, así que lo más probable era que las vendas también hubieran salido volando junto con las demás cosas.

Entonces se decía ¿Y ahora que le voy a decir? Seguramente estará pensando en que soy una tonta o que me estoy volviendo loca, respira Candy respira, tranquilízate y dile que ocupabas mas vendas, eso es, le voy a decir que ocupaba mas vendas.

Albert estaba bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de Candy ¿será que ella deseaba que la besara? Si no estuviera tan seguro de que me quiere como a su buen amigo, hubiera mandado todo al diablo y la hubiera besado, se decía mientras terminaba de recoger todo lo que había tirado en el piso, entonces vio que el paquete de vendas estaba, también ahí.

Mientras Candy en el cuarto de baño respiraba hondo esperando a que su ritmo cardíaco volviera a la normalidad, decidió mirar su reloj y vio que llevaba 5 minutos dentro del cuarto de baño, Candy - se dijo reprendiéndose recuerda que vienes en plan también de enfermera, Candy volvió a respirar hondo y se sintió mas relajada así que decidió salir con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Fíjate que no encontré mas vendas – decía Candy tratando de sonar lo mas convinvente posible

- ¿Acaso planeas vendar todo mi cuerpo? Sonrió coqueto Albert

Nada me gustaría mas se dijo mentalmente y luego interrogo haciéndose la desentendida -

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque yo creo que con este paquete basta y sobra no crees?

- Tienes razón, no se como se me pudo ocurrir la idea de traer mas vendas – decía poniéndose cada vez mas roja

- ¿Estas bien Candy?

- Si es solo que hace mucho calor ¿no te parece?

- Pues si un poco, ¿entonces me vas a vendar o no?

- Por supuesto, dame tu mano por favor tengo que volver a limpiarla

- ¿Qué te parece si mejor la vendas de una vez y te invito a cabalgar?

- Esta bien, hace mucho no lo hago, es mas, para ser mas exactos desde la última vez que nos vimos – decía Candy terminando de vendar su mano

- ¿Me esperas un momento? Voy a cambiarme de ropa

- Claro aquí te espero.

Albert subió y rápidamente se puso unos Jeans y una camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo.

Mientras Candy recorría con curiosidad la casa, pero algo llamo su atención, había un pequeño estudio y Candy decidió entrar a ver la decoración en lo que Albert bajaba vio un hermoso escritorio y algunos papeles encima, también a un lado había una llave, ¿Qué tendrá Albert bajo llave?

Se me hace raro de el, pues que yo sepa los documentos importantes los guarda en otro lado, en fin no creo que se enoje si los miro, el sabe que soy muy curiosa, apenas iba a tomar la llave para abrir el cajón cuando escucho bajar a Albert, rápido dejo la llave en su lugar y se fue rápido a la sala.

- ¿Estas lista Candy?

- Claro que si

- Espero que no se te haya olvidado montar ¿eh? Le dijo Albert regalándole una enorme sonrisa, veras que vista tan hermosa tiene el rio.

- Ya lo creo que si.

Entonces salieron de la cabaña y primero Albert ayudo a Candy a subir al caballo y enseguida se subió el atrás de ella, sujetando las riendas empezaron a cabalgar lento Candy iba sentada de lado, porque el vestido le estorbaba para montar bien.

- Albert, siento mucho no haber traído ropa de montar

- Vamos Candy, no te preocupes ¿ya te había dicho que te vez espectacular con ese vestido? Decía Albert acercando su cuerpo mas al de Candy

- Bueno me dijiste que me veo hermosa, pero no espectacular – sonrió Candy

- Pues entonces te vez espectacularmente hermosa, le susurro al oído haciendo que Candy se estremeciera y le dieran escalofríos.

Albert se acerco a propósito a rozar con sus labios los descubiertos hombros de Candy y pudo percibir con mayor claridad el aroma a frutos rojos del perfume que usaba.

Candy no quería ni moverse sentía su piel toda estremecida y sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora.

Albert detuvo el caballo por un momento y Candy no se atrevía a mirarlo, sentía que si volteaba a verlo el descubriría sus sentimientos.

- Candy ¿dime la verdad porque has venido? Decía Albert con el corazón a punto de explotarle

- Ya te lo dije antes, vine a visitarte – decía Candy sin voltear el rostro

- ¿Viniste especialmente a eso, o solo porque la Tia Elroy te invito?

Entonces Albert decidió tomarla de la barbilla y volver el rostro de ella hacia el suyo, por un momento sus ojos se mezclaron, azul y verde unidos en el más absoluto de los silencios, entonces Albert comenzó a acariciar con el pulgar el labio inferior de Candy.

- Contéstame Candy por favor – rogo Albert con la voz un poco mas ronca

- ¿Qué importa Albert? Estamos aquí juntos platicando como los grandes amigos que siempre hemos sido no crees? - Dijo Candy con la voz temblorosa

El corazón de Albert se desplomo y entonces decidió seguir con el galope, continuaron el camino en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper ese incomodo silencio.

Albert por su parte pensaba, esto es una tortura horrible tenerte tan cerca, poder oler el suave perfume de tu cuerpo, rozar tus suaves hombros con mis labios ¿y me vienes a decir que estamos platicando como los grandes amigos que somos? que estúpido soy, por un momento creí ver en tus ojos amor.

En cambio Candy iba totalmente confundida, pensé que iba a besarme, me acaricio de una manera que no se que pensar, pude notar en su mirada algo diferente, el ya no me mira como antes, ¿Sera que siente algo por mi? No Candy no empieces a inventarte cosas, además ¿Qué diría la Sra. Elroy?

- Entonces Candy decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿A que parte del rio vamos?

- No preguntes ya mero llegamos, primero quiero que saludes a alguien

- ¿Alguien muy especial para ti?

- Claro y para ti también

- Hemos llegado espero que no tarde.

Albert bajo primero y ayudo a Candy a bajar del caballo, pero antes de que esta tocara el suelo, Albert la sostuvo un momento del talle y de nuevo la miro fijamente, quería comprobar si realmente había visto amor en los ojos de Candy pero esta bajo la mirada rápidamente y le dijo-

- ¿me bajas ya por favor?

- Claro, perdón no quise molestarte

- No estoy molesta Albert, es solo que no quiero que tu mano se lastime

- Bien ahí viene nuestra amiga – dijo Albert señalando a poupet.

Albert se agacho para recibirla y luego esta brinco a su hombro, ¡poupett que gusto verte! Mira quien vino a visitarnos, poupet enseguida salto a los brazos de Candy y esta comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza ¡cuanto tiempo querida amiga! Dijo Candy, y poupett bajo rápidamente de los brazos de Candy y se dirigió al enorme árbol donde vivía con su familia, Albert tomo de la mano a Candy y le dijo ven, poupett quiere presentarte a alguien.

Enseguida caminaron tomados de la mano rumbo al enorme árbol y cuando llegaron poupett salió orgullosa con su familia.

- Pero que linda familia tienes poupett – decía Candy emocionada

- Mira al parecer ella se nos adelanto ¿verdad Candy?

- ¿Cómo dices? Volteo ella sorprendida

- Es decir, supongo que tu algún día te casaras y formaras una linda familia

- No esta dentro de mis planes, en cambio supongo que para ti si es muy importante formar una familia

- Pues te equivocas Candy, tampoco esta dentro de mis planes el casarme

- Pero estas obligado a casarte y tener un heredero para que no se pierda el apellido Andrew

- Mira Candy mejor cambiamos de tema ¿te parece? – dijo Albert en tono molesto

- Como gustes

- ¿Y sobre que te gustaría hablar? Interrogo Candy

- Espera un momento, enseguida regreso.

Albert saco una manta de la silla de montar y regreso con ella para tenderla sobre la hierba y así Candy no se fuera a ensuciar, tendió la manta debajo de árbol e invito a Candy a sentarse para después el hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Y bien? soy toda oídos – decía Candy mientras jugueteaba con poupett

- Veras Candy me gustaría explicarte porque ya no eres mas una Andrew

- Oh no te preocupes Albert

- Es que quisiera explicarte que yo ni siquiera estaba enterado, me entere hace apenas unos días, quiero pedirte una disculpa, estoy seguro de que la tía Elroy tuvo mucho que ver en este asunto, pero si tu lo deseas volverás a ser una Andrew

- Albert, no quiero que te vayas a ofender, pero hace tiempo yo quería pedirte que me quitaras el apellido Andrew, así que no te preocupes ¿quieres?

- Puedo preguntar ¿Porque ya no deseas volver a ser una Andrew?

- Porque no quiero que vuelvas a ser mi tutor – dijo molesta y se levanto, ¿nos vamos ya? Quede con la Sra. Elroy que volvería a la mansión para cenar, y prometí no llegar tarde.

- Esta bien Candy vámonos.

Iban totalmente en silencio cuando Albert, le pregunto a Candy –

- Me permites acompañarte

- Por supuesto pero ¿y el auto?

- ¿Que te parece si vamos por el a la cabaña y te llevo?

- Me parece una buena excelente idea y así aprovechas y te quedas a cenar

- No Candy, prefiero regresarme

- Esta bien Albert, como tu prefieras.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Albert le dijo a Candy que esperara un momento en la sala que iría por un sweater para ella.

Bajo rápidamente de su recamara con el sweater y se lo puso alrededor de los hombros y aprovecho para de nuevo embriagarse con el aroma de Candy, Albert abrió la puerta galantemente y ayudo a subir a Candy, mientras Albert manejaba le dijo -

- Candy… quisiera mañana invitarte a desayunar ¿aceptas?

- Claro que si, pero antes me gustaría ir a comprar ropa para montar, así que tal vez llegue un poco tarde

- ¿Qué te parece si de nuevo llevas vestido? Te miras espectacularmente hermosa – Dijo Albert guiñándole un ojo

- Bueno si me lo pides de esa manera… creo que no me voy a poder negar, solo que creo que le pediré a George que me lleve

- No te preocupes por eso, yo paso por ti a las 9:00 ¿te parece bien?

- Desde luego Albert

- Gracias Candy, gracias por todo

- Bueno por fin hemos llegado, te acompaño hasta la puerta y me regreso

- Esta bien Albert ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?

- Porque decidí tomarme unos días de descanso, hasta mañana preciosa.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bueno chicas espero no haberlas defraudado, este fue el primer encuentro entre nuestra pareja favorita, tiempo al tiempo no desesperen, ya se que muchas quisieran que hubiera sido un encuentro mucho mas apasionado, pero tiempo al tiempo ¿no creen? Jejejeje

**Gracias a - Black Angel IVH, Carito Andrew, CandyFan72, Mary Olvera, Vivi1987, AnaEdith, Iris Adriana, Paloma, , Josie, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Gelsie, Comolasaguilas40, Nelly, Sayuri1707, lady Susy, Faby Andley, Rose Grandchester, Jenny, Ceci Andrew 1980, Biby 1608, Cliosccm, ccc73, Lu de Andrew, Fancya, Magnolia A, Chiquita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Patty Castillo, Florcita.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, HAY VARIOS QUE ME SACAN UNA ENORME CARCAJADA, HAY CHICAS TIENEN CADA OCURRENCIA… " GOLOSAS " JAJAJAJAJA**


	12. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Candy entro a la mansión y miro la hora, apenas eran la 7:45 así que le quedaban 15 minutos para refrescarse y bajar al comedor, pero antes entro a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua.

- Srita. Candy que gusto me da volver a verla, su habitación ya esta lista

- Gracias Dorothy, ¿me acompañas por favor?

- Claro que si

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Candy abrazo a Dorothy y le dijo -

- Dorothy, no sabes cuanto gusto me da volver a verte, por favor llámame solamente Candy ¿quieres? sabes que eres otra de mis mejores amigas

- Gracias Srita. Candy pero si la Sra. Elroy me escucha, tal vez me regañe

- Bueno entonces hagamos una cosa cuando estemos a solas dime Candy ¿te parece bien?

- Esta bien Candy

- Dorothy, quisiera hacerte una pregunta

- Dime ¿Qué quieres saber? - Decía Dorothy mientras ayudaba a Candy a arreglarse

- Bueno pues como te habrás dado cuenta la Sra. Elroy fue a buscarme a Chicago y se porto muy extraña conmigo, es como si fuera otra ¿sabes? me pidió disculpas, fue idea suya el que cambiara mi imagen y pues para finalizar me invito a pasar una temporada aquí.

- Bueno la gente cambia ¿sabes Candy? pero en si, no se cual es la pregunta

- Tienes razón, ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre el comportamiento de Albert hace unos días?

- Pues… yo lo único que puedo decirte Candy es que se veía bastante afligido y se paso varios días encerrado en la biblioteca, casi no comía y después me pidió que le arreglara algunas cosas porque se iba quedar en la cabaña.

- Gracias Dorothy ahora ¿me ayudarías a escoger un vestido?

- Claro, mira ¿Qué te parece este azul?

- No, ese lo pienso llevar mañana porque Albert me invito a desayunar y va a pasar por mí.

- ¿Y este color rosa?

- Si ese esta muy bien, gracias Dorothy

- Candy se hace tarde, debo bajar a indicarles a los demás criados que empiecen a servir

- Perdón por quitarte el tiempo Dorothy, anda ve yo termino de cambiarme.

Cuando termino de vestirse vio junto a la cama el sweater que Albert le había prestado, lo tomo entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar la tentación de llevarlo hasta su nariz y así poder olfatear el rico aroma a sándalo que despedía la prenda, para después frotarlo sobre su mejilla, oh Albert como me gustaría estar entre tus brazos y olfatear tu bronceada y hermosa piel… te mirabas tan bello desnudo…

Candy seguía soñando despierta cuando de repente alguien llamo a su puerta

- Candy ¿puedo pasar? Pregunto Archie

- Permíteme un momento – dijo Candy guardando la prenda en su cajón - pasa por favor

- Me pidió la tía Elroy que pasara por ti para acompañarte al comedor, pero déjame decirte Candy que luces bellísima

- Gracias Archie

- Entonces vamos pues – dijo Archie ofreciendo galantemente su brazo

- Archie… tú le diste mi dirección a la Sra. Elroy ¿verdad?

- ¿Te molesta? Dijo Archie un poco preocupado

- No, pero supongo que esa indiscreta de Annie fue quien te lo dijo ¿verdad?

- La conoces bastante bien, sonrió Archie entrando al comedor y ayudándola a sentarse.

Todavía no había nadie en el comedor, así que Candy pudo sentirse bastante tranquila por haber llegado a tiempo, claro eso porque la Sra. Elroy mando a que Archie la acompañara, porque si no quien sabe y seguiría abrazada al sweater de Albert dejando volar su imaginación.

Albert iba llegando a la cabaña y todavía traía el perfume de Candy impregnado en la nariz ¡Dios! No se como pude contenerme, se veía tan hermosa y tan sensual, que yo moría de ganas por comerla a besos y acariciar su tersa y blanca piel, jamás había mirado lo bellos y suaves que son sus hombros ¡por Dios que suaves son! Y yo los roce con mis labios, que locura, si antes estaba enamorado de ella, ahora estoy enfermo de ella.

Ahora si que no podre curarme jamás, debo intentar acercarme a ella tratar de que me vea diferente y así poder pedirle una oportunidad, de cualquier manera aunque ella diga que somos los mismos amigos de antes, eso es mentira, ella jamás me hubiera permitido antes rozar sus hombros con mis labios, en cambio no hizo nada por apartarse, hubiera jurado que deseaba que la besara.

Mientras en la mansión ya tanto la Sra. Elroy como George estaban también en el comedor, mientras servían la cena Elroy le pregunto a Candy.-

- Y bien Candy ¿como viste a William?

- Pues la verdad lo vi bastante bien, un poco sorprendido y extrañado por mi visita, pero su ánimo esta bien, ah y tiene una herida en la mano que me encargue el día de hoy de curarla

- ¿pero como es eso de que William esta herido?

- Pues me dijo que se golpeo los nudillos acomodando unos muebles, pero le repito no es nada de gravedad, además mañana lo voy a curar de nuevo, porque me invito a desayunar

- Candy por favor cuida mucho de William – suplico Elroy

- Pierda cuidado Sra. Elroy.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Candy por momentos estuvo ausente y tanto la Sra. Elroy , George y Archie se percataron de ello, así que cuando terminaron de cenar Elroy le pregunto a Candy que si quería tomar el té con George y con ella, ya que Archie iría a ver a Annie.

- ¿Les molesta si mejor me retiro a descansar? Es que el día de hoy fue de bastante movimiento

- De ninguna manera Candy, anda ve a descansar ¿a que hora iras a desayunar mañana con William?

- Quedo de pasar por mi a las 9:00

- Candy ¿Y William no pregunto por mi? Menciono Elroy con algo de melancolía

- Bueno le sorprendió mucho saber que Ud. me había invitado a quedarme aquí en la mansión, pero si, si me pregunto que como se encontraba Ud. (mintió)

- Eres una pésima mentirosa ¿lo sabias Candy? le dijo Elroy sonriendo nostálgica

- De verdad que me pregunto por Ud.

- Esta bien Candy, te creo

- Entonces que pasen buenas noches, con su permiso.

Candy se despidió de los tres y se dirigió a su habitación, se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes para luego ponerse un hermoso baby doll color carmesí enseguida saco del cajón el sweater de Albert, y se lo puso encima, quería que su aroma se impregnara en su cuerpo, así que decidió que dormiría con el, se permitiría fantasear un poco con el, imaginar que estaba perdida entre sus brazos.

De pronto miro que arriba de la tocador estaba el cofrecito que había cargado desde Chicago, saco la llave de su bolso y lo abrió, quería mirar de nuevo la insignia que era de Albert y después saco la carta para volver a leerla, cuando la termino pensaba – estoy segura de que sientes algo por mi, aún no se me olvida la manera en que me abrazabas cuando convivíamos en el apartamento y el día de hoy te comportaste bastante extraño conmigo cuando íbamos en el caballo y además posaste tus labios sobre mis hombros, te sentí como mas… ¿atrevido? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué debo hacer? Decía mientras guardaba la insignia y la carta dentro del bolso que casi nunca usaba y lo puso encima del tocador.

Luego se recostó y aunque tardo un poco en dormir por la emoción de que lo vería al día siguiente, por fin la venció el cansancio.

Albert por su parte estaba recostado en su recamara, repasando la linda imagen de una hermosa mujer rubia.

Candy te voy a conquistar, no quiero seguir preguntándome ¿y si hubiera? Esa palabra la voy a borrar de mi vocabulario, esa palabra de hoy en adelante no existirá mas para mi, ya no nos separa mas el recuerdo de Terry, además ya no soy mas tu tutor, dices que tu único y verdadero amor es tu profesión, así que voy a luchar por conquistarte.

Se quedo profundamente dormido con la decisión marcada en el rostro.

Al día siguiente Candy ya estaba despierta desde las 5:30 para comenzar a arreglarse, en eso escucho que llamaban a la puerta muy despacito y se puso una bata encima para ver quien podría ser tan temprano.

- Dorothy ¿pero que haces levantada a estas horas?

- Hay Candy pues siempre nos levantamos a esta hora los demás criados y yo para que cuando se despierte la Sra. Elroy y los demás, el desayuno y la casa estén listos, me atreví a tocar porque vi la luz encendida pero, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- Pues me tengo que arreglar, recuerda que Albert me invito a desayunar y quiero verme bien

- Ahora entiendo, ¿quieres que te ayude?

- Bueno, pues ya que lo mencionas, si quisiera que me ayudaras con un favor especial

- ¿Qué favor?

- ¿Me podrías preparar una tarta de chocolate? Es que quiero compartirla con Albert

- Claro que si Candy, cuando bajes ya estará lista, pero ¿no deseas que te ayude a arreglarte?

- No gracias Dorothy, creo que después de todo ayer no me veía tan mal, además quiero seguir practicando para peinarme mas rápido, sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie

- Eso es muy cierto, entonces me retiro, de cualquier forma si se te ofrece algo mas no dudes en llamarme – dijo Dorothy retirándose

Entonces Candy se metió al cuarto de baño a ducharse y cuando salió empezó a arreglarse, estaba muy emocionada, saco el hermoso vestido azul cielo, con escote en V tanto de la espalda como de adelante muy entallado hasta las caderas y con vuelo hasta debajo de la rodilla, lo había decidido la noche anterior, se llevaría ese y también saco un bolso azul fuerte, que dejo encima de la cama.

También Albert se había despertado muy temprano, para ir a nadar y luego regresaría a preparar el desayuno, estaba mas que emocionado por la visita de Candy y mucho más por la decisión que había tomado la noche anterior, se había propuesto conquistarla y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Cuando termino de nadar, se seco se vistió y monto su caballo y se fue directamente a la cabaña a preparar el desayuno, miro en la despensa y se dispuso a prepararlo todo, todavía faltaba 1 hora para pasar por Candy cuando termino de poner la mesa, miro con satisfacción que todo había quedado perfecto.

Así que decidió ducharse y se dio cuenta que solamente había llevado ropa demasiado informal – se dijo para si, diablos ¿Cómo iba yo a imaginar que Candy vendría? Ni modo, tomo unos jeans blancos y una playera con cuello pico de gallo color azul fuerte que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, había adelgazado, pero no lo suficiente para que la playera no se ajustara bien a su cuerpo, se puso también unos zapatos cómodos y por último la loción con aroma a sándalo que había en el mueble junto a su cama y se miro en el espejo, tenia el cabello demasiado largo, así que decidió atarlo con una cinta, bajo de las escaleras y salió de la cabaña para enseguida subir al coche.

Candy por fin estaba terminando de arreglarse, se había desbaratado tres veces el peinado, pues no le gustaba como quedaba, se puso la mascara para pestañas, un poco de rubor y para finalizar un poco de labial, tomo unas zapatillas color plata con el tacón bajito, después se puso su perfume favorito con aroma a frutas, metió algunos artículos personales en el bolso azul y lo volvió a colocar encima de la cama y después iba a tomar el bolso color plata donde había guardado la carta y la insignia de Albert para guardarlo en el cajón, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta y lo volvió a colocar encima del tocador.

- Adelante

- Candy, se acerca el coche del Sr. William – le dijo Dorothy algo apurada

- ¿Y ya esta lista la tarta?

- Si Candy anda vamos

- Espera Dorothy ¿donde esta la Sra. Elroy, Archie y George?

- Bueno, todos ya desayunaron, el joven Archie y George están trabajando en la biblioteca y la Sra. Elroy esta en la sala tomando el té y leyendo.

- Voy a avisarle que ya me voy – dijo Candy sin guardar el bolso color plata y dejándolo encima del tocador

- Esta bien Candy – pero apúrate por favor

- Candy entro en la sala y se despidió de Elroy

- Nos vemos mas tarde Sra. Elroy

- Claro Candy ve con cuidado y por favor cuida mucho de William

- Pierda cuidado, hoy me encargare de curar nuevamente su herida

Candy fue directo a la cocina por la tarta de chocolate.

- Mmm huele deliciosa

-¡Esta deliciosa Candy! de eso no te quepa la menor duda, la cocinamos entre Henry y yo

- Oh y además la decoraste con fresas, muero por probarla –dijo Candy haciendo un ademan para probar un poco con su dedo índice

- Ni se te ocurra – la reto Dorothy

- Esta bien esperare hasta el postre – dijo Candy haciendo un chistoso puchero

- Ay Candy tu no cambias jajajajaja

En eso se escucho el claxon del auto, por fin Albert había llegado, Candy rápidamente tomo la tarta y le dijo a Dorothy que le ayudara a abrir la puerta de la mansión para salir a recibir a Albert.

Cuando salió, Albert no dejaba de admirarla y le sonrió muy coqueto ¡estas preciosa!

- ¿Y Esta tarta?

- Le dije a Dorothy que si me hacia el favor de prepararla para comerla como postre – dijo Candy sonriéndole

- Pues muchas gracias Dorothy, se ve deliciosa – dijo Albert

- De nada Sr. Andrew

- Bien, pues vámonos Candy que se hace tarde para desayunar

- Hasta luego Dorothy – se despidió Albert

- Oh espera un momento Albert olvide mi bolso en la recamara

- No te preocupes Candy yo voy por el - se ofreció Dorothy ¿en que lugar lo dejaste?

- Creo que esta encima del tocador – dijo Candy no muy segura de ello

- Enseguida te lo traigo.

Mientras en la sala unos ojos color marrón, miraban con agrado como Albert volvía a sonreír, yo lo sabia William, sabia que si Candy venia a verte volvería a verte sonreír, estas enamorado como un adolescente de esa chiquilla y no voy a ser yo quien se oponga a tu felicidad.

Dorothy entro en la recamara de Candy y vio que había 2 bolsos uno en la cama y otro en el tocador, pero sin dudarlo tomo el que estaba en el tocador, Dorothy bajo y entrego el bolso a Candy.

- Este no era Dorothy ¿no viste uno color azul? –decia Candy algo nerviosa

- Ah si enseguida te lo traigo

- Oh vamos Candy, muero de hambre anda ¿que mas da un bolso que otro? – decía Albert algo desesperado

- Pero, pero es que el otro combina perfecto con mi vestido – decía Candy tratando de convencerlo

- Y este combina perfecto con tus zapatos, así que no se hable más y vámonos ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Albert tienes razón – decía Candy tragando saliva

- Candy iba algo callada y no se dio cuenta que iba sujetando el bolso con demasiada fuerza, pero Albert si lo noto y sonriendo le pregunto -

- ¿Acaso guardas algún tesoro en ese bolso Candy?

- Oh no nada de importancia, solo algunos objetos personales, cosas que cargamos las mujeres – sonrió

- ¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que fueras vanidosa

- Y no lo soy Albert, lo que pasa es que pues, un peine siempre hace falta ¿no crees?

- Si tu lo dices… bueno por fin hemos llegado – decía Albert deteniendo el auto

- Bueno entonces vamos

Albert bajo primero para después ayudar a Candy, cada que sus manos se encontraban la piel se les erizaba

- ¿Que te parece si primero reviso tu herida?

- No, mejor desayunamos primero

- Esta bien como tu digas Albert – dijo Candy en tono juguetón

- Wow pero que bonita arreglaste la mesa tu siempre tan detallista

- Y espera a probar el delicioso desayuno que prepare.

Albert se dirigió a la cocina y Candy quiso seguirlo pero Albert la detuvo, no Candy tú eres mi invitada y me vas a permitir consentirte, así que por favor ven, la tomo de la mano y la ayudo a sentarse, no te muevas ¿quieres Candy? le susurro al oído y acaricio un poco sus suaves hombros, Candy se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- Pero, yo quiero ayudar Albert

- No Candy , ya te dije que eres mi invitada y quiero consentirte

- Esta bien – dijo dándose por vencida.

Albert había preparado una deliciosa ensalada fresca con trozos de pavo y queso fresco, también había picado algo de frutas, había tostado pan y también hizo un delicioso jugo de tomate y también había preparado un poco de café.

Albert tomo en una de sus manos el recipiente donde estaba la ensalada y con la otra mano donde estaba la fruta, se dirigió entonces al comedor y los dejo sobre la mesa, enseguida regreso con lo demás – Candy lo miro directo a los ojos y le dijo -

- Albert déjame ayudarte ¿quieres?

- Esta bien preciosa, me lo pides de una manera que nada podría negarte en estos momentos.

Candy se dirigió hasta la cocina y Albert iba detrás de ella, admirando su linda espalda y ¿Por qué no? También sus finas y hermosas caderas, Candy se detuvo y apenas iba a tomar la jarra con el jugo de tomate, cuando sintió el aliento de Albert detrás de su cuello, el estaba muy cerca, Candy no se atrevía a voltear y Albert empezó a acariciar el fino cuello de Candy con sus dedos.

- Tienes un muy hermoso cuello ¿sabes Candy? le susurro al oído con voz ronca

- ¿Ahhh si? – pregunto Candy con voz temblorosa

- Si Candy es muy suave, al igual que tu hermoso cabello, Albert no pudo evitar tomar la punta de su cabello y depositar un suave beso.

Candy sintió como su sangre empezaba a arder, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que iba a desmayarse en ese preciso instante y solo atino a decir…

- tengo hambre

- Yo también, pero no precisamente de comida, decía Albert acercándose todavía más y con la voz totalmente enronquecida

- Albert por favor el desayuno se va enfriar – decía Candy con la voz aún mas temblorosa

- Eso no puede ser porque es ensalada, le dijo al oído y rozando con la punta de su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy

- ¿Por favor vamos si? Suplico Candy

- Esta bien, Vamos dijo apartándose de ella.

Y miro que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos de un verde más intenso de lo normal, Candy tomo la jarra de jugo con las manos temblorosas, medio se sonrió y se agacho.

Albert espero un momento en la cocina y miro de nuevo que **su pantalón estaba** **mucho mas apretado** que la vez pasada, piensa Albert piensa, miro un pequeño delantal que había colgado y decidió ponérselo, pero **su gran problema** no se escondía tan fácilmente así que se mojo un poco la cara y el cuello, después respiro hondo, cuando ya mas o menos se tranquilizo, tomo la tetera con café y también llevo el pan tostado.

Mientras Candy no dejaba de temblar, era muy extraño pero tenia unas ganas enormes de reírse a carcajadas, estaba muy nerviosa, cuando vio que Albert venia con el pan y con el café ni siquiera se levanto para ayudarlo.

- Hey preciosa ¿no me vas a ayudar?

- Claro, disculpa es que…

- ¿si?

- Nada olvídalo – dijo Candy

- ¿Te molestaría Traer un frasco de mermelada de chabacano que olvide sacar de la despensa? Pregunto Albert

- Enseguida voy por el, pero déjame ayudarte.

Cuando Candy quizo ayudar a Albert este ya había puesto las cosas sobre la mesa y Candy miro que este traía puesto un delantal que no cubría al 100% el porque se lo había puesto, quiso soltar una risilla.

Ya en la cocina Candy se dispuso a buscar el frasco con la mermelada cuando escucho que Albert se acercaba, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado pero grito, ya la encontré, ya voy para allá.

Entonces escucho que Albert se devolvía de nuevo al comedor, siguió buscando como desesperada hasta que por fin la encontró, y regreso con ella, mostrándose lo mas tranquila posible y Albert se levanto para ayudarle a tomar asiento.

- Pues empecemos** antes de que el desayuno se enfrié** – dijo Albert mirando fijamente a Candy

- Candy estaba mas roja que el jugo de tomate que había preparado Albert, pero le sostuvo la mirada y vio que los ojos de el estaban de un azul mas obscuro y decidió preguntar

- Albert ¿Por qué decidiste ponerte delantal para desayunar?

- Pues… para no ensuciarme – contesto sintiendo que la cara le cambiaba de un color a otro

- ¿Y para que pusiste las servilletas entonces?

- Tienes razón soy un tonto, enseguida me lo quito.

Candy sonrió un poco y comenzaron a desayunar, entonces Candy decidió que era hora de que el ambiente se sintiera mas ligero y empezó a platicarle de su trabajo, de sus pacientes, de que había olvidado despedirse de uno muy especial llamado Jimmy, Albert la escuchaba muy atento y le pregunto que si aún conservaba aquella planta que le había regalado llamada labios de mujer, Candy le dijo que si, pero que desde hacia varios meses no daba flores, desayunaron tanto que decidieron dejar el pastel para mas tarde.

Lavaron todos los trastos y cuando terminaron, Albert la invito a caminar y ella gustosa accedió, tomo su bolso por inercia y salieron a caminar, seguían platicando de muchas cosas hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron junto al rio.

Albert decidió quitarse lo zapatos y enroscar su pantalón un poco e invito a Candy a meter los pies en el rio con el, ella dudo un poco porque se le vino a la mente la imagen de el desnudo, pero accedió y dejo su bolso junto a los zapatos, juguetearon un poco con el agua, hasta que Candy dijo que estaba algo cansada y decidió salir para recostarse sobre la hierba y mirar la figuras que formaban las nubes.

Albert la miraba fascinado así que decidió recostarse a su lado y pregunto –

- ¿Qué es lo que miras con tanto interés? Interrogo Albert con lo brazos cruzados encima de la nuca

- Las nubes, me gusta mirar las figuras que se forman, mira por ejemplo esa tiene forma de corazón

- Tienes razón Candy y aquella tiene la forma de unos labios.

Así siguieron por mucho rato hasta que Candy se quedo profundamente dormida, y Albert pensaba que no podía haber mujer más increíble que ella, se levanto con cuidado y vio que los zapatos y el bolso de Candy estaban a un lado suyo y decidió abrir el bolso para tomar prestado el peine de Candy.

¿Pero que es esto? Se alejo un poco con el bolso, cuidando de no despertar a Candy

Pero es mi insignia ¿Y esta carta?

Por un momento se sintió miserable por querer leer aquella carta que Candy traía en su bolso, pero recordó que cuando iban en el auto ella iba bastante aferrada a el como si llevara un tesoro, además de que momentos antes le había dicho a Dorothy que ese no era el bolso que ella deseaba llevar, Así que Albert sintió mucha curiosidad por leer aquella carta, no aguanto mas las ganas y comenzó a leerla.

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Albert estaba recargado en un árbol y comenzó a leer la carta de Candy.

**QUERIDO ALBERT:**

Se que tal vez es muy atrevido de mi parte escribirte esta carta, pero mi corazón no puede seguirse engañando por mas tiempo, yo volví a renacer por tu amor, me di cuenta que eres todo para mi.

Desde que te fuiste hace frio en mi corazón, el cielo se ha tornado gris, hay veces que trepo algún árbol y miro el atardecer y entonces pienso que esta vida no es vida sin ti ¿de que me sirve haber renacido si ya no estas más junto a mí?

Pero luego una chispa de esperanza se enciende en mi corazón cuando recuerdo la manera en que me abrazabas y digo, te esperare porque a vivir tú me enseñaste y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por volverte a ver.

Recuerdo cuando Tongo el león te ataco y cure tus heridas, no se como pude concentrarme al estarte curando, sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro al estar curando tu fuerte torso, desde entonces quiero estar entre tus brazos y así poder entrar en tus silencios, poder navegar entre tus besos, siempre sueño que vienes a mi y me tomas entre tus fuertes brazos.

Regresa a mi Albert, tu me enseñaste lo que es el verdadero amor, me enseñaste la diferencia de lo que es el amor de juventud como lo fue Terry para mi, una bella ilusión y nada mas, así como lo fue también Anthony, pero tu Albert eres mi verdad, eres el amor de mi vida, eres la pasión que me inspira.

**TE AMA FERVOROSAMENTE CANDY**

Cuando termino de leerla, las lágrimas bañaban ya su rostro, quería ir y tomarla entre sus brazos y llenarla de besos en ese mismo instante, quería gritarle que la amaba también que estaba loco por ella.

Me ama, Candy me ama, me dice que desea mis besos, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, aquí dice que sueña con que la tome entre mis brazos, mi pequeña Candy, mi amor, me amas igual que yo a ti, pero que estúpido fui al pensar que estabas enamorada de otro, estaba muy celoso, pero tú me amas a mi princesa, yo soy ese tonto afortunado ¡Dios mío! Esto es increíble.

De cualquier manera voy a ir poco a poco enamorándote mas, se limpio las lagrimas y guardo cuidadosamente la carta y la insignia, volvió a donde estaba recostada ella y miro que seguía profundamente dormida, así que aprovecho para colocar cuidadosamente el bolso de nuevo en su lugar, se sentó a su lado con mucho cuidado y con el dorso de su mano acaricio las suaves mejillas de ella.

Así paso bastante rato admirando su dulce rostro y su hermosa figura, sonreía y sentía que iba explotar de felicidad, siguió acariciando sus mejillas y después su rizada cabellera, después se recostó de lado y no aguanto las ganas de rozar con su dedo índice los labios de ella, Candy se movió un poco y abrió con pereza los ojos, entonces se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azul celeste que la miraban fijamente con mucha ternura, Albert le sonrió y le dijo –

- Hola dormilona

- Perdón, creo que me quede profundamente dormida, soy una grosera

- No te preocupes preciosa, que yo recuerde siempre has sido muy dormilona y para nada eres una grosera, además me encanta verte dormir.

Candy se sonrojo y sonrió abiertamente, pero de inmediato volteo a ver si su bolso estaba donde mismo y se tranquilizo al verlo en el mismo lugar, para Albert no paso desapercibido el movimiento de Candy y sonriendo le dijo -

- ¿Estas demasiado cansada para seguir caminando?

- Pues demasiado cansada no, pero no traigo los zapatos indicados ¿te parece si mejor regresamos a la cabaña?

- Desde luego, si quieres te cargo - le dijo Albert bastante coqueto

- Hay Albert como crees? – Además recuerda que quiero revisar tu herida – decía Candy sintiendo sus mejillas arder

- Entonces vamos pues – dijo Albert ayudándola a levantar.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento y Albert empezó a acariciar la mano de Candy y no pudo evitar decir –

- Me encanta que estés aquí conmigo

- Yo también estoy muy contenta de estar aquí contigo Albert

- Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes? – dijo Albert soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Candy sonrió y miro que Albert la tenía todavía sujeta de la mano y volteo a mirarlo apenas le iba pedir que la soltara, cuando Albert se le adelanto preguntándole –

- ¿Qué te parece si regresamos así tomados de la mano?

- Me parece bien, me gusta la idea – sonrió Candy

Durante el camino Candy iba demasiado callada y pensativa, ¡Dios mío! Ayúdame, no quisiera hacerme ilusiones para luego salir lastimada, esta vez no podría soportarlo porque realmente estoy enamorada, pero es que el esta tan diferente conmigo, que me ilusiona bastante que el pueda sentir lo mismo que yo siento por el.

Por su parte Albert no dejaba de observarla de reojo, ya casi llegaban a la cabaña y Albert no dejaba de repetirse ¡que hermosa esta! Muero de ganas por probar sus dulces y apetecibles labios.

De repente se detuvo en seco y Candy lo miro extrañada, entonces Albert le dijo que sintió que algo lo había picado en la pantorrilla, Candy no dudo por un segundo y le empezó a desabrochar rápidamente los jeans a Albert y luego se los bajo, entonces vio con horror que una viuda negra caminaba por el blanco pantalón de Albert, sin dudarlo Candy la aplasto y corrió por el auto y grito no tardo, dejo a Albert en puros calzoncillos y camiseta, Candy llego en enseguida, le entrego una toalla para que se cubriera y lo trepo rápidamente al auto y le dio un poco de hielo envuelto en un trapo para que lo colocara donde lo había picado la araña.

Iba manejando como loca, lo llevaba rápidamente al pequeño hospital del pueblo ¡Dios mío! Que no le pase nada grave, que no le pase nada grave, se repetía una y otra vez, Albert le dijo - Candy por favor no manejes tan aprisa, pero Candy ni siquiera lo escuchaba.

Estaba demasiado angustiada, el camino se le hizo eterno, hasta que por fin llegaron a la pequeña clínica, para esto ya Albert empezaba a sentir la pantorrilla adormecida, así que Candy le dijo que se sostuviera de ella, estaba a punto de soltar la lagrimas, pero tenia que ser fuerte por el, de inmediato se dirigió al primer Dr. que vio y le indico lo que había pasado, el Dr. le dijo a una enfermera que ayudara a Albert a subir a una silla de ruedas y lo llevara a un pequeño cuartito privado, Candy también ayudaba para que Albert moviera la pierna lo menos posible.

- Pasen por favor, ayúdeme a recostarlo con cuidado encima de esa cama, hizo muy bien en traerlo rápido y colocarle el hielo, Srita. así logro evitar que el veneno se extendiera ¿sabe Ud. algo de medicina? Decía el Dr. tratando de tranquilizar a Candy

- Soy enfermera, pero por favor Dr. no pierda mas tiempo

- Tranquilízate muchacha – decía el Dr. preparando una inyección con un contraveneno y se lo coloco de inmediato, listo con esto tendrá, solo que habrá que esperar una hora aquí para ver como reacciona.

- Esta bien Dr. ¿puedo esperar aquí con el?

- Esta bien, pero antes acompáñeme un momento ¿quiere?

- Claro, enseguida vuelvo Albert

- Disculpe Srita….

- Candy White

- Bien Srita. White, ¿Qué el no es el Sr. William Albert Andrew?

- Así es Dr.

- ¿no le parece que deberíamos avisarle a su familia?

- Primero debo preguntarle a el, por favor Dr. no comente con nadie que el esta aquí ¿quiere?

- Esta bien Srita. White como Ud. guste

- Ahora si me permite Dr. quisiera regresar a cuidarlo

- Vaya Srita. Cualquier cosa, pregunte por mi, me llamo Adam

- Si Dr. Adam compermiso

Candy regreso y miro que Albert estaba tranquilo y le sonreía, Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

- Oh Albert pensé que te perdería

- No llores princesa, no me gusta verte llorar, mejor sonríeme ¿quieres? sabes que eres mas bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras

- Es que yo, yo pensé que…

- Nada mi princesita, soy un hombre fuerte y no me voy a morir por un simple piquete de araña, aunque de frio quien sabe, sonrió señalando la toalla con la que había llegado, no creo que el Dr. permita que nos llevemos esta sabana

- Oh perdón Albert es que estaba tan asustada que ni tiempo tuve de traerte unos pantalones – por fin sonrió

- Así me gusta verte sonreír, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado y no te preocupes, lo de la toalla lo dije para hacerte sonreír

- Albert, me gustaría avisarle a la Sra. Elroy

- No Candy, ya vez que el Dr. dijo que con la inyección tendría y además no quiero preocuparlos, pero se me ocurre una idea

- ¿Qué idea?

- Que te parece si te quedas conmigo unos días a cuidarme? La miro suplicante

Candy dudo por unos segundos pero luego dijo -

- Esta bien Albert, me quedare a cuidarte, pero de cualquier forma tendré que informarle a la Sra. Elroy el porque me quedare contigo en la cabaña

- Bueno esta bien, pero dile que no se preocupe ¿quieres?

- Así lo haré, ahora descansa.

Albert se durmió por un rato y Candy admiraba su hermoso perfil, no pudo evitar posar sus labios sobre los de el, apenas y fue un ligero roce, pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció, en eso iba entrando el Dr. y solo atino a decir -

- Perdón, solo venia a ver como sigue el paciente, ¿me permite?

- Claro Dr. – dijo Candy sonrojándose un poco

Entonces Albert abrió los ojos y le pregunto al Dr. si ya se podían retirar, el Dr. después de revisar su presión y su ritmo cardíaco le dijo que no había ningún problema y le indico a Candy que podía llevárselo sin ningún pendiente.

- Dr. ¿me podría llevar la sabana con la que esta cubierto Albert? Es que por las prisas olvide traerle un pantalón y solo venia cubierto por esa toalla – dijo Candy señalándola

- Entiendo Srita. White, llévesela

- Gracias Dr. le prometo que mañana mismo paso a liquidar la cuenta, así que por favor también agregue la sabana

El Dr. sonrió y le dijo -

- no se preocupe Srita. White, entonces Albert intervino y le dijo al Dr. que después le mandaría un cheque

Albert se había enrollado la sabana en la cintura y esta le tapaba hasta los tobillos, Candy lo llevaba abrazado de la cintura, se veían bastante curiosos porque Candy eras mucho mas pequeña que el, apenas y media 1.65 contra el 1.90 de el.

Esta vez fue Candy quien lo ayudo a subir al auto con cuidado, Albert volteo y sonriendo le dijo –

- Bueno pues espero que esta vez, manejes mas despacio, mira que tengo intenciones de llegar sano y salvo a la cabaña

- Oh Albert, tu sabes porque venia manejando tan deprisa

- Es broma Candy, gracias por preocuparte por mi

- Pues entonces vamos, porque hace ya bastante rato que desayunamos y ni siquiera comimos nada

- Tienes razón y ya es bastante tarde

Entonces Candy arranco el auto y mientras manejaba sentía la mirada de Albert encima de ella –

- ¿Qué tanto me miras ? ¿acaso voy manejando mal? Pregunto ella sonriendo

- Para nada, veo que has cambiado muchísimo Candy y me gusta, siempre fuiste muy independiente, pero te confieso que nunca espere verte manejando y mas con tanta seguridad

- ¿Sabes Albert? Jamás me hubiese perdonado si algo malo te haya pasado, me alegro mucho de saber manejar.

Candy detuvo el auto cuando llegaron a la cabaña y lo ayudo a bajar con cuidado y se dirigieron a la sala, entonces Albert dijo –

- ¿No te parece que estas exagerando un poco en ayudarme Candy?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues porque puedo caminar solo mira – dijo Albert caminando de un lado a otro con la sabana aun envuelta sobre su cintura

- Tal vez si, pero me gusta consentir a mis pacientes

- Mmm ¿ Y a todos los tratas igual que a mi? Dijo – en tono algo celoso

- No, tu eres un paciente muy especial para mi

- ¿Albert donde esta tu recamara? Interrogo poniéndose nerviosa

- ¿Para que quieres saber? – pregunto Albert con un brillo especial en los ojos

- Pues para traerte algún pantalón, ni modo que te quedes envuelto en esa sabana

- Tienes razón Candy, yo puedo subir a cambiarme no te preocupes, no tardo voy a darme una ducha rápida

- Esta bien mientras voy a preparar algo para comer y luego voy a la mansión a avisar porque que me voy a quedar algunos días aquí, espero que a la Sra. Elroy no le moleste, también aprovechare para empacar algunas cosas

- Esta bien Candy, enseguida vuelvo para ayudarte a cocinar, porque mira que si no me paso nada con el piquete de araña, quien sabe y me vaya intoxicar con tu comida – dijo bromeando Albert

- Pues…debo confesar que la cocina todavía no es mi especialidad, pero mi comida ya es mucho mas aceptable que cuando vivíamos en el apartamento

- Estoy seguro que así es Candy.

Albert subió hasta su recamara mientras Candy se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, cuando de repente recordó el día que llego a la cabaña y estuvo a punto de abrir un cajón del escritorio que tenia Albert en el pequeño estudio, me gustaría saber que tiene guardado Albert en ese cajón ¿ y si miro? No creo que tenga nada de malo voy a aprovechar que va a ducharse.

Me siento como una chiquilla apunto de cometer una travesura, sonrió dirigiéndose al estudio, entro y miro que todo estaba igual, se dirigió al escritorio tomo la llave y empezó a abrir el cajón, miro que adentro había una hoja algo arrugada y pensó volver a cerrar el cajón, pero su curiosidad era enorme así que tomo el papel entre sus manos y lo desdoblo para comenzar a leer.

**CANDY**

¿Por qué nunca te diste cuenta que cuando te miraba por no delatarme guardaba mis suspiros? Que mi amor callado solo se encendía con solo mirarte, yo hubiese dado mi vida para poseerte, jamás te diste cuenta del brillo en mis ojos, ni del temblor de mi cuerpo, cuando por algún motivo me abrazabas, ni siquiera te podías imaginar las reacciones que ocasionabas en mi cuerpo, una que otra vez temí que te dieras cuenta y hasta me sonrojaba.

Siempre has sido el motivo que a mi amor despertó, has sido y sigues siendo mi delirio, esta cobardía de mi amor por ti, ha hecho que te vea cada vez mas lejos, tan lejos como una estrella en la inmensidad y la verdad es que no espero nunca poderte alcanzar.

Aun recuerdo aquella noche que regresaste de New York con el corazón destrozado por lo que paso con Terry, en cuanto Archie, Annie y Patty se marcharon te desvaneciste entre mis brazos, venias enferma, yo te cuide y me quede a tu lado a velar tu sueño.

Y desde aquella noche sueño contigo y te concedo cálidos besos que no me has pedido ni pedirás.

En mis noches tristes y desiertas de sueño, de loco deseo me siento tu dueño, jamás te darás cuenta que ya te he gozado, porque debo confesar que ya has sido mía Candy, si Candy ya has sido mi mujer sin haberte tocado, es tu recuerdo lo que me atormenta y me seguirá atormentando hasta el final de mis días.

Candy estaba parada sin poderse mover, no sabia como reaccionar, hasta que escucho que Albert bajaba las escaleras, puso rápidamente la carta en su lugar y cerro con rapidez el cajón para después dejar también las llaves encima del escritorio, entro casi corriendo a la sala para después sentarse rápidamente en el sofá.

- Candy , Candy ¿Dónde estas? La buscaba Albert en la cocina, para después entrar en la sala y mirarla sentada muy seria

- ¡Aja! con que aquí estas pequeña tramposa, así que decidiste esperar a que te ayudara ¿eh?

- Si – contesto Candy apenas en un susurro

- ¿Te pasa algo Candy?

- Albert ¿Crees que sea buena idea que me quede aquí contigo?

- Bueno tengo hambre pero no pienso comerte, así que pierde cuidado – bromeo el

- Es que no se si sea una buena idea

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? hace unos momentos estabas decidida a quedarte y ahora te noto insegura

- Bueno es que hace algunos momentos no sabia que…

- ¿No sabias que Candy? interrogo Albert algo nervioso

- Es decir, no traigo la ropa adecuada para venir aquí a la cabaña

- Candy si no quieres quedarte yo entiendo, solo te pediría de favor que vinieras a visitarme – suplicaba Albert

Me estoy comportando como una tonta ¿verdad? Claro que quiero cuidarte ¿Qué te parece si mejor voy ahora mismo a la mansión y le digo a Dorothy que prepare una deliciosa sopa para cenar en lo que empaco algunas cosas?

- Como tu quieras Candy

- Mejor descansa un poco en lo que regreso ¿quieres Albert?

- Esta bien Candy, no tardes por favor.

Candy subió al auto y sus manos temblaban, arranco y se detuvo a medio camino para soltarse a llorar y decía con la voz entrecortada, Albert mi amor cuanto debes de haber sufrido por mi culpa, mientras yo te platicaba de mis planes con Terry, tú me amabas en silencio y me apoyabas en mis planes con el, pobre amor mío ahora recuerdo aquel día en el parque cuando compartimos un sándwich y me dijiste que te dejara compartir mis tristezas y alegrías contigo y que te gustaría que fuéramos una familia, en aquel momento yo solo pensaba en mi dolor y no comprendí claramente a que te referías.

¿Cómo hago para que te des cuenta de que yo también te amo? Por eso te comportas así tan diferente conmigo, oh cariño mío si tu supieras que yo también muero de amor por ti y que cada noche sueño que me tomas entre tus fuertes brazos, Volvió a arrancar el auto ya mas tranquila.

Cuando llego a la mansión Elroy estaba en el jardín y le extraño mucho ver que Candy regresara más temprano que la vez pasada, así que espero a que Candy bajara del auto y se acerco un poco a preguntar.

- ¿Paso algo Candy?

- Bueno en realidad si, pero venga vamos adentro tengo que platicar con Ud.

- Me asustas niña, ¿William se encuentra bien?

- Ya paso, venga siéntese por favor- le indico Candy cuando entraron a la sala

- ¿Y bien? Ya estamos aquí, ahora dime que pasa – dijo Elroy algo angustiada.

Candy le explico a Elroy lo que le había pasado a Albert, claro omitiendo algunos detalles, como por ejemplo que lo dejo en calzoncillos y camiseta, le dijo que le habían puesto una inyección contraveneno y que lo había dejado en la cabaña descansando.

- ¿Pero como se te ocurre dejarlo solo? –dijo Elroy molesta y levantándose del enorme sofá

- Permítame Sra. Elroy todavía no término, solamente vine a recoger algunas cosas y a pedirle a Dorothy que prepare una sopa caliente para llevar, porque pienso quedarme a cuidarlo algunos días, eso si a Ud. no le molesta claro.

Desde luego que no me molesta Candy, no quiero ni siquiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si tu no hubieses estado a su lado, es que es tan necio, que no quiere que nadie vaya a visitarlo, así que estaré mas tranquila si tu estas a su lado y lo cuidas.

- Gracias Sra. Elroy , entonces voy a pasar un momento a la cocina para pedirle a Dorothy que prepare algo de sopa, con su permiso.

- Ve a arreglar tus cosas Candy, yo me encargo de decirle a Dorothy que tenga todo listo.

Candy empaco rápido algo de ropa, así como sus objetos personales fue entonces cuando recordó que había olvidado su bolso en la cabaña, oh no por favor, que Albert no lo vaya a ver, me sentiría morir de la vergüenza, bueno de cualquier manera le dije que se acostara, además Albert es un caballero y no tendría porque andar hurgando entre mis cosas, se dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

En la cabaña Albert se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre el sofá y empezó a soñar con que le pedía matrimonio a Candy y ella sonriendo lo besaba y le decía que si aceptaba casarse porque siempre estuvo profundamente enamorada de el, pero en eso veía como su tía Elroy llegaba y le disparaba a Candy, entonces Albert grito tan fuerte que se despertó sudando y con el corazón bastante acelerado.

Se toco un poco la frente y tenia fiebre, se levanto y fue por una pequeña bandeja con agua tibia y unos lienzos para colocarse sobre la frente, en eso Candy apago el motor del auto y tomo lo que le había preparado Dorothy, abrió la puerta con cuidado y deposito en el comedor la olla con la sopa.

Fue directo a la sala porque escucho ruidos y vio que Albert estaba un poco recostado y poniéndose un lienzo en la frente.

- ¡Albert tienes fiebre! recuéstate bien, yo me encargo ¿ quieres? por un momento se sintió mal, ¿como pudo haber dudado por un instante en quedarse a cuidarlo? el la necesitaba y ella no pensaba fallarle

- Pensé que tal vez te arrepentirías y no volverías hasta mañana – decía Albert sonriendo un poco y con los ojos un poco vidriosos

- No seas tonto, te dije que solo iría a recoger algunas cosas y pues cumplí ¿o no?

- Si Candy, muchas gracias por regresar – dijo el acariciando suavemente su mano.

Así estuvo Candy por un buen rato cambiándole los lienzos hasta que por fin la fiebre cedió, Albert se quedo dormido y Candy se dirigió a la parte de arriba a buscar algo para cobijarlo, entonces saco del mueble una linda sabana de seda color rojo y también bajo algunos cojines del mismo color para ponerlos sobre su cabeza y así se sintiera más cómodo, los acomodo con cuidado a su alrededor y lo tapo, cuando se iba a retirar a la cocina Albert se despertó y la detuvo suavemente del brazo para luego decirle –

- Espera un momento Candy, ven siéntate aquí junto a mi – le indico levantándose un poco

- Descansa Albert , traje algo de sopa

- Candy… hoy fue un día difícil para los dos – decía Albert mientras le tomaba por la barbilla suavemente

- Albert yo… tuve mucho miedo de que algo te pasara

- Mi pequeña princesa – decía Albert acercándose lentamente y rozando los labios de Candy con los suyos

Candy cerró los ojos y Albert con su lengua empezó a explorar sus labios, hasta que finalmente ella los entreabrió para que el beso se volviera mas profundo, Albert comenzó entonces a acariciar con sus fuertes manos la suavidad de los hombros de ella y sus lenguas danzaban al mismo ritmo, Candy se echo un poco para atrás y le ofreció gustosa su cuello, eso ya era demasiado, Albert empezó a sentirse demasiado excitado y con su mano apenas y rozo un poco los senos de ella y sintió como Candy se estremecía entonces pudo sentir como la respiración de ella sonaba bastante alterada y por fin Albert le dijo –

**- TE AMO CANDY **ya no podía soportar mas tenerte tan cerca y no poder decírtelo decía Albert con la voz agitada y besando su cuello

**- YO TAMBIEN TE AMO ALBERT **tú y solo tú eres ese amor que le dije a Terry – decía Candy acariciando la fuerte espalda de el.

**CONTINUARA…**

Lo se chicas soy algo cruel por dejarlas así, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, esto apenas comienza jejejejejeje saludos a todas.


	14. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 14

**CAPITULO 14**

***IMPORTANTE* Este capítulo contiene escenas de carácter un tanto sexual, te sugiero que si eres sensible te abstengas de leer.**

En la mansión, Elroy comentaba con Archie y con George, lo que le había pasado a Albert y que por esa razón Candy se quedaría unos días en la cabaña a cuidarlo, le indico a George que pasara a la clínica a liquidar la cuenta, Archie se quedo demasiado pensativo y no pudo evitar preguntar -

- Tía ¿no tiene miedo de que algo suceda entre esos dos?

- No te entiendo Archie, explícate mejor.

Archie con los dedos entrelazados no sabia como explicarle a su tía a que se refería, no quería sonar imprudente.

- Tía, creo que esta de mas decirle que esos dos están muy enamorados y pues… ¿no se le hace demasiado arriesgado que estén los dos solos?

- Archie, William es un caballero y Candy una dama, así que no te permito que pienses mal de ellos y no quiero hablar mas del tema – dijo Elroy levantándose de la sala y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Cuando Elroy entro a su recamara, estaba muy nerviosa esperaba que William se comportara, si bien era cierto que había mandado la botella de Chardonnay, era solamente para que Albert preparara una rica cena romántica, se le declarara a Candy y brindaran por su amor, pero nada mas.

Jamás le paso por la mente que las cosas podrían salirse de control y eso que no estaba enterada que George le había ordenado a Dorothy lo de las sabanas y los cojines, así como el tocadiscos, no, William es un caballero, sabrá comportarse, además lo acaba de picar un arácnido y Candy solamente fue para cuidarlo – se decía tratando de tranquilizarse.

Mientras en la cabaña Albert y Candy no dejaban de acariciarse y decirse cuanto se amaban, entonces Albert la recostó con cuidado en el sofá luego se levanto y le dijo –

- Espérame un momento preciosa, enseguida regreso

- ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Candy con el corazón acelerado y los ojos de un verde mas intenso

- Voy por una sorpresa – contesto Albert con una coqueta sonrisa.

Albert se dirigió a la cocina, saco la tarta de chocolate, sirvió un poco en un plato regreso a la sala y lo dejo sobre una mesita y se volvió a regresar a la cocina, pero esta vez fue por la botella de Chardonnay y dos copas que también coloco sobre la mesita, le sonrió a Candy y vio que esta lo observaba con curiosidad para luego preguntar -

- ¿Y eso?

- Vamos a festejar nuestro amor – le dijo sonriendo.

Entonces volvió a recostar a Candy de nuevo en el sofá con cuidado y comenzó a ponerle un poco de chocolate sobre los labios y también en el cuello, para entonces comenzar a quitarlo lentamente con su lengua, Candy empezó a temblar, sentía como sus entrañas estaban ardiendo, entonces Albert comenzó a deslizar su mano izquierda por debajo del vestido de ella y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pantorrilla para luego empezar a subir muy lentamente hasta sus muslos, Candy entreabrió las piernas y Albert la acaricio un poco por encima de las braguitas, ella sin darse cuenta soltó un leve gemido seguido de un suspiro, pero Albert de repente se detuvo y Candy lo miro suplicante con los ojos totalmente obscurecidos de deseo –

- No pares por favor, sigue Albert

- Candy, yo no quiero que vayas a pensar que quiero aprovecharme – dijo Albert con la voz enronquecida y los ojos de un azul mas intenso

- Yo jamás pensaría eso de ti mi amor – decía Candy acariciando la espalda de el y mordisqueando juguetona el lóbulo de su oreja, fue entonces que se apretó mas a su cuerpo.

Candy estaba demasiado excitada, Albert se podía dar perfectamente cuenta de eso cuando lentamente con sus dedos comenzó a explorarla y la sintió húmeda, con la otra mano Albert aprovecho para rozar los pechos de ella y sintió como los pezones de Candy estaban endurecidos, sentía como ella comenzaba a moverse al compás de sus dedos, entonces Albert decidió detener el movimiento de sus dedos para enseguida subir sus manos y poder tomar los pechos de Candy y así comenzar a acariciarle los pezones con sus pulgares, después comenzó a bajar sus labios hasta su escote para así poder acariciar con su lengua los pechos de ella hasta rozar uno de sus sonrosados pezones, fue entonces cuando Candy deslizo su mano hacía la parte baja de Albert y pudo sentir la excitación de el, se quedo asombrada y lo miro fijamente, Albert tomo la mano de Candy y comenzó a indicarle como tocarlo, Candy sin dudarlo comenzó a acariciar su miembro y Albert no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro seguido de un sonoro gemido nombrandola, entoces fue Candy quien tomo una de las manos de Albert y la puso nuevamente sobre su parte intima y lo miro con los ojos obscurecidos por el deseo, entonces Albert comprendió que era lo que Candy le estaba pidiendo sin decir una sola palabra y el gustoso la complacería.

Entonces comenzó a introducir lentamente sus dedos en la tibia y húmeda intimidad de Candy, ella comenzó a moverse de nuevo al ritmo de los dedos de Albert hasta que una sensación húmeda y deliciosa bajaba por todo su cuerpo, casi enseguida de Candy, Albert también sintió como un liquido caliente salía de su cuerpo.

Después se miraron fijamente para comenzar de nuevo a besarse apasionadamente, sus lenguas se entrelazaban y entendían bastante bien, hasta que por fin Albert la aparto un poco y le dijo –

- Candy, mi querida y amada Candy, no sabes cuantas noches he soñado con estos momentos, al fin puedo decirte sin temor a ser rechazado cuanto te amo y cuanto te deseo

- Yo también te amo mucho Albert eres mi todo, por ti vivo, por ti respiro, por ti supe lo que es el amor verdadero e incondicional

- ¿Qué te parece si brindamos por nuestro amor?

- Me parece una estupenda idea, aunque no se si te haga daño por la inyección que te pusieron

- No lo creo – decía a punto de destapar la botella de vino.

Albert de pronto se detuvo y le dijo a Candy que lo esperara un momento y que enseguida bajaba, se dirigió a la recamara y se metió enseguida al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha rápida, bajo mas fresco y Candy se sintió bastante apenada y agachando un poco la cabeza dijo -

- Albert, debo verme espantosa, permíteme refrescarme un poco por favor

- Estas bellísima Candy, pero si quieres refrescarte ve, aquí te espero, solamente… no tardes mucho ¿quieres?

- No tardare te lo prometo, entonces Candy recordó que no había bajado su maleta del auto y Albert le pregunto –

- ¿Pasa algo Candy?

- Es que acabo de recordar que mi maleta se quedo en el auto – sonrió un poco apenada

- No te preocupes mi amor, enseguida te la llevo a la recamara

- Gracias Albert, te prometo que no voy a tardar y bajare enseguida – decía Candy con el rostro totalmente sonrojado

Cuando Candy subía las escaleras sentía que iba flotando, Albert le había dicho que la amaba, también lo decía en la carta que acababa de leer hacia apenas algunas horas, todavía no asimilaba el momento tan intimo que habían compartido juntos, ¿en que momento perdió la cabeza para actuar de una manera tan atrevida? Entro a la recamara y se sentó por un momento sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarla, fue entonces que pensó - ¿Cómo será hacer el amor? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que Albert tocaba a la puerta y preguntaba –

- ¿Puedo pasar? Aquí traigo tu maleta

- Claro, pasa por favor

- Bueno mi amor aquí esta tu maleta, te espero abajo y recuerda no tardes.

Candy empezó a buscar algo cómodo para ponerse, pero la verdad es que todos los vestidos que llevaba eran muy elegantes y además vio que de pijama llevaba solamente baby dolls, definitivamente no se pondría un baby doll para dormir ahí, mejor saco un vestido strapless amarillo que más o menos le pareció sencillo, se ducho rápido y se cambio, opto por dejarse el cabello suelto, decidió ponerse solamente un poco de perfume y brillo en los labios, bajo y observo que Albert sostenía algo entre las manos, el al sentir la mirada de ella volteo y sonriéndole le dijo –

- ¡Wow! pero si estas para comerte a besos mi pequeña

- Albert por favor, me apenas

- ¿Pero porque? Si estas bellísima con tu cabello suelto, ven ahora si vamos a brindar, le dijo Albert entregándole la copa con Chardonnay

- Por nosotros y por nuestro amor mi princesa

- Por nuestro amor.

Ambos chocaron sus copas para después saborear el delicioso liquido, cuando de repente Albert le dijo a Candy –

- Vamos a bailar ¿quieres?

- ¿Y música de donde?

- Espera, me mandaron esto de la mansión decía mientras dejaba su copa en la mesita, luego señalaba el tocadiscos y ponía el disco de **Fausto Papetti **.

Entonces comenzó a sonar **Stranger in the night **y Albert se acerco galantemente a Candy para invitarla a bailar, ella sonrió, dejo su copa también y gustosa tomo la mano que le ofrecía Albert para empezar a bailar, la música sonaba deliciosa y Albert la apretaba de la pequeña cintura y bajaba su rostro para rozar con sus labios los hombros descubiertos de Candy, ella podía escuchar y sentir el corazón de Albert, aspiro su aroma a sándalo y se apretó mas junto a su pecho.

Albert estaba bailando muy relajado a su lado hasta que empezó a sonar **Samba pa ti, **esa melodía siempre le hacia soñar con Candy cosas maravillosas y excitantes, después de dudarlo por algunos segundos, puso a Candy de espaldas a el sin dejar de bailar, ella se volvió por un segundo y lo miro con ojos interrogantes, el por respuesta le susurro al oído – no dejes de bailar mi amor y de nuevo la tomo por la pequeña cintura y empezó a rozar con sus labios los hombros y la espalda de Candy, ella comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y Albert estaba mas que excitado y comenzó a pegarse mas al cuerpo de ella, Candy tenia los ojos cerrados y Albert comenzó a tocar de nuevo los pechos de ella y ambos seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música, pero Albert con su otra mano comenzó a levantar el vestido de Candy para que pudiera sentir su excitación, fue entonces que ella al sentirlo, gimió y Albert le susurraba con la voz enronquecida -

- Mira como me pones Candy, quisiera hacerte el amor en este mismo momento, quisiera hacerte mía

- Ahhhh Albert por favor hazme el amor, hazme tuya

- Candy yo… ahhhh te deseo tanto – gemía Albert sin dejar de acariciarla y apretarle los gluteos

- Albert por favor, ya no me hagas esperar y hazme el amor.

Eso ya era demasiado, Albert de verdad no podía mas, no era posible controlarse cuando tenia a su lado a la mujer que amaba y ella le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor, de cualquier forma el quería que la primera vez de Candy fuera especial, ella se merecía eso y mas, así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la aparto un poco y la volteo para mirarla y soltando un fuerte suspiro le dijo -

- Candy, tú ni siquiera te puedes imaginar como añoro que seas mía, pero quiero que sea especial para ti

- Perdón Albert yo, yo no se que decir, debes de pensar cosas horribles de mi – dijo Candy al borde de las lagrimas y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado por la vergüenza

- No pequeña, mi amor no quiero que te sientas mal, ven vamos a tranquilizarnos.

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá, Candy tenía el rostro agachado y sonrojado, sentía que le ardía la cara de vergüenza, Albert le tomo por la barbilla y lentamente levanto su rostro para comenzar a besar tiernamente sus ojos y después le dijo –

- Candy por favor no te pongas así, no tienes por que sentir vergüenza conmigo, yo jamás pensaría mal de ti ¿sabes por que? Porque te conozco pequeña y se que eres una reyna, una dama, eres el amor de mi vida y cuando dos seres como nosotros se aman… pues es normal que reaccionemos de esta manera

- Pero es que yo jamás me he comportado de esta manera Albert, te lo juro, de verdad no se que me paso, hace rato perdí totalmente la cabeza y me da tanta vergüenza contigo, será mejor que regrese a la mansión

- No por favor Candy, no te vayas, te prometo que me voy a comportar – dijo Albert en tono desesperado.

Candy lo miro por un momento y por fin asintió, aunque realmente sus sentimientos estaban totalmente confusos respecto a quedarse, la realidad era que le hubiera gustado que Albert continuara y le hubiera hecho el amor, pero por otra parte agradecía infinitamente que se hubiera detenido, eso le demostraba que la respetaba y amaba por sobre todas las cosas, Albert no dejaba de observarla hasta que por fin dijo -

- Candy soy un egoísta, solamente estoy pensando en lo que yo siento y quiero, si no te sientes cómoda te llevare de regreso a la mansión, pero antes quiero platicar muy seriamente contigo

- Albert si me quiero quedar, disfruto mucho tu compañía, es solo que… me siento como una tonta.

Albert la tomo de las manos y comenzó a decir –

- Candy, quiero que vuelvas a ser una Andrew

- ¿Cómo dices? – interrogo Candy confundida

- Se que no es la manera mas romántica ni correcta de pedirte esto pero… ¿quieres ser mi esposa? ¿Aceptas ser la Sra. de Andrew? preguntaba Albert con el corazón acelerado

- Albert ¿de verdad me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

- Si Candy, quiero que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, solo contigo quiero formar una familia, te he esperado por tanto tiempo…

- ¿Pero y la Sra. Elroy? ¿y el consejo? ¿Qué tal si no lo aprueban?

- Candy a mi la única aprobación que me interesa es la tuya, ¿Qué dices aceptas?

- Si mi amor, acepto con toda mi alma y mi corazón

- Gracias Candy, gracias por devolverme de nuevo mi corazón, por devolverme las ganas de vivir

- ¿Por qué dices eso Albert?

- Porque tu te habías llevado mi corazón Candy y tu como buena enfermera, deberías de saber que una persona sin corazón no puede vivir por mucho tiempo – bromeo el

- Pues entonces los dos somos un par de tontos – dijo Candy sonriendo

- ¿Porque dices que somos un par de tontos?

- Pues porque mientras yo tenia tu corazón, tu tenias el mío aquí contigo y ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta y ambos estábamos sufriendo por no aclarar las cosas

- Tal vez seamos un par de tontos, pero ahora somos un par de tontos muy felices ¿no te parece pequeña? - Le dijo Albert dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Así es mi amor.

Entonces Albert de nuevo sirvió un poco de vino y le entrego una copa a Candy para brindar.

- Albert no hemos comido nada y estamos tomando demasiado vino ¿no te parece?

- Tienes razón pequeña, vamos a comer algo

- Mira, traje esa sopa que preparo Dorothy, enseguida vuelvo.

Candy se levanto y tomo la olla con la sopa para llevarla a la cocina a calentar, Albert la siguió para ayudarle a sacar los manteles y colocarlos en el comedor, mientras en la mansion Elroy no dejaba de dar vueltas en el jardín, George y Archie estaban trabajando en la biblioteca, de pronto George miro hacia el ventanal y vio a Elroy con el semblante muy preocupado, fue entonces que le pregunto a Archie -

- Joven Archie ¿Por qué le insinuó a su tía que podría pasar algo entre la Srita. Candy y William?

- Vamos George, tu sabes de sobra que eso es cierto, cuando dos personas se aman tanto como esos dos y aparte han guardado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo es mas que lógico que pase algo ¿no crees?

- Joven Archie Ud. ama mucho a la Srita. Britter verdad?

- Así es George, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con Candy y con Albert?

- Acaso Ud. por amar tanto a su novia ¿ha dejado de comportarse como un caballero con ella?

Archie sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y por un momento no supo que contestar, entonces por fin dijo algo nervioso –

- Desde luego que no George, ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante idea?

- Bueno pues entonces, no veo el porque William no se comporte como un caballero con la Srita. Candy ¿Qué le parece si mejor descansamos un poco y le hace un poco de compañía a la Sra. Elroy? así se tranquilizara un poco

- Tienes mucha razón George, saldré a platicar un rato con la tía Elroy.

En la cabaña tanto Albert como Candy, estaban terminando de disfrutar de una rica sopa y no dejaban de lanzarse miradas llenas de amor y ternura, entonces Albert decidió confesarle a Candy la indiscreción que había cometido de leer su carta.

- Candy , no quiero que te vayas a molestar conmigo pero… necesito confesarte algo

- Albert me asustas ¿Qué hiciste?

- Recuerdas que hoy que salimos a caminar después de que jugueteamos un poco en el rio te quedaste profundamente dormida?

- Si, lo recuerdo ¿Qué paso? Pregunto Candy algo nerviosa

- Es que… tu comentaste que traías en tu bolso un peine, así que decidí tomarlo prestado y abrí tu bolso.

Candy tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y comenzó a sospechar que era lo que Albert quería confesarle.

- ¿Viste lo que cargaba en mi bolso? Pregunto Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior

- Si, me gusta mucho que conserves contigo mi insignia

- ¿nada más viste la insignia verdad?

- En realidad no Candy

- ¿leíste la carta?

- Perdón Candy, pero no pude evitarlo.

Candy se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro molesta diciendo –

- ¿Pero como te atreviste a leer algo que era únicamente mío?

- En realidad la carta venia dirigida a mi Candy, por eso me atreví a leerla

- Pues si, Albert pero…

- Pero nada, mira Candy, de cualquier manera antes de leer esa carta yo ya estaba dispuesto a enamorarte, es mas ven quiero mostrarte algo –

Entonces Albert se levanto y la tomo de la mano, para luego dirigirse al pequeño estudio, entonces se acerco al escritorio para tomar las llaves y abrir el cajón donde el guardaba la carta que había escrito.

Candy se sintió culpable, pero no se atrevía a decirle a Albert que también ella había cometido la indiscreción de leer su carta y la de ella si que lo había sido, porque tan siquiera Albert había abierto el bolso para buscar un peine, pero ella por curiosa anduvo hurgando entre sus cosas, fue entonces que decidió confesar su falta.

- Albert espera, yo se lo que quieres mostrarme – decía con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Es que… yo ya se lo que guardas en ese cajón

- Ay Candy ¿como vas a saberlo?

- Pues… ¿recuerdas que cuando volvimos de la clínica yo te iba a preparar la comida en lo que tu te dabas una ducha?

- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, así como también recuerdo que cuando baje no habías preparado nada y me preguntaste que si creía que era buena idea que te quedaras aquí en la cabaña

- ¿Y no se te hizo raro que te hiciera esa pregunta? Interrogó Candy mordiéndose los labios

- Ahora que lo mencionas… Candy ¿viste lo que hay dentro de este cajón?

- Si Albert, leí tu carta

- Albert soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo a Candy –

- Pero que par de indiscretos somos los dos ¿eh?

- Pues si ¿verdad? Jajajajajajaja

- No Candy, pero tú lo eres mucho mas que yo, porque yo abrí tu bolso por accidente ¿pero tú? no puedes evitar ser demasiado curiosa ¿verdad?

- Pues ¿que te puedo decir amor? es mi naturaleza – decía Candy sin dejar de sonreír

- Me fascina verte sonreír mi pequeña – decía Albert mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le daba un apasionado beso al que ella correspondió gustosa.

Albert sin dejar de besarla tomo la carta y se recargo en el escritorio apretando fuertemente a Candy de la cintura, así estuvieron por largo rato besándose hasta que por fin Candy se retiro un poco y sonriendo le dijo –

- Acaso planeas comerme?

- Mmm no seria mala idea, porque sabes deliciosa, pero ven vamos a caminar un poco, todavía hay algo de luz y nada me gustaría mas que compartir nuevamente un atardecer juntos

- Me encanta la idea, pero espera un momento, Candy se dirigió a la sala y tomo de su bolso la carta

- Albert la miro y le sonrió tendiéndole la mano

- ¿Ahora si podemos irnos? Le pregunto Albert

- Si Albert, vamos.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol y Albert le dijo a Candy –

- Preciosa ¿todavía recuerdas como trepar un árbol?

- Por favor Albert ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?

Decía Candy mientras se colocaba las dos manos sobre la cintura, entonces se comenzó a quitar las zapatillas y le decía a Albert que se volteara un poco porque iba a trepar al árbol.

- Esta bien, veremos que tan buena sigues siendo en…

- Listo, ya estoy aquí arriba ¿y tu? Mira que te estas viendo demasiado lento ¿eh?

Albert enseguida la alcanzo y se coloco a su lado, pues mira que sigues siendo muy buena trepando árboles Candy, entonces Albert le paso un brazo por encima de hombro y finalmente le entrego la carta diciéndole -

- Creo que esto es tuyo pequeña, le dijo entregándole la carta que había escrito en la cabaña

- Y esto también es tuyo Albert – dijo Candy entregándole la carta

Ahora si están donde pertenecen, dijo finalmente Albert volviendo a besarla.

**CONTINUARA…**


	15. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 15

**CAPITULO 15**

En el jardín de la mansión Archie le hablaba a Elroy sobre algunos negocios tratando de distraerla, pero Elroy casi no le ponía atención, estaba demasiado preocupada por lo que Archie le había insinuado que podría pasar entre Albert y Candy, entonces no aguanto mas y por fin le pregunto a Archie –

- ¿De verdad crees Archivald que William no se comporte con Candy?

- Ay tía eso lo dije solamente por decir – decía Archie tratando de tranquilizarla

- Archie tu sabes que cuando William perdió la memoria, el y Candy vivieron cerca de un año juntos y pues ¿realmente crees que no haya pasado nada entre ellos? ¿Que solamente hayan convivido como paciente y enfermera?

- Si tía, estoy seguro, porque si no, ¿porque cree Ud. que Albert estaba tan deprimido hace algunos días? El cuando todavía no recobraba la memoria, ya estaba enamorado de Candy y sin embargo jamás se atrevió a declararle su amor por temor a que ella lo rechazara, prefirió seguir siendo su mejor amigo, su confidente, porque en ese entonces ella estaba muy enamorada del actor Terry Grandchester y no dejaba de hablarle de el

- ¿Y tu como sabes que el estaba enamorado de Candy desde entonces?

- Ay tía porque el amor es muy difícil de ocultar, o dígame ¿Ud. como se dio cuenta?

- Creo que siempre tuve mis sospechas, pero al principio pensé que solamente se trataba de un capricho por ella, por eso decidí …

- Por eso decidió quitarle el apellido a Candy y alejarla de nosotros ¿o me equivoco?

- No, Archie no te equivocas, se que no es ninguna disculpa, pero en aquel entonces estaba muy influenciada por los Leagan, sobre todo por Eliza y por Sara, me dijeron cosas horribles de ella

- Mire tía, yo no soy quien para juzgarla, pero me doy cuenta de que verdaderamente ha cambiado y pues si Candy esta aquí, es porque Ud. ya la acepto, por fin se dio cuenta de que ella es una excelente chica y que además también esta enamorada de Albert

- Así es Archie, de cualquier manera me gustaría que fueras mañana a la cabaña para ver como siguió William

- Claro que si, mañana mismo voy a visitarlos, para que así Ud. este mas tranquila, vamos adentro tía que ya empieza a refrescar un poco.

- Apenas iban entrando cuando Dorothy fue a encontrarlos para avisarles que tenían visita, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo porque la voz chillona de Eliza la interrumpió diciendo –

- Tía Elroy ¡que gusto me da volver a verla! – y corrió a abrazarla

- Eliza ¿Qué haces tu aquí? pregunto molesto Archie

- Pues vengo a pasar una temporada aquí ¿no les parece maravilloso? Dorothy, sube mis maletas y prepárame una recamara – mando Eliza con su característica prepotencia

- ¿Pero porque no mandaste un telegrama Eliza para saber si podríamos recibirte? Decia Elroy sin poder ocultar su molestia

- Porque quise darles una sorpresa – decía Eliza fingiendo no notar la molestia de Elroy

- Y vaya que nos la diste, solo que no es muy agradable – dijo Archie molesto

- Tu siempre tan grosero primo, pero no me importa no vengo a verte a ti sino a William y al la tía Elroy por supuesto y a propósito ¿donde esta William? Quiero darle la sorpresa

- Esta de viaje – dijo rápidamente Elroy.

Archie volteo a mirar a su tía bastante sorprendido y comprendió que no quería que Eliza se diera cuenta de que Albert estaba en Lakewood.

- ¿Y cuando regresara?

- Eliza sabes como es William, no menciono ninguna fecha

- ¿ Y a donde fue de viaje?

- Pues tampoco lo sabemos, así que ya te puedes ir regresando por donde viniste – dijo Archie

- Archie no le hables así a Eliza – lo reto Elroy

- Bueno tía entonces las dejo, voy a arreglarme para ir a ver a mi novia, con su permiso

- ¿Por fin tienes una novia con clase Archie? O sigues con esa insípida adoptada de Annie? -Pregunto mordazmente Eliza

- Annie no es ninguna insípida ella es una dama, no como tu que te jactas de serlo, pero en realidad eres una…

- Basta ya Archie, retírate por favor y tu Eliza compórtate – dijo Elroy alzando la voz

- Esta bien tííta, ya sabe que yo la quiero y la respeto mucho

-Vamos adentro Eliza, Dorothy por favor arréglale la recamara de huéspedes que esta al fondo

- Tía pero esa recamara es muy pequeña, yo quiero la que esta al lado de la de William

- Esa recamara no esta disponible Eliza.

Elroy trato de sonar lo mas determinante que pudo para que Eliza no le hiciera preguntas, pues esa recamara la ocupaba Candy.

- Eliza ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y menos de este tipo, decía Elroy mientras tomaban asiento en la sala

- Tía, yo jamás me hubiera esperado un recibimiento tan poco cálido

- Mira Eliza, yo también planeo viajar en unos días a Chicago y pues no creo que te vaya a ser divertido quedarte aquí sola con George y con Archie así que…

- ¿Me esta corriendo tía?

- Claro que no Eliza, solamente te estoy diciendo que voy a salir de viaje, ¿no crees que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu casa?

- Lo voy a pensar, pero por el momento cuénteme ¿William ya tiene novia?

Entonces Elroy decidió en ese momento ir a hablar con George para que pusiera sobre aviso a Candy y a Albert.

- Eliza tengo algunos asuntos que ver con George, te espero en el comedor dentro de una hora para cenar ¿Qué te parece si por ahora subes a descansar?

- Esta bien tía como Ud. guste – dijo Eliza en tono fastidiado.

Elroy se dirigió inmediatamente a la biblioteca donde George trabajaba, toco a la puerta y entro sin esperar respuesta, cosa que sorprendió mucho a George.

- Madame Elroy ¿le pasa algo?

- Si George, quiero que me hagas un favor inmediatamente

- Tranquilícese ¿Por qué el apuro?

- Porque Eliza acaba de llegar y creo que no trae las mejores intenciones, no ha parado de preguntarme por William

- Entiendo su preocupación madame Elroy ¿Qué desea que le diga a William

- Que no se presente en la mansión y lo mismo para Candy, le dije a Eliza que William andaba de viaje y que no había dicho ninguna fecha de regreso, ah también avisa a la servidumbre que sean discretos por favor

- Pierda cuidado antes de irme a la cabaña hablare con la servidumbre y los pondré sobre aviso, después saldré enseguida para la cabaña a avisarles a la Srita. Candy y a William.

Entre tanto Albert y Candy seguían muy abrazados y besándose sentados sobre la rama del enorme árbol, separaron sus bocas con desgano y Albert le dijo a Candy –

- Mi amor te amo mucho, ahora debo de agradecer a la tía Elroy por haberte quitado el apellido sin mi autorización, por fin somos solamente Albert y Candy, dos locos enamorados

- Así es mi amor ¿sabes? siempre que trepaba algún árbol me imaginaba estar así contigo, es maravilloso estar aquí a tu lado respirar tu aroma Albert, sentir como me abrazas

- Candy ¿que te parece si mañana vamos a darles la noticia de que queremos casarnos?

- Me parece buena idea aunque… no se como vaya a tomarlo la Sra. Elroy, ella solamente me invito a pasar una temporada aquí, porque me dijo que estabas muy deprimido

- ¿Quieres decir que te invito en calidad de enfermera? Pues vaya que supo con que me curaría jajajajajaja

- Albert eso suena a chantaje ¿eh?

- Candy realmente me sentía bastante mal, de verdad que sentía que mi vida no tenia sentido sin ti, añoraba como no tienes una idea convertirme de nuevo en aquel vagabundo sin memoria solo por estar a tu lado, pero ven vamos a la cabaña que ya esta obscureciendo.

Primero bajo Albert y enseguida Candy, regresaron tomados de la mano y se detenían muy seguido a besarse.

- ¿ Sabes pequeña? Yo estaba dispuesto a ir a Chicago a buscarte y preguntarte porque dejaste de escribirme, porque te alejaste de mi, estaba dispuesto a seguir a tu lado aunque fuera como amigo

- ¿Y porque no lo hiciste Albert?

- ¿Por qué después llego la carta de Terry diciendo que estabas **muyyyyyy enamorada** y que tenias planes de matrimonio, estaba muy celoso y molesto, debo confesar que después de leer la carta de Terry decidí cambiar mis planes de ir a buscarte

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

- Pensaba viajar, irme lejos, hubiera sido un verdadero tonto – dijo Albert deteniéndose a besarla apasionadamente, mmmm que rico sabes Candy, me encanta besarte, eres una bruja

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me dices bruja? – interrogo Candy haciendo un puchero

- No te enojes Candy, te digo bruja porque me tienes hechizado, me envuelves en la magia de tu aroma, de tus labios, de tu cuerpo me vuelves loco no puedo dejar de besarte.

La aprisiono contra un árbol y la empezó a besar apasionadamente, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Candy y ella empezó a corresponder de la misma manera, Albert aunque había prometido comportarse no podía dejar de acariciar la blanca y suave espalda de ella, Candy tampoco se resistía mucho, por el contrario le ofrecía su cuello para que lo besara, le encantaba la deliciosa sensación que le producían los labios de Albert rozando su cuello, se detuvieron sin mucho entusiasmo al escuchar el motor de un automóvil acercándose y rápidamente se arreglaron y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, entonces Albert pudo ver inmediatamente que se trataba del Roll Royce de la mansión Andrew, el auto se detuvo a un lado de ellos y George bajo inmediatamente.

- ¡Hola George! ¿Qué haces tú aquí a estas horas? –pregunto Albert

- Noches William, Srita. Candy suban, supongo que se dirigían ya a la cabaña, los llevo, deseo platicar con Uds.

- Esta bien George vamos – dijo Albert abriendo la puerta para que Candy subiera.

Ya dentro del auto, ambos iban tomados de la mano y George pudo verlos por el espejo y sonrió, era más que obvio que por fin había algo entre ellos, la manera en que los dos se miraban no dejaba lugar a dudas, llegaron de inmediato a la cabaña y entonces los tres bajaron.

- Pues bien George ya estamos aquí ¿de que quieres que hablemos? – decía Albert mientras entraban a la sala

- Bueno primeramente deseo felicitarlos, por que es mas que obvio que por fin se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos

- ¿Tu como sabias sobre nuestros sentimientos George? – decía Candy con el rostro sonrojado

- Pues porque Uds. Nunca lo disimularon muy bien que digamos, pero me da mucho gusto verlos así tan contentos

- Gracias George, pero dime ¿sobre que deseas platicar con nosotros?

- La Sra. Elroy me mando para avisarles que la Srita. Eliza llego esta tarde a la mansión y no quiere que ninguno de los dos regrese por el momento, pues le dijo a la Srita. Leagan que Ud. estaba de viaje y no había dicho para cuando regresaba

- George ¿me podrías explicar que es lo que realmente esta planeando mi tía?

- Ay William tu siempre tan despistado, la Sra. Elroy quiere que Uds. Sean felices, ella finalmente comprendió que por encima de todo desea tu felicidad, en - pocas palabras, ella sabe que tu solamente serás feliz al lado de la Srita. Candy

- ¡Albert! ¿te das cuenta de que la Sra. Elroy al parecer si aprobara nuestra relación?

- ¿Es verdad eso que acabas de decir George?

- Desde luego que si William, solo que por el momento por favor no se les ocurra acercarse por la mansión

- Esta bien George pero antes dime ¿Sabes a que ha venido Eliza? – interrogo Albert

- Pues solamente puedo repetirte lo que me dijo la Sra. Elroy, que la Srita. Eliza seguramente no traía buenas intenciones, porque no dejaba de preguntarle por ti.

Entonces Candy no pudo evitar ponerse celosa y dijo -

- ¿Y no sabe que era lo que le interesaba saber sobre Albert?

- No Srita. Candy

- Mi amor ¿eso que importa?

- Es que tengo miedo de que pueda separarnos

- Eso no va a suceder porque nuestro amor es inmenso y además ya hemos pasado por muchas pruebas ¿no te parece?

- Ajum, carraspeo George ¿puedo saber que tipo de pruebas? – interrogo de pronto George

- Ay George, pues ¿te parece poco el tiempo que los dos nos estuvimos ocultando nuestro amor?

- Tienes razón William, no se ni porque pregunte eso

- George ¿porque no se queda a cenar con nosotros? – pregunto Candy

- Gracias Srita. Candy, pero solamente vine a avisarles, debo regresar enseguida – decía George dirigiéndose a la puerta

- Es una lastima que no te quedes a acompañarnos George – dijo Albert

- Gracias, pero debo regresar a la mansión de inmediato para que su tía este tranquila, hasta luego – se despidió George cuando finalmente subió al auto y arranco.

Albert se quedo demasiado pensativo y Candy lo noto pero no dijo nada, entonces ella decidió ir a la cocina para preparar algo de cenar, pensó que Albert la seguiría pero no lo hizo.

Mientras en la cocina Candy se preguntaba ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Porque no me seguiste? Te quedaste tan pensativo que… tengo tanto miedo Albert de que Eliza quiera separarnos.

Albert por su parte estaba sentado en la sala, aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que su tía aceptara que hubiera algo entre Candy y el, eso era increíble entonces se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Candy, se recargo un poco en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a Candy por atrás disfrutaba admirar la hermosa silueta de ella, de repente Candy se sintió observada y volteo para ver a Albert recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo le dijo –

- Te miras bastante atractiva con mandil ¿eh? ¿se puede saber que vamos a cenar?

- Bueno pues, estoy preparando algunos sándwiches de pavo

- Mmm pues la verdad, no me apetece cenar eso – dijo Albert en tono serio

- Es que no se me ocurre que otra cosa podamos cenar – contesto ella un poco confusa

- ¿De veras no te apetece otra cosa para cenar? Decía Albert en tono travieso y con los ojos brillantes y obscurecidos

- Bueno, si quieres hago algunos panes tostados con mermelada de chabacano - decía ella señalando nerviosamente la mermelada que estaba encima de la barra

- Mmm si, mermelada de chabacano suena genial – decía mientras comenzaba a acercársele peligrosamente.

Candy se echo hacia atrás hasta quedar recargada en la barra y luego quiso darle la vuelta pero Albert fue más rápido que ella y la sostuvo suavemente por la cintura y le pregunto –

- ¿Piensas ir a algún lado pequeña?

- Pues… a preparar los panes tostados – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

- ¿De veras? Porque a mi me pareció ver como si quisieras huir de mi, decía acariciando los hombros de Candy

- ¿Y porque tendría yo que huir?

- No lo se.

Entonces Albert la aprisiono contra la barra y la comenzó a besar muy lentamente, mientras con la otra mano alcanzaba el frasco con la mermelada, le soltó por un momento la pequeña cintura pero la tenia atrapada con su enorme y fuerte cuerpo además de que Candy ya le había echado los brazos al cuello y seguían besándose.

Mientras proseguían con el apasionado beso Albert destapaba el frasco con la mermelada, entonces se separaron un poco y Albert le tomo la palma de la mano y le unto un poco de mermelada y le dijo a Candy que cerrara los ojos, ella lo obedeció y fue entonces cuando Albert comenzó a lamer con su lengua la mermelada que había untado sobre la palma de ella, fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de que no podría ni quería aguantarse las ganas de hacer el amor con Albert.

Fue entonces el turno de Candy de torturarlo, lo miro fijamente y tomo el dedo índice de Albert y le unto un poco de mermelada, entonces imito a Albert y comenzó con su lengua a lamer la mermelada, Albert soltó un fuerte suspiro y Candy pudo ver que los pantalones de el estaban bastante ajustados de la parte delantera y vio la enorme erección que le había provocado, entonces Albert le dijo –

- Detente Candy por favor, no sigas o no voy a poder cumplir mi promesa, de portarme bien, ahhhhh por favor Candy detente – suplicaba con la voz enronquecida y los ojos obscurecidos.

Candy lo miro y le dijo sonriendo –

- Es que no quiero que cumplas tu promesa Albert, no quiero que te detengas

- Candy de verdad que quiero que sea especial para ti ahhhh por favor…

- Pues haz que sea especial decía Candy bajando sus manos hasta la erección de Albert.

Entonces Albert sin pensarlo mas, tomo el frasco con mermelada, saco la botella de Chardonnay de la nevera y se lo entrego a Candy para enseguida cargarla y subirla a la recamara, la deposito suavemente sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente el mandil y luego el vestido para después untarle mermelada sobre los hombros y el cuello, entonces comenzó a quitarle con la punta de la lengua la mermelada, Candy comenzó a arquear su cuerpo cuando Albert lamia sus endurecidos y rosados pezones fue entonces que empezó a enterrarle los dedos en la nuca a Albert, de pronto el sintió como Candy tomaba su dedo índice y comenzaba a succionarlo, entonces Albert no pudo evitar decir –

- ¡por Dios Candy! ahhhh no me hagas eso, espera, un momento.

Fue entonces cuando Albert quito completamente el vestido de ella y se quedo por un momento admirando la bella silueta de Candy cubierta únicamente por un conjunto de lencería blanco de encaje, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la cama y sus ojos de un verde intenso y brillante entonces suspirando le dijo –

- Estas preciosa, pareces una diosa.

Entonces comenzó a acariciarla muy lentamente y empezó a desabrocharle el sujetador, de pronto tomo un poco del vino y comenzó a humedecerle los labios con el, para enseguida con su lengua empezar a degustarlo, Candy se comenzó a mover lentamente y Albert con su lengua acariciaba los sonrosados y erectos pezones de Candy, entonces decidió ir mas lejos y con su lengua fue bajando hasta el ombligo y comenzó a quitarle la braguitas con cuidado y fue entonces que empezó a torturar a Candy introduciendo su lengua en su parte intima, Candy se sentía totalmente enardecida y comenzó a decir en voz alta –

- Ahhhh Albert por favor deja de torturarme, hazme tuya, quiero fundirme en tu cuerpo por favor ahhhhh – decía Candy enterrando las uñas con desesperación en la espalda de Albert

- Espera solo un poco mi amor ahhhh.

Entonces Albert subió nuevamente hasta sus pezones y sin dejar de succionarlos, comenzó a desabrocharse con rapidez los jeans y se los quito, lo mismo hizo con sus calzoncillos y poco a poco se acomodo frente a la intimidad de Candy y la miro fijamente entonces ella arqueo su cuerpo y Albert comprendió enseguida la invitación, poco a poco fue entrando en ella hasta que se topo con una pequeña barrera y volvió a salir un poco, pero enseguida volvió a penetrarla poco a poco mientras le susurraba palabras de amor a Candy , hasta que finalmente pudo traspasar la fina barrera que le impedía que Candy fuera suya por completo, entonces Albert se quedo quieto por unos momentos mientras esperaba que Candy se acostumbrara a su cuerpo.

Para después empezar a moverse al mismo tiempo, hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax, después de unos momentos Candy comenzó a derramar algunas lagrimas y Albert asustado pregunto -

- ¿Te hice daño pequeña?

- No Albert me has hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo, por fin soy tuya, en cuerpo y alma

- Oh mi pequeña, gracias por el gran regalo que me has hecho, quisiera casarme mañana mismo, que te parece si nos vamos a Chicago mañana mismo y allá nos casamos?

- Oh no Albert, entonces si que la tía Abuela sospecharía que ha pasado algo entre nosotros

- Tienes razón pequeña, pero no quiero esperar mucho para que te conviertas en mi esposa, espero que Eliza se vaya pronto para poder anunciarles que queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible.

Albert abrazo a Candy y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	16. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 16

**CAPITULO 16**

En la mansión, Elroy, Eliza y George estaban terminando de cenar, se sentía un ambiente demasiado tenso, Eliza podía darse cuenta perfectamente que no les había caído en gracia su visita, pero nada de eso la desanimaría, había hecho aquel viaje con el firme propósito de conquistar a William, tenia que reconocer que aún cuando lo conoció como Albert el vagabundo que vivía con Candy, le había parecido bastante atractivo, pero ella jamás se hubiera rebajado a andar con un pobretón como lo llamaban ella y Neal, pero desde que supo que Albert era el patriarca del Clan Andrew, cambio inmediatamente de opinión, si antes le parecía atractivo, ahora lo era mucho mas por su nombre y su fortuna, además de de que estaba segura que Candy había desaparecido para siempre de la vida William, sin querer sonrió y tanto Elroy como George se dieron cuenta, entonces Elroy le dijo a Eliza –

- Pareces muy contenta Eliza

- Y lo estoy tía, me gustaría platicar con Ud. **a** **solas**, es un asunto que incumbe únicamente a la familia– dijo volteando a ver a George

- Eliza no tienes por que ser tan grosera, discúlpate inmediatamente con George

- Pero tía, como se le ocurre que yo, Eliza Leagan me disculpe con un simple empleado?

- Eliza, George no es un simple empleado, así que por favor discúlpate con el

- Ash esta bien, disculpa George, espero que comprendas que el asunto que deseo tratar con mi tía nos incumbe solamente a ella y a mi

- Pierda cuidado Srita. Leagan, yo comprendo, me retiro con su permiso y buenas noches – dijo George retirándose

- Bien, pues vamos a la sala a platicar Eliza.

Se dirigieron a la sala y entonces Elroy pidió que les llevaran té, tenia la ligera sospecha que no le iba agradar mucho lo que Eliza iba a decirle.

- Entonces ¿que es lo deseas platicar conmigo Eliza?

- Pues creo que le va encantar la idea que tengo – decía Eliza con una amplia sonrisa

- ¿De verdad?

- Si tía ¿no se lo imagina?

- No Eliza, no me lo imagino, así que deja de andarte con rodeos y dímelo

- Tía, Ud. sabe que desde siempre he estado enamorada de William y he venido a conquistarlo

- Pero, que es lo que dices niña ¿Y desde cuando se supone que estas enamorada de William?

- Bueno en realidad, desde que vivía con Candy como su paciente me enamore de el, yo trataba de acercarme a el, pero Candy jamás me lo permitió y…

- ¿Por qué mientes Eliza? No soy tan vieja como para no recordar claramente como te expresaste de el y de Candy.

**FLASH – BACK**

Elroy descansaba en su recamara cuando tocaron a su puerta y enseguida entro Eliza, eso para Elroy no era de extrañar, pues últimamente la visitaban muy seguido los Leagan, sobre todo Eliza, sus sobrinos casi nunca estaban, Stear siempre estaba en su laboratorio realizando nuevos inventos para mostrárselos a Patty, Archie siempre salía a pasear con Annie a pesar de que ella se lo tenía prohibido, en realidad le gustaba que la visitaran los Leagan, así no se sentía tan sola y se olvidaba un poco de que William hacía meses estaba desaparecido.

- ¡hola tía! ¿como se siente?

- Pues ya sabrás, todavía estoy preocupada por la salud del tío Abuelo William (mintió Elroy)

- Pues sí, mire que enfermarse precisamente ahora que esa huérfana esta enlodando el apellido Andrew

- ¿Por qué dices eso Eliza? Que es lo que pasa con Candice?

- No quisiera preocuparla mas pero… de cualquier manera lo va a saber, Candy esta viviendo desde hace algún tiempo con un vagabundo, imagínese lo que van a pensar nuestras amistades si se llegaran a enterar

- ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa a esa chiquilla? ¿acaso no se conforma con haber deshonrado nuestro apellido trabajando como enfermera? No se como pude aceptar que el tío abuelo William, la adoptara, ¿hace cuanto que sabes de esto Eliza?

- Me entere apenas hace algunos meses, si Ud. viera la facha de muerto de hambre que tiene el

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer con esa chiquilla? Yo sabía que no se podía esperar nada bueno de una huérfana del hogar de Pony y para colmo Archivald sigue frecuentando a la otra huérfana

- Ay tía ¿Por qué no le habla al tío abuelo William y le informa de que Candy esta viviendo con un mugroso muerto de hambre? Dígale que esta enlodando el apellido Andrew

- En cuanto sepa como sigue de salud lo voy hacer Eliza, de eso no te quepa la menor duda, no puedo permitir que Candice viva con un don nadie llevando todavía el apellido Andrew, ya después ella sabrá si quiere seguir viviendo con ese vagabundo

- Hágalo cuanto antes tía, porque recuerde que ella es hija adoptiva del tío Abuelo William y el estando enfermo, ¿en manos de quien cree Ud. que quedara la fortuna de los Andrew?

- ¡Dios mío! No había pensado en eso

- Tal vez ese vagabundo muerto de hambre, ya hasta investigo cuanto heredaría la huérfana si el tío abuelo William llegara a morir, y planean quedarse los dos con la fortuna de los Andrew, Ud. no debe permitir que eso suceda

- Desde luego que no lo voy a permitir Eliza.

**FIN DEL FLASH – BACK**

- Recuerdo perfectamente como decías que el era un vagabundo muerto de hambre, mugroso, que pretendía quedarse con la fortuna de los Andrew, así que no me vengas a decir que te enamoraste de el desde que vivía con Candy como su paciente y que Candy jamás te permitió acercarte a el

- Tía, por favor comprenda que yo soy una Srita. De sociedad, esta bien acepto que me exprese mal de William, pero yo no sabía quien era el realmente, lo que si puedo asegurarle, es que desde que lo conocí me pareció un hombre bastante apuesto y si antes me detuve porque pensé que era un don nadie, ahora estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de conquistarlo

- Y no te has puesto a pensar Eliza ¿que tal vez el ya encontró al amor de su vida?

- Ay tía que cosas se le ocurren, francamente la desconozco, Ud. y yo sabemos que la única que tal vez podría interponerse entre William y yo sería esa maldita huérfana,

- Eliza, modera tu vocabulario por favor, si realmente dices ser una Srita. De sociedad compórtate como tal – la reto Elroy

- Esta bien tía, perdón por como me exprese, pero dígame una cosa, ¿Ud. aceptaría que Candy regresara a la vida de William?

- Con tal de que el fuera feliz, si Eliza, lo aceptaría

- Entonces ¿debo suponer que no va a ayudarme a conquistar a William?

- Mira Eliza, William ya no es un niño al que pueda seguir manipulando a mi antojo, el ya es un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y si lo que quiere es estar a lado de Candy, yo no me voy a interponer, así que desde ya te digo que no cuentes conmigo para nada

- William viajo a Chicago a buscar a la huérfana ¿verdad? Por eso Ud. también viajara a Chicago para encontrarse con ellos, ahora comprendo todo, pero eso va a suceder solamente si yo lo permito, porque desde ahora le digo que yo voy a ser la Sra. Eliza de Andrew

- Haz lo que mejor te parezca Eliza, estoy demasiado cansada para seguir escuchando tus necedades, buenas noches.

Elroy se retiro dejando a una Eliza bastante molesta, tomo la taza de porcelana y la estrello fuertemente contra el piso, sus ojos lanzaban chispas, estaba furiosa tenia las manos empuñadas, entonces dijo en voz alta sin importarle que la escucharan – maldita seas Candy, malditos sean todos, pero les juro que me las van a pagar, cuando me convierta en la Sra. Andrew, los voy a correr a todos, todavía no me conocen - entonces llamo a Dorothy y esta inmediatamente se presento.

- Dígame Srita. Leagan

- No te quedes mirando como una estúpida y recoge todo este tiradero, cuando termines quiero que vayas a mi recamara a prepararme un baño – dijo Eliza saliendo de la sala todavía con las manos empuñadas dirigiéndose a su recamara.

Elroy había escuchado todo y solamente movió la cabeza, tremendo problema tenia instalado en casa, escucho como Eliza había azotado fuertemente la puerta de la recamara, después escucho como Dorothy se dirigía hacía la recamara de Eliza y fue entonces que Elroy abrió la puerta y le dijo a Dorothy que entrara.

- Dorothy, no quiero que atiendas a Eliza

- Pero Sra. la Srita Leagan se va a molestar mucho, si Ud. hubiera escuchado como me grito…

- Por eso mismo no quiero que la atiendas, ella no es la dueña de esta casa, es solamente una huésped, por el momento la única Sra. de esta casa soy yo, así que vete a descansar

- Esta bien Sra. Elroy, con su permiso.

Mientras en la recamara Eliza caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba bastante molesta y pensaba - ¿pero que se cree esa anciana? ¿Qué necesito de su ayuda y aprobación para convertirme en la Sra. Andrew? no tííta, yo no soy como esa estúpida huérfana que solamente porque tu no estas de acuerdo tengo que renunciar a William y sobre todo a la fortuna de los Andrew, entonces salió y llamo de nuevo a Dorothy pero enseguida salió Elroy y le dijo –

- Dorothy ya se retiro a descansar

- ¿Cómo que ya se fue a descansar? Yo le dije que en cuanto terminara de limpiar abajo, subiera a prepararme el baño, veo que sigue siendo una tonta

- Mira Eliza, yo le dije a Dorothy que se fuera a descansar, así que lo mejor será que tu misma te prepares el baño, buena noches – dijo Elroy retirándose a su recamara

- Buenas noches tía Elroy – se despidió molesta Eliza.

Mientras en la cabaña un par de rubios no tenían ni idea de todo lo que estaba pasado en la mansión, Albert estaba recostado sobre su brazo observando a Candy, no pudo evitar rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, Candy se movió con pereza y abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió, Albert le rodeo la cintura con el brazo que tenia desocupado y le dijo –

- Estas hermosísima Candy, me encantas, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

- Tu también me haz hecho muy feliz Albert, jamás imagine sentirme así

- Ven Candy, vamos a refrescarnos ¿quieres? la tomo con cuidado de la cintura y la coloco encima de el, para comenzar de nuevo a besarle los pechos.

Entonces Candy sintiendo sobre su piel desnuda de nuevo la excitación de Albert le dijo –

- Será mejor que nos duchemos para ahora si sentarnos a cenar

- Tienes razón pequeña, no quiero que te me vayas a desmayar.

Entonces Albert se levanto sin ninguna pena, mostrando en todo su esplendor su espectacular cuerpo, tenia una espalda fuerte y poderosa al igual que sus brazos, los glúteos bastante firmes, los muslos y bueno que decir de lo demás, estaba tan bien dotado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando con bastante descaro y con la boca un poco abierta y pensaba – ¿y quiere que no me vaya a desmayar? ¡por Dios debe de estar bromeando!

- Perdón Candy, debes de haberte sorprendido por ver que estoy algo delgado, pero te prometo que voy a recuperarme y volver a ser el mismo de antes

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que perdones mi apariencia, adelgace un poco y no estoy al 100% ven vamos a ducharnos.

Albert le tendió la mano para que fueran juntos, pero ella dudo un poco y le dijo que lo alcanzaría en unos momentos, acababa de entregarse al hombre mas maravilloso y tierno que existía y además tenia un cuerpo que envidiarían muchos, ¿Cómo era posible que le estuviera pidiendo perdón según el por estar tan delgado? Eso si era ser modesto, decidió envolverse en la sabana y entrar en la ducha, Albert la miro tiernamente y le pregunto –

- Pero preciosa, ¿acaso planeas ducharte con la sabana puesta?

- Ay que torpe soy, voy a esperar a que salgas

- Mmm no Srita. Venga para acá – le dijo Albert acercándosele.

Fue entonces que el dejo caer la sabana al piso, para meter a Candy en la bañera con el, la sentó entre sus piernas y luego comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda y luego los glúteos, Candy empezó a sentir de nuevamente como un delicioso calor bajaba por sus entrañas, así como también pudo sentir la erección de Albert rozando su coxis, después el comenzó a besarle los hombros y con su mano derecha empezó a masajearle los pechos y a darle pequeños pellizquitos en los pezones, mientras la otra traviesamente bajaba hasta llegar nuevamente a su intimidad y así comenzó a masajear con sus dedos la delicada y fina perla de Candy en su intimidad, ella de repente se volteo y se coloco encima de el, Albert enseguida con sus labios atrapo uno de los pezones de Candy y con delicadeza comenzó a succionarlo.

Candy se aferro a el clavándole las uñas en la fuerte espalda, para después enterrar su rostro en el cuello de el, enseguida Albert con mucho cuidado la amoldo a su cuerpo para poder fundir nuevamente sus cuerpos, si hace un rato Candy disfruto haciendo el amor sobre la cama, ahora lo estaba disfrutando todavía mas, le encantaba la sensación tan deliciosa que le estaba produciendo estar haciendo el amor dentro de la bañera.

Albert era simplemente maravilloso, le hacia sentir como si estuviera flotando entre nubes, Candy sentía como Albert la torturaba cuando salía un poco de su intimidad, para enseguida volver a entrar con un poco mas de fuerza, pero era una tortura sencillamente deliciosa que le hacía añorarlo aún mas, ella sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse mas rápido y entonces Albert la miro y comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo de ella, después de un rato de estarse moviendo al mismo ritmo, Albert supo que era el momento indicado de tocar el cielo juntos, entonces con su enorme mano la tomo por los redondos glúteos y comenzó a introducirse con un poco mas de fuerza hasta su intimidad y entonces los dos sintieron el calor del otro dentro de sus cuerpos, nuevamente habían alcanzado el clímax.

Se quedaron así por algunos minutos sin decir nada, solamente esperando a que sus corazones volvieran a latir mas acompasadamente, Candy estaba recostada sobre el fuerte pecho de Albert y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en uno de sus pezones, entonces Albert la tomo por la barbilla y le dijo –

- Mi amor si seguimos así, creo que no vamos a salir de la bañera.

Candy sonrió traviesamente para enseguida seguir mordisqueando los erectos pezones de el, fue entonces que Albert decidió tomar la mano de ella para que la metiera dentro del agua y tocara su miembro que nuevamente estaba erecto, Candy sonrió y Albert le dijo entonces –

- Por mi, nos podemos pasar toda la noche aquí amándonos – dijo Albert con los ojos obscurecidos de deseo

- Oh Albert, eres maravilloso, pero tienes que alimentarte, le dijo Candy levantándose de la bañera para volver a enjuagarse

- ¿Sabes Candy? eres una mujer maravillosa, aparte de todas las cualidades que me encantan de ti, hay otra muy especial que acabo de descubrirte

- ¿Ah si? ¿y cual es esa otra cualidad que acabas de descubrirme?

- Que eres una mujer bastante apasionada y ardiente.

Candy se sonrojo un poco y enseguida se volvió para tomar una bata de baño de Albert y este al ver como le quedaba de grande no pudo evitar sonreír, por fin se levanto el también de la bañera y también se enjuago para tomar la otra bata, mientras Candy se cepillaba el cabello Albert le pregunto -

- ¿Candy trajiste pijama?

- La verdad es que traje algunos pijamas que no son los mas indicados, pero creo que después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, eso ya no importa

- Ya me intrigaste Candy, quiero ver tus pijamas, que te parece si sales y te pones uno, yo te espero aquí dentro y cuando estés lista me avisas

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que después me vas a prestar alguna playera tuya para ponérmela encima

- Lo prometo – dijo Albert levantando su mano derecha haciendo que Candy sonriera.

Candy salió y escogió un baby doll color cereza de encaje con un pequeño y coqueto moño en el escote se puso un poco de perfume y le dijo a Albert que saliera, Albert al verla se quedo con la boca abierta y solo atino a decir -

- ¡Pero que diantres! Estas tan sensual, no me digas que con eso acostumbras a dormir en tu casa

- Bueno si, desde luego no pensarías que iba a decirle a al Sra. Elroy que me comprara pijamas para venir a verte

- Es que Candy, te miras extraordinariamente sexi, ¿acaso pensabas ponerte esos pijamas en la mansión?

- Si, no creo que tenga nada de malo, puesto que el plan era venir a visitarte, ayudarte a salir de tu **"depresión" **y regresar a la mansión a dormir, pero con todo lo que paso el día de hoy pues… ni modo de decirle a la Sra. Elroy que me prestara alguno de sus pijamas

- Jajajajaja Gracias a Dios que no se te ocurrió semejante idea

- Bueno ya me viste, ahora por favor préstame una playera tuya, recuerda que lo prometiste

- Claro mi bella dama, aunque… me gustaría que bajaras a cenar así,

- Albert, recuerda que lo prometiste

- Mmm esta bien, pero ahora tu prométeme otra cosa –decía Albert sacando una playera blanca del mueble

- ¿Qué quieres que te prometa?

- Que cuando nos vayamos a dormir, te quitaras la playera y dormirás únicamente con esa coqueta batita

- Alberttttt

- Anda Candy promételo, yo estoy cumpliendo

- Esta bien, lo prometo - decía Candy mientras se ponía encima la playera que le había prestado Albert.

Los dos bajaron y fueron directamente a la cocina para terminar de preparar los sándwiches que Candy había dejado empezados, la realidad era que los dos morían de hambre y sed y no era para menos, Albert preparo rápidamente un jugo de piña y pico algunas frutas enseguida saco una pequeña charola y ahí pusieron los alimentos para después dirigirse al comedor y degustar una rápida y deliciosa cena.

Mientras Candy y Albert devoraban su cena y jugueteaban, en la mansión Eliza estaba sumamente molesta, si bien ya era bastante noche decidió salir a montar por los alrededores, a ver si así lograba tranquilizarse un poco, así que rápidamente se puso su ropa para montar y apenas se dirigía a las caballerizas cuando Archie iba entrando en su lujoso automóvil, un Citroën Traction 1950, a Eliza le llamo sobre manera ver el automóvil tan lujoso que manejaba Archie, así que se detuvo un poco y Archie al verla vestida con ropa para montar también se detuvo para preguntarle –

- No me digas que piensas salir a montar a estas horas

- Pues si te digo, pero ahora tu dime ¿de donde sacaste ese automóvil tan lujoso? Seguramente es de William y aprovechándote de que no esta, lo tomas para andárselo presumiendo a esa tonta de Annie

- Pues fíjate que no Eliza y aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones, déjame aclararte que este auto lo compre con mi sueldo, ah porque yo si trabajo no como tu y Neil que son un par de parásitos

- Eres un estúpido Archie, seguramente le estas robando dinero a William aprovechándote de su ausencia

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Eliza, ¿Por qué mejor no te largas de aquí?

- Porque tengo algunos intereses, y no me voy a ir solo porque tu me corras, tu aquí no eres nadie

- Haz lo que te de la gana Eliza, solo espero que si sales a montar, no encuentres el camino de regreso

- Eres un maldito patán Archivald, no cabe duda que desde que te convertiste en el novio de esa tonta de Annie perdiste tus buenos modales – gritaba Eliza mientras veía como Archie se alejaba en el auto y la dejaba hablando sola.

Sera mejor que me vaya a descansar, ya mañana saldré a montar, necesito pensar muy bien como voy a actuar, la tía Elroy ya no me cree nada y ese tonto de Archie siempre ha estado en mi contra.

**CONTINUARA…**

Gracias chicas por continuar leyendo.


	17. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 17

**CAPITULO 17**

En la mansión Eliza, no podía dormir pensando como hacer para encontrar a William, estaba más que segura que al verla tan cambiada físicamente, William caería rendido a sus pies, sin duda se había convertido en una hermosa mujer alta y de silueta provocativa, pero su corazón estaba lleno de amargura y envidia, su odio por Candy iba cada vez en aumento, pensaba –

Maldita huérfana, primero me quitaste a Anthony, después a Terry y ahora pretendes quedarte con William, pero eso no te lo voy a permitir, **eres tan tonta y** **tannnn buena** que estoy segura que si algo pasara entre William y yo, tu renunciarías a el por salvar mi reputación, jajajajaajajaja así como renunciaste a Terry por la coja de Susana.

Decidió ir por un vaso con agua y al pasar junto a la recamara que estaba al lado de la de William, se detuvo un momento y decidió entrar, giro un poco la perilla y para su buena suerte Dorothy había olvidado cerrar con llave, entro sigilosamente y pensó para si - no entiendo porque la tía Elroy no quiso hospedarme en esta recamara, encendió la luz y enseguida pudo ver que había algunos accesorios femeninos, entonces se dirigió al armario y vio que había algunos vestidos y bolsos de marca, también husmeo en los cajones y encontró un sweater de hombre.

mmm que raro que haya una prenda de hombre aquí, dijo volviendo a colocar la prenda en su lugar, así que tenemos una huésped... pero que raro que no la haya visto en todo el día, ¿sera que William esta comprometido con alguien? con Candy ni pensarlo, esa muerta de hambre no tiene el dinero suficiente para comprarse vestidos y bolsos tan costosos, adema la tía Elroy le quito el apellido y le dijo que se alejara de William - decía mientras intentaba ponerse unas zapatillas que obviamente no le quedaron, mañana mismo voy a averiguar quien ocupa esta habitación, salió de puntillas para que nadie la viera y regreso a su recamara.

Ya pasaban de las 10 de la mañana y Candy y Albert estaban profundamente dormidos, por la madrugada hicieron nuevamente el amor, así que estaban algo agotados, cuando de repente Albert escucho el motor de un automóvil acercándose, abrió los ojos con pereza y vio a Candy abrazada a su cuerpo, de repente no se escucho nada y se levanto con cuidado, se asomo por la pequeña ventana y se termino de despertar cuando vio el auto de Archie estacionándose frente a la cabaña, rápidamente se fue al cuarto de baño, se lavo la cara y se puso el pijama que estaba tirado en el piso.

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente y le pregunto a Albert –

- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Por qué estas tan apurado? Preguntaba Candy con pereza

- Candy Archie esta afuera, no bajes vuelvo enseguida

- ¿Qué? Candy se termino de despertar

- Lo que oíste, préstame esto – decía Albert al momento de quitarle las sabanas y algunos cojines de la cama.

Bajo rápidamente y los aventó sobre el enorme sofá, Archie ya estaba tocando a la puerta, entonces Albert puso cara somnolienta y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Albert! Perdón por venir sin avisarte pero… ¿te acabas de levantar? Dijo mirando el desorden que había en la sala

- Aumm si – decía Albert mientras simulaba un bostezó

- ¿Y Candy? ¿donde esta?

- Shhhh no hables tan fuerte, supongo que todavía sigue dormida

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué paso aquí Albert?

- Me volvió a dar fiebre por la madrugada y Candy me estuvo atendiendo, como podrás darte cuenta yo dormí aquí en la sala y ella en la recamara – decía sintiendo que su cara se ponía roja

- Aja ¿y ya estas mejor?

- Si muchas gracias Archie, pero por favor pasa, déjame recoger todo esto.

Albert inmediatamente doblo la sabana que tenia una leve mancha roja, pero Archie no alcanzo a observarla, también hizo a un lado los cojines y por fin invito a Archie a sentarse.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Archie?

- Bueno la verdad me gustaría hablar también con Candy

- ¿Es para avisarnos que Eliza esta en la mansión?

- Así es, ¿quien te lo dijo?

- Anoche vino George y platico con Candy y conmigo, nos dijo que la tía Elroy no quiere que nos acerquemos a la mansión

- ¡Vaya! Creo que pude haberme ahorrado el viaje si me hubiera quedado a desayunar en la mansión, pero me salí desde temprano y preferí desayunar fuera, no quiero toparme con esa pesada, de cualquier manera ten cuidado Albert, ayer me dijo que tiene algunos intereses aquí y no se va ir hasta conseguirlos, supongo que esos intereses tienen algo que ver contigo

- Pierde cuidado Archie, conozco muy bien a esa niñita

- Bueno Albert, pues salúdame a Candy y **espero que ya no vuelva a darte fiebre**

- Claro Archie, seguro que fue la reacción por el piquete, nos vemos.

Cuando Albert cerró la puerta sentía que sudaba frio, se volvió a mirar la sabana y la desdoblo para observar la pequeña mancha de sangre que había en la sabana, - dijo en voz alta uff casi nos descubre, enseguida toco a la puerta y vio a Candy sentada sobre la cama.

- Hola pequeña, ahora si déjame darte los buenos días como Dios manda, se sentó a su lado y le planto un enorme y apasionado beso

- Buen día Albert, ¿Qué era lo que quería Archie?

- Pues lo mismo que George, avisarnos que Eliza se encuentra en la mansión

- Y entonces ¿nos vamos a quedar aquí encerrados?

- Desde luego que no pequeña, es mas vamos a desayunar para luego ir a cabalgar ¿quieres?

- Me agrada la idea, pero antes deja darme una ducha

- ¿Te acompaño? Le dijo Albert en tono sugerente

- Mmm creo que no, ya es muy tarde

- Esta bien, tienes razón, mientras te duchas y te cambias voy a ir preparando el desayuno, para enseguida ducharme yo.

Mientras en la mansión Eliza y Elroy estaban sentadas en el jardín, cuando de pronto Eliza le pregunto –

- Tía, puedo saber ¿quien se esta hospedando en la habitación que esta al lado de la de William?

- Ya te he dicho que nadie

- Ud. me dijo que no estaba disponible, pero no me dijo porque

- Disculpa Eliza no sabia que tenia que dar explicaciones a los huéspedes en mi propia casa

- No lo tome de esa manera tía, es solo anoche por equivocación entre a esa recamara y vi algunos accesorios y ropa de mujer

- Y supongo que por equivocación te pusiste a revisar y fue así como viste que había ropa de mujer ¿verdad?

- Ay tía, desde ayer que llegue todos se han portando muy groseros conmigo, incluyéndola a Ud.

- Mira Eliza, no quiero que te sientas ofendida, pero ya te dije el día de ayer que pienso viajar a Chicago ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a hacerme compañía?

- ¿Ira a visitar a William?

- Ya te he dicho que William no dijo a donde viajaría

- Entonces me quedare aquí, supongo que no va a decirme quien esta hospedada en esa habitación ¿verdad?

- No me gusta dar explicaciones, con permiso Eliza.

Eliza estaba que temblaba de coraje y enseguida se dirigió a las caballerizas y le ordeno a Peter, que le ensillara un caballo.

- Voy a cambiarme y quiero que cuando regrese ese caballo este listo ¿entendido?

- Si Srita. Pierda cuidado que así será.

Eliza subió a su recamara y rápidamente se puso su ropa para montar, iba bajando cuando se topo con George y este le dijo –

- ¿Va salir a cabalgar Srita Leagan?

- Así es George

- ¿Desea que alguien la acompañe?

- Desde luego que no, yo conozco perfectamente todos los alrededores – dijo dejando a George con la palabra en la boca.

George inmediatamente le aviso a Elroy y esta solo dijo –

- Ay George, solo espero que no se vaya a topar con William y con Candy

- Esperemos que no madame Elroy.

Tanto Candy como Albert estaban terminando de lavar los trastos después de desayunar, para enseguida dirigirse a cabalgar, Candy se había puesto un vestido color salmón con el escote en V y muy ceñido a la pequeña cintura, unas zapatillas de taco pequeño color camel, también se había arreglado el cabello en una hermosa cascada, decidió maquillarse un poco y por último se puso su perfume favorito.

Mientras Albert se había afeitado y atado su cabello, se había puesto unos jeans azul fuerte con una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver su espalda ancha y poderosa, así como sus fuertes brazos y bien marcado abdomen, decidió ponerse sus botas cafés para montar, por fin los dos salieron de la cabaña y Albert ayudo a Candy a subir al caballo y enseguida trepo el, comenzaron a cabalgar tranquilamente y entonces Candy le pregunto –

- ¿A dónde vamos Albert?

- Mmm ¿que opinas si vamos a la cascada? No creo que a Eliza se le ocurra andar por ahí, realmente odia la naturaleza

- Me parece una estupenda idea Albert.

Se dirigieron hacia la cascada galopando tranquilamente, Eliza anduvo galopando un buen rato por los alrededores, hasta que decidió ir a la cascada para que el caballo bebiera un poco de agua, no le gustaba mucho cabalgar por ahí, sin embargo, como no tenia prisa por regresar a la mansión se dirigió lentamente al lugar, no podía ni siquiera imaginar la enorme sorpresa que se llevaría al llegar ahí.

Candy y Albert hacía rato habían llegado a la cascada y ambos estaban recostados sobre la hierba recordando como se habían conocido, entonces Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle a el –

- Albert, ¿desde cuando te enamoraste de mi?

- Bueno la realidad, desde que nos encontramos nuevamente en Londres me empezaste a gustar, te habías convertido en una jovencita preciosa, pero me sentía un poco culpable porque mientras tu tenias 15 años yo ya contaba con 23, aparte de que era tu tutor

- Cierto, recuerdo cuando escape del colegio para ir por unas medicinas y curar a Terry, cuando te vi hasta me olvide de que el estaba herido, tu también me gustaste ¿sabes? pero siempre desaparecías

- ¿De verdad te gustaba desde entonces Candy?

- Si, cuando te vi sin barba vi que se escondía un hombre joven y muy buen mozo, además de amable y tierno, además yo como iba imaginar que te gustaba, cuando hiciste todo lo posible por acercarme a Terry, el me llamaba la atención por su carácter rebelde ¿sabes? quería acercarme a el porque todos en el colegio criticaban mucho su manera de comportarse, no tenia amigos

- Ya veo ¿y por eso se hicieron novios? – dijo Albert un poco celoso

- Ay Albert no me digas que estas celoso – decía Candy sonriendo

- Bueno si un poco, es que de solo imaginar que fuiste su novia y que te enfermaste de tristeza por el, me dan ganas de…

- Cálmate Albert, para empezar se podría decir que nuestro noviazgo realmente fue platónico, éramos novios de carta, además debo confesar que me dolió mas mi orgullo que otra cosa, pero tu estabas ahí Albert, siempre tuve el amor frente a mi y no me di cuenta en ese entonces, lo digo en la carta que te escribí Albert, yo me enamore perdidamente de ti sin siquiera darme cuenta, pero luego tu te marchaste y me dejaste sola, sentí que mi alma y mi corazón se partían en mil pedazos, cuando por fin me di cuenta de que no me importaba lo que la gente nos criticara, yo estaba dispuesta a hablar con el tío abuelo William, (sonrió nostálgica) estaba decidida a decirle que me quitara el apellido para ser feliz con Albert, mi corazón se desplomo de dolor cuando me di cuenta que de entre tanta gente que hay en el mundo, tú tenias que ser el tío abuelo William.

Las lágrimas ya bañaban el rostro de Candy, necesitaba decirle como se sintió en aquel horrible momento, entonces Albert comenzó a secar sus lágrimas con los labios.

- Candy por favor no llores ahora estamos aquí juntos y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, nuestro amor ha superado muchos obstáculos pequeña, ya vez que la tía Elroy al parecer esta de acuerdo con nuestra relación y aunque no lo estuviera tu y yo vamos a casarnos de cualquier manera

- Tienes razón Albert, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta

- ¿A cual pequeña?

- No me has dicho desde cuando te enamoraste de mi, me dijiste que te gustaba cuando era una adolescente, pero no que estuvieras enamorado de mi

- Tienes razón, me enamore perdidamente de ti cuando convivimos juntos en el apartamento, no sabes como envidiaba a Terry, aunque no lo recordaba, tu me decías que éramos buenos amigos y eso me hacía sentir peor, pero bueno dejemos ya de hablar de esto y bésame mi amor – le dijo Albert tomándola por el talle y colocándola encima de el, fue entonces cuando comenzó a darle un muy apasionado beso que Candy enseguida correspondió.

Estaban tan sumergidos en la deliciosa sensación de besarse, que ni siquiera escucharon que Eliza se acercaba cabalgando con tranquilidad, entonces Eliza decidió bajar del caballo y acercarlo al agua para que bebiera, cuando de repente, a una breve distancia una pareja que estaba demasiado romántica llamo su atención, entonces con mucho cuidado jalo la rienda del caballo para atarlo a un árbol y así poder acercarse y ver quien estaba en la propiedad de los Andrew.

Albert y Candy de los besos estaban pasando a las caricias audaces, estaban demasiado concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Eliza estaba observándolos desde unos arbustos, tratando de reconocerlos, hasta que Albert soltó un poco los labios de Candy para comenzar a besarle el cuello, cuando Candy giro un poco su cabeza para que Albert pudiera besarla mejor, Eliza pudo reconocerla y fue entonces que sintió una patada en el estomago entonces pensó -

Pero que demonios… es la maldita huérfana y esta con ¿William? Esto debe de ser una broma, no puede ser, es una inmoral, ja como me gustaría que la tía Elroy viera este espectáculo tan ordinario, maldita veo que no pierdes el tiempo, disfrútalo porque muy pronto se te va acabar el gusto, he venido a quedarme con William y tú no vas a ser quien me lo va impedir.

De pronto Albert se separo un poco de Candy y le dijo que si quería dar un paseo en bote.

- Claro, me encantaría

- Entonces espera un poco enseguida regreso – dijo Albert dándole otro beso

- No vayas a tardar amor, por favor - decía Candy mientras lo esperaba sentada.

Maldita seas Candy, pero esta vez nada podrá impedir que desaparezcas para siempre, esta vez me voy a deshacer de una vez por todas de ti, y todo parecerá como un accidente, sonrió maliciosamente, luego se alejo hacía donde había dejado atado el caballo, para después llenar de barro su ropa y desato el caballo cuidadosamente, tomo una piedra y pensó – esto va a dolerme un poco, pero no tanto como a ti querida, entonces se dio un fuerte golpe en la frente y esta se le abrió para comenzar a sangrarle, fue entonces que dirigió el caballo con cuidado, en la dirección a donde se encontraba Candy, ya que lo tuvo acomodado le dio un fuetazo con todas sus fuerza y enseguida Eliza pego un grito y se dejo caer en el piso, mientras el caballo corría despavorido en la dirección de Candy.

Archie tenía rato cabalgando buscando a Eliza, porque Elroy le había dicho que tenia miedo de que Eliza se encontrara con William y con Candy, le pidió de favor que saliera a buscarla y se portara amable con ella, el aunque no soportaba a Eliza obedeció a Elroy y la busco por los alrededores por un buen rato, pero como no la vio, decidió por último ir a buscarla en la cascada, cuando la vio se le hizo muy extraño ver que se estaba embarrando de barro la ropa, Archie pensó – esta si que esta loca de remate ¿para que estará ensuciándose la ropa? Después observo que desataba el caballo con bastante cuidado y tomaba una piedra y se golpeaba la frente, fue entonces que tuvo un mal presentimiento y rápidamente se acerco y vio en la distancia a Candy sentada, entonces empezaba a comprender el comportamiento de Eliza, y vio como esta le daba un fuetazo al caballo y este corría despavorido en dirección de Candy, entonces Archie grito… **cuidado Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

Candy se quedo paralizada, entonces Albert regresaba y vio como el caballo corría despavorido en dirección de Candy, entonces Albert corrió para hacerla a un lado del camino, pero no alcanzo a quitarla completamente, el caballo alcanzo a rozarle con las patas la cabeza y Candy cayo inconsciente.

Mientras Albert trataba de hacer reaccionar a Candy, Eliza gritaba como loca queriendo llamar la atención de Albert.

- Ayúdame William por favor, ven ayúdame, me duele mucho la pierna, no me puedo parar, me duele mucho, mi cabeza esta sangrando ¡oh Dios mío! Ayúdame William.

Eso era mas de lo que Archie podía soportar, bajo del caballo y levanto a Eliza de los cabellos, entonces le dijo –

- Levántate ya, maldita bruja desgraciada

- Ay Archie, por favor dile a William que venga a ayudarme – decía Eliza con voz chillona

- Eres una maldita, te juro por mi vida que si algo llega a pasarle a Candy no te van a alcanzar los días para arrepentirte

- Suéltame estúpido, ¿no vez que yo también estoy lastimada? ese maldito caballo de pronto se puso como loco y me tiro, mira como estoy sangrando, además ¿yo como iba saber que William y Candy estaban aquí? todos me mintieron, me dijeron que William no estaba aquí en Lakewood, además ¿como iba yo a sospechar que esa maldita huérfana estaba aquí con el?

- Deja ya de insultar a Candy, **lo vi todo Eliza, todo** – decía Archie sujetándola fuertemente del brazo

- Ay suéltame, me estas lastimando, eres un imbécil – decía Eliza tratando de zafarse

- No , no te voy a soltar ¿querías ver a Albert? Pues anda vamos a que lo saludes y de paso le explicas tus malvadas intenciones – decía Archie mientras la arrastraba hacía donde estaban Albert y Candy.

Albert estaba como loco, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eliza, hasta que Archie y ella estuvieron a su lado, Albert miro a Eliza con un odio que jamás imagino poder sentir en su vida.

- Albert hay que llevar a Candy inmediatamente a la clínica – dijo Archie apurado

- Ve por el auto por favor Archie, mientras yo me quedo aquí con ella cuidándola

- Entonces Eliza no perdió oportunidad y se acerco a Albert diciendo con voz dramática –

- Oh William, mira yo también estoy herida, no se como ese tonto caballo de repente me tiro y corrió hacia acá, debió haberlo espantado alguna animal

- Tu y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente Eliza, pero después – decía Albert con la voz temblándole de coraje y mirándola con furia, llévatela Archie y no quiero que se vaya a ir de la mansión ¿me entiendes? Quiero que la encierres bajo llave y no va a salir hasta que yo haya hablado con ella

- ¿Pero porque William? Chillo Eliza

- Archie por favor, ve por el auto y llévate esta mujer de aquí.

Entonces Archie se llevo jaloneando a Eliza y la trepo al caballo, mientras Albert se quedaba al lado de Candy tratando de reanimarla.

**CONTINUARA…**


	18. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 18

**CAPITULO 18**

Albert empezó a aflojar con cuidado la ropa de Candy y esta comenzó a moverse un poco, el al verla sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, Candy lo miraba confundida y de repente se quizo sentar, pero Albert se lo impidió y la volvió a recostar con mucho cuidado, Candy cerro con fuerza los ojos y se toco la cabeza, entonces Albert le dijo -

- Mi amor, por favor quédate quieta, enseguida vienen por nosotros.

Albert trataba de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo, porque Candy de repente volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miraba confundida, Albert le acariciaba con amor la mejilla y le pregunto –

- Mi amor ¿sabes donde estamos?

- ¿Cómo? – decía Candy sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza

- ¿Sabes quien soy? –interrogaba Albert presa de la preocupación

- ¿Donde estoy? me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy un poco mareada ¿Qué me paso?

- Sufriste un accidente, trata de no moverte, Archie enseguida viene con el auto para llevarnos al hospital, Candy – volvió a preguntar Albert preocupado - ¿sabes quien soy?

- No me acuerdo muy bien, quiero dormir

- No Candy, no te duermas por favor, mírame, soy Albert

- Déjame dormir por favor, tengo mucho sueño

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Candy?

- Yo estaba aquí sentada y de repente un caballo corría muy rápido y después ya no recuerdo mas

- Esta bien Candy, no te esfuerces mas, solo que no debo dejarte dormir, así que por favor aguanta un poco ¿quieres?

Cuando iban entrando a las caballerizas, Archie bajo a Eliza sin mucha delicadeza y luego entro con ella a la mansión jaloneándola porque ella no dejaba de estarse revolviendo bruscamente, tanto Elroy como George se quedaron bastante sorprendidos viendo como Archie estaba tratando a Eliza, entonces Elroy dijo molesta -

- Archivald no trates así a Eliza, recuerda que es una dama, suéltala inmediatamente

- Lamento no poder obedecerla tía, ¿Dónde esta Dorothy?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa joven Archie?

- Luego les explico George, dile a Dorothy que te de enseguida las llaves de la recamara de Eliza

- Esta bien, joven Archie - dijo George dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cocina

- ¿Qué es lo que paso Archivald? Suéltala mira como viene herida, hay que llamar al Dr. inmediatamente para que la revise

- Si tía, pero el Dr. lamentablemente no va a ser para ella

- Tía, por favor dígale a Archie que me suelte, me quiero ir inmediatamente de aquí – decía llorando Eliza.

Enseguida, Archie vio que George se acercaba rápidamente con las llaves en la mano y subió casi a rastras a Eliza a su recamara, enseguida le pidió las llaves a George que lo había seguido y cerro con llave la habitación, mientras Eliza golpeaba la puerta con desesperación gritando…

- Abran la puerta por favor, me tengo que ir de aquí, ayúdenme, George miraba confundido a Archie y le comento –

- Joven Archie, eso que esta haciendo esta mal, nos podemos meter en serios problemas con los Leagan

- Mira George no te preocupes, que la que esta en serios problemas es esa loca, prepara mi auto y acompáñame, en el camino te explico todo, tenemos que llevar a Candy a la clínica

- Esta bien, joven Archie, -decía George preocupado

- Archivald te exijo me digas inmediatamente que es lo que esta sucediendo – dijo Elroy

- Lo único que puedo adelantarle, es que esa loca trato de matar a Candy, George y yo vamos por ella y por Albert para llevarlos a la clínica, ah por favor me dijo Albert que la encerrara y que por ningún motivo la dejara salir – dijo Archie dejando a Elroy bastante preocupada.

¡Dios mío! ¿Que horrible pesadilla es esta? Pensaba Elroy, Entonces llamo a Dorothy para que le llevara un té y le hiciera un poco de compañía, ya que hasta ahí, se escuchaban los gritos de Eliza pidiendo que la dejaran salir.

George era quien iba manejando, mientras Archie le contaba como habían pasado las cosas, por fin llegaron y enseguida Archie y George se acercaron y miraron con alivio que Candy estaba consiente, entonces Archie dijo –

- Que bien que ya reaccionaste gatita.

Candy solo sonrió un poco, pero no dijo nada, entonces Archie miro extrañado a Albert, pero el en respuesta le dijo que abriera la puerta del auto, George fue quien abrió la puerta y vio como Albert cargaba a Candy con delicadeza, se metió con ella en el auto sentándola sobre su regazo, Archie subió al lado de George y arrancaron enseguida.

Candy iba recostada sobre el pecho de Albert y este no dejaba de besarle y acariciarle el rostro con infinita ternura, diciéndole -

- Mi amor toda va estar bien.

Archie miraba como Albert tenia los ojos a punto de llorar, pero no dijo nada, por fin llegaron a la clínica y Albert bajo con Candy en brazos, dejando a Archie y a George todavía en el auto, un Dr. salió a su encuentro, Albert rápidamente le explico lo sucedido al Dr.

- Enseguida le voy a avisar al Dr. Mathew para que venga a revisarla, - decía el joven Dr. mientras le señalaba una habitación, el es un especialista muy bueno, recuestela en esta cama y espere un momento aquí por favor.

Albert hizo lo que le ordeno el Dr. Estaba mas que angustiado, hasta que Candy acaricio su rostro y le dijo –

- No te preocupes mi amor, no es nada grave, recuerda que soy enfermera

- ¡Candy! me recuerdas amor, recuerdas que soy tu Albert y que eres enfermera

- Claro que te recuerdo, ¿como no voy a recordar al hombre que me ha hecho tan feliz en estos días?

- Oh mi amor tuve tanto miedo de perderte… - no aguanto mas y dejo escapar algunas lagrimas

En eso se acerco un Dr. y se dirigió a Candy para hacerle algunas preguntas, después se dirigió a Albert y le dijo que lo acompañara un momento fuera de la habitación, quería saber con exactitud cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, Albert contesto a todo lo que el Dr. preguntaba, hasta que por fin el Dr. le dijo –

- Bien Sr. Andrew, aunque ella esta consiente, me gustaría que pasara la noche aquí para ver como evoluciona, pero necesito que alguien se quede toda la noche con ella

- No hay ningún problema, yo me quedare a cuidarla

- Esta bien, vuelva con ella y por favor trate de que no lo vea angustiado

- Si Dr. gracias.

Enseguida salió para avisarle a Archie y a George que se quedaría toda la noche a cuidar a Candy.

- Albert me gustaría pasar a verla por favor – decía Archie preocupado

- Esta bien Archie, pero por favor no te tardes ¿quieres? mientras voy a platicar un poco con George

- Claro Albert, no tardo te lo prometo – dijo Archie entrando a la habitación de Candy

- William ¿Qué piensas hacer con la Srita. Leagan? - interrogo preocupado George

- Mira George, para serte franco no vi realmente como sucedieron las cosas, pero mas o menos imagino cuales eran las intenciones de Eliza

- ¿Por eso le pediste al joven Archie que la encerrara?

- Así es George, estoy mas que seguro que Archie ya te conto lo que sucedió, así que por favor quiero que me informes.

A medida que George le informaba todo, el rostro de Albert se iba transformando y la vena del cuello le palpitaba fuertemente, estaba furioso, lo que Eliza había hecho ya rayaba en la locura, merecía ser castigada, Albert nunca había sido un ser rencoroso, había pasado por alto muchas cosas que los Leagan le habían hecho a Candy porque su tía siempre le pedía que no fuera tan duro con ellos, pero ya estaba harto de que sus maldades quedarán impunes, se quedo pensativo por un rato y entonces le dijo a George -

- Mira George, necesito pensar fríamente como voy a proceder, ahora no es el mejor momento, estoy demasiado molesto, lo que si te quiero pedir es que no le abran la puerta a Eliza ni para llevarle alimentos, hasta que yo llegue ¿entendido?

- William, te desconozco, ¿de verdad pretendes dejarla sin comer?

- Ella pretendía matar a Candy George, así que para empezar se me hace poco, informa a mi tía cual es mi decisión por el momento, no quiero que me desobedezcan

- Como tú digas William.

Albert entro enseguida a ver a Candy y vio que se había quedado profundamente dormida, entonces Archie se acerco a Albert y le dijo que Candy se sentía muy cansada y que en cuanto la enfermera le había puesto un medicamento a los minutos se había quedado profundamente dormida, Albert se acerco y beso la frente de Candy y se dirigió a Archie para decirle lo que había conversado con George, también le dijo que lo mas probable era que al día siguiente regresaran a la mansión que le mandaran una muda de ropa a Candy y que fueran desde temprano por ellos, Archie se retiro dejando a Albert solo con ella.

Entonces Albert acerco un pequeño mueble para estar mas cerca de ella, cuando Archie y George llegaron a la mansión, Elroy salió a su encuentro y pregunto ansiosa por la salud de Candy, Archie le informo que ya había reaccionado, pero que el Dr. había ordenado que se quedara toda la noche para observar como evolucionaba, fue entonces que Elroy le dijo -

- Archie, George, por favor explíquenme con detalle como es eso de que Eliza trato de matar a Candy, también quiero saber que pretenden hacer con ella, desde que se fueron no ha parado de golpear la puerta y pedir que la saquemos y yo francamente no se que hacer

- Venga tía, enseguida le explicamos

- ¿Entonces?

- Madame Elroy, - comenzó a decir George – la verdad es que William desea darle un fuerte escarmiento a la Srita. Leagan y ordenó que no se le abra la puerta ni para darle alimentos hasta que el llegue

- Pero George ¿Porque William ordenaría eso?

- Tía – intervino Archie – entienda que lo que hizo Eliza es intento de asesinato, lo mas lógico es que ella planee escaparse y Albert no se lo va a permitir, ah por cierto me dijo que mañana le lleváramos una muda de ropa a Candy temprano

- Esta bien Archie, le diré a Dorothy que la prepare de una vez para que mañana llevársela temprano

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Eliza? Sigue gritando que la saquemos – decía Elroy volteando hacía las escaleras

- Pues ni modo tía, ya se cansara y se quedara dormida, bueno pues yo me retiro a descansar

- No vas a cenar Archie? – pregunto Elroy

- No tía, la verdad es que lo único que deseo es descansar, pero vayan Uds. – dijo Archie retirándose.

Tanto Elroy como George se retiraron y tampoco pudieron cenar nada, la situación en la que estaban era bastante incomoda, así que cada uno se retiro a ver si podía descansar.

Al día siguiente el Dr. fue muy temprano a revisar a Candy y la vio bastante mejorada, entonces decidió darla de alta, no sin antes darle algunas indicaciones a Albert, a lo que este contesto que seguiría sus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

Se quedaron esperando un rato a que llegaran Archie y George, hasta que vio que Archie se acercaba con ¿su tía? Albert se quedo de una pieza al ver que Elroy lo saludaba cariñosamente, para luego dirigirse a Candy y darle un fuerte abrazo diciéndole -

- Hija, me alegra ver que te encuentres bien, vamos a casa que yo me encargare personalmente de cuidarte

- Gracias Sra. Elroy, ya estoy bien, solo un pequeño golpe sin importancia, a pesar de que soy enfermera tengo que reconocer que en ocasiones los médicos exageran.

Archie se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Candy, diciendo –

- Gatita que bien que ya estas mucho mejor, no sabes el gran susto que nos diste

- No es para tanto Archie, mira soy muy fuerte – decía Candy levantando su brazo derecho

Entonces Albert no pudo evitar preguntarle a su tía –

- Tía ¿Qué hace Ud. aquí? – pregunto serio Albert

- Quería saber como seguía Candy y también quería saber como te encuentras tu, me doy cuenta que estas muy mejorado hijo, a pesar de que debes haber pasado una noche terrible, me gusta el semblante que tienes – dijo Elroy acariciando maternalmente su rostro.

Albert finalmente le dio un cálido abrazo a su tía diciendo –

- Gracias a Dios que no paso a mayores tía, gracias por preocuparse

- Por nosotros, ¿le dijo Archie que le encargue una muda de ropa para Candy?

- Así es hijo, también por eso quise venir, les voy a pedir a los dos que salgan para poder ayudar a Candy a vestirse

- Esta bien tía, esperaremos afuera, vamos Archie – dijo Albert.

Mientras Elroy ayudaba a Candy a asearse y a vestirse, Albert no dejaba de dar vueltas por el pasillo pensando que iba hacer con Eliza, entonces Archie no pudo evitar decir –

- Estas pensando en el escarmiento que quieres para Eliza ¿verdad?

- Así es Archie, pero la verdad no se que hacer desgraciadamente, no tenemos como probar que Eliza trato de matar a Candy

- Yo la vi Albert, puedo declarar en su contra

- Archie, desgraciadamente necesitamos pruebas y no las tenemos

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Se va quedar tan tranquila como siempre? –decía Archie muy molesto

- No Archie, esta vez Eliza llego demasiado lejos, a propósito ¿no sabes si su familia ha tratado de localizarla?

- Ahora que lo mencionas… es bastante raro que ella haya venido sola y que nadie haya tratado de localizarla, ya vez que es inseparable de su madre y Neil.

En eso salió Elroy, para decirle a Albert que pasara a ayudarle a salir a Candy, Albert entro enseguida y ayudo a Candy a levantarse, la tomo suavemente por la cintura y caminaron hacía el auto, mientras Archie pagaba la cuenta del hospital y Elroy lo esperaba para después dirigirse también al auto, cuando iban en el auto, Elroy pudo ver con cuanto amor y ternura miraba Albert a Candy, mientra esta iba recargada en su hombro y se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Albert la tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos y la subió hasta su recamara, tanto Elroy como Archie subieron enseguida detrás de el, viendo como la depositaba con cuidado sobre la cama para después cobijarla, Elroy tuvo la certeza que tanto Candy como Albert jamás podrían ser felices separados, ahora se alegraba de que estuvieran juntos y los apoyaría en todo.

Archie por su parte también se alegraba mucho de que por fin Candy y Albert estuvieran juntos, pero aún estaba bastante preocupado por lo que había pasado, entonces Albert viendo la preocupación de Archie les dijo que salieran y llamo a Dorothy para que se quedara a cuidar de Candy, pero antes pregunto si George se encontraba en la mansión, esta le dijo que se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca fue entonces que se dirigio a Elroy y a Archie para que lo acompañaran, cuando bajaron los tres se dirigían a la biblioteca para hablar seriamente sobre como iba proceder Albert respecto a Eliza, pero antes de entrar Elroy dijo -

- William, Eliza no ha probado alimento desde ayer por la tarde y además no escucho ningún ruido en su habitación, estoy algo preocupada porque ayer vi que traía una herida

- Herida que ella misma se provoco tía – decía Archie molesto

- Lo se Archie, así como también se que no esta bien lo que hizo, pero hay que atenderla, - vio con ojos suplicantes a Albert

- Esta bien tía vamos, acompáñeme, de cualquier manera quiero hablar con ella muy seriamente – decía Albert soltando un fuerte suspiro

- Los acompaño – dijo Archie – y Albert asistió con la cabeza.

Cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, lo cual se les hizo bastante extraño a los tres, finalmente Albert abrio con cuidado y vio a Eliza tirada en el piso desmayada, entonces rápidamente Albert la levanto y la puso sobre la cama, Elroy muy asustada decía -

- Yo lo sabía presentía que algo malo le había pasado a Eliza, tal vez fue el golpe que trae en la frente, o será porque no ha probado alimentos

- Archie, por favor ve por el Dr. para que venga a revisarla – dijo Albert en tono fastidiado

- Esta bien Albert, enseguida vuelvo.

Mientras Albert, le dijo a su tía que estaría en la recamara de Candy cuidándola en lo que regresaba archie con el Dr. Elroy entendía perfectamente que Eliza había acabado con la paciencia de William, así que solo se limito a decir -

- por favor William dile a Dorothy que venga.

El solo asintió con la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Cuando Archie llego con el Dr. de inmediato subieron y le avisaron a Albert, como Candy seguia profundamente dormida, Albert fue directo a la hbitación de eliza que ya estaba consiente y volteo a ver a Albert con ojos suplicantes, pero pudo ver que el le dedicaba una mirada gélida, entonces comenzó a llorar, el Dr. le dijo que se tranquilizara y le pidió a todos que se retiraran para poder revisarla mejor, pero Eliza pidió que Elroy se quedara, era la última carta que tenia para jugar y tratar de convencerla que había cambiado, jamás imagino que eso iba a volverse en su contra.

Cuando el Dr. comenzó a revisarla, movió la cabeza negativamente, cosa que alarmo mucho a Elroy , entonces el Dr. dijo -

- Bueno Sra. Debo preguntar ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió salir a montar en su estado?

Eliza abrió enormemente los ojos y sintió como su cara comenzaba a encenderse y dijo en tono molesto.

- No se que a que se refiere Dr.

- Bueno Sra. pues la felicito esta Ud. **embarazada**, me encanta dar este tipo de noticias ¿sabe? su esposo se miraba muy preocupado cuando fue por mi, le encantara saber que va a ser papá

- ¿Esta Ud. seguro de lo que dice Dr.? Pregunto Elroy bastante confundida

- Bueno casi estoy seguro, me gustaría realizarle algunos estudios de sangre para confirmarlo al 100%

- Pues adelante Dr. hágalos de una vez – ordeno Elroy

- No quiero – decía Eliza molesta.

El Dr. volteo con Elroy, tratando de que la situación no se volviera incomoda, lo más lo mas probable era que tal vez ella y el joven que había ido a buscarlo se habían adelantado a hacer cosas fuera del matrimonio entonces dijo -

- Bueno es normal en su estado que reaccione así, debe de sentirse confundida, puedo darme cuenta ahora que le sorprendió mucho la noticia

- Eliza deja de comportarte como una niña, deja que el Dr. te haga el estudio – ordeno Elroy

- Esta bien – dijo Eliza en tono apagado.

Mientras el Dr. Hacía su trabajo, Eliza sentía que el mundo se le venia encima, ahora si que estaba perdida, Sara le había aconsejado que sedujera a Bill Thompson, un rico heredero amigo de Neal, todo había salido según lo planeado, hasta que se enteraron que su familia se había ido a la bancarrota, cuando el Sr. Thompson lo había perdido todo en el juego, y para colmo Eliza no se había cuidado y había salido embarazada, Sara le había dicho que era una tonta por haberse dejado embarazar, que ahora tenia que usar eso a su favor, que aprovechara que Elroy le había quitado el apellido a Candy y ademas separado de el, que fuera a Lakewood y sedujera a William, entonces después de algunas semanas informar que estaba esperando al heredero de los Andrew.

Cuando Bill se entero del embarazo de Eliza, fue a verla y le dijo que se fueran a vivir juntos, que el trabajaría duro para ellos, pero en cuanto Sara escucho todo, corrio a Bill y le dijo que su hija jamás se casaría con un muerto de hambre como el, Bill muy enojado le dijo que dejaría en paz a Eliza, pero que no iba a permitir que su bebe creciera entre gente tan deshonesta y frívola.

Por fin el Dr. dijo que al siguiente día les llevaría los resultados, le dijo a Eliza que a pesar de lo que le había pasado el la veía bastante sana, cuando iba bajando las escaleras, se topo con Archie y no pudo evitar decir -

- Muchas felicidades jovencito, ahora a trabajar mas duro.

Archie se quedo bastante sorprendido por el comentario que le hizo el galeno, subió rápidamente y se dirigió a la recamara de Eliza, entonces vio a su tía parada frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda tanto a Eliza como a el, de pronto Elroy se volteo y miro a Archie con semblante mas que preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa tía?

Luego volteo a ver a Eliza que tenia los labios apretados con un gesto que Archie no supo como describir.

- Pasa, que Eliza al parecer esta embarazada

- ¿Qué?

Lo que escuchaste Archie, ¿ahora quieres explicarnos Eliza que pretendías con William?

- Eso ya no es importante ¿o si? - Respondió Eliza en tono por demás hosco

- Para mi si lo es – respondió Albert desde la puerta

Bueno, supongo que ya no tengo que fingir mas, así que lo voy a decir claramente, planeaba seducirte William y que te convirtieras en el padre del hijo que espero, porque me interesa tu fortuna, me interesa tener el apellido Andrew, me interesa sentirme poderosa – decía Eliza con una frialdad que hizo estremecer a los tres.

**CONTINUARA…**

Gracias nenas por seguirme y darme sugerencias, créanme que todas las estoy tomando en cuenta sobre todo una que llamo mucho mi atención, Serena Candy Andrew me parece algo fuerte tu sugerencia, pero fue la que hizo que mi ardilla comenzara a trabajar de nuevo lo sigo pensando todavía, no quisiera ser tan cruel, a pesar de que Eliza es muy mala…


	19. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 19

**CAPITULO 19**

Cuando, Albert escucho a Eliza decir todo lo que planeaba sin el menor escrúpulo, movió la cabeza negativamente y les pidió tanto a Elroy como a Archie que lo dejaran a solas con ella, quería platicar con ella, no sabía realmente que sentir, era una pena que alguien tan joven estuviera llena de odios y resentimientos, cuando por fin estuvieron a solas comenzó a decir -

- ¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo?

- ¿Eso que te puede importar a ti?

- Me importa, porque tal vez las cosas entre Uds. puedan arreglarse y porque hay un bebé de por medio

- Jajajajajaja ay William, yo no quiero volver con ese perdedor, ahora no es mas que un pobre diablo, su padre lo perdió todo en el juego, no soy mujer para el, imagínate lo que dirían mis amistades de mi, si se enteraran que espero un hijo de Bill Thompson

- Eliza no se dio cuenta en que momento había pronunciado el nombre del papá de su bebé

- Eliza, nunca he entendido porque es tan importante para ti el dinero, y mucho menos el odio que le tienes a Candy, ella siempre se ha portado amable contigo, cuando tu padre la tomo en adopción tanto tu como Neal se dedicaron siempre a hacerle la vida imposible, ella quería ser su amiga, pero Uds. siempre se han dedicado a humillarla

- Desde que ella llego a nuestras vidas, todo se complico, me quito el amor de Anthony y luego el murió por su culpa, después el amor de Terry y ahora también me quita tu amor

- Ese es tu problema precisamente Eliza, pensar que Candy te quita la atención y el amor de todos, yo jamás te he demostrado simpatía y mucho menos amor, así como también estoy seguro que ni Anthony ni Terry lo hicieron, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo podría fijarme en una persona como tu?

- Pues soy hermosa, mucho mas hermosa que la tonta huérfana esa

- Eliza, para mi eso no es el principal atractivo en una mujer, Candy además de ser muy hermosa por fuera, también lo es por dentro y eso tiene mucho mas valor para mi

- Dices eso porque no me conoces lo suficiente, puedo ser una muy buena esposa, además tengo el porte y la clase que a esa tonta de Candy le falta, si no quieres que tenga al bebé ese no será ningún problema, solamente lo sabe mi madre y Neal, ellos estarán de acuerdo en la decisión que tome respecto a mi embarazo

- Y el papá de tu bebé ¿lo sabe?

- Ese tonto no es nadie, no significa nada en mi vida, le podría decir que lo perdí, claro si tu me lo pides

- No puedo creer lo que acabas de decirme Eliza, eres una persona sin escrúpulos, eres un monstruo, yo jamás te pediría cosa semejante

- Es que comprende, estoy desesperada, por eso quiero que Candy se muera, estoy mas que segura que si ella desaparece de tu vida, yo seré la mejor opción para ti, además ella no es mejor que yo, se estaba comportando como una cualquiera contigo, los vi William, estaban... déjame escoger las palabras correctas, bueno, estaban bastante **¿románticos?**

El rostro de Albert estaba mas que molesto, no podía creer todo lo que Eliza acababa de decirle, realmente estaba furioso por como se estaba expresando de Candy.

- Deja ya de estar insultando a Candy, mira Eliza, créeme que estoy tratando de comprender tu proceder, pero la verdad, ya estoy harto de ti y de tu familia, debo preguntar ¿estas arrepentida por haber tratado de matar a Candy? piensa muy bien lo que vas a responderme Eliza, - dijo Albert muy serio

- No, no estoy arrepentida y veo que desgraciadamente mi plan no funciono ¿verdad? La huérfana sigue con vida

- Eso es todo lo que quería saber, para poder tomar una decisión con respecto a lo que hiciste – dijo Albert en un tono que a Eliza hizo se le helara la sangre

- Espera William yo…. No quise decir eso

- Por eso te dije que pensaras bien tu respuesta Eliza – dijo William retirándose a la biblioteca bastante molesto y encerrándola nuevamente.

Cuando entro a la biblioteca vio que ya lo esperaban Elroy, George y Archie, haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, los invito tomar nuevamente asiento, mientras el se dirigía al amplio sillón a sentarse también, les dijo de todo lo que había platicado con Eliza, el tono de Albert era de total molestia, entonces Elroy se atrevió a decir -

- William, todo lo que esta pasando es muy grave, además al parecer Eliza no esta arrepentida, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

- Bueno – decía Albert soltando un fuerte suspiro - lo primero que voy a hacer será quitarle el apoyo económico a toda la familia Leagan, por favor Archie manda inmediatamente un telegrama a los Leagan para que se presenten de inmediato aquí en la mansión

- ¿Cómo que lo primero? ¿Acaso tienes planeado otro castigo para ella?

- Si tía, la verdad es algo que no pensaba hacer, por eso le di a Eliza la oportunidad de mostrarse arrepentida y no lo esta, Eliza no esta bien, necesita un escarmiento muy fuerte, no quería hacerlo pero… considero que es muy necesario que aprenda a ser una persona humilde, George ¿sabes si el Sr. Samuel Thompson tiene un hijo llamado Bill? ¿y si esta en bancarrota?

- Pues si William, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso?

- Pues resulta, que el padre del hijo que espera Eliza es de Bill Thompson

- Ese joven tiene que responder por lo que hizo, - decía Elroy molesta

- Mire tía Elroy, el problema es que Eliza me dio a entender que no tendría al bebé a menos que yo se lo pida

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? - interrogo George

- Por el momento, necesito que localices a ese joven y lo traigas aquí

- William ¿que escarmiento piensas darle a Eliza? - Pregunto Elroy algo inquieta.

Albert se paso ambas manos por el rostro antes de responder a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo Elroy, sabía que tal vez se le haría demasiado, pero esta vez no cedería.

- La voy a mandar encerrar en el **asilo de las Magdalenas, en Irlanda**

- No William por favor, eso es demasiado, yo creo que con que le quites el apoyo económico a la familia Leagan será mas que suficiente, yo te apoyo en eso, pero por favor, no le hagas eso a Eliza – suplico Elroy

- Es mi última palabra Tía, Eliza no puede andar por ahí haciendo daño a la gente, sin pensar que sus acciones no tendrán consecuencia alguna, solo por tener un apellido de abolengo y una buena posición social, quiero que mi decisión se respete, es todo lo que tengo que decir – dijo Albert saliendo de la biblioteca dejando a los tres sin habla.

George vio como a Elroy se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, Archie fue y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su tía, comprendía que a pesar de que Eliza era un ser perverso, el castigo que había decidido Albert para ella, era mucho peor que si hubiera decidido mandarla a la cárcel, entonces Archie le dijo -

- Tía por favor tranquilícese, comprendo como debe de sentirse, pero también entienda que es por su bien, Eliza debe darse cuenta que sus maldades no pueden seguir quedando sin castigo, además no creo que Albert sea tan cruel para dejarla ahí toda la vida, en cuanto mande el telegrama voy a hablar con el respecto a cuanto tiempo piensa dejar a Eliza ahí, ¿le parece bien?

- Gracias hijo, dile que su decisión se respetara, pero que por favor no la vaya dejar mucho tiempo ahí – suplico Elroy.

George, se despidió rápidamente de Elroy, diciéndole que iba a investigar lo que le había encargado Albert respecto a los Thompson , Elroy se quedo por un buen rato en la biblioteca pensando... ojala no hubieras venido nunca Eliza, le diste donde mas le duele a William, el es el ser mas noble y bondadoso que conozco, pero tratándose de defender a Candy me doy cuenta que se vuelve una fiera y tu trataste de matarla, debo admitir que en el fondo me siento culpable por tu manera de ser, siempre consentí que Sara nunca les llamara la atención, tanto a ti como a Neal y mira lo que resulto, te convertiste en una mujer sin escrúpulos, capaz de cometer las mas bajas atrocidades.

Si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y corregir tanto los errores de tus padres como los míos, tal vez no te esperaría un destino tan triste, enseguida llamo a Dorothy para ordenarle que le llevara algo de de comer a Eliza, mientras Albert estaba en la recamara de Candy cuidándola, ella seguía profundamente dormida, la miraba y se daba cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, definitivamente no iba dejar que Eliza estuviera cerca de ellos, hasta que se arrepintiera de su manera de actuar, hablaría con Candy sobre la decisión que había tomado respecto al castigo que había decidido darle a Eliza cuando Candy se despertó vio que Albert estaba sentado a su lado, ella le regalo una enorme sonrisa y Albert le dio un suave beso sobre los labios, luego Albert le dijo -

- ¿Cómo esta la mujer mas hermosa del universo?

- Mmm ¿te refieres a mi?

- Desde luego que me refiero a ti, pequeña

- Bueno, es que me imagino que debo verme horrible, tengo el cabello bastante encrespado y los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir, pero me siento bastante bien, tengo mucha hambre, se me antoja un pedazo de tarta de chocolate

- Mmm pues si, veo que estas muy mejorada, mira que pedir pastel a la 3 de la tarde…

- Ah ¿son las tres de la tarde? ¿pero porque me dejaron dormir por tanto tiempo?

- Porque queríamos que descansaras, enseguida le diré a Dorothy que mande a alguien y te suban algo para comer y desde luego un poco de tarta de chocolate

- Espera Albert, mejor me voy a arreglar un poco para bajar al comedor ¿te parece bien?

- Como quieras mi amor, entonces vuelvo por ti en… ¿15 minutos esta bien?

- Claro Albert, enseguida me cambio.

Mientras Candy se cambiaba, Albert se dirigía a su recamara, cuando se topo con Archie, este le dijo que ya había mandado el telegrama a los Leagan, pero que le gustaría hablar con el, entonces le pregunto -

- ¿Tienes tiempo? Por favor es muy necesario

- Esta bien Archie, ven acompáñame a la recamara, pero te advierto que solo 15 minutos te voy a dedicar, porque después voy a pasar por Candy para ir al comedor

- Con eso es mas que suficiente, -dijo Archie pasando a la recamara de Albert

- ¿Y bien? tu dirás Archie sobre que quieres hablarme

- Es sobre el castigo de Eliza, mira, se que ella se lo merece, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no la soporto, pero la tía Elroy esta bastante angustiada, le prometí hablar contigo para saber cuanto tiempo piensas dejarla en ese asilo

- Mira Archie, me duele mucho tener que hacer esto, pero ella de verdad no esta arrepentida y la verdad tengo miedo de que ahora que se descaro completamente ante nosotros, vuelva a intentar lo mismo con Candy o con cualquiera de nosotros

- Albert, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Tal vez unos 5 años, si realmente veo que ha cambiado te prometo que iremos por ella

- Gracias Albert, yo sabia que no la ibas a dejar ahí para toda la vida, enseguida voy a informarle a la tía Elroy

- Esta bien Archie, ¿nos acompañas a comer?

- En realidad comí algo en la calle, pero gracias de todos modos.

Cuando Albert pasó por Candy, se le quedo mirando, estaba más que hermosa, se había puesto un vestido color perla con escote strapless y unas zapatillas color rosa, se hizo en el cabello una cola alta y dejo escapar algunos rizos, la verdad era que ni siquiera parecía que el día anterior había sufrido un accidente, seguía tan hermosa como siempre, entonces Candy le dijo -

- Hey, deja de estarme mirando de esa manera, te puede ver la Sra. Elroy

- Mi amor, es que estas preciosa, no puedo evitarlo – le susurro al oído

- Ay Albert eres un exagerado, mejor vamos a comer ¿quieres? mi estomago ya empieza a rugir como un león furioso jajajaja

- ¿Sabes Candy? eso es precisamente lo que me encanta de ti, eres muy ocurrente, - entonces Albert la aprisiono contra la pared y le dio un profundo beso que hizo a Candy sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo

- Ya Albert, nos pueden descubrir, - decía Candy sonrojándose.

Entonces Albert, la soltó y le ofreció su brazo para bajar al comedor, solo estuvieron ellos dos, ya que Elroy se disculpo diciendo que se sentía un poco mal y que mejor comería en su recamara, Candy se ofreció a revisarla pero Elroy le dijo que eran puros nervios, que no se preocupara, que le alegraba mucho verla tan bien y tan linda, cuando terminaron de comer, Albert invito a Candy a la biblioteca, porque quería hablarle sobre el accidente que había tenido.

Albert se sentía muy nervioso, temía la reacción de Candy, la invito a sentarse junto a el en el sofá y comenzó a preguntarle -

- Candy, ¿Qué recuerdas de lo que paso ayer?

- Bueno, yo recuerdo que me invitaste a dar un paseo en bote y luego te fuiste por el, me quede sentada esperándote, cuando de repente me pareció escuchar a Archie gritar asustado, yo voltee y vi que un caballo corría sin control hacia mi, me dio pánico y no pude moverme, después ya no recuerdo nada

- ¿De verdad nada más recuerdas eso?

- Ah, también recuerdo tu rostro triste y preocupado en el hospital, eso es todo ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?

- ¿Espera un momento quieres? enseguida vuelvo

- Albert, ¿pasa algo malo? Mira que me estas preocupando

- No te preocupes linda, solo quiero que sepas que paso realmente y después hablemos sobre una persona

- Esta bien, yo aquí espero - dijo Candy algo confundida.

Albert fue a la recamara de Archie y le dijo que lo acompañara a la biblioteca para que le explicara a Candy como habían ocurrido las cosas, enseguida entraron los dos a la biblioteca y Archie enseguida empezó a contarle a Candy como había sucedido todo, a medida que Archie hablaba, Candy sentía como se le helaba la sangre, jamás se imagino que el odio de Eliza por ella fuera tan grande como para quererla matar, no podía concebir que un ser humano fuera capaz de tanta maldad, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, solo de imaginar que no estaría al lado de Albert, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella y empezó a temblar, entonces Albert la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien, entonces Candy pregunto -

- ¿Y donde esta Eliza?

- Tranquilízate Candy, esta aquí en la mansión, pero no podrá hacerte daño – decía Albert tratando de tranquilizarla, Archie gracias por todo, ahora ¿me podrias dejar solo con ella?

- Claro Albert, gatita por favor no tengas miedo, confía en Albert ¿quieres? el sabe lo que hace.

Candy sonrió levemente a Archie y solo asintió con la cabeza, en señal afirmativa.

- Candy, después de todo lo que dijo Archie, podrás darte cuenta que Eliza es muy peligrosa ¿verdad?

- Si, veo que necesita que alguien la ayude, ¿Qué vamos a hacer Albert? Yo realmente tengo mucho miedo

- Pequeña, aparte de lo que te contó Archie, todavía hay algo que debes de saber

- ¿Qué mas debo de saber? Si de lo que acabo de enterarme es horrible

- Candy, escúchame por favor y no me vayas a interrumpir ¿quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entonces Albert comenzó a decirle a Candy que Eliza estaba embarazada y que había ido a Lakewood con el propósito de seducirlo para luego hacerle creer que el hijo que esperaba era de el, porque quería convertirse en su esposa y así poder obtener la fortuna de los Andrew, pero se enojo muchísimo al verlos juntos den la cascada, entonces fue cuando decidió que la única manera de separarlos, era matándola a ella, Candy se llevo las manos a la boca, tenia mucho miedo entonces le pregunto a Albert -

- ¿Que vamos a hacer mi amor? Imagínate si se entera que queremos casarnos

- A esto precisamente quería llegar Candy, si Eliza se llega a enterar de que tenemos planes de matrimonio, va a hacer hasta lo imposible por separarnos, por eso he decidido darle un buen escarmiento

- ¿Qué tipo de escarmiento Albert?

- He decidido retirarle mi apoyo económico a su familia y mandar a Eliza al asilo de las Magdalenas

- ¿El que esta en Irlanda?

- Así es Candy

- Pero Albert… se cuentan cosas horribles de ahí, dicen que son monjas demasiado estrictas, que les ponen trabajos muy pesados a las chicas que ingresan ahí, recuerda que Eliza esta embarazada

- Eso ya lo había pensado Candy, mandare una carta a la encargada de ahí comentandole sobre el estado de Eliza y le dire que mientras ella este embarazada no le ponga a hacer trabajos que pongan en riesgo su embarazo, además, le dije a George que fuera por el joven responsable del embarazo de Eliza para hablar con el sobre el bebé que espera, si ella no lo quiere, el tal vez si

- ¿Y si no? ¿Qué va a pasar con el?

- Candy, si ninguno de los dos quiere al bebé, tu… aceptarías que lo adoptáramos?

- Pero Albert, ¿como puedes preguntarme algo así?

- Entonces, ¿tu no lo aceptarías?

- Claro que lo aceptaría, con todo mi corazón, yo se lo que es crecer sin tener padres, el bebé no tiene culpa alguna de cómo es su madre

- Gracias mi amor, sabia que no podía equivocarme y aceptarías gustosa,

- Albert, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Dime

- ¿Cuanto tiempo, pretendes que Eliza, este en ese lugar?

- Unos 5 años, si se porta bien, tal vez menos

- Se que es un castigo duro, pero… creo que será para su bien.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mas en la biblioteca, conversando de temas mucho mas agradables, mientras en la recamara Eliza estaba muy molesta y no paraba de maldecir a Candy, decía que en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad le haría daño, también maldecía al hijo que llevaba en las entrañas, lo culpaba por su suerte, de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre que la hizo doblarse y gritar de dolor, su grito se escucho hasta la recamara de Elroy esta salió apurada y comenzó a llamarlos a todos, rápidamente acudió primero Archie, luego Dororthy y enseguida Albert y Candy, abrieron rápidamente la puerta y encontraron a Eliza doblada de rodillas en el suelo, Albert rápidamente la levanto y Candy trato de examinarla, pero Eliza con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la empujo diciendo -

- No te atrevas a tocarme maldita huérfana agh

- Rápido traigan un Dr. - pedía Elroy angustiada.

Archie inmediatamente bajo y le dijo a Peter que fuera por el Dr.

- Eliza, por favor déjame revisarte, en cuanto llegue el Dr. te prometo que me voy – decía Candy temiendo lo peor

- He dicho que no, lárgate no quiero que me toques, agh

- Esta bien Eliza, pero por favor trata de tranquilizarte – dijo Candy retirándose y cerrando la puerta.

Entonces escucho un grito desgarrador y entro corriendo, su profesión y su corazón se lo exigían, ante todo Eliza era un ser humano que necesitaba ser atendido de emergencia, cuando entro vio a Eliza pálida y sudando copiosamente, luego miro la sabana y a sospecha que tuvo algunos minutos se confirmo cuando vio la enorme mancha de sangre, no importándole que Eliza la odiara se acerco y pidió que le llevaran algunos lienzos y agua tibia en lo que llegaba el Dr. Eliza no dejaba de mirarla con odio y le dijo -

- Tu tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pasa

- Eliza yo…siento mucho tu perdida

- Déjame, no quiero que me pongas la manos encima, ja eres tan ilusa y patética, que debes de pensar que me estoy muriendo del dolor por haber perdido un bebé que ni siquiera deseaba, yo no soy como tu Candice soy una mujer fuerte

- Cállate Eliza – dijo Albert.

A el le dolía enormemente la perdida que acababa de tener Eliza, era la vida de un ser inocente la que se había perdido y ella actuaba como si no le importara nada, hasta las hienas tenían mejores sentimientos hacia sus crías, lo habia visto cuando viajo a África, en eso llego el dr. rápidamente y vio que ya no se podía hacer nada mas que asearla, les pidió que salieran de la habitación, ya Dorothy había llevado las cosas que anteriormente le había solicitado Candy.

Entonces todos salieron, Candy no pudo evitar llorar al igual que Albert, los dos estaban abrazados consolándose el uno al otro, la verdad era que se habían ilusionado con el bebé de Eliza, pero lo que mas les dolía era la actitud tan fría de ella, entonces Candy le pregunto a Albert -

- ¿Tu crees Albert que de verdad yo tuve la culpa de lo que le paso a Eliza?

- Mi amor por favor no pienses eso, tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no es cierto, eres enfermera, Eliza no esta bien, vamos a la sala – dijo Albert dirigiéndose a todos.

Cuando el Dr. termino, se dirigió a la sala y dijo, lamento mucho la pérdida de la Sra. y Candy no pudo evitar preguntarle al galeno –

- Dr. ¿esto le sucedió porque haya estado muy estresada?

- No Srita. En realidad el embrión estaba fuera de la matriz, así que de cualquier manera ella iba a perderlo, no se preocupe ella es una mujer muy fuerte y sana, se recuperara pronto

- Gracias Dr. me alegra saber que ella se recuperara pronto – dijo Elroy

- Bueno pues, yo me retiro, déjenla que repose unos dos días, después podrá hacer su vida normal.

Albert tomo a Candy por la barbilla y deposito un suave beso en su frente, entonces le dijo -

- Tenias que preguntarle eso al Dr. ¿verdad Candy? mi amor eres enfermera, ¿porque dudaste?

- Es que, necesitaba que el Dr. me lo dijera Albert, entiéndeme

- Esta bien Candy, pero ya no te preocupes mas por favor, ya escuchaste que pronto se va a recuperar.

Elroy se volteo a mirarlos y de repente abrazo a Candy diciéndole –

- Hija gracias por portarte así con Eliza, a pesar de todo lo malo que te ha hecho

- Nunca he sido una persona rencorosa Sra. Elroy

- Eso es algo, que agradezco de ti, pero quisiera pedirte un favor

- Claro, dígame que favor quiere pedirme.

El corazón de Candy comenzó a latir rápidamente, de pronto tuvo miedo que Elroy le dijera que se regresara a Chicago para que Eliza se encontrara mas tranquila.

- Quiero que de ahora en adelante me llames tía Elroy

- Claro que sí, Tía Elroy.

**CONTINUARA…**


	20. Devuelveme mi corazón cap20

**CAPITULO 20**

Al día siguiente, Candy se arreglaba para bajar a desayunar, el día anterior lo habían pasado todos muy mal, se sentían cansados mentalmente, la situación era bastante incomoda y todavía estaba lo peor por venir, la noche anterior cuando todos se fueron a descansar, Candy y Albert salieron un rato al jardín a conversar, Candy le había pedido a Albert que no mandara a Eliza al asilo de las Magdalenas, pero el no estaba dispuesto a ceder, le dijo a Candy que tal vez la hubiera perdonado si realmente se hubiera mostrado arrepentida, si hubiera visto que sentía algún dolor después de su lamentable perdida,pero parecía haberse alegrado, la había notado mucho mas agresiva en contra de Candy, la realidad era que ella tenia mucho miedo de Eliza, se daba cuenta de que ya no era mas aquella niña malcriada y mimada a la que podia enfrentarsele sin ningun temor, ahora era una mujer llena de resentimiento y odio hacia ella, habia demostrado de lo que era capaz con tal de lograr lo que quería.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien toco a su puerta, entonces ella abrió y miro a Albert completamente cambiado, se quedo por un buen rato admirandolo, si antes le parecía muy buen mozo, ahora estaba increíblemente adorable, tenia el cabello corto y vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa lila a rayas un poco abierta que mostraba su fuerte pecho, traía unos elegantes zapatos, se le veía muy diferente, mucho mas juvenil pero elegante, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima entonces Albert le dijo -

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿tan mal me veo?

- Albert, estas guapísimo, te miras diferente yo estoy… no se como decirlo, asombrada

- ¿De verdad te gusta Candy? La tía Elroy insistió en que tenia que cambiar mi apariencia por una mas seria, ya que hoy llegan los Leagan por la tarde

- Tiene razón, te vez, mmm ¿como me djiste en la cabaña? Ah, si ahora lo recuerdo, estas para comerte – le susurro Candy y le sonrió coqueta.

Albert, sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza y la cara se le encendía, entonces le sonrió a Candy, ella se había puesto un sencillo vestido color nuez con unas zapatillas blancas, el cabello le caía coquetamente de lado, pues esta vez decidió recogérselo con una hermosa peineta, Albert la tomo por la cintura y la empujo con suavidad a la recamara y cerro con cuidado y busco con desesperación sus labios para luego besarlos apasionadamente, Candy correspondió al beso con igual ímpetu que el y comenzó a acariciarle el sedoso cabello, entonces Albert empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el escote de la espalda de Candy y susurrándole al oído le decía -

- no sabes cuanto extraño tu cuerpo princesa, entonces Albert comenzó a besar con pasión el cuello de ella.

De inmediato Candy se dio cuenta de la reacción que estaba teniendo Albert y lo aparto diciendo –

- Albert, por favor, tenemos que comportarnos, ¿te has puesto a pensar que diría la tía Elroy si entrara y nos viera besándonos y acariciándonos en esta forma?

- Perdona Candy, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que, desde que estuvimos juntos, mi cuerpo te extraña, te desea

- El mío también Albert, pero ya no estamos solos en la cabaña, ahora estamos en la mansión y no me gustaría que nos encontraran en una situación así, me daría mucha vergüenza

- Perdóname Candy, tienes mucha razón, tengo que arreglar inmediatamente esta situación de Eliza, para poder informarles a todos, que nos queremos casar y así poder planear nuestra boda con toda calma, bueno solo es un decir, porque no deseo esperar por mucho tiempo

- Yo tampoco quiero esperar mucho Albert, pero primero tienes que arreglar esta penosa situación, ¿Qué crees que digan los Leagan con respecto a que internes a Eliza?

- La verdad no creo que lo tomen de la mejor manera, sobre todo Sara y para ser honesto, la que realmente creo merece estar ahí es ella y no Eliza, pues ella no les ha inculcado buenos valores a sus hijos

- ¿Y el Sr. Leagan?

- Que puedo decirte, es un pobre hombre sin carácter, que piensa que con darles todas la comodidades a su familia ya cumplió con ellos, pero no Candy, eso es deslindarse de responsabilidades, por eso también mi decisión de quitarles mi apoyo económico, pero mejor vamos a desayunar, que nos hemos retrasado ya 5 minutos y la tía Elroy ya debe estar desesperada.

Cuando bajaron, ya los esperaban, los dos se disculparon por la tardanza y entonces Albert tomo la silla principal y enseguida le indico a Candy que se sentara su lado derecho, Albert noto el rostro de Elroy angustiado, Archie simplemente encogió un poco los hombros y le dijo a Albert que había llegado muy temprano un telegrama de los Leagan diciendo que llegarían a eso de las 5 de la tarde, entonces Albert le comento a Archie que no fuera a salir, porque quería que estuviera toda la familia presente cuando llegaran los Leagan, Archie solo contesto -

– esta bien Albert, como tu digas.

El desayuno fue algo incomodo para los tres, hasta que terminaron y se levantaron para dirigirse a la sala, entonces Elroy pidió que les llevaran té negro cuando los tres estuvieron cómodos Elroy dijo -

- William, sigues pensando que es buena idea mandar a Eliza ¿a ese lugar?

- Si tía, mas que ser una buena idea, lo considero necesario, se que tal vez Ud. no este de acuerdo, pero entienda que Eliza se ha mostrado como si no tuviera sentimientos, Ud. misma vio ayer como se comporto

- Lo se William, pero no deja de dolerme, conozco a Eliza y a Neal desde que nacieron, así que no puedo evitar sentir dolor y tristeza por ella

- Tía, - dijo Archie – yo también siento pena por ella, pero recuerde que Albert, prometió que no sería por mucho tiempo, a lo mejor es menos, es una oportunidad para que ella se arrepienta de todo lo que ha hecho

- ¿Tu que opinas Candy? – interrogo Elroy

- Pues… yo realmente preferiría no opinar Tía Elroy, no me siento cómoda con esta situación

- Sin embargo Candy, es algo que te incluye directamente, al ser tu la victima

- Tiene razón, tía Elroy, Albert y yo comentamos este asunto anoche, yo le pedí a el que no castigara a Eliza, pero el lo considera necesario y yo estoy dispuesta a apoyarlo

- Esta bien Candy, no quisiera que te sintieras incomoda, espero que comprendas como me siento, Eliza es mi sobrina y me duele, pero al igual que tu, voy a apoyar la decisión de William – dijo Elroy mirándolo

- Muchas gracias tía, vera que será por corto tiempo, bueno tía Elroy, quiero darles una noticia que espero les alegre – dijo volteando a ver a Candy, para después tomar su mano

-¿Qué noticia William?

- Candy y yo, somos novios

- Bueno, eso para nosotros no es ninguna sorpresa, lo notamos desde que Candy salió del hospital, vimos tu preocupación por ella, los felicito, hacen una hermosa pareja

- Gracias tía, ahora si nos disculpan, me gustaría salir a pasear con Candy un rato, quisiera estar despejado para cuando lleguen los Leagan

- Comprendo William, vayan y distráiganse un rato, por Eliza no se preocupen, Dorothy subió y le dejo el desayuno y de nuevo la encerró con llave

- Bueno, pues no vemos mas tarde, estaremos aquí a la hora de la comida.

Cuando los dos salieron, se dirigieron al auto de el, mientras unos ojos color avellana los miraban con odio desde la ventana, Eliza pensaba -

¿como pude haber fallado de tal manera? pero la culpa la tiene ese estúpido de Archie, si no me hubiera visto las cosas serían muy distintas, pero tenia que llegar ese tonto a arruinarlo todo, no entiendo porque me tienen encerrada como si fuera una criminal, de cualquier manera, esa huérfana sigue con vida, en cuanto me saquen de aquí, regresare a casa de mis padres, estoy segura que no habrá ningún problema, ya no estoy embarazada, haré mi vida normal y me dedicare a buscar a otro millonario, ni que William fuera el único, si el se quiere quedar con esa estúpida, pues que se quede con ella, son tal para cual, un par de tontos, de cualquier manera William siempre amenaza con castigarme, pero la tía Elroy siempre termina convenciéndolo para que no me castigue, jajajajajaja estoy segura de que de este maldito encierro no pasara, es una verdadera lastima que mi plan se haya estropeado, hubiera sido tan fácil manejarte William tienes tan poco carácter, estoy segura que no te hubieras podido resistir a mis encantos, pero te gusta lo insípido al igual que a todos los Andrew, hasta el tarado de mi hermano estuvo enamorado de ella, no se que le pueden ver, es tan corriente...

Eliza volvió a recostarse, y empezó a hojear un libro, estaba muy aburrida, pero entonces pensó - en cuanto haya oportunidad le diré a la tía Elroy como se estaban comportando William y Candy en la cascada, veremos que opina la tía Elroy de esto, ahhh como ansió ver la cara que pondrán ese par de tontos jajajajaja.

Mientras, Albert manejaba en dirección a la cabaña, le había dicho a Candy si le parecía bien ir a recoger las cartas que habían dejado sobre el escritorio que estaba en el pequeño estudio, ella estuvo de acuerdo, ya que las cartas eran demasiado personales y no querían que nadie las encontrara, decían cosas demasiado intimas, ademas de que Albert quería lavar la sabana que estaba manchada con la pureza de Candy, entonces tomo la mano de mano de Candy y deposito un suave beso, ella le sonrió, Albert se veía tan guapo, era fascinante la forma en que se miraba, los músculos se le marcaban en la camisa y ademas no podía dejar de admirar su fuerte y poderoso pecho.

Cuando llegaron, Albert la ayudo a bajar y abrió la puerta de la cabaña, los dos entraron y se dirigieron al pequeño estudio para recoger las cartas, pero cuando Albert vio a Candy de espaldas no pudo evitar comenzar a excitarse de nuevo y se acerco para tomarla por la pequeña cintura y comenzar a darle pequeños mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que hizo que a Candy se le erizara la piel, ella trato de apartarse un poco pero Albert la sento sobre el escritorio y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, sus lenguas empezaron de nuevo a danzar y Candy decidió enterrar sus dedos en el cabello de Albert, para enseguida bajar sus manos hacia su pecho y acariciarlo, entonces con las manos temblorosas comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Albert dejo de besar su boca para enseguida comenzar a degustar el exquisito y blanco cuello de ella, mientras hacia esto, el comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón y después su pantalón, estaba demasiado excitado, eran solo unos días y sus cuerpos ya se reclamaban con desesperación, sentía a Candy temblar mientras le acariciaba en medio de los muslos con sus dedos y le decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de ella y la dirigía hacia su excitación -

- Tócame Candy, ahhhh por favor tócame.

Mientras Albert se desnudaba completamente, Candy comenzó a tocarlo, sus muslos estaban rígidos por el deseo contenido y entonces Albert con su lengua comenzó a rozar los sonrosados y erectos pezones de Candy, mientras Albert con sus dedos la exploraba con suavidad, ella comenzó a moverse un poco con desesperación, necesitaba mas de el, Albert sonrió un poco de medio lado y comenzó a introducir sus dedos con mas determinación, fue entonces que ella empezó a moverse mas rápido, Albert se detuvo un momento y comenzó a penetrarla con lentitud, ella enredo sus piernas en las caderas de el y ambos comenzaron un frenético baile, después de varios minutos de estarse meciendo con locura ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos alcanzaban el clímax, Albert la miraba con los ojos obscurecidos y Candy le sonrió diciendo -

- Mmm hueles a ciruela, me gusta tu aroma

- Mi amor, tu hueles a rosas, no sabes como deseaba estar así contigo, Candy no quiero esperar mucho para casarnos, no sabes cuanto te necesito y te deseo, estos días se me hicieron eternos, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías

- Tu también me hacías mucha falta, eres como un chocolate, soy adicta a ti

- Yo también soy adicto a ti mi amor, soy adicto a tus besos, a tu cuerpo, a tu aroma.

Se estuvieron un buen rato ahí recargados en el escritorio, hasta que Albert le dijo a Candy que le acompañara a la sala, entonces Candy le dijo que se fuera adelantando, mientras ella recogía todo el desorden que habían hecho, Albert le dijo que no tardara y entonces ella comenzó a recoger todo y guardo las cartas en su bolso, cuando ya todo quedo listo busco a Albert en la sala, como no lo vio entonces decidió subir a la recamara, pero tampoco lo vio, se le hizo muy extraño hasta que escucho ruidos en el cuarto de baño y lo vio parado frente al lavabo al parecer estaba lavando una sabana, entonces muy curiosa le pregunto -

- ¿Qué haces aquí mi amor?

- Estoy tratando de quitar esta mancha de la sabana, pero no se puede

- ¿De que es la mancha?

- Es tuya mi amor, cuando te entregaste a mi por primera vez - le dijo Albert en tono mas que amoroso.

Candy se quedo sin habla y se sonrojo enormemente, Albert se acerco y la abrazo, entonces le dijo –

- me encanta ver como te sonrojas, pero mejor dime ¿tu sabes con que se puede quitar?

- Déjame hacerlo a mi Albert, tráeme el agua oxigenada del botiquín, ahora la dejo como nueva

- ¿Agua oxigenada?

- Si, mira es un truco que me enseño la Srita. Pony, y es bastante efectivo, ya lo veras.

Albert la obedeció, y le entrego la botella con agua oxigenada, entonces Candy puso un poco del agua directamente sobre la mancha y Albert comenzó a ver como desaparecía esta, Albert levanto la ceja en señal de asombro y Candy le guiño un ojo y saco un poco la lengua, lo que le causo gracia a el, entonces sonriendo le dijo –

- ¡Vaya! Quien diría que eso era todo lo que tenia que hacer, veo que te sabes algunos secretos, tal vez algún día me sorprendas cocinando

- Pues ya vez, tal vez no sea la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero se algunos trucos jajajaja.

El resto de la mañana se dedicaron a hacer un poco de limpieza, Albert decidió antes de empezar a limpiar ponerse ropa mas cómoda, acabaron justo 15 minutos antes de las tres de la tarde, entonces Albert subió a cambiarse rápidamente, para regresar a la mansión a comer,cuando regresaban, Albert le sostenía la mano a Candy la notaba nerviosa, sabia que faltaba muy poco para que llegaran los Leagan y posiblemente se volverían contra ella por la decisión que había tomado, pero ahí estaría el para defenderla de ellos, cuando llegaron vieron a George afuera platicando con un joven.

Albert tomo a Candy por la cintura y caminaron hacia ellos, cuando llegaron, George lo presento diciendo que era Bill Thompson, el joven saludo cortesmente, Candy pudo notar que era un hombre apuesto, tenia la piel apiñonada, unos enormes ojos grises, tenia el cabello castaño, era mas o menos de la misma edad de Albert, mediría un poco menos que el, vestía ropa informal, pero se veía bien, Candy no pudo dejar de pensar - es una lastima que a Eliza le interese solamente el dinero y la posicion, parece ser un buen chico.

Entonces Albert dijo – vamos adentro por favor, cuando ya estuvieron dentro, solo pasaron los tres caballeros a la bibioteca, pues Candy decidio acompañar a Elroy y a Archie a comer, Albert invito a Bill y a George a tomar asiento entonces pregunto a Bill -

- ¿Te explico George el motivo por el que quise que vinieras?

- Si, pero no he visto aun a Eliza, ¿regreso a casa de sus padres?

- Mira Bill, Eliza esta aquí en la mansión, solo que cometió una falta enorme y como patriarca del Clan Andrew, he decidido darle una lección, pero antes que nada, quiero que me respondas con toda honestidad ¿la quieres?

- La quería Sr. Andrew, hasta que realmente vi como era, yo pensé que ella me amaba, pero en cuanto supo que mi padre estaba arruinado, su amor por mi se esfumo como por arte de magia, me insulto al igual que su madre, me hicieron sentir que no valía nada, yo ya sabia sobre su embarazo y por eso vine, quiero hacerme cargo del bebé Sr. Andrew, lo quiero, por favor convenza a Eliza que me de al bebé, prometo que nunca sabrán nada de mi y de mi hijo, voy a salir adelante por el.

Albert pasó las manos sobre su rostro y luego las entrelazo y las coloco sobre su mentón, soltó un enorme suspiro y enseguida relajo de nuevo sus manos, por fin dijo –

- Bill, el problema es que Eliza perdió al bebé

- ¿Qué esta diciendo? Eso no puede ser posible – decía Bill levantándose como resorte

- Tranquilízate por favor

- ¿Cómo quiere que me tranquilice? Acaba de decirme que mi bebé murió, entonces no comprendo porque mando por mí, el Sr. Johnson no me dijo nada de esto ¿Por qué? - dijo volteando a ver a George.

George, estaba tan impactado como Bill, pues nadie le había informado nada, no sabia que decir, se sentía sumamente mal al ver al muchacho tan desesperado.

- Bill, te ruego te tranquilices y me dejes explicarte por favor

- Esta bien, lo escucho

- Mira, cuando George fue a buscarte, Eliza estaba bien, por eso el no estaba enterado de nada, Eliza a las horas tuvo un aborto espontaneo, no se pudo hacer nada cuando el Dr. llego, todo fue demasiado rápido, el Dr. dijo que el bebé estaba alojado fuera de la matriz, así que el mismo, nos dijo que en cualquier momento eso iba suceder

- Entonces yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me siento como un estúpido

- Cálmate por favor, ¿quieres un whisky?

- Mejor un vodka por favor.

Entonces Albert le dijo a George que pidiera a Dorothy que llevara tres copas a la biblioteca, la verdad era que los tres estaban demasiado nerviosos, después de unos momentos entro Dorothy y dejo las copas sobre el escritorio, pero de pronto se sintió observada y se volteo, entonces vio que unos hermosos ojos color gris la observaban con demasiada atención, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Albert y para Gerge, Dorothy se sonrojo y salio de inmediato, Albert sirvió las copas y le entrego una George y otra a Bill, entonces continuaron con la conversación.

- Bill, - comenzó a decir Albert - no tienes por que sentirte así, veo que realmente estabas muy entusiasmado con el bebé, quisiera saber si deseas hablar con Eliza

- La verdad si, quiero saber como se siente después de lo que paso, pero antes dígame ¿que es eso tan malo que hizo para que Ud. quiera darle una lección?

- Me gustaría que primero pasaras a verla y después regresaras aquí, para que siguiéramos platicando

- Esta bien, ¿Dónde esta?

- Le pediré a Dorothy que te indique donde es, ven acompáñame.

Albert, llamo a Dorothy y le dijo que le indicara al chico donde estaba la recamara de Eliza, esta le indico a Bill donde era, pero se sentía incomoda su corazón nunca había dado tantos saltos al estar cerca de alguien, era bastante raro sentirse así, ademas Bill cuando llegaron hasta la recamara de Eliza le dedico una amable sonrisa y una profunda mirada, entonces toco a la puerta de la recamara de Eliza y esta contesto malhumorada -

- ¿Y ahora que quieres Dorothy?

- No soy esa amable chica, soy Bill

- Ash el que faltaba, ¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí? acaso vienes a suplicarme que te de a tu bebé? Si es así ya te puedes ir largando, no hay bebé, se murió

- ¿Cómo puedes expresarte de esa manera tan fría?

- Ay bueno, así soy yo, ¿acaso esperabas verme llorando como una magdalena, por la perdida del hijo de un pobre diablo como tú?

- Eliza, no puedes se tan malvada, ¿acaso no te duele?

- Dije que no, ay Bill de verdad que si nos hubiéramos casado que vida tan aburrida me esperaba a tu lado, eres un sentimental y un cursi

- Bueno, me voy, te veo bastante recuperada, ¿sabes? me das mucha pena Eliza, ni siquiera puedo odiarte, aquí la pobre eres tu, careces de sentimientos, de amor, de nobleza, pobre de ti Eliza

- ¿Cómo te atreves a sentir lastima de mi? Eres un estúpido sentimental, lárgate, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Bill salió de ahí, sintiendo que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y no lo decía por su bebé era una lastima que no se hubiera logrado, el realmente lo deseaba, pero se sintió libre al darse cuenta de quien era Eliza Leagan realmente, se había enamorado de un fantasma, de alguien irreal, Eliza en el tiempo que salieron juntos no se había mostrado tal cual era, entones vio a Dorothy que salia de una recamara con algunas sabanas y le dijo que había terminado de hablar con Eliza, enseguida Dorothy saco las llaves y cerro la puerta entonces Bill le pregunto -

- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí?

- Si Sr. – contesto Dorothy muy seria

- Llámame Bill por favor

- Oh no, Sr. ¿Como cree?

- Eres una joven muy amable y hermosa, ¿me podrías decir si conoces algún lugar para quedarse aquí en Lakewood? Que no sea muy caro por favor.

A Dorothy le extraño que un joven tan buen mozo y elegante como el, le preguntara por algún lugar para quedarse, pero lo que mas le asombro fue que hiciera hincapié en que no fuera demasiado caro.

- Pues… esta la villa de los Henderson

- ¿Me podrías anotar el domicilio? Voy a la biblioteca de nuevo con el Sr. Andrew, creo que ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí

- Claro Sr. Cuando salga, le tendré el domicilio anotado.

Dorothy siguió con sus labores mientras Bill se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando de repente vio tres personas muy conocidas y sintió como una patada en el estomago, cuando escucho decir a Sara –

- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo tú aquí?

- Yo lo invite Sara y te voy a pedir de favor, que no levantes la voz **en mi casa**

- ¿Pero William que es lo que pasa? pregunto Sara temiendo lo peor

- Pasen por favor a la biblioteca, George, avisa a los demás que vengan y que venga también Eliza

- ¿Que esta pasando aquí? pregunto el Sr. Leagan alarmado

- Ya lo sabrán, por ahora esperen en la biblioteca.

Sara quería desaparecer con la mirada a Bill, - pensaba – seguramente este muerto de hambre le vino a echar a perder todo a Eliza, pero ya me las pagaras mas adelante, me encargare de que nadie les de un crédito a ti o a tu padre, voy a utilizar todas mis influencias para destruirte a ti y tu familia mocoso, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando entro Elroy, luego Archie, después George que llevaba a Eliza del brazo y finalmente Candy y Albert que cerro la puerta de la biblioteca, entonces Sara se dirigió a Elroy indignada -

- Sra. Elroy, ¿Qué es esto?

- Siéntate Sara, por favor y guarda silencio

- No me quiero sentar, exijo una explicación inmediatamente

- Dije que te sientes y que guardes silencio – sentencio Elroy en tono duro

- Es que, si es por lo que vino a decirles este pobre diablo, todo es mentira (dirigiéndose a Bill Thompson)

- Sara, he dicho que te calles ya

- Esta bien – dijo finalmente Sara en tono molesto

**CONTINUARA…**


	21. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 21

**CAPITULO 21**

En la biblioteca, el ambiente se sentía demasiado tenso, Eliza y Sara no dejaban de mirar con odio y rencor a Candy, esta sentía como sus piernas temblaban, no entendía por cuanto tiempo iba soportar estar así, Albert se dio cuenta y le dio un ligero apretón en las manos a Candy, como diciéndole que todo iba estar bien, entonces comenzó a decir –

- Sr. Leagan, los cite aquí para informarles, sobre una falta muy grave que cometió Eliza en contra de Candy y como voy proceder respecto a …

- William, disculpa que te interrumpa pero, no veo porque el joven Thompson tenga que estar aquí presente, esto es un asunto familiar, te exijo que lo saques inmediatamente de aquí – mando Sara molesta

- Tu a mi no me exiges nada Sara, así que contrólate por favor, tú y Eliza saben muy bien el porque esta aquí el Sr. Thompson

- No entiendo nada, - decía el Sr. Leagan – Sara deja que William continúe por favor

- Bien, como dije antes, Eliza cometió una enorme falta, por llamarlo de alguna manera y he decidido que reciba un fuerte correctivo, que lamentablemente los incluirá a Uds.

- ¿Qué falta pudo cometer mi hija para que decidas ponerle un fuerte correctivo? ¿Y además incluirnos a nosotros? - Pregunto Sara un poco nerviosa

- Primero voy a mencionar la mas grave... - se hizo un incomodo silencio y luego Albert dijo - Eliza intento matar a Candy

- ¿Qué estas diciendo William? – interrogo el Sr. Leagan poniéndose de pie y mirando a Eliza confundido

- Que Eliza intento matar a Candy, además de que se presento aquí embarazada, con el propósito de seducirme, para después decir que ese hijo era mío, pero el padre de ese bebé era el Sr. Thompson

- Hija, es verdad lo que dice William? ¿Qué estas embarazada? ¿Cómo pudiste fallarnos de esta manera? – interrogo el Sr. Leagan

- Ya papá, no hagas tanto escándalo, es verdad que estaba embarazada

- Lo que no me queda claro, es porque dices que estabas embarazada Eliza, explíquenme mejor por favor William – decía el Sr. Leagan un poco alterado

- Eliza lamentablemente perdió al bebé, pero ella antes me dijo que si yo se lo pedía, se desharía de el, fue entonces que decidí mandar a George por el Sr. Thompson, ya que ella no quería conservarlo, pensé que tal vez el sí, desgraciadamente, ella perdió al bebé

- Eso es mentira, mi hermana sería incapaz de hacer y decir algo semejante, ella es buena, es una dama – decía Neal mientras abrazaba a Eliza

- Neil, tu conoces muy bien a tu hermana, ¿Por qué la defiendes? cuando Uds. me vieron que me dirigía a la biblioteca del Sr. Andrew, yo venia de ver a Eliza, pensé que tal vez estaría dolida por la muerte de nuestro hijo, sin embargo se mostro tan fría… me dijo que no deseaba tener al hijo de un pobre diablo como yo, estoy seguro que si todavía fuera el rico heredero de los Thompson, hubiera fingido dolor, pero como ahora soy pobre, me desprecia – dijo Bill en tono molesto

- William, ¿porque creeríamos que mi hija hizo algo así? Interrogo el Sr. Leagan

- Porque es la verdad, Sr. Leagan, Archie lo vio todo, por favor Archie, explícales como ocurrieron las cosas, como viste que Eliza intento matar a Candy.

Archie, comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y a medida que avanzaba, el Sr. Leagan sentía vergüenza y dolor por lo que escuchaba, Sara en cambio miraba a Eliza molesta y movía la cabeza negativamente, no podía creer como su hija había fallado en su plan.

- Archie, siempre me ha odiado papá, por eso esta inventando todo esto, es verdad que salí a montar, estaba yo muy tranquila por los alrededores cabalgando, cuando de repente el caballo se ha de ver asustando con algún animal y me tiro, no es cierto que golpe yo sola mi cabeza, Archie ¿porque me odias hasta el extremo de inventar semejante mentira? Miren todos a Candy, ¿acaso la ven herida? Sin embargo yo... acabo de perder a mi bebé y estoy herida de mi cabeza, no entiendo porque son tan malos conmigo –decía Eliza llorando

- Eliza, es impresionante la facilidad que tienes para mentir, tú me confesaste el día de ayer que querías que Candy se muriera para que así yo me fijara en ti – decía Albert molesto

- Bueno, eso lo puede decir cualquiera en algún momento de desesperación, o coraje, - se defendió Eliza

- Mira William, si lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi hija, no hay necesidad de que inventes este tipo de mentiras, nos vamos inmediatamente – dijo Sara levantándose y ordenándole a su esposo y a sus hijos, que la siguieran, cuando se dirigía hacia la salida de la biblioteca Albert le dijo -

- Ah no Sara, esta vez no va a ser tan fácil deslindar a tu hija de su responsabilidad, estoy cansado de que crean que pueden andar por la vida humillando a los demás sin recibir un fuerte castigo, por esa actitud que estas teniendo ahora, ellos son así, no tienen respeto mas que por el dinero y la posición social, por eso el castigo también va para Uds.

- ¿A que te refieres William? - Pregunto Sara deteniéndose de inmediato y volviendo a tomar asiento

- De ahora en adelante, no van a contar mas con mi apoyo económico, se las tendrán que arreglar como puedan, así como también les prohíbo terminantemente, que se vuelvan a presentar como familiares de los Andrew, en cuanto a ti Eliza, te voy a mandar al asilo de las Magdalenas en Irlanda, quiero que aprendas a ser una persona humilde

- ¿Estas bromeando verdad William? – decía el Sr. Leagan mientras abrazaba a Eliza

- Nunca en mi vida he hablado mas en serio, Sr. Leagan, lo siento, pero lo considero necesario, tanto para ella como para Uds.

- Sra. Elroy, por favor Ud. tiene que apoyarnos, seguramente todo lo que dijo Archivald es mentira, Eliza acaba de tener una perdida lamentable estoy segura que mi hija dice la verdad, ¿si no como explica que Candy este como si nada y la caída de Eliza si tuvo horribles consecuencias? – decía Sara desesperada

- Sara, Eliza perdió al bebé por otras razones, no por la supuesta caída del caballo, me consta como Candy el día de ayer, quiso ayudarle cuando se puso mal, pero ella no quiso, le dijo que ella tenia la culpa de todo, te puedo asegurar que a Candy le dolió mas la perdida del bebé que a Eliza, le dijo inclusive, que a ella no le dolía la perdida de un bebé que ni siquiera deseaba, si tan solo se hubiera mostrado arrepentida, tal vez William la hubiera perdonado, pero hizo todo lo contrario, ahora el ya tomo una decisión y pienso apoyarlo

- Mamita, por favor no permitas que me manden a ese horrible lugar – suplicaba Eliza llorando

- Esta bien William, si tu consideras que Eliza merece recibir un fuerte correctivo no nos vamos a oponer, pero por favor no nos retires tu apoyo económico, ni nos prohíbas presentarnos como familiares de los Andrew, al fin y al cabo nosotros no estábamos enterados de lo que Eliza planeaba, - dijo Sara mirando a Eliza con furia

- Pero… mamá ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu fuiste la que me aconsejo venir a Lakewood y seducir a William, para después hacerle creer que el hijo que esperaba era de el, ¿Por qué mientes?

- Eliza, veo que estas de verdad muy mal, yo sería incapaz de aconsejarte una cosa así, William yo acepto que mandes a mi hija a ese lugar en Irlanda, pero nosotros no tenemos porque pagar por culpas que no son de nosotros, así que por favor te ruego que reconsideres tú decisión respecto a nosotros.

Candy estaba mas que asombrada, la verdad era que sentía bastante pena por Eliza, se daba cuenta de que lo que mas le dolía a la Sra. Leagan, era que Albert les retirara el apoyo económico y la posición social, Candy volteo a mirar a Albert suplicante, pero Albert movió negativamente la cabeza, ella se dio cuenta que el no pensaba ceder, entonces volteo a mirar a Eliza y esta la miraba con odio y recelo, pero no importándole como Eliza le dedicaba esa mirada llena de odio, decidió intervenir, tal vez Eliza al darse cuenta del castigo que le esperara, se mostrara arrepentida y Albert la perdonaría, entonces dijo –

- Albert, si me permites, quisiera pedirte por favor, que no castigues a Eliza, ella de verdad esta sufriendo y estoy segura de que se encuentra arrepentida ¿ verdad Eliza?

Eliza, se le quedo mirando a Candy con una mirada llena de rencor, pensaba - siente lastima y pena por mi, eso no lo soporto, antes de deberte algo Candy White, prefiero irme a ese lugar, dije que soy una mujer fuerte y te lo voy a demostrar huérfana, pero antes te voy a desenmascarar frente a todos, entonces Eliza dijo –

- Todo por lo que me están acusando, es cierto, en cuanto a si estoy arrepentida… no, no lo estoy y lamento mucho haber fallado en mi intento por desaparecerte Candy y si se me presentara nuevamente esa oportunidad, esta vez te juro que no fallaría

- Eliza, ¿Qué hice para que me odies tanto?

- ¿Qué, que hiciste? Mmm déjame pensar, me quitaste el amor de Anthony, el amor de Terry y ahora el amor de William, reconozco que con esa cara de mustia engañes a todo mundo, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas a todos como estaban tú y William el día que los encontré en la cascada? Anda cuéntanos, estoy segura que a la tía Elroy le encantara escuchar que clase de zorra eres

- Basta ya Eliza, cállate, no tienes ningún derecho de insultar de esa manera a Candy – levanto la voz Albert

- ¿Por qué me callas William? tú sabes que es la verdad, tú y esta cualquiera, estaban muy románticos retozando sobre la hierba

- Candy, no es como tú, - intervino Archie, mirando de reojo a Albert.

Candy estaba a punto de soltar las lágrimas, sentía como le ardía la cara de vergüenza, sentía la mirada de todos encima de ella, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, cuando Albert dijo tranquilamente –

- Tienes razón Eliza, Candy y yo estábamos recostados sobre la hierba, pero no retozando como tú dices, estábamos recostados admirando el paisaje, pero tú, todo lo malinterpretas, así que deja de estar inventándote cosas, esta reunión termino, les voy a rogar a Uds. tres que se retiren, - dijo Albert dirigiéndose a los Leagan

- Eliza, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? ¿Por qué tienes que arrastrarnos a todos en tus malditas mentiras? Ahora William ya nos retiro todo su apoyo, desde ahora te digo que te puedes ir olvidando de nosotros – dijo Sara molesta si algún día sales de ese lugar, no te atrevas a buscarnos nunca mas, ¿entendiste? Vámonos – ordeno Sara a el Sr. Leagan y a Neal

- Pero mamá por favor, no me digas eso, esto lo hice por el bien de nuestra familia, entiéndeme por favor, no me puedes dejar aquí

- No te preocupes hija, ya se le pasara – decía el Sr. Leagan mientras se despedía de ella.

Neal, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermana, la verdad le dolía mucho la actitud que había tomado su madre para con ella, entonces le dijo a Eliza, que siempre contaría con su apoyo, entonces Sara, lo jalo y le dijo – ya basta, es suficiente Neil, vámonos inmediatamente de aquí, entonces Eliza dijo –

- Espera un momento madre

- ¿Qué quieres

- Decirte que espero y disfrutes los cotilleos de tus amigas a tus espaldas, ahora que ya no tienes mas el apoyo de los Andrew, me encantaría ver tu cara, pero me conformare con imaginármela jajajajajaja.

Plaf – se escucho cuando Sara le planto una fuerte bofetada a Eliza y después le dijo –

- Todo esto que esta pasando es tu culpa, eres una imbécil, no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida te brindo.

Todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, todo lo que estaban presenciando era vergonzoso, Candy pensaba ¿Cómo era posible que una madre y una hija pudieran llevarse tan mal? Entonces Elroy intervino muy molesta y dijo –

- Basta ya, es una verdadera y pena que las dos se estén comportando de una manera por demás vergonzosa, Sara, jamás pensé en decir esto, pero no quiero volver a verte en lo que me resta de vida, sal inmediatamente de esta casa, Neil, Sr. Leagan, lamento mucho todo esto, espero que comprendan con su permiso – se retiro Elroy molesta.

Cuando los Leagan se retiraron, Albert le pidió a Archie que se llevara a Eliza nuevamente a la recamara y que después regresara, entonces se dirigió a Candy y le pidió que lo dejara un momento a solas con George y con Bill, Candy le dijo que estaría en el jardín, entonces se topo con Archie y este le pregunto –

- ¿Como te encuentras gatita?

- Bien Archie, gracias, creo que te están esperando, yo voy al jardín, nos vemos luego.

Entonces Archie entro a la biblioteca y Albert lo invito a tomar asiento, cuando los tres estuvieron cómodos Albert se dirigió a Bill y le dijo -

- Bill, ¿que piensas hacer después de esta penosa situación?

- Pues…regresar a casa y empezar a buscar algún crédito en un banco, y luego contactar a los ex socios de mi padre y tratar de que me acepten a mi

- Bien, mira Bill, quiero hacerte un oferta, mas no se que tal te parezca

- Dígame Sr. Andrew, lo escucho

- Yo te puedo prestar el dinero que ocupes, pero lo vas a invertir en mis empresas

- No entiendo

- Supongo que sabes que los Andrew, contamos con empresas de diferentes giros

- Así es, pero aun no comprendo a donde quiere llegar

- Bill, mi propuesta es la siguiente, te quiero convertir en uno de nuestros socios en la cadena de hoteles que tenemos en Miami, claro por el momento serias un socio minoritario

- ¿De verdad Ud. haría eso por mí? ¿Por qué? Si apenas me conoce, ¿como sabe que no voy a robarlo? ¿o a jugar el dinero como lo hizo mi padre?

- Por como me acabas de responder Bill, por eso y además me pareces un buen chico, además tengo algunos planes que me harán ausentarme por un buen tiempo

- ¿Puedo saber que planes William? Interrogo George

- Ya lo sabrás en su justo momento George

- Creo imaginarlos, pero esperare a que tú lo digas

- Bien, entonces ¿que me respondes Bill?

- Acepto Sr. William, vera Ud. que no lo voy a defraudar, ahora si Ud. me lo permite quisiera retirarme, ya es un poco tarde y debo buscar donde quedarme

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? hay recamaras de sobra y así aprovechamos para que Archie te vaya poniendo al corriente de las cosas, aunque eso sería hasta el día de mañana, porque supongo que deseas ir a ver a Annie ¿verdad Archie?

- Así es tío, además estos días han sido demasiado estresantes, necesito despejarme un poco

- Bien, ¿entonces te quedas Bill?

- Si no ocasiono ninguna molestia, claro que me quedo

- Entonces, eso es todo enseguida llamo a Dorothy y le dijo que le preparara una recamara al joven Thompson y este la siguió.

- George, se que últimamente les he cargado un poco la mano a ti y a Archie, pero quiero pedirte de favor que te encargues de llevar a Eliza mañana mismo a Irlanda, yo voy a hacer un escrito para que lo entregues a la encargada de ahí, explicando los motivos por los que estoy mandando a Eliza

- Esta bien William, mañana partiremos a primera hora, ahora si me lo permites, voy a comer algo, no he probado bocado desde que llegamos

- Tienes razón George, vamos – Archie supongo que tu tampoco has probado alimento - dijo Albert

- En realidad si comí, pero quisiera hablar contigo un momento, por favor –dijo Archie en tono serio

- George, ve enseguida te alcanzo, bien Archie ¿sobre que quieres que hablemos?

- Se que no debería preguntar esto, pero… Albert ¿Qué de cierto hay en lo que menciono Eliza con respecto a como los vio a ti y a Candy en la cascada?

- Archie, Candy y yo nos amamos, es cierto que nos estábamos besando, pero no estábamos retozando como dijo Eliza, te voy a confesar algo Archie, le pedí a Candy que se convirtiera en mi esposa, por eso le propuse a Bill, que se quedara, parece ser un chico listo, espero que aprenda rápido, porque planeo tomar un año sabático con Candy después de casarnos, no quiero que nadie lo sepa por el momento, ya que ni siquiera le he dado anillo de compromiso, en cuanto regrese George, se lo entregare, le pediré a la tía Elroy que organice algo muy intimo, donde puedan estar los amigos de Candy, pero por el momento no comentes nada con nadie ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Albert, felicidades, pues voy a arreglarme un poco para invitar a Annie a salir, nos vemos luego.

Después de que Archie se retiro, Albert se asomo por el enorme ventanal y miro a Candy paseando por el jardín, se veía tan hermosa, entonces recordó aquel día tan triste que estaba parado ahí mismo, añorando verla, de pronto le pareció como si estuviera soñando, hasta que ella volteo y lo miro, entonces levantando su mano lo invito a salir un momento al jardín con ella, Albert enseguida salió, se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba viviendo era real, no era un sueño, ahí estaba el amor de su vida invitándolo a que estuviera a su lado, cuando estuvo a su lado, la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo –

- Te amo pequeña, eres todo lo que necesito para vivir

- Yo también te amo Albert, pero hay algo que deseo pedirte y quiero que por favor me prometas que lo vas a cumplir – le dijo Candy muy seria

- Lo que tu quieras mi amor

- Albert, no quiero que estemos juntos, hasta que seamos esposos, es decir juntos en la manera en que lo hemos estado ¿si me entiendes verdad? Decía Candy sonrojándose

- Entiendo por que me estas pidiendo esto pequeña, te ruego que por favor me disculpes, así como nos descubrió Eliza, pudo haber sido Archie, o cualquier otro, no quiero exponerte Candy, Archie me pregunto hace unos momentos que tan cierto era lo que Eliza había dicho

- Oh Dios, ¿y tu que le dijiste?

- Que era cierto que nos estábamos besando, pero nada mas

- ¿Y se quedo conforme?

- Si Candy, pierde cuidado, te prometo ahora si que me voy a comportar, pero tu también me tienes que ayudar ¿eh?

- Si Albert, yo también me voy a comportar, te voy a extrañar tanto… pero es una promesa.

Entonces Albert beso gentilmente su mano, sin darse cuenta que eran observados por Elroy, quien inmediatamente pensó – no se como pude dudar por algún momento que Candy y Albert no se comportarían, es que Eliza lo dijo con tanta convicción que… ¡bah! es una tontería, siguió observándolos y vio como Albert le ofrecía galantemente el brazo a Candy para entrar a la mansión, Elroy sonrió con satisfacción y dijo en voz alta William es todo un caballero y Candy toda una dama, jamás volveré a dudar de ellos, además ¿como pude creerle a Eliza, después de todas la mentiras que dijo? decidió arreglarse un poco para acompañarlos a cenar.

En el comedor estaban Albert, Candy, George y Bill, cuando Elroy entro, se pusieron todos de pie y enseguida Albert ayudo a su tía a tomar asiento, Albert le dijo a Elroy que había invitado a Bill a quedarse en la mansión y que le había propuesto hacerlo socio minoritario en sus negocios, a Elroy le agrado la idea y la cena transcurrió muy tranquila, después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentían livianos, el trago amargo por fin había terminado, todos se retiraron a descansar a excepción de Albert y Candy, que decidieron quedarse un rato mas en la sala, Albert le paso un brazo por los hombros y le dio un tierno beso que se comenzó a volver apasionado, entonces Candy rápidamente se separo y le dijo –

- Albert, por favor quedamos en que nos íbamos a comportar

- Perdóname pequeña, es que no puedo estar lejos de ti, me envuelves con tu aroma, con tu presencia, no sabes como desearía en estos momentos poder arrancarte la ropa y hacerte mía – decía el susurrándole las últimas palabras

- Albert, creo que lo mejor será que me regrese a Chicago, no creo que nos podamos contener

- No, por favor pequeña, te hice una promesa y lo voy a cumplir, ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos retiramos a descansar?

- Me parece una excelente idea, pero te lo advierto Albert, si no te comportas, me voy a regresar a Chicago

- Te prometo que en cuanto, George regrese de dejar a Eliza, comenzaremos con los planes para nuestra boda, no quiero esperar mas

- Esta bien Albert, espero que entiendas que es por nuestro bien

- Claro que si.

Cuando finalmente Albert dejo a Candy en su recamara, Elroy iba a salir y los vio parados frente a la recamara de ella y observo como Albert le dio un muy breve beso en la mejilla a Candy muy cerca de los labios y se despidió de ella deseándole las buenas noches, para luego el dirigirse hacia su habitación, eso convenció mas a Elroy de que no tenia porque preocuparse, salió y bajo por un vaso con agua.

Albert decidió tomar una ducha, necesitaba apagar el fuego que le provocaba estar cerca de Candy, mientras se duchaba pensaba – ¿como hago para no desearte con todas mis fuerzas Candy? el solo pensar que estas a tan solo unos metros de mi, hace hervir mi sangre, me hace recordar tu cuerpo y tu calor sobre mi, lo que daría por estar tan solo cinco minutos a tu lado, te haría el amor lentamente, con mi lengua exploraría lentamente todos tus rincones, esto va a ser una verdadera tortura, pero tengo que soportarlo, vi en tu mirada mucha determinación y no quiero que te vayas a regresar a Chicago, me conformare con besar tu mano o rozar tus labios, aunque en realidad quiera devorarte, probar de nuevo el dulce néctar de tu cuerpo y de tus hermosos labios.

En la habitación de Candy, ella estaba igual que Albert, se sentía desesperada, tenia ganas de entrar a la habitación de Albert y comenzar a tocarlo como lo había hecho por la tarde, aun podía recordar su aroma, entonces cerro los ojos y comenzó a recordar como los dedos de Albert la habían tocado, entonces un fuego delicioso comenzó a invadirla y de repente abrió los ojos y se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla diciendo, Candy White, compórtate, decidió tomar una ducha fría, pero antes saco el Sweater que Albert le había prestado, decidió ponérselo para dormir, así sentiría que estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos, ambos tardaron bastante tiempo en conciliar el sueño, hasta que el cansancio los venció.

**CONTINUARA…**


	22. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Albert se levanto muy temprano y empezó a redactar un escrito para la encargada del asilo en Irlanda, después se lo entrego a George y vio cuando Eliza y el partieron.

Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos, subió hasta su recamara y se puso su ropa para montar, luego se dirigió enseguida a las caballerizas, tomo su caballo y fue hacia el bosque, mientras cabalgaba pensaba, – me hubiera gustado mucho que me acompañaras Candy, y así nuevamente poder probar un poco tus labios, mi amor hoy mismo hablare con la tía Elroy para comentarle que quiero casarme lo mas rápido posible contigo, tan solo recordar como hicimos el amor el día de ayer me vuelve loco, no puedo ni quiero esperar mas mi amor, te amo mucho y creo que ya hemos esperado demasiado para gritarle a todo el mundo de nuestro amor, después de ver aquel hermoso amanecer Albert decidió regresar a la mansión para la hora del desayuno.

Candy se había despertado y comenzó a arreglarse, de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta y abrió, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Elroy y la invito a pasar, entonces esta tomo asiento y comenzó a decir –

- Buenos días Candy, espero que hayas descansado, ¿sabes? me gustaría que antes de bajar a desayunar, platiquemos sobre un asunto que me preocupa mucho

- ¿Es sobre Eliza?

- No Candy, es sobre ti y sobre mi

- No entiendo a que se refiere tía – comentaba Candy con el rostro preocupado

- Candy, quiero pedirte un enorme favor

- Desde luego, dígame cual es ese favor y si esta en mis manos cuente con ello.

Albert iba a tocar la puerta de la recamara de Candy, cuando de repente escucho la voz de su tía, se iba a regresar a su recamara cuando de pronto sintió la enorme necesidad de escuchar, se quedo ahí parado, sabia que no era de caballeros escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero ¿y si su tía le pedía a Candy que se fuera? Eso no lo iba a permitir, entonces escucho a Elroy decir –

- Candy, ¿sabe William el porque de tu alejamiento por tanto tiempo?

- No tía, no lo sabe

- Mira Candy, el favor que deseo pedirte es que nunca le vayas a decir que yo te obligue a alejarte de el, no sabría como explicarle, además por esa necedad mía, casi lo pierdo, me doy cuenta que Uds. dos se aman y los voy a apoyar, jamás había visto un amor tan puro como el de Uds. he visto como se miran, son tan transparentes, William no podría encontrar mujer mejor que tú, además quiero pedirte nuevamente que me perdones – decía Elroy mientras las lagrimas la traicionaban

- Gracias tía, pierda cuidado que Albert no se enterara nunca que Ud. me pidió que me alejara de su vida, además, yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, ¿sabe? La Srita. Pony y la hermana María un día me dijeron – Candy desde el día que nacemos, ya nuestro destino lo ha escrito Dios y si el tuyo es estar al lado del hombre que amas en silencio, aunque te escondas en el fin del mundo, o la sociedad se empeñe en separarlos, sus almas algún día se van a encontrar, no puedes luchar contra los designios de Dios

- Candy eres una mujer maravillosa, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María tienen mucha razón, son unas mujeres muy sabias, estoy tan avergonzada y tan arrepentida… yo de verdad lamento haberte tratado tan mal en tu niñez y hasta hace poco, ahora comprendo porque mi Anthony, estaba tan enamorado de ti, el pudo ver lo que mi soberbia y orgullo me impedían, estoy segura que tanto Stear como Anthony desde donde estén, estarán tan contentos como yo de ver el enorme amor que se tienen William y tú, me hubiera gustado tener una hija como tú Candy – decía Elroy mientras la abrazaba.

Albert sin poder evitarlo entro de repente y las vio abrazadas a las dos, entonces decidió unirse a ese tierno abrazo, ¿acaso podía el reprocharle algo a su tía? Tal vez lo hubiera hecho en días anteriores, pero no ahora que la veía sinceramente arrepentida, estaba orgulloso del cambio que había logrado Candy en ella, así era su pequeña, sin darse cuenta lograba que los demás siempre la quisieran y el, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por tener el amor de una mujer como Candy, entonces Albert dijo sonriente –

- ¿Les parece mis damas si bajamos a desayunar?

- Claro, Candy espero que no se me vayan a pegar esos malos hábitos que tienes de ser impuntual – sonreía Elroy

- Vamos tía, muero de hambre, además se me acaba de antojar un pedazo de tarta de chocolate – sonreía gustosa Candy

- Mmm suena delicioso, a mi también se me antoja mucho Candy – dijo Albert ofreciendo un brazo a cada una y bajando a desayunar

- ¡vaya! Pensé que Bill y yo íbamos a desayunar solos, tía se me hace muy extraño de Ud. que llegue tarde al desayuno, de Candy y hasta de Albert lo creo, pero de Ud. me parece bastante extraño – decía Archie.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, el ambiente se sentía bastante relajado, Archie y Bill se retiraron a la biblioteca para empezar a trabajar, mientras Albert le dijo a su tía que deseaba hablar con ella sobre un asunto muy importante, entonces Candy decidió darles privacidad y se retiro diciendo que estaría un rato en el jardín, para que ambos hablaran a gusto, Albert y Elroy fueron a la sala y en cuanto se pusieron cómodos, el comento sin ningún rodeo –

- Tía, estoy enamorado como un adolescente de Candy, quiero formalizar con ella mi noviazgo cuanto antes

- A que te refieres exactamente William al decir que quieres formalizar tu noviazgo con ella?

- Quiero comprometerme con ella en semana y media tía Elroy, para esas fechas George ya debe de haber vuelto de Irlanda y después de dos semanas casarnos

- Pero… muchacho ¿te has vuelto completamente loco? William ¿por que tanta premura? ¿Acaso paso algo mientras estuvieron solos en la cabaña?

- Claro que no tía, es solo que los dos estuvimos por tanto tiempo separados y además, ambos ocultando nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, luego Ud. pidiéndole que se alejara de mí…

- Entonces… ¿Candy si te lo dijo?

- No tía Elroy, yo escuche cuando Candy y Ud. platicaban hoy antes del desayuno, me disculpo por haberlo hecho, le juro que no era mi intención escuchar, pero tuve miedo de que Ud. le pidiera a Candy que se fuera de esta casa

- Te entiendo William, todavía no confías plenamente en mi ¿verdad? pero aun así estuvo muy mal que escucharas detrás de la puerta, tú nunca fuiste educado de esa manera

- Lo se tía y me vuelvo a disculpar, pero volviendo al tema anterior, quiero pedirle por favor que organice algo muy intimo, para entregarle el anillo de compromiso a Candy

- William, ¿no te parece que vas demasiado rápido? Has hablado de esto con Candy? una reunión por mas pequeña que sea, necesita tiempo para que todo salga bien, además creo que se te esta olvidando que Candy, pidió solamente unos días para venir a Lakewood

- Tía Ud. me esta diciendo puros pretextos, yo pensé que me ayudaría, pero veo que no esta tan de acuerdo en que me case con ella

- No seas infantil por ¡Dios! William, te estoy diciendo la realidad, veo que tratándose de Candy, te vuelves un completo adolescente, platícalo con ella, Candy se estableció en Chicago y déjame decirte que dejo un trabajo pendiente y su casa encargada, ¿acaso pretendes que no vuelva nunca? Tu mejor que nadie debería ya saber lo independiente que es ella

- Perdón tía, tiene razón, es que el solo pensar en convertirla en mi esposa nubla todos mis sentidos

- William, por favor te pido mas respeto

- Discúlpeme tía, tiene razón, voy a platicar con ella sobre el asunto, pero si ella acepta, ¿nos ayudara con la fiesta de compromiso?

- ¿Acaso puedo negarme William?

- Creo que no tía, ¿entonces cuento con eso?

- Sí hijo, pero antes habla con Candy y después dile que vaya a mi recamara para ver que decidieron.

Albert salió al jardín y no vio a Candy por ningún lado, entonces decidió adentrarse un poco mas hacia donde estaba la fuente y las dulce Candy, entonces distinguió su hermosa figura de espaldas, su cabello caía en una hermosa cascada, mientras ella miraba fijamente el cielo, Albert se acerco lentamente y la tomo por el talle, dándole un tierno beso, sobre el cabello, embriagándose de ese aroma frutal que despedía todo su ser, así se quedaron por un largo rato ambos escuchando como sus corazones latían aceleradamente.

Entonces Albert bajo un poco su cabeza y le susurro al oído a Candy –

- No sabes cuanto te amo Candy, no sabes que noche tan espantosa pase, porque tú no estabas ahí, te tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

- Mi amor, yo tampoco pude dormir muy bien, pero entiéndeme por favor

- Candy, por favor déjame probar nuevamente tus labios, déjame saborearte solo un poco, ten piedad de mi por favor, me estoy volviendo loco, - suplicaba Albert con la voz enronquecida y volviendo lentamente a Candy hacia el hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos.

Candy podía sentir el aliento de Albert tan cerca del suyo que no pudo resistirse más y entreabrió un poco los labios y los humedeció, la verdad era que ella también deseaba con ansias los besos de Albert, además sus azules ojos la miraban suplicantes, entonces Albert la tomo mas fuerte por la pequeña cintura y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en los labios, sin prisas, Candy sentía como si el la estuviera torturando, ella deseaba que la besara con mas pasión, deseaba que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, sin embargo el no se decidía, solamente le daba pequeños besos, Albert sentía la desesperación de Candy, se daba cuenta que ella deseaba mucho mas que esos pequeños besos, entonces se separo un poco y le dijo –

- Candy, me gustaría hablar seriamente contigo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a montar?

- Pero… tú sabes Albert que yo no traje ropa para montar, no he tenido oportunidad de ir a comprar

- Bueno, no se si tengas algún inconveniente en utilizar uno de los trajes de Eliza

- Candy dudo un poco y Albert enseguida le dijo –

- te prometo que en cuanto regresemos, iremos al centro y te comprare algunos trajes, antes no le di demasiada importancia porque la verdad me encantaba llevarte a mi lado, pero no creo que le agrade mucho a la tía Elroy si ve que vas montada en el mismo caballo que yo

- mi amor, antes quisiera consultarlo con la tía Elroy, ¿Qué tal si se molesta porque tome un traje de Eliza?

- No lo creo Candy, pero si tú te sientes mas cómoda, consultándoselo, esta bien, no tardes tanto por favor pequeña, mientras aprovecho para cambiarme yo también, te estaré esperando aquí mismo ¿te parece bien?

- Desde luego Albert, sea cual sea la decisión que tome la tía Elroy al respecto, vendré.

Candy se dirigió hacia la recamara de Elroy, la verdad era que Eliza era una mujer llena de curvas y además un poco mas alta que ella, tal vez el traje le quedaría algo grande, pero no importaba, ya vería como se las arreglaría, cuando llego a la recamara de Elroy se sentía algo nerviosa, toco la puerta y Elroy le indico que pasara, entonces Candy le explico que Albert, le había invitado a montar y que ella no tenia traje para hacerlo, entonces le pidió permiso para tomar uno de los que eran de Eliza, Elroy no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar –

- Candy, el día que tuviste el accidente, ibas en el mismo caballo que William ¿verdad?

Candy sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro, ahora se daba cuenta que había cometido un grave error al preguntarle a Elroy si podía tomar uno de los trajes de Eliza.

- Candy, te hice una pregunta, ¿quieres que te la repita?

- No tía, no es necesario, si iba en el mismo caballo que el, pero iba sentada de lado se lo juro

- No te preocupes Candy, supongo que fue demasiado incomodo ir con vestido, de hecho aquí hay algunos trajes de montar para ti Candy, hace algún tiempo William los mando comprar para ti, supongo que ya se le había olvidado, están en la recamara que era tuya cuando eras una niña

- Pero… ¿cree que me queden?

- Bueno Candy, no creo que en menos de un año hayas cambiado tanto, le diré a Dorothy que te los lleve enseguida a tu actual recamara

- Gracias tía Elroy.

Candy salió mas que contenta de ahí y se dirigió a su recamara, de pronto llamaron a su puerta, era Dorothy con algunos elegantes trajes para montar, enseguida Candy le pidió que se quedara con el pretexto de que le ayudara a cambiarse, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña a Dorothy, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que le disgustaba a Candy que le quisieran ayudar en su arreglo personal, pero Candy se le quedo mirando atentamente y finalmente pregunto a Dorothy –

- Dorothy, ¿Qué opinas del joven Thompson?

- Pues… me parece un joven muy respetuoso

- Bueno si, pero aparte

- No se que mas quieres que te diga Candy

- ¿No te parece que es un joven muy buen mozo?

- Bueno si, ¿acaso te gusta Candy?

- Vamos Dorothy, tú sabes que para mi no hay hombre mas buen mozo que Albert

- Entonces no te entiendo Candy, - decía Dorothy sonrojándose

- Yo creo que me entiendes bastante bien amiga

- Pues no Candy, definidamente no te entiendo, además ¿Por qué me estas preguntando todo esto?

- Dorothy, creo que tu le agradas a ese joven

- Ay Candy que cosas se te ocurren, un joven tan distinguido como el jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo

- Pues, yo estoy segura de que sí

- Bueno Candy, creo que ya tardaste demasiado en cambiarte y el Sr. Andrew ya debe estar algo desesperado

- Tienes razón Dorothy, luego seguimos platicando ¿te parece bien?

- Esta bien Candy, anda ya vete.

Candy bajo y enseguida salió al jardín a encontrarse con Albert, este la miro con verdadero asombro, pues los pantalones se ajustaban demasiado bien a su cuerpo, igual que la chaqueta, le encantaba mirarla con vestido, pero esos pantalones le hacían lucir demasiado sexi, entonces vio como Candy de repente se sonrojaba el le sonrió y dijo –

- Pues vamos a dar un paseo Candy, recuerda que te dije que deseaba platicar contigo

- ¿Sobre que asunto?

- Ya lo sabrás pequeña, no comas ansias, ahora vamos a las caballerizas.

Albert tomo por la pequeña cintura a Candy y le ayudo a subir al caballo, enseguida fue el turno de el y comenzaron a galopar, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el hogar de poupett y se detuvieron, cuando ambos bajaron de los caballos, se dirigieron hacia el enorme árbol y treparon, cuando se sentaron cómodamente sobre una rama, los dos se quedaron en completo silencio, solo escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y el latir de sus corazones, de repente Albert tomo a Candy por la barbilla y comenzó a besarla, ella correspondía cautelosa, pero la verdad era que sentía como su piel se erizaba, entonces Albert se separo un poco de ella y la miro fijamente para luego decirle –

- Candy, que te parece si en semana y media anunciamos nuestro compromiso?

- Albert, a mi me encanta la idea pero… ya lo hablaste con la tía Elroy?

- Precisamente cuando nos dejaste solos en la sala, hablamos sobre este asunto Candy, yo realmente no quiero esperar mas, pero antes quiero saber que opinas tú

- Bueno, yo tampoco quiero esperar demasiado tiempo, pero tengo que regresar a Chicago a decirle al Dr. Martín que ya no voy a trabajar mas en el hospital.

Albert vio una mirada llena de nostalgia en los hermosos ojos de Candy, el sabía como ella amaba su profesión y no deseaba verla sufrir por tener que abandonar su trabajo, pero tampoco quería que se fuera, entonces le dijo –

- Candy, yo no quisiera que sacrificaras tú profesión por mi

- Oh no Albert, es solo que… amo servir a los demás, poder sentirme útil, aliviar tal vez un poco el dolor de la gente, pero lo mas importante ahora en mi vida eres tú, deseo con todo mi corazón convertirme en tu esposa

- Entonces Candy, ¿te parece bien que en semana y media anunciemos nuestro compromiso?

- Si mi amor, pero entonces debo viajar a Chicago a hablar con el Dr. Martín para informarle que ya no trabajare mas en el hospital, Albert también quisiera invitar algunos amigos, además de Annie y Patty

- Desde luego que si, mi amor puedes invitar a quien tu quieras

- En ese caso me gustaría que viniera también Terry.

Albert se quedo por un momento en silencio apretando los labios, su rostro se había tornado bastante serio, no podía evitar estar celoso de Terry, sabía cuanto había sufrido Candy por el, entonces Candy lo miro y le comento –

- Vamos Albert, no me digas que estas celoso, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

- Perdóname Candy, es que Terry en la carta que me mando, me decía que quiso reanudar su relación contigo

- Así es Albert, pero yo te amo a ti, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

- Claro que si Candy, es solo que… no puedo evitarlo, tú lo quisiste mucho

- Tienes razón no lo niego, pero como dije antes, el fue mi amor de juventud, tú eres el amor verdadero, tú siempre fuiste realmente el amor de mi vida, desde que yo era una niña, te convertiste en mi príncipe de la colina, por favor no puedes estar dudando de mi

- Es que no dudo de ti, Candy, tengo miedo de que el quiera volver a conquistarte

- ¿Me puedes decir exactamente que fue lo que Terry te escribió?

- Bueno me decía que se habían encontrado en Chicago, que habían salido a tomar algún café y que te había pedido que reanudaran su relación

- ¿Nada más? Sonreía Candy

- En realidad no, también me decía que lo habías rechazado porque te diste cuenta de que el solo había sido una bella ilusión, que estabas muy enamorada y que tal vez muy pronto te casarías

- Mi amor entonces… ¿porque los celos? tú mejor que nadie sabes que ese amor secreto eras tú

- Tienes razón Candy, ¿sabes? no sabia que podía ser algo celoso

- ¿algo? Jajajajaja entonces que dices ¿invitamos a Terry?

- ¿Crees que tome de buena manera la noticia?

- Supongo que si, en realidad Albert, Terry y yo nos identificamos bastante bien en el colegio, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba seguir las reglas, pero uno no pueden seguir comportándose como un adolescente toda la vida

- Tienes toda la razón Candy, creo que ahora el que se esta comportando de manera infantil soy yo, ven aquí mi amor.

Albert, comenzó a besar a Candy lentamente, le encantaba el sabor de sus labios, era tan delicioso besarla, Candy de pronto lo detuvo y le sonrió, entonces Albert le susurro al oído – vamos Candy aquí nadie podrá vernos, no seas tan cruel - Candy fue quien esta vez comenzó a besarlo cerca del cuello, para luego darle pequeños mordisquitos en el lóbulo de su oreja y Albert la apretó con mas fuerza de la cintura y enterró su cara en el sedoso cabello de ella, su lengua comenzó a recorrer el cuello de ella y sus manos se posaron un poco mas debajo de la cintura de ella, de pronto Candy lo separo de mala gana y sonriendo le dijo a Albert -

- Mi amor recuerda lo que prometimos

- Perdona Candy, se que te he repetido miles de veces que me voy a comportar, pero es que teniéndote cerca de verdad que me es imposible

- Albert, por favor mejor hablemos sobre nuestros planes, ya que estamos de acuerdo en que los dos queremos que la fiesta de nuestro compromiso sea en semana y media, me gustaría partir mañana temprano a Chicago

- Quiero acompañarte Candy

- Mmm no, es mejor que te quedes aquí, creo que sería demasiada la tentación de estar solos, además no quiero que la tía Elroy piense mal de nosotros, me gustaría que le dieras permiso a Dorothy de que me acompañara

- ¿Por qué a Dorothy? Porque no invitas a Annie

- Porque tengo algunos planes para Dorothy ¿sabes?

- ¿Se puede saber que planeas esta vez Candy?

- Esta bien te lo voy a decir, no se si tú notaste cierto interés en el joven Thompson hacia Dorothy

- Candyyyyyy

- Es verdad, no me digas que no has notado como se le queda mirando, además creo que a ella también le gusta

- Aja, déjame adivinar, mi pequeña planea andar de Cupido ¿cierto?

- Cierto, ¿crees que la tía Elroy acepte que Dorothy sea mi dama de compañía?

- Candy, ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

- Si Albert, estoy mas que segura

- Esta bien Candy, ya sabes que tus deseos son ordenes para mi, no creo que haya ningún problema en que Dorothy se convierta en tu dama de compañía, solo que…

- Que Albert?

- En cuanto Dorothy se convierta en tu dama de compañía, no podremos estar tanto tiempo a solas

- Pues ni modo, tal vez sea lo mas conveniente – decía Candy haciendo un ligero puchero.

Entonces Albert, la empezó a besar lentamente, con sus labios recorrió cada parte de blanco y espigado cuello de ella, la recargo suavemente sobre el tronco del árbol y con su lengua comenzó a juguetear sobre su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a bajar, entonces Candy le dijo casi en un susurro –

- Albert, nos pueden ver

- No Candy, aquí nadie podrá vernos, además mañana partes a Chicago, déjame disfrutar un poco mas de ti ¿quieres? te voy a extrañar mucho, deja llenarme de tu aroma por favor

- Esta bien Albert, yo también quiero llevarme impregnado en mi piel tu aroma.

Y entonces comenzó aquel juego de besos y caricias audaces, ninguno de los dos quería parar, Albert hubiera deseado arrancarle le ropa en ese mismo instante, pero se tuvo que conformar con solo aquellas caricias atrevidas, sabía que sería por poco tiempo, solo tres semanas y media y Candy finalmente sería su esposa y entonces si harían el amor como locos, cuanto deseaba perderse en su cuerpo, en su piel, sentir de nuevo el calor que su intimidad le brindara en aquellos días que pasaron en la cabaña, solo de recordarlo su excitación crecía, escucharla respirar agitadamente cuando la tocaba por encima de la ropa lo volvía completamente loco, nunca en su vida se imagino tocando a Candy de aquella manera escondidos en la rama de un árbol, era algo incomodo pero no por eso dejaba de ser excitante esa deliciosa experiencia.

**CONTINUARA…**


	23. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 23

**CAPITULO 23**

Después de un buen rato de estarse regalando atrevidas caricias, ambos decidieron seguir cabalgando, Candy iba muy callada pero Albert observo como ella tenía una ligera sonrisa y un extraño brillo iluminaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, entonces decidió preguntarle que pensaba y ella contesto un poco sonrojada –

- En realidad Albert, estaba recordando el día que iba a buscarte a la cabaña

- ¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber que recordabas?

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que vayas a pensar que lo hice a propósito

- No te entiendo nada pequeña, mejor cuéntame para así poder comprender tus palabras

- Esta bien, ¿recuerdas que llegue uno de los autos de la familia?

- Si lo recuerdo perfectamente, no me digas que lo tomaste sin permiso

- Claro que no Albert, déjame continuar ¿quieres? bien, pues resulta que yo iba bastante nerviosa, como comprenderás no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, entonces como me sentía algo acalorada, decidí parar el auto cerca del lago…

- ¿Y porque te quedas callada?

- Bueno es que… esta bien, te lo voy a decir, sucede que baje del auto y cuando me acerque para poder refrescarme un poco, vi que estabas nadando – comento Candy sonrojándose un poco

- ¿Eso es todo Candy? sonreía Albert imaginando la respuesta de ella

- No, no es todo, iba a regresar al auto para esperarte en la cabaña cuando de repente mire que salías del agua y tú estabas completamente desnudo

- Comprendo, así que decidiste espiarme ¿verdad? – bromeo Albert

- No es así, lo que pasa es que decidí esperar porque si encendía el auto, te darías cuenta de que yo estaba ahí observándote

- Aja y dime entonces ¿porque no regresaste al auto y esperaste a que me marchara?

- Porque si encendía el auto, te ibas a dar cuenta de mi presencia ya te lo dije

- Así es pequeña, pero no necesariamente tenias que encender el auto ¿o si?

Candy sentía que su rostro se tornaba cada vez mas rojo, era cierto lo que Albert mencionaba, tenía que ser honesta, la verdad era que decidió no perderse del maravilloso espectáculo de mirarlo salir del agua completamente desnudo.

Albert acerco un poco más su caballo al de ella y jalo la rienda de ambos animales para que se detuvieran, cuando por fin se detuvieron, Albert le dio un tierno beso a Candy y luego le sonrió coqueto diciendo –

- Espero no haberte desilusionado Candy

- Oh Albert, claro que no, pero dime ¿siempre acostumbras a nadar así?

- No Candy, mira lo que pasa es que la noche anterior a tu llegada me metí nadar así desnudo y me gusto la sensación, así que decidí repetirlo ¿Cómo me iba a imaginar yo que Ud. Srita. White me estaría espiando?

- Ya te dije que no te estaba espiando mi amor, pero te parece bien si regresamos ya a la mansión?

- Mmm ¿tan rápido Candy? – comento Albert con desgano

- Es que hemos estado fuera toda la mañana Albert

- Tienes razón, además se me estaba olvidando decirte que la tía Elroy quiere platicar contigo

- ¿Sabes sobre que?

- Si, lo que pasa es que se le hace demasiado pronto lo de nuestros planes, pero no tengas miedo Candy, parece que la tía Elroy esta realmente cambiada

- Razón de más para regresar Albert.

Ambos cabalgaron sin ninguna prisa en silencio, solo regalándose sonrisas y miradas, entre ellos existía tal conexión que no ocupaban decirse con palabras lo que sus ojos reflejaban, Candy no sabía como iba a poder sobrevivir los días que estaría fuera de Lakewood, Albert pensaba algo muy similar, sería una verdadera tortura estar lejos de su pequeña, la amaba demasiado, pero sabía que la espera valdría la pena, cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Albert bajo primero y enseguida le ayudo a ella, le encantaba sentir su frágil y pequeña cintura, le volvía loco el aroma a frutos rojos que despedía su cuerpo rápidamente le dio un beso fugaz, en eso iba entrando Peter y disimulo no ver nada, Candy se sonrojo un poco y Albert se volteo y le dijo a Peter con toda tranquilidad que se hiciera cargo de los caballos.

Entonces ambos salieron de las caballerizas y se dirigieron a la mansión, los dos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras y Albert escolto a Candy hasta la recamara de su tía, después el se dirigió a su recamara para refrescarse y bajar a la biblioteca para ver como iban Archie y Bill.

Candy entro en la recamara de Elroy algo nerviosa, Elroy lo noto y regalándole una sonrisa serena la invito a sentarse en la pequeña salita, cuando por fin Candy tomo asiento Elroy dijo –

- Bien Candy, pues supongo que William y tú ya platicaron bien sobre el tema del compromiso

- Así es tía Elroy

- Candy, antes que nada deseo que sepas que estoy de acuerdo en que los dos tengan planes de boda, ¿pero no te parece una locura que todo sea tan apresurado?

- Tía, Albert y yo nos amamos y no queremos esperar mucho tiempo

- ¡Vaya! Pero Uds. dos si que son iguales, pensé que tú serías un poco mas razonable que William, Candy

- Tía Elroy, por favor no se moleste, comprenda por favor, hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo

- ¿Separados Candy? pero si vivieron juntos por un año niña, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que han estado bastante tiempo separados?

- Tía, cuando Albert y yo vivimos en aquel departamento, siempre nos respetamos, convivíamos como enfermera y paciente nada mas

- Candy, ¿cuando te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de William?

A Candy le sorprendió sobremanera la pregunta tan directa de Elroy, tenia que ser bastante precavida en su respuesta, desde luego que no le diría que cuando aún vivían juntos ella estaba dispuesta a entregarle su amor a Albert sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, entonces dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo –

- Cuando el se fue de mi lado, me di cuenta que lo extrañaba demasiado, ni siquiera cuando termine con el que fuera mi novio, sentí tanto dolor como cuando el se marcho, me hacía demasiada falta su presencia

- Candy, ¿y no has pensado que tal vez te acostumbraste a su presencia? O tal vez ¿le tengas un profundo agradecimiento?

- No tía Elroy, yo estoy bastante segura de mis sentimientos hacia Albert y le puedo asegurar que lo que siento por el es amor verdadero, y no costumbre, o agradecimiento, amo a Albert y deseo convertirme en su esposa.

Elroy se levanto del pequeño mueble y se dirigió a la ventana, observo brevemente el hermoso jardín, que estaba lleno de capullos de rosas, pensaba - creo que no podre debatirles nada, ellos realmente se aman mucho, será mejor apoyarlos antes de que comentan una tontería, hasta los rosales de mi querido Anthony están por florecer, en semana y media el jardín lucirá mas hermoso, estará todavía mas lleno de rosas que ahora, ahí organizare la fiesta de compromiso de estos dos enamorados, Elroy soltó un fuerte y sonoro suspiro entonces se volteo y miro fijamente a Candy, para comenzar a decir-

- ¡Que Dios me ayude! Voy a tener mucho trabajo

- Tía entonces Ud. ¿acepta nuestro compromiso?

- Así es Candy, pero antes quiero que me contestes sinceramente lo que voy a preguntarte

- Esta bien tía Elroy, dígame

- ¿Qué pasara con tu profesión de enfermera Candy? ¿Amas tanto a William que estarías dispuesta a renunciar a tu profesión para convertirte en la Sra. de William Albert Andrew? tal vez al principio todo te va a parecer color de rosa Candy, pero William tiene responsabilidades tanto sociales como empresariales y tú al convertirte en su prometida y luego en su esposa, tendrás que renunciar a tu profesión y acompañarlo a los eventos sociales ¿estas realmente dispuesta Candy?

Candy, se quedo unos minutos pensativa, Elroy le hacía ver las cosas demasiado difíciles, ella amaba mucho su profesión y la realidad era que no le gustaba mucho convivir con personas de alta sociedad, eran demasiado frívolas, siempre estaban hablando de modas, de quien tenía mas dinero, pero su amor por Albert era tan grande que estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo y hasta a renunciar a su profesión si el se lo pedía, finalmente contesto mirando fijamente a los ojos a Elroy y con voz determinante –

- Desde luego que estoy dispuesta, amo demasiado a Albert, por un tiempo quise fugarme trabajando hasta casi morir de cansancio para ver si hacía lograba no sentir dolor al estar lejos de el, pero no lo logre y puedo decirle con toda honestidad, que extraño un poco mi trabajo, pero no se puede comparar con lo que extrañe a Albert, me atrevo a decir, que sentía que estaba muriendo muy lentamente

- Bien Candy, veo que eres muy honesta y has pasado exitosamente la prueba final

- ¿A que prueba se refiere tía Elroy?

- No te enojes conmigo Candy, pero debes comprenderme, la verdad es que te hice todas estas preguntas porque quería asegurarme hasta que punto amabas a William, y veo que lo amas mas que a ti misma, deseo que sepas Candy que me siento honrada del amor que le profesas a William, y descuida te prometo no oponerme si deseas seguir trabajando, me doy cuenta que tener una profesión no es ninguna vergüenza, por el contrario, gracias a tu profesión supiste como actuar cuando le pico el arácnido a William

- Oh tía, muchas gracias por apoyarnos, Ud. de verdad no se imagina lo que yo estaría dispuesta a hacer por Albert

- Claro que me lo imagino hija, pero dime ¿Cuándo piensas partir a Chicago para arreglar tus pendientes en el hospital?

- Bueno, planeo viajar mañana temprano

- ¿Sola Candy?

- No, quisiera pedirle su autorización para que Dorothy me acompañe y…

- ¿Y?

- Bueno, me gustaría que Dorothy se convierta en mi dama de compañía, Ud. sabe que le tengo mucho aprecio y confianza, pero aparte hay algo que me gustaría hacer por ella

- Me parece una excelente idea el que Dorothy te acompañe a Chicago y desde luego que acepto que sea tu dama de compañía, aunque… me va a hacer mucha falta aquí para la organización de la fiesta, pero podre arreglármelas sola, pero no entiendo que quieres decir con que te gustaría hacer algo por ella

- Resulta tía Elroy, que creo que entre ella y el joven Thompson hay algo mas que simpatía

- Candy, creo adivinar tus intenciones y déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo en lo que planeas

- Es que… yo no planeo nada tía Elroy

- ¿A no? Entonces explícame en que parte estoy perdida Candy

- Bueno, yo solo quiero que Dorothy luzca diferente, ella es muy bonita, yo solo quiero comprarle algunos lindos vestidos

- Candy, antes de andar queriendo hacer de Celestina, debes de ocuparte primero de tu fiesta de compromiso ¿no te parece?

- Tiene razón tía, discúlpeme por favor, es que estoy tan feliz que deseo que todo el mundo sienta lo mismo que yo

- Te entiendo Candy, mira estoy de acuerdo en que Dorothy se convierta en tu dama de compañía y le puedes regalar los vestidos que quieras pero... no quiero enterarme que andas buscando relación alguna entre Dorothy y el joven Thompson, si ellos realmente se simpatizan el tiempo lo dirá, ahora ve a arreglarte para la comida.

Candy se retiro a su recamara y se empezó a arreglar, tomo un hermoso vestido blanco y mientras se peinaba pensó – la tía Elroy tiene razón, antes de andarme ocupando de la vida amorosa de Dorothy primero debo arreglar todos mis pendientes en Chicago, ash siempre me pasa lo mismo, pero es que no puedo evitar ver felices a los demás, primero Annie y Archie, luego Patty y Stear, luego Susana y Terry, bueno aunque debo de aceptar que lo de Terry y Susana fue diferente, tengo que reconocer que de seguir así me iba a convertir en una romántica solterona.

En fin, estoy segura que el joven Thompson se fijara mas en Dorothy cuando regrese de Chicago, ya lo creo que si, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Albert toco a su puerta y ella salió justo a tiempo para la hora de la comida, Albert le dijo mientras bajaban al comedor –

- Candy, Archie te tiene una sorpresa, estoy seguro que te encantara

- ¿Me podrías adelantar algo?

- No seas ansiosa, vamos.

Cuando entraron al comedor, Candy se extraño mucho pues solamente estaban Elroy y Bill, entonces Candy se volvió un poco hacia Albert y le pregunto –

- ¿ Y Archie?

- Espera un poco Candy, ahora cierra los ojos yo te digo cuando debes abrirlos ¿esta bien?

- De acuerdo.

Candy cerró los ojos y no escucho cuando Archie iba entrando con Patty y Annie, Candy preguntaba algo desesperada –

- ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

- Así es pequeña

- Hola gatita, mira quienes vinieron a visitarte

- Patty, Annie, que gusto verlas – dijo Candy abrazándolas.

Enseguida dijo Elroy – niñas tomen asiento por favor, Candy por favor presenta al Sr. Thompson a las chicas.

- Oh si, perdón tía Elroy, Patty, Annie el es el joven Bill Thompson

- Mucho gusto en conocerlo Sr. Thompson

- Tanto gusto Sritas. Pero por favor llámenme Bill, no soy un viejo

- Esta bien, Bill – dijo Annie

- Bueno pues vamos a comer, - dijo Elroy

Tanto a Annie como a Patty la comida les pareció eterna, pues estaban ansiosas de que Candy les contara sobre ella y Albert, aunque ellas ya sabían desde hacía bastante tiempo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, querían que Candy les contara cada detalle de cómo descubrieron por fin sus sentimientos, Archie le había adelantado a Annie algo sobre la relación de Candy y Albert y por consiguiente Annie inmediatamente le mando a Patty un telegrama invitándola a pasar una temporada en casa de sus padres y le conto sobre Candy y Albert, así que ambas estaban ansiosas por saber cada detalle, para ambas no pasaba desapercibido como se miraban Candy y Albert.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Albert invito a Archie y a Bill a tomar una copa y Elroy se dirigió a su recamara en compañía de Dorothy, quería informarle que de ahora en adelante sería la dama de compañía de Candy, en cambio las tres chicas se dirigieron a conversar al jardín, en cuando estuvieron a solas Annie pregunto –

- Candy, Archie nos conto que Eliza trato de matarte y que venia dispuesta a quitarte a Albert inventando que estaba embarazada de el – dijo Annie

- Si Candy, debió haber sido horrible

- Ay chicas, pues que puedo decirles, afortunadamente yo no me di cuenta de nada, pero recuerdo perfectamente el rostro de Albert cuando estábamos en el hospital, estaba muy angustiado

- Que mala persona que es Eliza, no entiendo como fue capaz de hacerte algo así

- Patty, Eliza siempre ha envidiado a Candy, desde su niñez, acuérdate que por culpa de ella castigaron a Candy en el festival de mayo, y después la expulsaron del colegio

- Es cierto, pero dinos Candy, ¿es cierto que Albert la mando al asilo de las Magdalenas en Irlanda?

- Si Patty, yo no le deseo ningún mal a Eliza, es mas hasta trate de convencer a Albert para que desistiera de esa decisión, pero el estaba muy molesto, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que solamente les retirara el apoyo económico a la familia o que se yo, pero mandarla a ese lugar tan horrible…

- Pues yo creo que Albert hizo muy bien enviándola a ese horrible lugar, dicen que las monjas de ahí son bastante estrictas

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso Annie?

- Pues una vez escuche decir a mamá que las tienen trabajando todo el día lavando y que además les dan cualquier mendrugo de pan, mientras las monjas se deleitan con muy buena comida

- Me imagino que tendrán algún sueldo, para cuando salgan - dijo Patty

- Pues no, todo lo que se cobra se utiliza para el mantenimiento del asilo y por si fuera poco, creo que no las dejan salir para nada, ni tampoco hablar entre ellas y si alguna monja las sorprende haciéndose amiga de otra, las golpean, no se si será cierto pero de ser así, Eliza se lo tiene bien merecido

- Annie, jamás pensé escucharte desearle mal a nadie – le dijo Candy sorprendida

- Candy, no le deseo mal a Eliza, pero estoy segura que después de este horrible castigo, saldrá mas mansa que un corderito

- Creo que Annie tiene razón Candy, dejemos de hablar de ella ¿quieren?

- Si Candy, olvidémonos por el momento de Eliza, mejor cuéntanos ¿Cómo se declararon su amor Albert y tú?

- Veo que estas mas que ansiosa Annie, aunque puedo darme cuenta de que Archie te adelanto algo ¿eh?

- Es cierto Candy, pero nosotras queremos que seas tú misma quien nos cuente como sucedieron las cosas ¿verdad Patty?

- Si Candy, anda cuéntanos – dijo Patty.

Candy comenzó a contarles que en realidad se habían enterado por accidente, por unas cartas que ambos habían escrito, Patty no dejaba de suspirar y decir que era muy romántico la forma en que los dos se enteraron, en cambio Annie estaba bastante divertida y decía –

- Ay Candy, yo no entiendo como pudiste estar tanto tiempo sin el amor de tu vida, creo que si Archie no se me hubiera declarado lo habría hecho yo

- ¿De verdad Annie? – Pregunto Patty

- Desde luego que si

- Quien lo hubiera dicho, siempre pensé que eras una chica algo tímida, Annie no te vayas a molestar por lo que voy a decir, pero en el colegio tú sabías que Archie estaba enamorado de Candy y te interpusiste entre ellos si mal no recuerdo

- Pues yo podría decir lo mismo de Stear Patty, ¿acaso no se la pasaba inventando cosas para ella?

- Callate Annie, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Stear? El la veía como una hermana estoy segura.

Candy vio que las cosas estaban tomando un rumbo bastante desagradable, no quería que sus amigas se pelearan, y mucho menos por su culpa entonces dijo –

- Chicas basta, no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, para su información yo siempre mire tanto a Stear, como a Archie como mis hermanos mayores, mi único y verdadero amor se llama Albert, pero para su tranquilidad les voy a mencionar por orden quienes fueron los amores de mi niñez y adolescencia

- Perdón Candy, no es necesario que nos digas nada – decía Annie bastante apenada

- Annie tiene razón Candy, perdónanos

- Pues ahora se aguantan las dos y me van a escuchar – dijo Candy fingiendo molestia

Para su información mi primer amor fue el príncipe de la colina que en realidad es Albert y lo sigue siendo, después mi querido Anthony y por último Terry, los dos últimos fueron bastante platónicos, mi amor verdadero es Albert, ¿queda claro?

- Si Candy, perdónanos, Annie perdóname por lo que dije

- Descuida Patty, en realidad tienes razón, recuerdo cuando vi que Archie se le iba a declarar a Candy en el colegio sentí muchos celos y me interpuse entre ellos, pero en el fondo me alivia bastante saber que nunca hubiera pasado nada, porque tu jamás le hubieras hecho caso ¿verdad Candy?

- Desde luego que no Annie, pero dejemos de estar hablando del pasado, estoy segura que Dios me las mando para que me ayudaran

- ¿A que te refieres Candy? interrogo Patty bastante intrigada

- Verán chicas, Albert y yo decidimos comprometernos en semana y media, pero como yo tengo que viajar a Chicago a arreglar algunos asuntos en el hospital y aparte me voy a llevar a Dorothy como mi dama de compañía, la tía Elroy va a necesitar quien le ayude para organizar una pequeña recepción para nosotros

- Ya te voy entendiendo Candy, deseas que Patty y yo ayudemos a la Sra. Elroy a organizar tu fiesta ¿cierto?

- Cierto Annie, ¿Qué dicen chicas me podrían apoyar en esto?

- Desde luego que si, Candy sabes que me encanta organizar cosas así – decía Annie muy alegre.

Pero Patty no se miraba con el mismo entusiasmo que Annie, por el contrario se puso bastante seria, sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y Candy supo el porque su amiga se ponía tan triste, seguramente estar ahí le estaba recordando a su querido Stear, tal vez lo mejor era pedirle que la acompañara a Chicago, volteo y miro a Annie y esta pareció adivinar los pensamientos de Candy y dijo –

- Patty, ¿Por qué no acompañas a Candy a Chicago? Yo puedo quedarme aquí a ayudar a la Sra. Elroy a organizar la fiesta de Candy y Albert, además supongo querrás comprarte algo formal, elegante y muy femenino para la fiesta, ni modo que te presentes de pantalón en la fiesta de Candy

- ¿Tu que opinas Candy? interrogo Patty

- Pues yo encantada Patty

- Entonces no se diga mas chicas, le diré a mamá que voy a estar viniendo a la mansión a ayudar a la Sra. Elroy – decía Annie bastante alegre

- Gracias Annie, sabía que podría contar con Uds. ¿les parece si entramos a la mansión?

- Desde luego, Candy pero antes quisiera preguntarte ¿cuando nos vamos a Chicago?

- Pues, mañana a primera hora, quiero regresar lo antes posible

- En ese caso, me gustaría regresar pronto a tu casa Annie, se que deseas estar un rato mas con Archie, pero me quisiera regresar para comenzar a empacar

- No te preocupes Patty, le diré a Archie que nos lleve a casa, de cualquier manera supongo que todavía no has empacado ¿verdad Candy?

- Así es Annie

- Pues entonces vamos adentro y le diré a Archie, que nos acompañe a casa.

Se despidieron y Albert y Candy quedaron en que pasarían por Patty a las 5:00 de la mañana, cuando se quedaron solos mirando como desaparecía el auto de Archie, los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, entonces Albert bajo un poco su cabeza y deposito un largo beso en la frente de Candy, ella mientras aspiraba el aroma que desprendía el pecho de Albert, por fin se separaron un poco y sus miradas se entrelazaron por un largo rato hasta que Albert dijo –

- No vayas a tardar en regresar mi amor, todavía no te vas y ya te extraño

- Yo también Albert, te prometo arreglar todo lo mas rápido posible

- Ven Candy, vamos adentro, deseo entregarte algo y quiero que lo lleves contigo

- Esta bien, amor vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Bill no se encontraba en la mansión, había salido a comprarse algunas cosas y Dorothy se encontraba en la recamara con su tía, los demás empleados estaban ocupados, antes de entrar a la biblioteca Albert le dijo que entrara y lo esperara dentro, Albert se dirigió a su recamara y tomo de un mueble un sobre con algo que había escrito para ella, entro a la biblioteca y se lo entrego a Candy.

Ella lo miro interrogante, pero el antes de que ella le preguntara algo le dijo –

- Es algo que escribí para ti mi amor, espero que te guste, porque es así como me haces sentir

- Albert, tú me haces sentir tantas cosas que me siento incapaz de plasmarlas

- Bueno, ¿que tal si me lo demuestras dándome un pequeño beso?

Candy acerco su rostro hacía el y deposito un breve beso sobre sus labios, Albert paso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella y comenzó a besarla lentamente sin ninguna premura, quería disfrutar el delicioso sabor de sus jugosos labios, estuvieron besándose por largo rato, hasta que escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras, seguramente era la tía Elroy, ambos sonrieron, entonces Candy decidió preguntarle a Albert –

- ¿Tú sabes en donde radica Terry?

- Pues la dirección que viene en la carta que me envío es de Broadway ¿porque Candy?

- Acaso ¿ya olvidaste que lo vamos a invitar a nuestra fiesta de compromiso?

- No Candy, no lo he olvidado

- Entonces hay que enviarle un telegrama invitándolo

- Candy, he decidido que en lo que tu viajas a Chicago yo voy a viajar a buscar a Terry a Broadway, quiero invitarlo personalmente y aparte platicar con el

- Te entiendo mi amor, ¿Cuándo partes?

- También, mañana pero un poco mas tarde que tu, Candy ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

- Me parece una estupenda idea, voy a retocarme un poco y enseguida bajo

- Esta bien, Candy te estaré esperando en el jardín.

Candy se arreglo rápidamente y guardo junto con sus otros tesoros la carta que Albert le había escrito, la leería mas tarde.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras vio a Elroy mirando atentamente hacia el jardín, ¿Qué estará mirando con tanto interés? – se pregunto Candy, entonces Elroy se volteo de repente y la miro con detenimiento, le sonrió un poco y dijo –

- Veo que tu y William van a salir a cenar Candy

- Así es tía Elroy, Albert me invito

- Muy bien, por favor no regresen tarde, recuerda que tienes que arreglar tu equipaje para el viaje de mañana

- ¡cielos! tampoco le dije a Dorothy que arreglara su equipaje porque quería que me acompañara el día de mañana

- Descuida Candy, me doy cuenta que eres bastante despistada, así que yo le dije a Dorothy que de ahora en adelante sería tu dama de compañía y que mañana partiría contigo a Chicago, estará lista mañana antes de las 5:00 anda ve, no hagas esperar mas a William

- Gracias tía Elroy, es Ud. un amor, ¿puedo preguntarle que miraba con tanto interés en el jardín?

- Recordaba Candy, recordaba a mi querido Anthony, dentro de muy poco sus rosales estarán llenos de flores y el jardín se impregnara de ese exquisito aroma y lucirá mas bello que nunca

- Es cierto, estoy segura de que Anthony se sentirá muy orgulloso de ver como ha cuidado de sus rosales, bueno tía ahora si ya me voy, no quiero hacer esperar mas a Albert, le prometo que regresaremos temprano.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo chicas, Mayra Exitosa, MikaAi, Lukyta, MiluxD, Lizvet Andley, liovana, BlakcAngel IVH, CaritoAndrew, Candy Fan72, Mary Olvera, Vivi1987, Ana Edith, Iris Adriana, Paloma, Faby. Pru, Josie, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Gelsie, comolasaguilas40, Nelly, Sayuri1707, lady Susy, Faby Andley, Rose Grandchester, Jenny, Ceci Andrew 1980, Biby1608, Cliosccm, ccc73, Lu de Andrew, Fancya, Magnolia A, Angdl, Chiquita Andrew, Blackcat 2010, Patty Castillo, Florcita perdón si olvido alguna, también doy las gracias aquellas que leen anónimamente.**


	24. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 24

**CAPITULO 24**

Camino al centro, Albert detuvo por un breve momento el auto y observo fijamente a Candy, ella se sorprendió un poco ante esa mirada tan inescrutable en el rostro de el, no podía descifrar la manera en que la esta viendo, ella se turbo un poco y pregunto –

- ¿Pasa algo Albert?

- No, pequeña, no pasa nada, es solo que… Candy te extraño mucho ¿sabes? no quiero separarme de ti, jamás me había sentido tan vulnerable, te has convertido en todo mi mundo Candy, ¿puedes creer que me siento tu esclavo y a la vez tu amo? Esto es bastante raro en mi Candy, me desconozco yo mismo al estar junto a ti, tengo miedo de que todo esto sea un sueño

- Albert, por favor no quiero que te sientas así, no es un sueño, definitivamente no lo es, estamos los dos aquí juntos mira tócame, siénteme, soy real, los dos somos reales, los dos nos hemos amado, hemos vivido cosas maravillosas Albert

- Tienes razón Candy, debes de pensar que soy un tonto, pero es que aún no puedo creer como pude estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, disculpa tal vez estoy así porque mañana partes a Chicago, es solo que me siento como enfermo

- Entonces regresemos inmediatamente a la mansión

- No Candy, no me entiendes – sonrió un poco de medio lado – me siento enfermo de ti, necesito que me acaricies, que me beses con pasión, con locura…

- Aja ya voy entendiendo, ¿acaso me estas tratando de chantajear William Albert Andrew?

- Candy, no seas mala por favor, te necesito ¿que te parece si en vez de ir al centro a cenar mejor vamos un rato a la cabaña?

- Me parece que no se va a poder, así que mejor pon el auto en marcha

- Esta bien Candy, tu ganas pero no me vas a negar un beso ¿o si?

- Bueno, pero solo uno ¿eh?

Después de un largo beso, Albert puso el auto el marcha, llegaron a un sencillo restaurant y les dieron una mesa apartada de los demás comensales, ordenaron algo ligero, mientras Candy le decía a Albert de lo que había platicado con sus amigas, entonces Candy recordó de repente lo que había mencionado Annie respecto al asilo al que había mandado Albert a Eliza, entonces dijo –

- Albert, ¿Qué tanto sabes tu sobre ese asilo a donde enviaste a Eliza?

- Pues se que las monjas que manejan el asilo son muy estrictas con las chicas, pero que gracias a un buen tiempo de trabajo arduo, meditación y arrepentimiento ellas salen bastante cambiadas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Candy?

- Bueno es que… Annie menciono cosas horribles sobre ese lugar, dice que golpean a las chicas y que las obligan a trabajar y otras muchas cosas desagradables

- No Creo que las golpeen Candy, de que las obligan a trabajar pues es cierto, pero a una chica como Eliza le va a caer muy bien saber ganarse el pan de cada día, pero por favor Candy venimos a pasarla bien, cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

- Tienes razón Albert.

Albert deposito un tierno beso en la mano izquierda de Candy, esta le sonrió coqueta mientras acariciaba con el dorso de su otra mano la mejilla de Albert, de repente ella se sintió observada y se volteo para tratar de averiguar porque se sentía así, al parecer no fue la única porque Albert de repente se volteo como buscando a alguien, y el dijo –

- Candy, ¿tú también sentiste como si nos observaran?

- Si, Albert ¿Quién será?

De repente un mesero se arrimo y le entrego a Albert un recado, Candy estaba más que confusa, al ver un brillo extraño en los azules ojos de el, tenia la mandíbula un poco apretada y los labios también, parecía como si se encontrara molesto, le dijo a Candy que no tardaría y se retiro un poco para poder decirle algo al mesero, Candy vio como el mesero, movía la cabeza afirmativamente, Albert regreso y tomo de nuevo asiento, pero ya no era el Albert de hace algunos minutos, este se notaba bastante irritado, entonces Candy algo angustiada pregunto –

- ¿Qué pasa Albert? ¿Que dice ese papel que te entrego el mesero?

- Nada de importancia Candy, es solo que nuestra cena va a tardar demasiado, eso es todo lo que quería decirme el mesero, le dije que mejor nos retiraríamos, que no íbamos a esperar

- ¿Y por eso estas tan enojado? ¿por eso te levantaste a platicar con el mesero? ¡por favor Albert! No soy ninguna tonta, ni tampoco una niña de 5 años a la que se le puede engañar, dime que esta pasando

- Candy por favor vámonos, no quiero estar mas en este lugar

- Esta bien Albert, pero estoy segura de que algo pasa.

Cuando salieron, Candy sintió una mirada penetrante tras de ella, era una sensación algo rara, además Albert la apretó demasiado junto a su cuerpo, era como si quisiera adherirla a el, lo sintió demasiado posesivo, eso era bastante extraño de el, mientras esperaban el auto, el estaba muy callado, pero luego le sonrió un poco y le dio un beso en los labios para tratar de tranquilizarla, adentro del restaurant un hombre joven delgado y un poco mas bajo que el no les quitaba la mirada de encima mientras bebía de su copa Vodka, el mesero que le había entregado el recado a Albert hacía algunos momentos se le acerco al joven diciéndole que Albert regresaría mas o menos en una hora, entonces el joven le dijo que estaba bien que lo esperaría.

Cuando subieron al lujoso auto de Albert, este iba muy callado y Candy lo miraba de reojo, estaba demasiado serio, el no era así, a la vez se miraba molesto, pero también angustiado y quizás hasta con un poco miedo, la última vez que recordó ver miedo y preocupación en sus ojos fue cuando perdió la memoria, Candy quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente y de pronto le dijo en tono despreocupado –

- Bueno, ya que no pudimos cenar nada en el restaurant ¿Qué te parece si compramos algo y lo preparamos en la cabaña?

- Lo siento Candy, de verdad quiero llegar a descansar a la mansión, además recuerda que tienes que empacar tus cosas

- Esta bien Albert.

Durante el trayecto, el ambiente se sintió bastante tenso, Candy sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Albert, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento para bombardearlo de preguntas, así que se mantuvo callada durante el camino, cuando iban acercándose a la mansión, Candy le pidió a Albert que detuviera el auto y este así lo hizo, entonces ella le dijo –

- Albert, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres mi vida misma y que estoy dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea por ti

- Gracias por amarme Candy, yo también te amo muchísimo, eres el tesoro mas preciado que tengo, mi corazón te pertenece desde hace muchos años Candy

- Es que no entiendo porque me das las gracias por amarte Albert, no te estoy haciendo ningún favor, te amo y ya, ¿me escuchas? **TE AMO.**

Candy beso a Albert con una pasión avasalladora, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a desabrochar con desesperación la camisa de el, Albert correspondió con igual pasión a sus besos y sus caricias, hasta que de pronto el la retiro un poco y le dijo –

- Candy, será mejor que nos detengamos, mejor nos vamos

- Tienes razón, perdona, ahora soy yo la que no esta ayudando en nada ¿verdad? – dijo un poco desilusionada.

Albert no dijo nada, simplemente se abotono rápidamente la camisa, para enseguida arrancar el auto, cuando llegaron a la mansión todo estaba en silencio, Albert acompaño a Candy a su recamara y se despidió de ella dándole un breve beso en los labios.

- Nos vemos mañana temprano Candy, recuerda que tenemos que pasar por Patty, así que no te vayas a quedar dormida ¿eh? – dijo –Albert tratando de sonar bromista

- Hasta mañana mi amor.

Cuando Candy cerro la puerta de su recamara, se recargo en la puerta y dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué diantres esta pasando? ¿Por qué de pronto Albert esta tan diferente? ¡Dios mío! siento una enorme angustia en mi corazón, ¿Qué diría ese papel que le entrego el mesero para ponerlo de esa manera? Apenas iba a salir para tocar a la recamara de Albert cuando escucho el chirriar de las llantas de un auto, al mismo tiempo salió Elroy de su recamara a ver quien había arrancado con tanta velocidad uno de los autos, Elroy se le quedo mirando a Candy extrañada y le pregunto –

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Candy? te dije que no se tardaran pero no era para tanto

- Pues, Albert quiso que mejor nos regresáramos

- ¿Por qué? ¿acaso se enojaron Candy?

- No tía, pero el esta muy extraño, todo estaba muy bien hasta que un mesero se acerco y le entrego a Albert un recado, luego el se retiro a decirle algo a ese mesero, volvió a la mesa pero solo para decirme que sería mejor que regresáramos aquí a la mansión

- Pues si es bastante raro, ¿no sabes quien arranco uno de los autos?

- No tía.

En eso vieron a Bill que se dirigía hacia su recamara y las saludo amable, ambas contestaron y Elroy le preguntó al joven –

- Bill, ¿viste quien arranco uno de los autos?

- Ah si, era el Sr. Andrew, parecía que llevaba prisa, me saludo rápidamente y luego arranco ¿sucede algo?

- No, no pasa nada Bill, gracias, veo que ya te vas a descansar – dijo Elroy con toda tranquilidad

- Así es Sra. Elroy, fui a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y se me hizo tarde, con su permiso me retiro a descansar, buenas noches

- Buenas noches Bill, nosotros también nos retiramos a descansar ¿verdad Candy?

- Si tía, buenas noches Bill.

Cuando Bill cerro la puerta de la recamara, Elroy le dijo a Candy que era hora de descansar, que tratara de dormir, pero Candy le dijo que se sentía demasiado preocupada, le pidió a Elroy que le prestara uno de los autos para ir a buscar a Albert, pero esta le dijo que de ninguna manera la iba exponer a que anduviera sola de noche sin compañía, Candy insistió, pero Elroy fue muy firme, entonces Candy se retiro a su recamara y se puso a empacar a ver si así lograba tranquilizarse.

Mientras, a solo unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al restaurant, Albert saco de la bolsa de su pantalón el recado que recién le habían entregado, y lo leyó de nuevo con detenimiento.

**Hola Albert, veo que no has perdido el tiempo con ella, llévatela y regresa, aquí te voy a estar esperando, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿no te parece?**

Albert soltó un fuerte suspiro y agarro el volante con fuerza y clavo su cabeza encima de el, mientras decía en voz alta, lo sabia, yo sabía que no ibas a reaccionar bien, lo que no entiendo es porque te molestas, si tú me dijiste hasta hace poco que eras feliz, ¿como supiste que ella se encontraba aquí? en fin será mejor aclarar a que has venido, volvió a arrancar el auto y lo detuvo frente al restaurant, bajo para enseguida dirigirse a la mesa donde el lo esperaba, sus ojos obscuros lo miraban con cierto recelo, tenia el cabello un poco mas largo que el, su aspecto lo hacia parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era, lo vio que estaba sentado con bastante descuido y se veía que ya llevaba algunos tragos encima, cuando por fin se acerco a la mesa, este se levanto un poco tambaleante, entonces Albert se acerco rápidamente y lo ayudo a sentarse para que los demás comensales no notaran que estaba algo bebido, por fin le dijo –

- Hola Terry, pues bien ya estoy aquí

- ¡Hola! Mal amigo, así que tú eres ese amor de Candy ¿eh? Que estupidez, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, eres un asqueroso ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de tú hija adoptiva?

- Baja la voz Terry, será mejor que nos vayamos inmediatamente de aquí, vamos a otro lado a hablar

- ¿Por qué? Yo estoy muy cómodo aquí, o es que acaso te da pena que los demás sepan que te aprovechaste de **¿tu hija adoptiva?**

- Dije que te calles Terry, si no quieres hablar en otro lado, entonces mejor me voy -dijo Albert molesto y levantándose

- Esta bien, Sr. William, vamos a donde Ud. ordene – dijo Terry en tono sarcástico.

Albert pago la cuenta de Terry, ambos se dirigieron a la salida y Albert lo sostenía un poco para que no se tambaleara, pensaba – no puedo creer que esto este pasando, creí que te alegrías por nosotros, desde luego que esperaba algún reproche tuyo, pero esto es demasiado, parece como si siguieras enamorado de Candy, entonces ¿Qué sucedió con aquella chica que me mencionaste en tu carta Terry?

Cuando subieron al auto, Albert tomo rumbo hacia la cabaña, Terry no dijo nada el todo el camino, pero no dejaba de mirar a Albert con reproche, cuando Albert detuvo el auto frente a la cabaña, ambos bajaron y se recargaron en el, Terry fue el primero en hablar.

- Nunca imagine que fueras tan miserable Albert

- Terry, no quiero que pienses que yo me aproveche del rompimiento de Uds.

- ¿entonces que quieres que piense? Seguramente Uds. ya se entendían cuando vivían juntos, eres un maldito, no te importa seguir siendo su padre ¿verdad? seguramente tu fingías amnesia para poder estar cerca de ella, te aprovechaste de que yo estaba lejos, esto realmente me causa repugnancia, pero ahora mismo me las vas a pagar – dijo Terry tratando de tumbar de un empujón a Albert pero ni siquiera lo movió

- Terry las cosas no sucedieron como tu estas pensando, además, mírate estas completamente ebrio, no eres tú Terry, escúchame te voy a explicar como sucedieron las cosas realmente

- No quiero que me envuelvas en tus estúpidas mentiras, yo realmente te apreciaba Albert, te consideraba mi mejor y único amigo, veo que estaba muy equivocado ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de Candy?

- Yo no me aproveche de Candy, los dos estamos enamorados Terry, todo sucedió sin darnos cuenta

- De cualquier manera, ¿como puedes tener una relación amorosa con ella? Todo mundo sabe que ella es tu hija adoptiva

- Terry, deja de estar haciendo conjeturas, primero déjame aclararte que Candy ya no es mi hija adoptiva y otra cosa lo nuestro va en serio

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente Albert?

- Mira será mejor que entremos a hablar con mucho mas calma, estas demasiado alterado

- ¿Y como se supone que debería estar? ¿Brincando de gusto por su traición?

- No pienso seguir hablando contigo, aquí afuera

- Bien, pues vamos a entrar a que me "expliques" aunque para mi es más que obvio lo que pasa entre los dos.

Albert abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar a la sala, Terry se dejo caer en el mueble con descuido y le dijo irónico y encendiendo un cigarrillo –

- Pues te escucho Albert, anda dime como comenzó su **"ROMANTICA HISTORIA"**

- Terry, ¿Cómo y desde cuando te diste cuenta de lo nuestro?

- Es algo tonta tu pregunta Albert, pero voy a contestarte, me di cuenta hace unas horas, para ser exactos cuando estaban en el restaurant bastante románticos, te vi como la mirabas y besabas su mano y ella… ella te sonreía como nunca me sonrió a mi, te acaricio la mejilla de una manera que… maldito seas Albert, no sabes cuanto te estoy odiando en estos momentos

- Terry, comprendo que te sientas dolido, pero lo nuestro simplemente sucedió, en ningún momento te traicionamos, además tu la dejaste Terry o acaso ¿ya se te olvido? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que llorara tu amor toda la vida?

- Desde luego que no, solamente estaba esperando que Susana comprendiera que lo nuestro no funcionaria y después…

- Y después así sucedió Terry, según la carta que recibí, buscaste a Candy y le pediste una segunda oportunidad, recuerda lo que me escribiste Terry, ella te dijo que tu solamente habías sido una bella ilusión de juventud

- Es cierto, ella me dijo eso, pero también me dijo que tal vez algún día se casaría con ese amor, entonces dime ¿Qué quieres que piense? Uds. ya se entendían cuando vivían solos

- Veo que solamente recuerdas lo que te conviene Terry, en la carta también dice que sucedió sin que ella se diera cuenta, además ¿Qué no estabas muy contento porque habías conocido a una linda chica? Hasta me decías que esta vez no dejarías escapar el amor, que posiblemente se casarían muy pronto ¿Qué sucedió Terry?

- No quiero hablar sobre eso, estamos hablando de la traición que Uds. me hicieron

- Si te enteraste hasta hace algunas horas de lo que hay entre Candy y yo, supongo que venias a otra cosa aquí a Lakewood, dime Terry ¿Por qué viniste?

- Tienes razón Albert, no puedo mas – Terry se soltó llorando como un chiquillo.

Albert lo dejo llorar hasta que el llanto comenzó a ceder, Albert le dijo – enseguida regreso Terry – este asintió y miro cuando Albert se dirigió a la cocina, Albert enjuago la tetera y puso agua a calentar para preparar algo de café, cuando el café estuvo listo lo vacio en una pequeña jarra y la puso sobre una bandeja junto con dos tazas, regreso a la sala y sin decir nada sirvió el café en las tazas y le entrego una a Terry, este la tomo agradecido y después de algunos minutos de estar en silencio por fin dijo –

- Disculpa el mal rato que te he hecho pasar Albert

- Terry, ¿que pasa? ¿acaso sigues enamorado de Candy? – pregunto Albert un poco temeroso

- No Albert

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí? porque actuaste de esa manera hace un rato

- Dices bien Albert, actué

- ¿Cómo dices

- No me mal entiendas Albert, mira llegue apenas hace algunas horas, pensaba llegar directo a tu casa y darte una sorpresa, pero decidí instalarme en una hermosa villa, la verdad es que necesitaba desahogarme, platicarte lo que me paso, así que antes de llegar a tu casa, pase al restaurant a cenar algo, apenas iba ordenar algo cuando vi que tu y Candy entraron muy contentos al lugar, estaban muy entretenidos conversando, yo me iba acercar a saludarlos, cuando de repente la actitud de ambos cambio, tu le besaste la mano y ella te acaricio el rostro mirándote no como a su padre, si no como a un hombre y tu también la mirabas diferente, mi mente se nublo un poco de envidia y rabia

- No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Terry

- Espera y lo sabrás, mira Albert, en ese momento sentí ganas de agarrarte a golpes hasta cansarme, pero decidí mandarte un recado con el mesero, cuando mire tu rostro desconcertado me sentí un poco culpable, pero quería que sintieras un poco lo mismo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante

- Terry sigo sin entender nada, me dices que no sigues enamorado de Candy, pero que deseabas que yo me sintiera igual que tú, ¿sabes como me sentí? Temeroso de que me la quisieras quitar, celoso, desconfiado, molesto

- No es exactamente lo que quería que sintieras

- ¿entonces? ¿Qué deseabas que sintiera?

- Rencor, rabia, desilusión

- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿acaso tu estas sintiendo eso?

- Si Albert, pero no por ti o Candy

- ¿Es por la chica que mencionaste en tu carta? ¿Rosemary?

- Si, es por ella

- ¿Qué paso entre Uds. Terry?

- Yo iba a proponerle matrimonio Albert, le dije que estaría fuera una semana, me dedique en cuerpo y alma a buscar un anillo de compromiso perfecto para ella, desde luego que tarde menos de una semana en encontrarlo, decidí ir a buscarla a la escuela para darle la sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo, la encontré besándose muy apasionadamente con uno de mis mejores amigos del teatro… ¿sabes que me dijo?

- No Terry, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que te pudo decir

- Me dijo que lo estaba ayudando a ensayar su papel, jajaja necesitaría ser estúpido para no darme cuenta de que me estaba engañando, ¿Albert porque yo no puedo ser feliz? Yo realmente quería y deseaba esa chica

- Terry, serénate un poco por favor, mira no me puedo siquiera imaginar el dolor y la desilusión que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que acabas de decirme

- No se a que parte de todo lo que acabo de decirte te refieres exactamente

- Donde me dices que querías y deseabas a esa chica, en ningún momento mencionaste que la amabas, Terry, amar es muy diferente de querer o desear, el deseo es parte de una relación, pero no lo es todo, es un complemento nada mas

- Quieres decir que entre tú y Candy…

- No, Terry, no ha pasado nada – mintió Albert –

- Supongo que tienes razón, es que cuando por fin estaba seguro de que ella era la indicada, mira lo que resulto, – dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro

- Terry, aún así me sigue intrigando mucho como reaccionaste con respecto a mi relación con Candy, parecías tan enojado tan celoso…

- Discúlpame por favor, sigo siendo bastante visceral, lo único que yo quería, era desquitarme con alguien y desgraciadamente cuando los vi tan contentos, imagine que eran Rosemary y ese maldito traidor, la rabia y la frustración nublaron mi razón, supongo que me convertiré en un solterón, ya no voy a buscar mas el amor, definitivamente no estoy hecho para eso

- Acabas de decir algo muy cierto Terry, el día que dejes de andar buscando el amor, veras que lo encontraras en la persona que menos te imaginas

- ¿Tú crees?

- Desde luego que si, Terry no se si sea el momento indicado para decirte esto pero…

- Suéltalo ya Albert

- Es curioso, el día mañana precisamente pensaba viajar a Broadway a buscarte para hablar contigo sobre mi relación con Candy

- ¿Acaso pensabas pedirme permiso? Jajajajajajaja

- No seas tonto, desde luego que no, lo que pasa es que Candy y yo nos vamos a comprometer en semana y media, así que pensaba viajar a invitarte y a platicar contigo

- Pues te ahorraste el viaje, porque ya estoy aquí, ¿Cuánto llevan de novios?

- Semana y media

- Wow a eso llamo yo velocidad, Uds. si que no se andan por las ramas, bueno es un decir, supongo que Candy no ha cambiado mucho y seguirá comportándose como un tarzán pecosa

- Veo que ya estas de mejor ánimo, cuando ya haces bromas acerca de mi prometida, por favor no le llames así ¿quieres?

- Tienes razón Albert, disculpa, ella es toda una Srita. Te felicito el amor le sentó de maravilla, se mira muy hermosa, ya no es ni siquiera la sombra de aquella rebelde adolescente que conocí en el colegio, ni siquiera aquella chica que hace solo unos mese me tope en Chicago, ella cambio mucho

- Así es Terry, Candy es otra persona y la amo con todo mi corazón

- Me da gusto por Uds. dos, se merecen ser felices, pero cuéntame como esta eso de que ya no eres mas su padre adoptivo?

- Te lo contare el día de mañana ¿Qué te parece si te quedas en la mansión?

- Pues si no es ninguna molestia acepto gustoso

- Entonces vamos hoy a la mansión, te prestare algún pijama para que duermas y ya mañana platicaremos con mas calma ¿te parece bien?

- Esta bien, así podre saludar mañana temprano a Candy, tenemos tanto de que platicar…

- Creo que será hasta que regrese a menos que te levantes temprano y me acompañes a dejarla a la terminal a tomar el tren

- ¿Por qué? ¿a donde va en plena planeación de su fiesta de compromiso?

- A Chicago, tiene algunos pendientes en el hospital y otros asuntos

- ¿dejaras que viaje sola?

- No viajara sola, la van a acompañar su amiga Patty y Dorothy

- ¿La gordita esta aquí en Lakewood? ¡vaya sorpresa! Por fin se atrevió a salir de su ratonera sola jajajaja

- ¿Por qué dices eso Terry?

- Porque siempre me ha parecido un ratón de biblioteca, tan aburrida y torpe

- Creo que piensas que aquellos a los que conociste en tu adolescencia siguen igual que antes, te vas a llevar una sorpresa enorme cuando la veas

- No lo creo, - dijo Terry levantando los hombros no dándole importancia al asunto.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la mansión, ya era bastante tarde, Candy había desempacado y vuelto a empacar tres veces, pero el tiempo transcurría lento y no sabia nada de Albert, la angustia no la dejaba dormir, ni siquiera se había puesto el pijama, estaba dispuesta a pasar toda la noche en vela esperando a Albert, entonces lo decidió, iba a tomar uno de los autos aunque la tía Elroy se enojara con ella, ya después vería como arreglar ese asunto, bajo a oscuras descalza para no hacer ruido, entro a la biblioteca para poder buscar las llaves de los autos, en eso escucho el motor de auto de Albert, su corazón se acelero, varias sensaciones invadían su cuerpo, angustia, alegría, enojo… entonces dijo para si misma –

Esta vez si que me vas a conocer enojada William Albert Andrew, yo sin poder dormir estoy hecha un manojo de nervios y tú… - se soltó llorando y se sentó en el enorme sillón detrás del escritorio, - ya lo veras cuando entres a dejar las llaves de tu auto.

**CONTINUARA…**


	25. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 25

**CAPITULO 25**

Candy, escucho cuando el auto de Albert se detuvo y ella se asomo por el enorme ventanal, reconoció inmediatamente la figura alta y fuerte de Albert cuando bajo del auto, pero después vio que enseguida otro joven bajaba también del auto, era un hombre delgado y un poco mas bajo que el, trato de reconocerlo pero no lo distinguía bien, vio que ambos se acercaban platicando amenamente, Candy salió sigilosamente de la biblioteca y se acerco a la puerta principal, allí lo esperaría, aparte tenía curiosidad por saber quien acompañaba a Albert tan noche, de pronto escucho cuando el, abría la puerta mientras decía – por favor hay que tratar de no hacer ruido, no quisiera que Candy se despertara – decía Albert al entrar sigilosamente a la mansión - de pronto Candy encendió la luz principal y coloco las dos manos sobre su cintura, estaba muy molesta y dijo –

- Que poco me conoces William Albert Andrew, ¿acaso de verdad pensaste que estaría durmiendo plácidamente sin saber a donde te habías ido? Estaba muy preocupada

- ¡Vaya! Albert ¿de verdad piensas casarte con semejante fierecilla? - Dijo Terry en tono por demás burlón

- Terry ¿tú que estas haciendo aquí? ¿y a estas horas?

- A no pecas, a mi no me vas a regañar igual que al pobre de Albert ¿eh? ¿Qué te parece si mejor me saludas?

- ¿Como estas? – dijo Candy en tono serio

- Uyyy, pero que recibimiento tan efusivo, tienes razón Albert, Candy esta muy cambiada, pero no recuerdo que hayas mencionado que se había vuelto bastante gruñona

- Ya Terry, por favor déjala en paz, Mi amor, perdóname por favor, no quise preocuparte, mira ya estoy aquí y además acompañado de Terry

- Perdona Terry, soy una grosera, pero es que estaba demasiado preocupada por Albert, me da mucho gusto verte

- Igualmente Candy, mírate estas muy hermosa, pecosa pero hermosa, jajajajaja

- Veo que no has cambiado nada, deja mis pecas en paz

- Candy, Terry ya sabe lo de nuestro compromiso

- ¿De veras?

- Así es pecas, los felicito

- Gracias Terry

- Bueno mi amor, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, faltan solo algunas horas para que pasemos por Patty y por mi culpa no has dormido nada

- Tienes razón, por tu culpa, estaba muerta de la angustia, no vuelvas a hacerme esto Albert, después me gustaría que me explicaras con mas calma a donde fuiste - dijo Candy algo seria

- Terry carraspeo un poco y sintió la enorme necesidad de aclarar las cosas, no quería que Candy se enojara con Albert por su culpa y dijo –

- Candy, por favor no te enojes con Albert, la verdad fue culpa mía

- ¿Por qué dices eso Terry?

- Porque yo le mande un recado a Albert, diciéndole que te trajera a casa, porque quería platicar con el

- ¿puedo saber sobre que?

- Cosas de hombres – dijo rápidamente Albert

- Ah, cosas de hombres, pues ¿quiero saber que "cosas de hombres hablaron"

- No seas curiosa pequeña

- Pero es que yo quiero saber

- Candy la verdad es que yo…

- La verdad es que Terry quería darte una sorpresa y me pidió que fuera por el al restaurant ¿verdad Terry?

- Así es Candy – dijo Terry algo sorprendido, Albert es realmente una persona extraordinaria, el mejor de los amigos –pensó

- Bueno pues como dije antes, vamos a descansar – menciono Albert tomando de la cintura a Candy y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Bien, vamos dijo Candy – sonriendo.

Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, Terry los iba observando por detrás y pensaba – en verdad hacen una hermosa pareja, creo que siempre estuvieron hechos el uno para el otro, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo sucediera entre ellos, me da mucho gusto que mis mejores amigos estén juntos – Candy sintió de repente la mirada de Terry y se detuvo casi al final de la escalera para decir –

- Eras tú Terry

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Eras tú quien nos observaba a Albert y a mi en el restaurant

- Pues si pecas, te dije que yo había mandado la nota con el mesero para que Albert te trajera a casa porque quería platicar con el

- No, no dijiste exactamente eso, no mencionaste que habías mandado la nota con el mesero.

Albert y Terry se miraron algo incómodos, parecía que Candy estaba a punto de descubrir la pequeña mentirilla que acababa de inventar Albert, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la recamara de el, entonces Terry dijo rápidamente –

- Claro que lo mencione Candy, lo que pasa es que sigues siendo una chica bastante despistada y tal vez no lo recuerdas

- Tienes razón Terry, tal vez lo olvide – dijo Candy volteando a ver a Albert algo interrogativa y con un leve brillo en los ojos

- Espérame un momento aquí Terry, enseguida regreso para prestarte un pijama – dijo Albert abriendo la puerta de su recamara

- Desde luego, no te preocupes Albert tomate tu tiempo, buenas noches Candy

- Buenas noches Terry.

Candy abrió la puerta de su recamara y Albert le quiso dar un pequeño beso de buenas noches para luego retirarse, pero Candy se volteo rápidamente y lo jalo hacia dentro de la recamara, Albert no se lo esperaba y tropezó un poco hacia dentro, en cuanto Candy lo vio dentro cerro rápidamente la puerta y poniendo las manos sobre su cintura dijo en tono muy serio –

- Ahora si tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente Albert

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

- Pasa que no soy tonta, quiero que me expliques porque me mientes Albert

- No se a que te refieres Candy

- Mira Albert, no quiero que haya ningún secreto entre nosotros, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, quiero saber que fue lo que escribió Terry en esa nota, quiero saber porque me inventaste que nuestra cena iba a tardar demasiado, porque venias tan callado y tan serio cuando regresábamos a casa y luego porque en cuanto me dejaste te fuiste sin dar explicación alguna

- Candy, eso ya no importa ahora

- Pues a mí si me importa Albert, tenemos una relación y yo creía que ambos éramos honestos, ¿acaso me equivoque?

- No Candy, no quiero que pienses eso, te amo y no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, perdóname mi amor, aquí esta el recado que Terry me envío – dijo Albert sacando de su pantalón el recado.

- Candy lo leyó tres veces seguidas, quería comprender lo que decía el recado, era cierto que el recado mencionaba que Terry quería platicar con Albert, pero la primera parte era la que no le agradaba mucho a Candy, decía que Albert no había perdido el tiempo con ella, además Albert después de leer el recado se había mostrado molesto y angustiado, no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando y dijo –

- Albert, no comprendo

- Mira pequeña, Terry viene desilusionado por un mal amor y quería desahogarse con alguien, eso es todo lo que voy a decirte, son sus sentimientos, si el te los quiere compartir esta bien, pero no voy a ser yo quien cometa la indiscreción de contarlos, espero me comprendas

- Esta bien Albert, entiendo, pero dime ¿porque venias tan callado y molesto mientras regresábamos?

- Porque pensé que venia por ti Candy, tenia mucho miedo

- Mi amor, ¿acaso no te demostré ya que todo mi corazón y mi ser son totalmente tuyos? – dijo Candy acercándose peligrosamente a su musculoso cuerpo

- Candy, no me tientes por favor, porque soy capaz de arrancarte la ropa en este preciso momento – le susurro el mientras que con su mano acariciaba despacio el cuello de ella

- Esta bien, tienes razón mejor vamos a descansar.

Candy se retiro un poco de su lado, pero Albert la sujeto suavemente de la cintura y le planto un apasionado beso, mientras la tumbaba con delicadeza sobre la cama y comenzaba a besarla atrevidamente, Candy le revolvía con desesperación el cabello, de nuevo sentía como un calor muy conocido comenzaba a invadir todo su cuerpo, sintió la excitación de Albert sobre ella y lo escuchaba respirar agitadamente, de pronto recordó que no estaban solos y lo empujo, Albert la miro un poco desconcertado y pregunto con voz profunda –

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? pensé que deseabas estar conmigo

- Y lo deseo mi amor, pero no con la tía Elroy frente a mi recamara, ni con Terry en la tuya, nos pueden descubrir, ya falta muy poco para que podamos estar nuevamente juntos

- Perdón será mejor que me retire, - dijo Albert levantándose rápidamente de la cama - buenas noches amor

- Buenas noches, Albert.

Albert se retiro a su recamara y miro a Terry sentado en la pequeña sala, se miraba preocupado y pensativo, entonces Albert pregunto –

- ¿Sucede algo Terry?

- Lo que pasa Albert, es que no quiero que Candy y tu peleen por mi culpa

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque los escuche Albert, escuche como Candy te reclamaba, agradezco que no le dijeras a Candy sobre mi fracaso amoroso, pero si eso implica el que tú y ella se disgusten…

- No te preocupes Terry, Candy comprendió y ninguno de los dos estamos disgustados, todo esta bien, te lo aseguro

- Gracias Albert, de verdad que estoy muy agradecido contigo, bueno me gustaría acompañarlos mañana a la terminal, espero no tengas ningún inconveniente

- Desde luego que no tengo ningún inconveniente, a Candy le agradara mucho, creo que no has tenido el mejor de los recibimientos, ven vamos a prestarte un pijama.

Albert saco uno de sus pijamas y se lo entrego a Terry, le dijo que lo siguiera y lo llevo a una pequeña pero cómoda habitación, lo dejo ahí y le dijo que estuviera listo para las 4:00 de la mañana, Terry le dijo que no se preocupara, Albert se retiro y nuevamente entro a su habitación, se cambio rápidamente y se recostó, estaba sumamente cansado así que rápidamente se quedo dormido.

Mientras en casa de Annie, todos estaban despiertos, Patty tenia bastante fiebre y deliraba, no dejaba de llorar y en su delirio mencionaba a Stear, lo veía sonriente y acercándose, cuando parecía que al fin sus manos se tocarían el desaparecía y ella se miraba en aquella triste tumba sola llorando, desconsoladamente decía en voz alta y desesperada –

- No me dejes sola Stear, llévame contigo, por favor te lo suplico, no quiero vivir mas, yo no puedo vivir así, por favor no me dejes, ¿Por qué tenias que dejarme? Te amo tanto Stear, jamás volveré a amar a nadie, vuelve por favor, me estoy muriendo lentamente.

Annie, volteo a ver al Dr. y le pregunto –

- ¿Por qué no cede la fiebre Dr.?

- Le inyecte un fuerte medicamento, es solo cuestión de esperar a que haga su efecto Srita. Britter, por favor trate de localizar a la persona que llama con tanta desesperación, creo que sería de bastante ayuda cuando ella despertara verlo aquí

- La Sra. Britter contesto rápidamente –

- Lo que pasa Dr. es que el joven que ella menciona esta muerto

- Lo lamento mucho, disculpen

- Esta bien Dr. lo que pasa es que mi amiga aún después de cuatro años no ha podido olvidarlo, lo amaba demasiado

- Comprendo

- Dr. ella iba a viajar a Chicago

- ¿Cuándo?

- Dentro de algunas horas

- Me temo que eso no será posible, aunque la fiebre estoy seguro va a ceder, no recomiendo que ella viaje, necesitara un poco de reposo por algunos días, después podrá viajar, pero definitivamente mañana no

- Esta bien Dr. como Ud. ordene.

Después de un largo rato de esperar por fin la fiebre comenzó a ceder y Patty respiraba tranquila, ya no deliraba así que el Dr. se retiro, tanto Annie como la Sra. Britter estaban muy cansadas, se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco, Annie antes de salir de la recamara de Patty, miro el equipaje que esta había arreglado, sin hacer tanto ruido lo abrió con cuidado y miro que dentro, Patty guardaba una pequeña foto de Stear y una cajita musical, lo volvió a cerrar con cuidado y pensó – necesitas dejarlo ir Patty, no puedes pasarte la vida sufriendo por alguien que ya no esta en este mundo.

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Candy salía rápidamente de su recamara y se topo con Dorothy quien iba a despertarla, enseguida salió Albert y las saludo, dijo que iría a despertar a Terry, pero Dorothy le dijo que ya se encontraba en el comedor desayunando algo, entonces los tres decidieron bajar y se encontraron a Terry devorando su desayuno, se levanto rápidamente y saludo amable, entonces Albert le dijo bromeando –

- Supongo que la cena de anoche fue bastante ligera ¿eh Terry?

- Y que lo digas Albert, jajajajajaja

- Bueno Terry, no quisiera interrumpir tu desayuno pero es hora de irnos, ¿todavía deseas acompañarnos?

- Desde luego que si, espérenme solo unos momentos ¿quieren?

- Esta bien Terry te esperamos en el auto.

Mientras Terry subía a su recamara, los tres se dirigían afuera, pero escucharon que alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras, se voltearon un poco y vieron que era Bill quien bajaba rápidamente, saludo y les pidió a Albert y a Candy si le podían dar unos minutos a solas con Dorothy, ambos asintieron y los dejaron solos, Dorothy estaba muy sorprendida y sentía como su corazón galopaba locamente, Bill le sonrió y le dijo –

- Dorothy, no quería que te fueras sin antes despedirme de ti, mira ayer que fui al centro y te compre esto, cuando la mire en el aparador me recordó mucho a ti y quisiera que por favor la aceptaras y la llevaras en tu viaje

- Pero joven… yo no entiendo porque se toma Ud. la molestia de regalarme algo tan caro

- Porque me simpatizas Dorothy, y porque esta muñeca se parece mucho a ti, por favor no me vayas a decir que no deseas aceptarla, ¿anda quieres? acéptala por favor, te la compre de todo corazón

- Esta bien joven, muchas gracias, esta preciosa, la voy a cuidar mucho se lo aseguro – dijo Dorothy con timidez y sintiendo su rostro encendido

- Dorothy, quiero pedirte un favor, pero prométeme que lo vas a cumplir

- Es que no puedo prometerle algo, que no se si este bien

- Esta bien, por favor llámame Bill, me gustaría que a tu regreso me permitieras conocerte mas

- No lo entiendo joven

- ¿Que te dije? Llámame Bill por favor, en cuanto a tu pregunta, quiero que me permitas conocerte, tal vez no se si algún día te gustaría salir conmigo.

En eso iba bajando Terry y alcanzo a escuchar lo que Bill le decía a Dorothy y se pregunto - ¿Quién será ese tipo que habla con Dorothy? Parece muy interesado en ella, en fin a mi que me importa, parece que todo mundo esta encontrando aquí el amor, seria de lo mas irónico que yo terminara enamorado de alguien de por aquí, ja como no sea de la loca de Eliza todo esta bien, o de la tía de Albert, jajajajaja no pudo evita soltar una carcajada y tanto Bill como Dorothy voltearon y lo vieron, entonces Terry lo saludo y se dirigió a Dorothy diciendo – anda princesa que ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Terry miro divertido la expresión de Bill, a ese chico le gustaba Dorothy, y el quería divertirse un poco molestando, no podía evitarlo estaba en su naturaleza, además estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas cayeran siempre rendidas a sus pies, pero en vez de ver en el rostro de Dorothy algo como lo que expresaban sus fans cada que lo veían, ella lo miro confundida y le dijo –

- Joven Terry, mi nombre es Dorothy no princesa, enseguida voy, Bill muchas gracias por el hermoso regalo, te prometo que la voy a cuidar mucho y voy a pensar en lo que me dijiste.

Bill le sonrió y beso con delicadeza su mano y luego volteo a ver a Terry con esos enormes ojos grises que parecían querer atravesarlo como si fueran cuchillos.

Cuando Dorothy y Terry salían de la mansión ella iba más seria de lo que en realidad era, entonces Terry dijo divertido –

- Cambia esa cara Dorothy, te puedo asegurar que tú le gustas a ese chico, se puso muy celoso de mi

- Esta bien, joven Terry el joven Thompson solo quiere ser mi amigo

- Si claro, estoy seguro de que así es, ¿también esta invitado al compromiso de Albert y Candy?

- Si joven.

Por fin llegaron al auto donde ya los esperaban, subieron y enseguida Albert arranco el auto en dirección a casa de los Britter, mientras Annie trataba desesperadamente de convencer a su amiga de que no debería de viajar, que el Dr. se lo había prohibido, pero Patty estaba bastante necia y decía –

- ¿Sabes Annie? ya tome una decisión y no voy a echarme para atrás por una simple fiebre

- Es que no fue una simple fiebre Patty, entiéndelo por favor, ¿no te parece que estas siendo muy egoísta al querer irte a Chicago así con Candy? ¿te has puesto a pensar que pasaría que si te le enfermas a Candy en el camino? Ella va a arreglar asuntos en Chicago y tu lejos de ayudarle le quitarías el tiempo, mejor quédate y ayúdanos a la Sra. Elroy y a mi a organizar la fiesta de Candy

- Annie, yo no quiero causarle ninguna molestia a Candy, solo que estar en la mansión Andrew me hace recordar tanto a Stear, el saber que su tumba esta cerca me duele mucho, me recuerda que el esta muerto y yo… yo no quiero creerlo

- Patty, han pasado ya cuatro años, ¿Por qué nunca te has dado la oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien?

- Porque nadie es igual a el Annie, por eso, y porque siento que estaría traicionándolo y el no se lo merece

- Estas mal amiga, ¿quiere decir que te vas a convertir en una solterona?

- Si Annie, el amor no se hizo para mí, mi único y verdadero amor era Stear, y pues prefiero quedarme sola a estar con alguien a quien no amo solamente por estar acompañada, además dime, sin en cuatro años no he encontrado a nadie, piensas que de buenas a primeras va a llegar algún príncipe azul y tocara a mi puerta diciendo - hola soy el amor que tanto tiempo has esperado

- Desde luego que no Patty, no seas boba, pero no se, tal vez si te dieras la oportunidad de conocer algún chico… tal vez

- Deja de estarme molestando Annie, he dicho que nunca me voy a enamorar, ¿ya te quedo claro?

En eso se escucho que un auto se acercaba y Annie volteo a ver a Patty con ojos suplicantes, esta movió la cabeza afirmativamente y dijo –

- Esta bien, Annie deja de estarme mirando así, le diré a Candy que no voy a poder acompañarla a Chicago, pero te advierto desde ya, que no iré tan seguido a la mansión Andrew, solo unas pocas ocasiones ¿esta bien?

- Gracias Patty, sabía que no podías ser tan cabeza dura.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, Annie abrió enseguida la puerta, Candy y Dorothy se adelantaron a saludar a Annie y Terry vio que Annie estaba muy cambiada, se le veía mucho mas bonita que antes, y pensó – bueno, ella nunca fue fea pero Patty… la pobre siempre tan insignificante, ya que estuvieron cerca saludaron también y enseguida Annie los invito a pasar.

- ¿Y Patty? ¿todavía no esta lista? Pregunto Candy mirando su reloj

- Si Candy, lo que pasa es que…

- Lo que pasa es que no te voy a poder acompañar Candy – dijo Patty entrando a la sala y saludando.

Terry se quedo con la boca abierta, ¿de verdad esa joven hermosa era la misma Patty del colegio? No podía ser cierto, porque esta era un poco mas alta que Candy y Annie, estaba llena de curvas por todos lados, tenía un hermoso cabello largo y ondulado, además ya no usaba anteojos y vestía un lindo pantalón que resaltaba su hermosa figura, eso no era muy común en las mujeres de sociedad, a menos que se hubiera convertido en una chica rebelde, sin embargo su mirada se veía triste, Albert se dio cuenta de que Terry no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Patty y le dio un ligero golpe en los costados.

Entonces Patty se volvió hacia Albert y lo saludo con simpatía al igual que a Terry.

- Hola chicos, lamento mucho haberlos hecho venir Albert, pero anoche tuve algo de fiebre y el Dr. me prohibió salir, pero si Candy desea que la acompañe aún tengo mi maleta hecha.

- No te preocupes por eso Patty, lo importante es que tú te encuentres bien – dijo Candy

- Disculpen un momento pero… ¿de verdad eres Patricia O' Bryan?

- Así es, igual que tu eres Terry Grandchester ¿Por qué la pregunta Terry?

- No, por nada, es que… bueno estas muy cambiada

- Bueno, supongo que los años me han hecho cambiar un poco – dijo Patty sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Terry

- Tienes razón Patty, soy un tonto

- Patty, Annie, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, no quiero que vayamos a perder el tren

- Candy, ¿los podemos acompañar?

- Solamente cabe una persona mas Annie – dijo Albert

- Annie, no se si tengas algún inconveniente en que yo las lleve a ti y a Patty, claro si me prestas uno de los autos

- Pues, no creo que haya ningún problema si tomamos uno de los autos, esperen un momento, le voy a dejar un recado a mi madre diciendo que fuimos a despedirte a Candy.

Todos se dirigieron a la estación, mientras Albert y Candy iban en el auto, Dorothy miraba como Albert con su pulgar acariciaba la muñeca de Candy y esta le regalaba coquetas sonrisas, se daba cuenta de que cuando la gente realmente esta enamorada no se necesitaban decir muchas palabras, una mirada, una caricia, y hasta una mínima sonrisa decían mucho mas que mil palabras juntas, no había la menor duda de que Candy y Albert se amaban profundamente.

En el otro auto Patty iba sentada al lado de Terry, estaba muy seria y callada, en cambio Annie no paraba de preguntarle a Terry sobre sus giras, este le contestaba como si estuviera en una entrevista, la verdad con quien deseaba platicar era con Patty, ahora comprendía las palabras que le había dicho Albert, **(te vas a llevar una enorme sorpresa cuando la veas) ** Patty se había convertido en una hermosa joven, pero le intrigaba mucho la mirada tan triste que había en sus ojos entonces Terry se animo a preguntarle –

- ¿Y a ti que tal te ha ido Patty?

- Bien gracias

- ¿Solamente bien? ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

- Pues, en realidad no mucho, me he dedicado a viajar y estoy estudiando algo de literatura

- ¿En serio?

- Si, me parece algo interesante

- ¡vaya! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

- Pues ya lo ves que si.

A Annie le sorprendió un poco la actitud de Terry para con Patty, realmente se mostraba como si de pronto le interesara su vida, vieron cuando Albert detuvo el auto en la estación y por consiguiente Terry también se detuvo.

Todos se dirigieron dentro de la estación, faltaban 20 minutos todavía para abordar el tren, cuando Albert dijo –

- Chicos enseguida regresamos Candy y yo

- Claro, no se preocupen, aquí los esperamos, ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Terry

Albert y Candy se retiraron un poco y este le dijo que cerrara los ojos, ella así lo hizo y Albert comenzó a deslizar en su dedo un pequeño anillo de platino con una delicada amatista color purpura y le dijo –

- Ya puedes abrirlos, mi amor, este no es todavía tú anillo de compromiso, pero lo compre con mucho amor pensando en ti

- Es hermoso Albert, muchas gracias, para mi si es mi anillo de compromiso, no me lo voy a quitar nunca.

Albert le comenzó a dar pequeños y rápidos besos mientras le decía –

- No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar mi amor, por favor prométeme que no vas a tardar

- Te lo prometo mi vida, tú también me vas a hacer muchísima falta, no sabes cuanto añoro que estemos nuevamente juntos, como en la cabaña, que me ames locamente, quiero volver a ser tuya

- Yo también Candy, pero ya dentro de muy poco serás mía completamente, así que por favor no tardes

- Sera mejor que regresemos ¿no te parece?

- Claro, se esta haciendo algo tarde.

Ambos regresaron muy contentos abrazados, era hora de que tanto Dorothy como Candy partieran, entonces Albert y Terry las ayudaron a subir el equipaje, dentro del camarote Albert deposito un tierno beso en los labios de Candy y le dijo –

- Recuerda que prometiste regresar pronto

- Si mi amor y lo voy a cumplir

- Te voy a depositar dinero para que compres lo que necesites

- No es necesario

- Desde luego que si y por favor no quiero que te niegues

- Anda pecas, hazle caso a tu prometido

- Pero es que…

- Es que nada, recuerda que muy pronto serás la Sra. Candy de Andrew

- Esta bien Albert, gracias.

Se escucho el pitar del tren y Albert y Terry bajaron rápidamente, Candy se asomo para despedirse de ambos, mientras los veía como se despedían de ella, Candy recordó de pronto una vieja escena, donde miraba a Stear despidiéndola, solo que esa despedida fue para siempre, soltó un fuerte suspiro y Dorothy la miro con interés y dijo –

- No estes triste Candy, veras que pronto regresaremos y nunca mas te separaras del Sr. Andrew

- Tienes razón Dorothy, es solo que recordaba a Stear, ¿sabes? la última vez que lo vi, fue en la estación de Chicago, me había ido a despedir cuando yo partía hacia Broadway a ver a Terry

- ¿De veras Candy?

- Así es Dorothy, si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquella ocasión que terminaría locamente enamorada de Albert, creo que me hubiera reído

- ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada Candy?

- Pues, realmente creo que el amor es inexplicable Dorothy, simplemente se siente y ya ¿porque lo preguntas?

- No por nada, simple curiosidad

- Si tú lo dices.

Cuando por fin el tren partió, Albert los invito a desayunar y todos aceptaron gustosos, a excepción de Patty que fingió una sonrisa, que para Terry no paso desapercibida.

**CONTINUARA…**


	26. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 26

**CAPITULO 26**

Mientras iban rumbo a Chicago, Candy vio que Dorothy dormitaba y decidió sacar la carta que Albert le había escrito, tenía mucha curiosidad y la abrió muy despacio, se quedo sin habla al mirar que Albert había dibujado su rostro muy levemente sobre la carta y pensó – no sabía que Albert dibujara tan bien, entonces comenzó a leer la carta muy emocionada.

**MI AMADA CANDY**

Quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar muchísimo, llevo tu aroma impregnado en la piel, jamás había disfrutado tanto de un vino, ¿sabes por que? Porque el vino es mejor en tu boca, escucharte decirme te amo, es tierno en tu voz.

Antes las noches se me hacían eternas, pero ahora en tú cuerpo me doy cuenta que son muy cortas, estoy enfermo de amor, quiero caminar tu pelo, quiero ser noche en tu piel, después pensar que todo fue un sueño para después descubrirte otra vez.

Tantas veces me soñé amándote, pero ninguna se compara a lo que hemos vivido, es tan maravilloso, que aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo, eres tan mía que… ahora ya eres parte de mi piel, amarte es un delicioso placer, ahora mismo quisiera beber de tu pecho la miel del amanecer, recuerdo mis dedos buscando senderos hasta llegar al final de tu ser.

Hemos bailado el vals de las olas cuerpo a cuerpo tú y yo, nos hemos fundido en las sombras, hemos hecho un poema del amor, nunca olvides Candy que te amo hasta lo locura, soy tu esclavo, soy tu dueño, mi corazón te pertenece desde hace muchos años, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, me envuelves en tú pasión, estaré esperando ansioso tu regreso.

**Tuyo siempre…**

**Albert.**

Candy sentía que su corazón explotaría de alegría, se había enamorado de un hombre maravilloso y el le correspondía, además de ser un muy buen mozo, tenia un corazón invaluable y se lo había entregado a ella.

Tenía ganas de salir y gritarle a todo el mundo que el hombre mas maravilloso y guapo la amaba, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por tanta emoción contenida, tenía que contárselo a alguien, entonces despertó a Dorothy y esta asustada pregunto –

- ¿Pasa algo Candy?

- Si Dorothy, Albert me ama

- Bueno, creo que eso no es ninguna novedad Candy

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Si Candy, todo mundo desaparece cuando Uds. están juntos

- Es que, no puedo creer lo afortunada que soy

- Candy, el Sr. Andrew te ama muchísimo

- Dorothy, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados ¿sabes si hubo alguna chica importante para el?

- Ay Candy, claro que no, de hecho desde que se separaron el no volvió a ser el mismo, siempre estaba triste, pero ahora es muy diferente

- Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón ¿sabes?

- Estoy segura de que así es Candy.

Entonces Candy se sintió un poco culpable por haber despertado a Dorothy, miro la muñeca que está tenía abrazada y le dijo –

- Dorothy, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro Candy, dime

- ¿Te gusta Bill?

- Es muy amable conmigo

- Dorothy, ¿Por qué me preguntaste que se sentía estar enamorada?

- Simple curiosidad

- No te creo, Dorothy, anda dime ¿Qué sientes cuando lo miras?

- Ay Candy, eres muy curiosa

- Anda, no sea mala

- Esta bien Candy, pues la verdad siento que el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho, siento como si un hueco se formara en mi estomago y mi rostro se sonroja

- ¿Jamás habías sentido eso? – preguntaba Candy muy emocionada

- Nunca Candy, es una sensación muy extraña

- Te gusta Dorothy

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por todo lo que acabas de decirme, además yo creo que tu también le gustas a el

- No quisiera hacerme ilusiones Candy, prefiero tratarlo como un amigo, el y yo somos tan distintos, el pertenece a otra clase social

- Ay Dorothy, ¿Qué me dices de Albert y yo?

- Es diferente Candy

- Mira Dorothy, para el amor no existen las clases sociales

- ¿de veras lo crees Candy?

- Seguro que si, bueno Dorothy te pido una enorme disculpa por haberte despertado, ¿que te parece si dormimos un poco y luego pedimos algo para desayunar?

- Claro que si Candy.

Mientras Candy y Dorothy se disponían a dormir en el camarote, Annie, Patty, Albert y Terry, desayunaban en un lindo restaurant, Annie conversaba amenamente con Albert, mientras Terry trataba de hacerle conversación a Patty, pero esta solamente contestaba con pequeñas respuestas, entonces a Terry le pareció que si le contaba sobre sus giras y el éxito que estaba teniendo, tal vez Patty se mostraría un poco mas interesada.

Pero al parecer a Patty no le impresionaba para nada todo lo que Terry le estaba contando sobre su carrera, se mostraba bastante distante y finalmente dijo -

- Annie, ¿podrías prestarme las llaves de tu auto? no me siento muy bien y deseo regresar

- Permíteme llevarte Patty por favor – dijo Terry

- No es necesario que te molestes Terry, me se el camino de memoria

- Pero si no es ninguna molestia, yo encantado de acompañarte – dijo Terry en tono por demás amable

- No insistas por favor, además quiero ir a visitar a alguien muy importante para mí, tenemos mucho sin vernos.

Annie volteo a mirarla con ojos suplicantes, sabía a quien se estaba refiriendo su amiga, de nuevo Patty hablaba de Stear en presente, cada que iba a visitarla era lo mismo, llegaba llena de alegría y muchísimos planes, pero en cuanto pasaban uno o dos días se volvía melancólica y ausente.

Se perdía por largos ratos, luego regresaba con el ánimo por los suelos, aunque había cambiado su apariencia tratando de parecer rebelde y se mostraba fuerte ante los demás solo unos pocos conocían el gran dolor que ella cargaba, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patty que pregunto –

- Annie, ¿me vas a prestar las llaves?

- Desde luego que si Patty, maneja con cuidado ¿quieres?

- No te preocupes Annie, estaré bien, Albert, Terry luego los veo, con su permiso.

En cuanto se despidió, rápidamente subió al auto y fue directo a comprar un hermoso ramo de flores, luego se dirigió a visitar la tumba de Stear, cuando llego, vio que estaba llena de flores, puso encima las que ella le había comprando y se quedo por un momento en silencio.

Soplaba un viento cálido, entonces recordó aquella carta que el le mando, donde el le prometía que iba a volver, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y dijo – no cumpliste tu promesa Stear, no regresaste, ni siquiera te despediste de mi, para ti fue mucho mas importante marcharte a esa maldita guerra.

Stear, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos en el colegio, yo me sentía tan sola hasta que en aquel baile nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me ofreciste tu mano para bailar y a celebrar la vida tu me invitabas, aquel día estuve a punto de que las lagrimas me traicionaran por la emoción.

Ahora una y otra vez, día tras día me pregunto, ¿Por qué alguien como tu tuvo que marcharse para siempre? Me doy cuenta que la vida es algo compleja, pero mas complejos son los designios de Dios.

A veces puedo percibir tu presencia, me hiciste una promesa y no la cumpliste, me es tan difícil aceptar que no estés mas a mi lado… yo jamás volveré a enamorarme Stear, dime ¿como hago para que mi corazón sane de este dolor tan inmenso? Las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, y se decía – cada año prometo que no volveré a venir y vuelvo a caer en lo mismo, en realidad no se si estoy molesta contigo, entonces decidió regresar.

En cuanto Albert y Terry dejaron a Annie en su casa, Terry miro que el auto en que se había marchado Patty no estaba, imagino que ella todavía no llegaba, entonces ya camino a la mansión no pudo evitar preguntarle a Albert –

- Albert, ¿tú sabes a quien iba ver Patty con tanta prisa?

- Me lo imagino ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Tengo que ser honesto contigo Albert, quede muy impresionado por Patty

- Me pude dar cuenta – sonrió un poco Albert

- Bueno, en realidad se convirtió en una mujer muy hermosa, de verdad jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, pero hay algo en la actitud de ella que me intriga, me causa mucho interés

- ¿Qué clase de interés Terry?

- Todavía no lo se, pero siento que hay un misterio que la envuelve, además su manera de vestir no es muy normal que digamos

- Bueno es cierto, no es muy común ver a las chicas de sociedad vestidas con pantalón a no ser que vayan a montar

- Así es Albert, además se notaba ansiosa por regresar, pero pues me fije cuando llevamos a Annie y ella todavía no había regresado

- ¿no te parece que te estas preocupando demás por ella?

- Claro que no, ella y yo somos amigos

- ¿A sí? y ¿desde cuando? si mal no recuerdo todavía el día de ayer le llamaste ratón de biblioteca

- Albert, dime por favor a quien iba ver Patty

- Esta bien, supongo que iba a visitar la tumba de Stear

- Pero ella hablo en presente, no comprendo

- Terry, Patty aún no se resigna a haber perdido a Stear

- Pero ya han pasado algunos años.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la mansión cuando de pronto vieron no muy lejos el auto en donde venia Patty, y Terry le pidió a Albert que detuviera el auto para ver como se encontraba ella, Albert quiso protestar pero Terry insistió y esperaron.

Terry bajo e hizo señas para que el auto se detuviera y ella así lo hizo y pregunto –

- ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada es solamente que queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien – dijo Terry percatándose de que Patty tenia los ojos un poco hinchados

- Si, me encuentro bien gracias, Albert ¿le podrías decir a la Sra. Elroy que mañana iremos Annie y yo para ayudarle con lo de la fiesta de compromiso?

- Desde luego que si Patty, de verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo

- Bueno, pues entonces los veo luego – se despidió rápidamente Patty

- Hasta mañana Patty – se despidió Terry.

El día transcurrió tranquilo para casi todo mundo, a excepción de Albert se sentía inquieto por Candy, la extrañaba mucho, hacía solo apenas unas horas que se había marchado y ya la extrañaba, Terry estaba en su recamara tratando de ensayar la próxima obra en la que actuaría, Albert estaba con Archie y Bill viendo lo de algunas inversiones, pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse, entonces Archie le dijo –

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato a montar? Creo que te haría muy bien despejarte

- Estoy bien Archie, ¿en que estábamos?

- Necesitamos hacer algunas trasferencias, pero Bill y yo nos podemos hacer cargo, no te preocupes, anda ve a distraerte

- Gracias chicos.

Albert se dirigió un rato al jardín y miro a su tía sentada tranquilamente contemplando los hermosos rosales de Anthony, entonces el se sentó a su lado, la abrazo cariñosamente y luego le dijo –

- Muchas gracias tía

- ¿Por qué hijo?

- Por haberse dado la oportunidad de conocer a Candy, pero sobre todo muchas gracias por haberla traído de regreso a mi vida

- William, tal vez fui demasiado estricta y cometí muchos errores en el pasado, ahora que estamos los dos aquí sentados, quiero decirte que comprendo perfectamente el por que te enamoraste de esa chiquilla

- ¿De verdad tía?

- Claro que si, me doy cuenta que Candy esta enamorada de ti y no de tu apellido ni del dinero del los Andrew

- Ella es única para mi tía

- Me doy perfectamente cuenta de eso William, ahora dime una cosa ¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo no hubiera aceptado a Candy?

Albert respiro profundamente y se rasco un poco la cabeza y por fin dijo –

- Me hubiera ido a buscarla y hubiera renunciado a ser el cabeza de los Andrew

- ¡vaya! Por lo visto estas muy enamorado de ella

- Tía, Candy es como el aire que respiro, sin ella siento que muero lentamente, de hecho me estaba muriendo lentamente

- ¡vaya! Creo que ya se te pegaron algunas frases de tu amigo el actor – sonrió levemente Elroy

- No bromee tía, en verdad sentía que mi vida sin ella no tenía sentido

- No necesitas recordarme el lamentable estado en que te encontrabas

- Tía ¿por eso fue por Candy?

- Así es William, no soportaba ver mas tu sufrimiento

- Y ella… ella se veía feliz en Chicago

- La verdad William, cuando fui a ver a Candy al hospital discutimos tan acaloradamente que ni siquiera puse atención en su estado de ánimo, ella tiene un carácter fuerte, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado

- Pues supongo que todo lo que le ha pasado la ha hecho ser mucho mas fuerte cada día

- Lo mas probable es que sí, ahora hijo ¿Por qué invitaste al antiguo enamorado de Candy a quedarse?

- Tía, Terry es un muy buen amigo de Candy y mío

- Eso es mas que obvio William, lo que pasa es que para serte honesta no me parece muy bien que el antiguo novio de tu prometida este instalado aquí

- Tía, yo confió en Candy

- ¿y en el joven Grandchester?

- También tía, no se preocupe, ademas creo que el ahora tiene otros intereses

- Como tú digas William - dijo Elroy sin comprender lo último que menciono Albert.

Mientras, George y Eliza desembarcaban en Irlanda, para dirigirse al asilo de las Magdalenas, ella iba sumamente callada y George le dijo –

- Srita. Eliza, ¿me permitiría darle un consejo?

- Supongo que de cualquier modo me lo darás, así que dime

- Pórtese bien en ese lugar, estoy seguro que si hace todo lo que le pidan, William mandara por Ud.

- George, tu solamente eres un criado, ¿crees que por haber trabajado tantos años para los Andrew ya eres miembro importante de la familia?

- Lamento mucho Srita. Eliza, que durante el camino no haya reflexionado y se haya arrepentido de lo que hizo

- En realidad si hay una cosa que lamento mucho

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Haber fallado en mi intento por separar a Candy de William.

George solamente movió la cabeza en señal de resignación, Eliza estaba llena de odio hacia Candy, tomaron un coche y George le indico al conductor a donde los llevara, durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cuando llegaron Eliza se sorprendió al ver que era un lugar enorme, miro a varias chicas limpiado, todas estaban uniformadas, los recibió una monja un poco mas grande que ella y los condujo a la oficina de la madre superiora.

En cuanto entraron los recibió una mujer de edad, con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, era alta y corpulenta, mientras George platicaba con ella y le entregaba el sobre que Albert había escrito, Eliza pensaba – yo no soy como toda la chusma que vi cuando entramos, yo soy muy diferente, a mi me trataran diferente, se nota a leguas que yo si tengo clase sonrió un poco y la monja se dio cuenta, pero hizo como que no vio.

George se despidió rápidamente y de todas formas se dirigió a Eliza diciendo – piense en lo que le dije Srita. Eliza ahora me voy, con su permiso hermana.

En cuanto George salió la monja se dirigió a Eliza dedicándole una mirada que hizo que a esta se le helara la sangre, entonces esta se volvió un poco hacía la puerta para ver si todavía veía a George, pero la monja le dijo –

- Escúchame muy bien muchachita, de ahora en adelante quiero que cuando te hable bajes la cabeza y respondas a todo: si hermana Grey

- ¿pero porque? Acaso no sabe Ud. quien soy yo?

La monja le dio un fuerte bofetón y le dijo –

- ¿acaso eres estúpida? Acabo de decirte que de ahora en adelante me tienes que contestar que si a todo ¿comprendes? a todo

- si hermana Grey, comprendo

- Así esta mucho mejor, ahora deja tu maleta aquí, no la vas a necesitar, aquí se te proporcionara todo lo necesario para tu aseo personal, no nos gusta la mugre, aquí te enseñaremos a limpiar tu alma de los pecados cometidos, el Sr. Jhonson me dijo que tu nombre es Eliza y el Sr. Andrew me pide que hagamos de ti una persona humilde y de buen corazón, así que lo vamos a complacer

- Si hermana Grey, mi nombre es Eliza Leagan

- aquí ninguna tiene apellido, así que solamente eres Eliza

- Si hermana Grey

- Pues bien, ve a que la hermana Cristina te indique cuales serán tus labores de ahora en adelante

- ¿Como voy un saber donde encontrarla?

- Te esta esperando afuera, anda ve y no me quites mas el tiempo.

En cuanto Eliza salió de la oficina, miro una monja con semblante duro, pero le sostuvo la mirada, entonces la monja le entrego bruscamente una caja, miro dentro y vio que había un uniforme, un pequeño jabón, papel higiénico y un peine, entonces Eliza no pudo evitar decir –

- Hermana, hacen falta varias cosas

- ¿De verdad? sí mofo la monja, y dime ¿que cosas?

- Hace falta shampoo, toallas, cremas, ropa interior…

- ¿Que mas le hace falta a la princesa?

- Bueno, Pues solamente lo necesario para verme presentable

- eres una imbécil, aquí no vienes de vacaciones, así que ven y sígueme.

Enseguida entraron por un largo pasillo hasta que se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta, era como un tipo dormitorio porque miro que había varios catres y la monja le indico cual seria el suyo, Eliza sí quedo helada y no pudo evitar decir en tono molesto a la monja –

- Ud. debe de estar bromeando, yo no pienso dormir en este cuchitril

- Bueno, eso se lo tendrás que decir personalmente a la hermana Grey

En eso iba entrando la Madre superiora y pregunto -

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Lo que Pasa madre es que, aquí la nueva dice que no va a dormir en este cuchitril

- ¿así que te parece un cuchitril?

- pues si hermana Grey

- Bueno, no hay ningún problema por eso, enseguida resolvemos eso

- ¿De verdad hermana?

- Claro Eliza.

Entonces la monja desarreglo todas las camas y tomando a Eliza por los cabellos le dijo -

- Ahora si es un cuchitril, arréglalo inmediatamente, ¿me entendiste?

- si hermana Grey – dijo Eliza con los ojos llorosos

- ¿Por qué lloras? Solamente te estamos dando la bienvenida, hermana Cristina en Cuanto Eliza termine de arreglar todo este mugrero, que se cambie y por favor le indica cuales van a ser sus labores de ahora en adelante

-Claro Que Si hermana Grey.

Mientras Eliza arreglaba las camas, no lo podía creer, todo parecía una horrible pesadilla, no tenia ni diez minutos en ese lugar y ya se le hacía una eternidad, ¿Por cuanto tiempo estaría en ese horrible lugar? ¿Esas mujeres realmente eran monjas? Eran muy malas, ahora comprendía el enorme error que había cometido al tratar de matar a Candy.

Tenía ganas de ir y pedirle perdón a todos y suplicarle a Candy que intercediera ante William para que la sacara de aquel espantoso lugar, por el momento seguiría el consejo de George, se portaría bien y en cuanto saliera de ahí, desaparecería para siempre de la vida de los Andrew.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la hermana Cristina, quien al ver que Eliza estaba tardando demasiado en hacer las camas dijo -

- Veo que eres una inútil, jamás en tu vida has hecho una cama ¿verdad?

- Hermana lo siento, le prometo que tratare de mejorar

- Pues mas te vale, porque detestamos el desorden, te estaré esperando afuera - dijo la monja mientras desarreglaba nuevamente las camas y con una sonrisa irónica decía - es para que practiques

- Si hermana como ud. diga.

En cuanto la monja salió Eliza se soltó a llorar en silencio y pensaba para si misma - Por favor perdónenme Candy, William, pero por favor sáquenme de aquí, no creo poder soportar un día completo en este horrible lugar, cuando por fin termino de hacer las camas, se mojo un poco la cara para poder tranquilizarse, se cambio su hermoso vestido y se puso el austero uniforme que le habían entregado, salió y la monja la llevo donde había muchas chicas, todas llevaban uniforme igual al que le habían entregado a ella , se miraban tristes y ninguna se hablaba entre si, entonces la monja le entrego un enorme canasto lleno de ropa sucia con todo lo necesario para lavar, luego le dijo -

- Este será una de tus trabajos de ahora en adelante

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo?

- Por el tiempo que tengas que estar aquí, ahora no pierdas mas el tiempo y ponte a trabajar.

Eliza se dio cuenta que tal vez le esperaban meses o años en aquel espantoso lugar, pero se prometió a si misma que trataría de ser fuerte y en cuanto saliera, nadie sabría mas de ella, su padre siempre se había mostrado débil ante su madre, ni siquiera trato de defenderla de los ataques de Sara el día que William los cito en la mansión, Solamente se limito a decir - no te preocupes hija ya se le pasara, había despreciado una chico bueno como Bill, todo por complacer a su madre, por ir en busca de la fortuna de los Andrew, ¿Y que había hecho Sara cuando se entero del fracaso de su plan? Despreciarla.

Decidió que trabajaría arduamente sin oponer ninguna resistencia, para poder salir pronto de ese lugar, se iría muy lejos a comenzar una nueva vida, lejos de los Andrew, pero sobre todo lejos de los que alguna vez pensó eran verdaderamente su familia, los Leagan, tal vez se cambiaria de apellido, no quería llevar mas el apellido de alguien que nunca se preocupo por corregir sus errores.

**CONTINUARA…**


	27. Devuelvemé mi corazón cap 27

**CAPITULO 27**

Ya estaba empezando a obscurecer cuando Candy decidió salir del camarote a respirar un poco de aire puro, admiro el hermoso paisaje y de pronto recordó a Stear y a Anthony, miro melancólica las nubes y pensó para sí – mis queridos Anthony, Stear, como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, compartiendo la enorme dicha que vivimos Albert y yo.

Somos tan felices… estoy segura que desde el cielo uds. nos miran y están de acuerdo en nuestra relación, cuantas cosas y dolor tuvimos que pasar los dos para encontrar la felicidad.

De pronto Dorothy se coloco a su lado en silencio, Candy le sonrió amistosa y le dijo –

- Ya falta poco para llegar

- ¿Cómo es Chicago Candy?

- Mmm es lindo, pero no se compara con la tranquilidad de Lakewood

- ¿te gusto vivir ahí?

- Me gustaba más cuando Albert y yo vivíamos juntos

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Dorothy algo espantada

- No seas mal pensada Dorothy, cuando yo llegaba de trabajar cansada de mis labores en el hospital, el siempre me consentía con deliciosas cenas o comidas, me escuchaba, me aconsejaba…

- Candy, ¿y no te sentías mal de que la gente los juzgara?

- No Dorothy, ¿sabes? en ocasiones la gente es bastante injusta, yo no pensaba abandonar a Albert a su suerte solamente por las habladurías una sociedad tan hipócrita

- Tienes razón Candy, de no haber sido por ti, sabe Dios que hubiera sido del Sr. Andrew

- ¿sabes Dorothy? Desde que era una niña, Albert siempre aparecía cuando mas lo necesitaba, ahora mas que nunca estoy segura que nacimos el uno para el otro

- Estoy segura de que así es, Candy

- vamos entremos ya empezó a refrescar un poco mas - dijo Candy mirando su reloj, faltan mas o menos dos horas para llegar.

En casa de los Britter, Annie tocaba a la puerta de la recamara de Patty, esta rápidamente trato de esconder los títeres que había sacado de su maleta, pero Annie entro y los miro entonces dijo –

- ¿otra vez con lo mismo Patty?

- Si Annie, otra vez con lo mismo, no entiendo porque te causa tanta molestia

- No me molesta Patty, es un bello recuerdo que te dejo Stear, el problema es como te pones cada vez que los miras

- Yo no le hago ningún daño a nadie

- Te lo haces a ti misma Patty, comprende por favor

- No Annie, compréndeme tú a mi, siempre que estoy con ellos, siento como si Stear estuviera vivo

- Pero no lo esta Patty, el se fue hace ya cuatro años, por favor reacciona

- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderme Annie? ¿acaso quieres que me olvide de el?

- Patty, no te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, te estoy pidiendo que lo superes ya, que conserves un lindo recuerdo de el, ¿acaso crees que Stear esta feliz de mirar en lo que te has convertido?

- ¿y acaso el pensó en el dolor que me causo?

- Patty, dime una cosa, crees que castigándote ¿lo estas castigando también a el?

- No lo se Annie, de verdad que no lo se, déjame sola ¿quieres? no quiero hablar mas

- Esta bien Patty, te esperamos mamá y yo a cenar

- Desde luego, me arreglare un poco, no te preocupes – decía Patty fingiendo una leve sonrisa.

En la mansión de los Andrew, Albert le contaba a Terry sobre como Candy había dejado de ser su hija adoptiva, Terry sonrió y luego dijo –

- ¡vaya! pues a tú tía realmente le resultaron las cosas al revés, jajajajajaja creo que si hubiera sabido las consecuencias que sus acciones ocasionaron se lo hubiera pensado dos veces, no cabe duda de que el dinero y las influencias sirven de algo

- Se que mi tía no actuó bien, al principio yo estaba muy furioso con ella, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió mucho, fue el enterarme que había ido por Candy a Chicago, jamás lo hubiera imaginado de ella

- Pues si, se ve que tú tía es una persona muy difícil, no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿sonríe alguna vez?

- Jajajajaja claro que sí Terry, desde luego que sus sonrisas son bastante discretas, ella es de otra época, el sonreír tan abiertamente, para ella es una falta de buenos modales

- Es una tontería ¿no te parece?

- Así es Terry, pero debemos respetar su manera de pensar

- Disculpa Albert, es que no comprendo porque una muestra de alegría puede ser una falta de buenos modales, para mi, es mas falta de buenos modales el ser hipócrita y andar cotilleando a espaldas de los demás, te aclaro que no lo digo por tú tía

- ¿entonces por quien lo dices?

- Por la esposa de mi Padre, ella se cree mejor que mi madre, no la soporto y que decir de los pesados de mis hermanastros

- Terry, ¿Qué sientes por tu padre?

- En realidad, lastima, dejo ir una maravillosa mujer como mi madre por conservar un estúpido apellido de abolengo, se caso con una mujer horrible, yo no podría estar con alguien como ella

- ¿Aún no le perdonas el haberte separado de tu madre?

- Albert, eso ya paso, lo frecuento poco porque no deseo ver a su otra familia, pero ¿que te parece si mejor cambiamos de tema?

- Como quieras

- Bueno en realidad quisiera pedirte un favor

- Pues dime, en lo que pueda ayudarte

- Quisiera saber algunas cosas de Patty

- ¿Por qué de repente tienes tanto interés en Patty?

- ¿me creerías que ni yo mismo lo sé?

- Terry, Patty es una chica muy sensible, creo que ella te ha cautivado, pero yo te quiero pedir que no la vayas a lastimar

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Mira Terry, no hace mucho jurabas que estabas enamoradísimo de aquella chica llamada Rosemary, tal vez estés deslumbrado por el notable cambio de Patty, ella no es como las chicas con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar en el ambiente artístico

- Albert, yo no pretendo…

- Terry, se su amigo, ayúdale a recuperar la alegría por la vida, pero por favor no la vayas a lastimar, Candy y yo la queremos muchísimo, Patty es como una sobrina para mi, al igual que Annie, pero te confieso que Patty es muy especial para nosotros

- Esta bien Albert, no te preocupes, intentare ser su amigo

- Gracias Terry, ahora que te parece si vamos a cenar?

- Claro vamos.

Eran las 7:30 cuando Candy y Dorothy bajaban del tren, ambas estaban cansadas por viajar tantas horas, Candy pidió un carro y se dirigieron a su casa, apenas llegaron, Dorothy se quedo maravillada al ver el hermoso jardín de la casa de Candy y dijo –

- que hermoso jardín tienes Candy

- Gracias Dorothy, mi vecino el Sr. Nelson se hace cargo de mantenerlo así de hermoso, ven vamos adentro a descansar.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Candy se encargo de mostrarle a Dorothy su casa, le enseño la recamara donde dormiría y luego le pregunto –

- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar algo? Es que en la despensa no hay mas que cereales

- Oh esta bien Candy, como tú quieras

- Bien, pues vamos, te voy a llevar a uno de mis lugares favoritos, veras que venden unas salchichas deliciosas

- Ay Candy, veo que sigues como cuando niña

- ¿Por qué lo dices Dorothy?

- Pués porque te sigue encantando la comida chatarra

- Vamos Dorothy, no las como a diario, además me recuerda la vez que Anthony y yo comimos una por primera vez jajajajajaja la tía Elroy estaba furiosa porque ambos comimos en la calle, una comida no digna para un Andrew, oh como podría olvidar la cara que puso

- Tienes razón, se armo todo un alboroto

- Bueno vamos y seguimos platicando.

Ambas se dirigieron al centro y llegaron a un lugar muy sencillo y ordenaron, mientras platicaban Dorothy miro a un joven atractivo que se acercaba a ellas y le hizo una seña a esta para que no dijera nada, luego cuidadosamente tapo los ojos de Candy y dijo –

- Adivina quien soy

- ¿Michael?

Finalmente este quito las manos de los ojos de Candy y le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo –

- Que gusto me da verte Candy, pero… estas muy cambiada, te miras mucho mas hermosa que antes, quiero decir siempre has sido hermosa pero ahora te miras… no se, diferente, dime ¿desde cuando estas aquí en Chicago?

- A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Michael, acabo de llegar, mira ella es mi amiga Dorothy

- Mucho gusto Srita. Mi nombre como ya habrás escuchado es Michael Candy y yo somos compañeros en el hospital Saint Anthony

- Mucho gusto joven

- ¡vaya! Que chica tan formal es tu amiga Candy

- Bueno así es Dorothy, no pretenderás que te trate como si te conociera de años

- Desde luego que no, pero no quisiera que me tratara con tanta seriedad ¿van a cenar aquí?

- Pues es lo que pretendemos – dijo Candy en tono amistoso

- Yo invito, y después ¿que les parece si les invito un café?

- Pues… ¿tú que opinas Dorothy?

- Como tú quieras Candy

- Esta bien, quiero que me cuentes como esta Yessi, como salió Jimmy, en fin yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte

- Bueno, pues entonces apurémonos a deleitarnos con esta rica y nutritiva cena jajajajajajaja – rio Michael.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron al auto de Michael y entraron a un lindo lugar donde los tres ordenaron un café, Candy además pidió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate, y se quedo por algunos minutos en silencio, recordando como ella y Albert habían compartido aquella tarta de chocolate en la cabaña, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que Michael tuvo que moverla un poco y luego le dijo –

- ¿se puede saber en que piensas?

- Oh, no es nada importante, solo recordaba una deliciosa tarta de chocolate que Dorothy nos hizo a Albert y a mi

- Ah, si ya recuerdo, el enfermo que fuiste a cuidar a Lakewood – dijo Michael un tanto molesto

Dorothy no dijo nada, pero se pudo dar cuenta perfectamente que al amigo de Candy, al parecer no le caía muy bien escuchar el nombre de Albert, se notaba molesto, de pronto Michael pregunto –

- ¿Así que cocinas Dorothy?

- Si joven

- Por favor, llámame Michael, me siento bastante incomodo que alguien tan joven y bonita como tú me trate de una manera tan ceremoniosa

- Esta bien, Michael

- Bueno, y dime Candy, ¿como sigue de salud la Sra. Andrew?

- Esta bien, gracias por preguntar

- Y… ¿Albert ya se recupero?

- Oh si, gracias a Dios esta bastante recuperado

- Bueno, me da mucho gusto, porque de nuevo ya estas aquí en Chicago y volverás al hospital, de nuevo estaremos juntos Candy.

Dorothy se quedo un tanto extrañada y miro a Candy como preguntándole a que se estaba refiriendo Michael, entonces Candy contesto rápidamente –

- Michael, solamente he venido a arreglar algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes en el hospital

- No te entiendo Candy

- Bueno Michael, la verdad es que dentro de semana y media me voy a comprometer y luego en dos semanas me caso

- Estas bromeando ¿verdad Candy?

- Yo no bromearía con algo tan serio Michael

- ¿Y puedo saber con quien te casas tan rápido? no, espera, seguramente te casas con ese hombre llamado Albert ¿verdad?

- Así es Michael, Albert es mi prometido

- Espera un momento, dijiste que dentro de semana y media apenas se iban a comprometer, entonces, solamente es **tú novio no tú prometido**

- Para mi, es **mi prometido, es mas ya casi lo considero mi esposo** – dijo Candy molesta

- ¿sabes que Candy? mejor hablamos mañana en el hospital – dijo Michael pagando la cuenta y retirándose bastante molesto

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? ese chico parecía muy molesto, me atrevería a decir que hasta celoso

- Yo siempre he considerado a Michael un buen amigo, pero al parecer el hace tiempo confundió las cosas, yo jamás le di esperanzas de nada, antes de irme a Lakewood se lo aclare, en fin supongo que ya se le pasara

- Tremendo problema tienes encima Candy

- No es para tanto Dorothy – decía Candy alzando los hombros y tomando un poco de su café

- Pues… quien sabe Candy, imagínate lo que pasaría si el Sr. Andrew si se enterara de que tienes un enamorado aquí en Chicago

- Creo que no pasaría nada Dorothy, porque el único hombre en mi vida es el, ¿Qué te parece si mejor disfrutamos de nuestro café y luego nos vamos a descansar? olvidémonos de Michael, mañana te voy a presentar una amiga que tengo en el hospital, veras que es una chica bastante parlanchina

- ¿mas que tú Candy?

- Mucho mas que yo

- ¡vaya! Eso si que tengo que verlo jajajajajaja.

Cuando regresaron ya pasaban de las 10:30 el tiempo se les había ido volando, se pusieron a recordar mientras tomaban su café, como fue que llego Candy a casa de los Leagan, como se habían hecho amigas, así que cuando menos acordaron ya era algo tarde, cada una se dirigió a su recamara a descansar, pues les esperaba un día algo agitatado.

En la mansión ya todos estaban descansando, menos Albert que no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre su cama, se levanto de repente y entro a la recamara de Candy, se recostó un poco sobre su cama y pensó – huele a ti Candy, con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar la cama luego de un rato de estar recostado imaginando a Candy, se quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, en Chicago Candy y Dorothy se dirigían al hospital, decidieron que tomarían un desayuno en la cafetería del hospital, pues Candy no quería entretenerse demasiado, en cuanto iban entrando en la cafetería, Yessi estaba sentada desayunando con el Dr. Vincent, se les veía muy entretenidos y animados en la conversación que Candy dudo un poco en ir a saludar pero Yessi la alcanzo a ver y las invito a sentarse.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Candy miro que el Dr. Vincent tenia a Yessi tomada de la mano y sonreía, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña a Candy, entonces esta pensó – ¡por Dios! pensé que nunca iba a ver sonreír a este hombre, entonces el Dr. Vincent interrumpiendo sus pensamientos dijo –

- Hola Candy, ¿que tal tú viaje?

- Bien Dr. gracias.

Candy estaba bastante sorprendida, siempre se dirigía a ella como Srita, White, aparte de regañarla, a pesar de ser un hombre joven siempre le pareció demasiado estricto y serio, así que su actitud para con ella era bastante extraña y que decir con Yessi, quien lo miraba con ojos de cordero a medio morir entonces Yessi orgullosa dijo –

- Mira Candy te presento a mi novio, jejeje bueno creo que ya lo conocías, que boba soy

- ¿en serio son novios Yessi?

- Si, ¿verdad que hacemos una linda pareja?

- Claro, claro, ehmm bueno me da mucho gusto por uds. miren les presento a Dorothy una muy buena amiga de la infancia

- Mucho gusto Dorothy, pero somos unos groseros ¿verdad mi amor? – decía el Dr. Vincent dirigiéndose a Yessi - por favor perdonen, tomen asiento

- Gracias Dr. Vincent

- Bueno, pues es hora de retírame, tengo una cirugía dentro de media hora, así que las dejo para que platiquen a gusto, Yessi te busco a la hora de la comida

- Esta bien mi amor, dijo Yessi dándole un efusivo beso que hizo que el Dr. se sonrojara al igual que Candy y Dorothy.

Cuando el Dr. se retiro, Candy miro a Yessi y no pudo evitar decir –

- ¡vaya! Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa Yessi, ¿tú y el medico mas serio que he conocido?

- Pues, la verdad solo era cuestión de quitarle lo serio jajajajaja

- Ay Yessi, tú no cambias, ¿no que te encantaba el Dr. Michael?

- Bah, es un pesado, se siente inalcanzable, aparte se ha vuelto muy amargado desde que te fuiste, en cambio Vincent, es como un gatito, nada mas le ronroneo y enseguida viene.

Dorothy un pudo aguantarse la risa, verdaderamente Yessi era una chica bastante desparpajada, decía sin tapujos lo que sentía, era un poco parecida a Candy, solo que mucho mas insolente diría la Sra. Elroy.

- Bueno, pero ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue en Lakewood?

- primero deja que Dorothy y yo ordenemos algo para desayunar y te cuento ¿tienes tiempo?

- Pues, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la hora de la comida

- ¿Pero porque? – pregunto Candy

- Me toco guardia nocturna, pensaba ir a descansar un rato a mi apartamento, y luego regresar por Vincent a la hora de la comida, pero por lo que estoy viendo en tú dedo creo que tienes mucho que contarme, así mejor me quedo.

Mientras Candy y Dorothy desayunaban, Yessi estaba que se comía las uñas por saber todo lo que Candy tenia que contarle, pues no dejaba de observar el hermoso anillo que esta llevaba, hasta que por fin Candy dijo –

- Yessi, me voy a comprometer en semana y media y después en dos semanas voy a casarme

- ¿Qué? No inventes Candy, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- La afortunada soy yo, a que no adivinas con quien me caso

- Pues como no me lo digas… no creo que sea con el Dr. Michael ¿o si?

- Claro que no, me caso con William Albert Andrew

- No es cierto, ¿el multimillonario?

- Si, es un hombre maravilloso, es tan sencillo…el es un príncipe – decía Candy con ojos soñadores.

Mientras, Yessi la miraba algo contrariada y volteaba a ver a Dorothy para preguntarle –

- ¿Esta loca verdad?

- Esta enamorada, que es muy diferente Yessi – dijo sonriendo un poco Dorothy

- ¿pero de verdad ella conoce a ese hombre que es un sueño? Yo vivo enamorada de el desde que se dio a conocer en sociedad, la verdad, es guapísimo, digo, mi Vincent es guapo, pero ese hombre parece una escultura, un Dios griego

- Hey Yessi, Albert es mi prometido, así que vete desenamorando de el

- Ay que delicada, lo digo solamente en sentido figurado, también estoy enamorada del actor Terry Grandchester, creo que si los viera a los dos juntos me desmayaría de la emoción, eso sería demasiado para mi pobre corazón – Yessi se toco el corazón dramáticamente haciendo algunos gestos

- Jajajajaja que chistosa es tú amiga Candy

- Oye, ¿Por qué dices que soy chistosa? ¿Acaso dije algo para que te burlaras de mi? Dijo Yessi – tratando de sonar molesta

- Perdón Yessi, es solo que… jajajajaja disculpa es que no puedo evitar reírme jajajaja

- ¿Qué le pasa a tú amiga Dorothy, Candy? ¿porque no para de reír?

Entonces Candy, ya no aguanto mas y soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que Yessi también comenzara a carcajearse, ahí estaban Dorothy, Yessi y Candy, las tres se reían como locas, hasta que las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, los poco médicos y enfermeras que se encontraban desayunando, las miraban extrañados, entonces las tres comenzaron a tranquilizarse y Candy dijo –

- Nada para comenzar un buen día, como reír a pulmón abierto

- Tienes razón Candy - pero aún quisiera que me explicaran ¿que fue lo que dije para ocasionar este ataque de risa que acabamos de tener?

- Creo que será mejor que por el momento te quedes con la duda, ya lo sabrás cuando vayas a Lakewood el día de mi compromiso y después a mi boda

- No te entiendo Candy, pero ¿de verdad te casas con William Andrew?

- Si, Yessi por eso regrese al hospital

- Espera un poco, déjame procesar toda la información que me estas dando, mmm dices que te vas a comprometer en semana y media y que en dos semanas te casas, entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas planeando tú fiesta y todo eso que se hace en ocasiones tan especiales como esta?

- Bueno Yessi, en realidad vine a platicar con el Dr. Martí, voy a renunciar

- ¿has venido a renunciar Candy? intervino de pronto Michael detrás de Candy

- Hola Michael, que gusto verte de nuevo y si, vengo a renunciar, si mal no recuerdo ayer te dije Albert y yo nos comprometeríamos en semana y media

- No puedo creer que ese hombre te este obligando a dejar tu profesión, eso es egoísmo Candy, yo jamás te pediría algo semejante, ¿y sabes porque? Porque yo realmente te amo, cuando uno ama de verdad no obliga a su pareja a renunciar a algo por lo que tanto ha luchado

- Dices muy bien Michael, creo que la última vez no te quedo bastante claro lo que hablamos, así que siéntate por favor, chicas ¿nos permiten unos momentos?

- No hay problema Candy, voy a llevar a Dorothy a dar una vuelta y regresamos al rato – dijo Yessi invitando a Dorothy a ir con ella.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Candy miraba enojada a Michael, sentía un poco de pena por el, pero le desilusionaba mucho su manera de actuar, ¿Quién diantres se creía el para juzgar tan a la ligera a Albert? Además el egoísta era el, finalmente Candy dijo –

- Michael, yo de verdad lamento que no comprendas mi amor por Albert

- Es que entiende Candy, si el verdaderamente te amara no te pediría que renunciaras a tú carrera

- ¿Y porque estas tan seguro que el me pidió que renunciara?

- Pues, por que así son los aristócratas

- ¿Sabes Michael? estas muy equivocado con respecto a Albert

- No lo creo cuando te esta presionando a renunciar a todo lo que amas

- De verdad que pensé que tomarías las cosas con mucho mas madurez, antes de irme te aclare que yo te apreciaba solamente como un buen amigo, pensaba compartir mi alegría y felicidad con todos mis amigos y tú estas entre ellos, o sinceramente ya no lo se

- Es que Candy, comprende, yo te amo

- No Michael, si tú realmente me amaras te alegrarías por mi, de que finalmente el amor por el que sufría me corresponde, ¿que es lo que realmente quieres de mi?

- Que lo dejes y me des una oportunidad por favor

- Michael, ¿te das cuenta quien es el egoísta? Me estas pidiendo que renuncie al amor ¿y sabes que? No pienso complacerte

- Candy por favor, estoy desesperado

- Lo siento mucho Michael, creo que lo mejor será terminar con nuestra amistad, eres muy necio y no quiero lastimarte mas

- Candy por favor… tú no eres igual que ellos, te vas a arrepentir, ellos pertenecen a otra clase social, ¿tanto te importa el dinero?

- Veo que también tienes una opinión bastante equivocada de mí Michael, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que me caso con el por dinero?

- Perdóname Candy, es la desesperación la que me hace decir todas estas tonterías

- Esta bien Michael, pero quiero dar por terminada la amistad que algún día pensé que teníamos, lamento mucho que no compartas mi felicidad, adiós Michael.

Candy fue tajante y se dirigió a la oficina del Dr. Martí, dejando a Michael sentado sin poder articular palabra, Candy estaba a punto de llorar del coraje, ¿Cómo se atrevía Michael a decir que se casaba con Albert por dinero? Nunca espero que reaccionara de esa manera tan inmadura, cuando se detuvo en la enorme puerta de la oficina del Dr. Martí, respiro hondo y luego toco, enseguida se escucho decir –

- Adelante, por favor

- ¿Se puede?

- Hola Candy, ¿como te fue en tu viaje? – pregunto amistosamente el Dr. invitando a Candy a tomar asiento

- Muy bien Dr.

- ¿Ya lista para volver al trabajo?

- En realidad… vengo a renunciar

- ¿pero porque Candy?

- Es que me caso dentro de algunas semanas Dr.

- ¿de veras?

- Si, y pues… como vera voy a estar muy ocupada con todos los planes

- Comprendo, Candy, te vamos a extrañar sobre todo en el área de pediatría, te fuiste sin despedir de un pacientito llamado Jimmy Sanders, estaba muy molesto

- ¡Dios mío! por poco y lo olvido, ¿Dr. podría ver el expediente de el?

- ¿para que?

- Vera, yo le prometí pasar a verlo antes de salir del hospital, pero después las cosas se complicaron y no volví para despedirme, me gustaría antes de regresar a Lakewood ir a visitarlo, necesito anotar su dirección

- Esta bien Candy

- Dr. me gustaría que fuera a mi fiesta de compromiso y desde luego también a la boda

- Desde luego que sí Candy, ¿Cuándo es tú fiesta de compromiso?

- En semana y media y después en dos semanas mi boda

- Veo que tanto tú, como tú novio, llevan algo de prisa en el amor ¿eh?

- Candy se sonrojo un poco y de pronto dijo –

- Dr. invite a Yessi, me gustaría que por favor le diera permiso de asistir

- Mmm, esta bien Candy

- También quisiera invitar al Dr. Vincent

- Candy, ¿me estas pidiendo permiso también para el Dr. Vincent?

- Bueno, si se puede

- ¿no será que lo invitas porque ahora es el novio de tu amiga Yessi?

- ¿Ud. sabe lo de su noviazgo?

- Tú amiga no es muy discreta que digamos Candy – sonrió el Dr. Martí

- ¿Entonces que dice?

- Digo que tu fiesta parecerá un hospital jajajajaja ¿Por qué me imagino que también habrás invitado al Dr. Michael, digo si estas invitando al Dr. Vincent que no es tú mejor amigo obviamente el Dr. Michael no puede faltar

- En realidad si va a faltar, acabo de terminar mi amistad con el

- Es una verdadera lastima, me imagino el motivo, no dejes que esto empañe tú felicidad Candy, ya se le pasara, estoy seguro de eso

- Bueno Dr. voy por el expediente de Jimmy y paso mañana temprano a entregarle mi renuncia formalmente ¿le parece bien?

- Claro que si, Candy, nos vemos mañana.

Candy salió y miro que Yessi y Dorothy estaban dentro del auto esperándola, Candy se acerco y Yessi la invito a subir y dijo –

- Chicas, ¿les parece si vamos por un helado? – dijo Yessi encendiendo su auto

- En realidad quería pedirte un favor Yessi

- Tú dirás

- ¿Me podrías llevar a este domicilio

- Desde luego que sí, me suena el nombre de Jimmy Sanders ¿quién es?

- Recuerdas el niño que se cayo de un árbol y el Dr. Vincent y yo lo enyesamos?

- Ah si, ya se de quien se trata, yo creo que no te espera un muy buen recibimiento con el ¿eh?

- Me lo imagino, ya el Dr. Martí me dijo que estaba muy molesto por no haberme despedido de el

- Bastante, no paraba de decir que eras una novia muy informal

- ¿de veras? – sonrió Candy

- Aja, Candy, cero y van dos galanes plantados ¿eh?

- ¿Cuáles galanes?

- Creo que no te fue muy bien con el Dr. Michael ¿verdad?

- Tienes razón, termine definitivamente mi amistad con el

- No te sientas mal Candy, estoy segura que fue lo mejor, el es muy posesivo, que bueno que aquella vez que te invito a tomar un café, no saliste con el si no, imagínate.

En la mansión Terry y Albert estaban conversando en el jardín, cuando de repente vieron el auto de Annie acercarse, por fin se detuvo y Patty y ella bajaron, Patty como siempre llevaba unos hermosos pantalones color crema ajustados y una blusa blanca con cuello halter, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, iba ligeramente maquillada, Annie por el contrario lucia mucho mas femenina con su diadema y un hermoso y sencillo vestido, también iba un poco maquillada, Archie al escuchar el auto salió inmediatamente a recibir a su hermosa novia con un tierno beso sobre los labios.

Tanto Albert como Terry se acercaron también a saludarlas, Terry no podía dejar de mirar a Patty, se le veía hermosa con esos pantalones y esa hermosa blusa que resaltaba un hermoso busto, pensaba para si – estoy seguro que se le vería todavía mucho mas bella si llevara vestido, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte Patty? Tú sola presencia es como un imán que me atrae, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que volví a verte, ¿Por qué? Albert se dio cuenta y le dio un codazo entonces Albert dijo –

- Hola Chicas, que bien que llegaron, la tía esta bastante ocupada, no sabe ni por donde empezar

- Bueno pues, ya llegamos para tratar de aligerar un poco la carga ¿verdad Patty? – dijo Annie en tono bromista

- Claro, donde esta la Sra. Elroy Albert

- Esta en la sala, las acompañamos

- No Albert, yo las acompaño - dijo Terry

- No te preocupes Terry, yo las llevare, dijo Archie un poco confuso por como se estaba comportando Terry.

Cuando se quedaron solos Albert le dijo a Terry –

- ¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿Porque no dejas de mirar de esa manera tan descarada a Patty?

- Yo no se que contestarte en verdad Albert, lo siento, su sola presencia hace que no pueda evitar mirarla

- Terry, ¿Qué sientes cuando la ves?

- Nunca en mi vida había sentido tantas sensaciones juntas Albert, todo esto es muy extraño, me cautiva su presencia, siento ganas de protegerla, de abrazarla, de que sus ojos me sonrían aunque sea solo un poco, el solo mirarla me causa escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, me duele el estomago, ¿puedes creerlo? Mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera y me desespero porque ella ni siquiera voltea a mirarme, no se como hacer para que ella vea que existo, yo nunca sentí esto con ninguna chica Albert, ni siquiera con Candy, perdóname que sea tan honesto, pero estoy desesperado

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer sientes cosas demasiado especiales por Patty

- Pues si Albert, y ella actúa como si yo no existiera, me ignora

- No, te lo tomes tan personal Terry, ella tiene una constante lucha consigo misma

- ¿Lo dices porque aún no ha olvidado a Stear? ¿Cómo puede seguir enamorada de un muerto? ¿de alguien que la abandono por irse a pelear una guerra que no era suya? - Dijo Terry molesto.

Albert no pudo evitar mirarlo un poco disgustado, estaba hablando de su sobrino, Stear había muerto peleando por sus ideales, Albert dijo con seriedad –

- No deberías de juzgar tan a la ligera a mi sobrino, Terry, mi sobrino era un joven honorable y sensible al dolor de los demás

- Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue y dejo a su novia? Ahí no fue muy sensible que digamos, ella sufre mucho por el

- Me gustaría tener una respuesta a tú pregunta, pero realmente no se que decirte, ahora bien, Terry, no quisiera que Patty se convirtiera en un reto para ti

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que tal vez te atraiga lo difícil, tal vez lo que mas te interesa de ella es que ni siquiera te mira

- No Albert, acabo de ser bastante sincero contigo sobre lo que siento cuando la veo, y créeme, no es un reto, me gustaría salir a montar para despejarme un poco, ¿te importa?

- Desde luego que no, anda ve, Peter esta en las caballerizas, dile que te prepare un caballo

- Gracias Albert.

Terry se dirigió a las caballerizas y mientras Peter le preparaba uno de los caballos, Terry le pregunto donde estaba la tumba de Stear, Peter le dio indicaciones y cuando el caballo estuvo listo, galopo rumbo a la tumba, sentía la necesidad de ir a visitarlo, no habían los grades amigos, pero tenia que reconocer que de los hermanos Cornwell Stear siempre fue el mas agradable, llego pronto gracias a las indicaciones de Peter y bajo enseguida del caballo, miro que la tumba estaba llena de flores, se sentó a un lado y luego comenzó a decir –

- Hola Stear, se que debe parecerte raro que venga a visitarte, pero… ¿sabes? ni yo mismo se que estoy haciendo aquí, tal vez me siento un poco culpable por todo lo que estoy sintiendo por Patty, ella se mira tan infeliz, yo quisiera poder ayudarla, protegerla, pero no se como, Stear, Patty me gusta, me gusta mucho, me hace sentir cosas que jamás imagine que se podían sentir al mismo tiempo, pero ahora que estoy aquí platicando contigo, me siento un poco culpable, te estoy confesando que me gusta tú novia, esto realmente es muy extraño, ¿estarás enojado por los sentimientos que se han despertado en mi por Patty? Me siento un completo estúpido, jamás me imagine estar parado frente a tu tumba hablándote de mis sentimientos, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si aún estuvieras vivo, ¿sentiría lo mismo que estoy sintiendo ahora por Patty?

Se quedo un buen rato ahí, cuando de pronto, Terry escucho que se acercaba un caballo y rápidamente tomo el suyo y se escondió tras unos arbustos, atento se quedo mirando y vio que era Patty, llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores y bajo del caballo y enseguida lo puso sobre la tumba de Stear, de pronto miro como se sentaba sobre la hierba y comenzaba a decir –

- Stear, ¿Por qué los demás insisten en que debo de olvidarte? Yo, yo no quiero hacerlo, ¿Por qué no comprenden que tú has sido y serás el único amor de mi vida? Tal vez a los demás les parezca una locura, pero para mi no lo es, yo sigo amando tú recuerdo, se que critican mi manera de vestir, pero no me importa, yo no pretendo gustarle a nadie, ¿sabes? estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por estar en la mansión Andrew, Annie y yo estamos ayudando a tú tía a preparar la fiesta de Albert y de Candy, la verdad no soporto estar mucho tiempo ahí, miro tus fotos y tú recuerdo se hace presente, no puedo evitar salir corriendo a visitarte y a platicarte lo que siento, muchas veces me pregunto ¿Por qué el fantasma de tu recuerdo no me deja en paz? A veces en un segundo siento ganas de rendirme y mandar todo al diablo, siento que voy en caída libre.

Terry estaba sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, realmente Patty era una mujer extraordinariamente sensible, hablaba con tanto dolor y con tanto amor a la vez, que sintió que en su estomago revoloteaban mil emociones, de repente el caballo de Terry hizo ruido y Patty volteo y miro que los arbustos se estaban moviendo, Terry algo apurado rápidamente se recostó sobre la hierba y encendió un cigarrillo, hizo como que estaba tranquilamente fumando y Patty, llego hasta el y lo miro bastante molesta diciendo –

- ¿Que estas haciendo tú aquí?

- Hola Patty

- Te acabo de hacer una pregunta Terry

- Bueno, vine a visitar a Stear y luego me pareció buena idea descansar aquí y fumar un poco

- Es raro que tú vengas a visitar a Stear

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú y el nunca fueron grandes amigos

- Pero si conocidos Patty, no había tenido oportunidad de visitarlo, así que decidí aprovechar ya que estoy aquí en Lakewood

- Esta bien, bueno te dejo para que sigas llenándote de veneno los pulmones

- Espera Patty - dijo Terry apagando el cigarrillo

- No te molestes conmigo, por favor, si tanto te molesta que fume dejare de hacerlo

- A mi me da igual si quieres seguir fumando Terry, solo que por favor no lo hagas cerca de la tumba de Stear

- ¿Por qué? ¿Se puede morir?

- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre – dijo Patty molesta y dándose la vuelta

- No quise decir eso, por favor perdóname, soy un tonto

- Pues si que lo eres

- ¿Puedo preguntarte a donde vas ahora?

- De regreso a la mansión

- Pues vamos, yo ya tengo rato que salí a cabalgar y también quisiera regresar, ¿te molesta si regresamos juntos?

- Me da igual – dijo Patty montando su caballo.

Terry rápidamente monto el suyo y la alcanzo, Patty iba sumida en sus propios pensamientos, la verdad sentía una enorme antipatía hacia Terry, no sabia por que, pero no le gustaba nada su presencia, en cambio Terry, sentía que su corazón latía frenéticamente.

**CONTINUARA…**


	28. Devuelvemé mi corazón cap 28

**CAPITULO 28**

Terry no sabía ni como empezar a hacerle conversación a Patty, el que siempre se sintió tan seguro de si mismo, se sentía como un tonto, además, parecía como si a Patty le molestara su presencia, por fin se decidió a hablarle, no soportaba ir en silencio a su lado, necesitaba escuchar su voz entonces se animo y pregunto –

- ¿Y que tienen planeado para la fiesta de Albert y Candy?

- Pues, la Sra. Elroy quiere que sea algo grande, pero al parecer Candy y Albert desean algo mucho mas íntimo

- ¿y tú que opinas?

- Yo prefiero no opinar nada, finalmente es el compromiso y la fiesta de ellos

- Tienes razón, además a ellos nunca les ha gustado tanto relacionarse socialmente

- Así es, eso es algo que admiro mucho de ellos, no les gusta llamar la atención como a otros

- ¿a quien te refieres exactamente?

- A nadie en particular

- Siento como si de pronto te estuvieras refiriendo a mi

- Terry, ¿siempre te sientes el centro de atención del mundo?

- Claro que no, ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Pues, porque desde que recuerdo, siempre has sido así, desde el colegio, siempre llamando la atención de todos

- Entonces no estaba tan equivocado, te estabas refiriendo a mi

- Pues si, eres un antipático, sientes que todas la chicas siempre van a caer rendidas a tus pies, solamente por ser el gran actor de moda Terry Grandchester

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo Patty? ¿Por qué te caigo tan mal? Que yo sepa no he hecho nada para que me trates así.

Faltaban tan solo unos cuantos metros para llegar a la mansión, cuando Patty decidió adelantarse galopando con mucho mas rapidez, dejando a un Terry mas que confundido, pero enseguida Terry la alcanzo y ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a las caballerizas, Terry bajo rápidamente del caballo y cuando Patty iba bajando, Terry la tomo por la cintura y acerco su rostro bastante al de Patty, el no pudo resistir la tentación y la beso, Patty forcejo con el y cuando logro separar su rostro, le planto un fuerte bofetón que le dejo marcados los dedos a el y dijo bastante molesta –

- Eso es lo que me pasa contigo, eres un imbécil, ¿quien te crees para besarme? Te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón Terry Granchester

- Patty, yo… perdóname por favor – dijo Terry con voz apenas audible.

Pero Patty ya no lo escucho porque salió corriendo, Archie y Annie se la toparon y vieron que estaba llorando, entonces Archie pregunto preocupado –

- ¿Qué te pasa Patty?

- Nada, no me pasa nada, Annie me voy a regresar a tú casa, espero que no te importe, no me siento muy bien

- Esta bien, deja me despido de la Sra. Elroy y enseguida nos vamos

- No es necesario que me acompañes Annie, en realidad quiero estar sola

- Espera, le diré al chofer que te lleve – intervino Archie

- Gracias Archie, te lo voy a agradecer mucho.

Cuando iban de regreso a la mansión, se encontraron con Albert y este miro a Patty con los ojos un poco llorosos, pero no dijo nada, finalmente Archie le indico a el chofer que llevara a Patty a casa de los Britter, cuando el auto arranco, Archie le pregunto extrañado a Annie –

- ¿Que le pasara a Patty?

- Supongo que lo de todos los años, seguramente fue a visitar la tumba de Stear, sabes perfectamente que siempre que viene aquí, pasa lo mismo

- Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que se fuera a Chicago con Candy

- Tal vez, pero el Dr. dijo que no era una buena idea, Archie, debo regresar inmediatamente a ayudarle a tú tía, le dije que me despejaría un rato, pero ella, ya debe de estar desesperada

- Tienes razón mi amor, vamos, ¿vienes Albert? – pregunto Archie

- Enseguida los alcanzo, uds. adelántense.

Mientras, Terry estaba sentado sobre la paja en las caballerizas, no paraba de repetirse, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy un completo imbécil, bonita manera de acercarme a Patty, ella tiene toda la razón, tal vez siempre he sido bastante presuntuoso, pero es que la tuve tan cerca… ¿Qué me pasa contigo Patricia O'Bryan? Esto realmente es una completa locura, ¿me estaré enamorando de ti? Si es así realmente no se como voy hacer para conquistarte.

En eso entro Albert y lo vio sentado sobre la paja y pregunto –

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mm, descansando

- Eso veo, ¿tienes mucho que llegaste?

- Hace solo unos momentos

- Ah, ¿y puedo preguntar como te fue?

- Pues bien, supongo

- Terry, no soy ningún tonto, ¿Qué paso entre Patty y tú?

- ¿Porque me preguntas eso?

- Porque hace unos momentos Patty iba llorando, es mas, se tuvo que regresar a casa de Annie

- ¿De veras?

- Así es Terry, así que te escucho

- Mira Albert, creo que me estoy enamorando de Patty, fui a visitar la tumba de Stear, de pronto ella llego, me tuve que esconder y la escuche hablarle, decía que sentía ganas de mandar todo al diablo, yo quisiera ayudarle, acercarme a ella, pero al parecer no le simpatizo y menos después de lo que acaba de pasar

- ¿Qué paso?

- Se que te vas a molestar, pero… la bese

- ¿Cómo te atreviste Terry? Si realmente quieres acercarte a Patty, déjame decirte que comenzaste muy mal

- Ya lo se Albert, pero no pude evitarlo, la tuve tan cerca que… me fue imposible poder resistirme a sus labios, o que ¿acaso tú te has portado como un santo con Candy?

Albert de pronto se quedo mudo, no supo porque, pero se sintió descubierto por Terry, ciertamente el no era quien para juzgar el proceder de Terry, es mas hasta cierto punto lo comprendía muy bien, Albert suspiro y dijo –

- Terry, no estamos hablando sobre Candy y sobre mi, sino de ti, aunque no lo creas te comprendo perfectamente

- Albert, ¿acaso estas aceptando que no te has portado como un caballero con Candy?

- Desde luego que no Terry, Candy es una dama al igual que Patty, pero como te dije hace unos momentos, no estamos hablando de Candy o de mí, sino de lo que sientes por Patty, ¿me permites darte un consejo?

- Pues, soy todo oídos

- Terry, pídele una disculpa a Patty, dile que te gustaría ser su amigo, acércate poco a poco a ella, no la atosigues, compréndela, no la juzgues por el luto que le guarda a Stear

- Es que, me desespero, ¿Cómo puede seguir amando a un muerto? ¿un recuerdo?

- Si realmente sientes algo por ella, vas a tener que ser muy paciente, si no, lo mejor será que la dejes en paz

- ¿Eso es lo que tú hiciste con Candy?

- En parte si, Terry, ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando Candy me hablaba sobre ti? Sin embargo cuando uno ama con todo el corazón no queda más que tener paciencia, tú estarías luchando contra un recuerdo Terry, en cambio yo…

- ¿tú que Albert?

- Yo tuve que luchar constantemente contra una realidad, tuve que luchar contra mis propios sentimientos, yo tenia todo en contra Terry, Candy era mi hija adoptiva, además mientras yo moría de ganas por declararle mis sentimientos, ella no paraba de hablarme de ti, ella no dejaba de contarme la cantidad de planes que tenía cuando fuera a verte a Broadway, yo la he amado durante años Terry, pero tuve paciencia y al fin mi sueño mas añorado se ha vuelto realidad, te aseguro Terry que cuando se ama realmente, vale la pena tener paciencia

- Vaya, jamás imagine que hubieras sufrido tanto Albert, solo que hay algo que no me queda muy claro en lo que acabas de decirme

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Pues, dices que la has amado durante años, ahí es donde yo no comprendo

- Terry, Candy me gustaba desde que estaba en el colegio, pero me sentía muy mal por ser su tutor, además de que le llevo algunos años de ventaja

- No son tantos, Albert

- ahora ya no me lo parecen Terry, pero antes si, después sucedió lo del accidente donde perdí la memoria y tú estabas enterado de que ella se hizo cargo de mi, al principio convivíamos como paciente y enfermera, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, mis sentimientos por ella fueron cambiando y termine locamente enamorado de ella, yo jamás le confesé mis sentimientos hasta hace poco y ahora soy el hombre mas feliz, porque ella me corresponde

- No sabes cuanto me alegro por uds. voy a seguir tu consejo Albert, aunque me va a resultar muy difícil tener cerca a Patty y tener que contener todas las emociones que siento al estar a su lado

- Pues, tendrás que hacerlo amigo, ¿que vas a hacer ahora?

- Quiero ir a recoger mi equipaje a la villa en que me hospede, regresare mas tarde

- Pues entonces vamos para que te lleves uno de los autos

- Gracias, Albert en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión, Albert veía como su tía y Annie al parecer estaban discutiendo, entonces le pidió a Terry que aceleraran un poco mas el paso, cuando por fin llegaron vieron que la Sra. Elroy movía la cabeza negativamente, fue entonces que Albert pregunto –

- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí?

- Sucede, que esta niña pretende enseñarme a mi, sobre como organizar una fiesta, tiene ideas demasiado… modernas

- Sra. Elroy, le aseguro que lo que acabo de sugerirle les encantara a Albert y a Candy

- Pero es que yo tenia planeado otra cosa niña, la música que me estas sugiriendo es demasiado… provocativa de mal gusto

- A ver, tranquilícense las dos, tía ¿porque dice que la música que sugiere Annie es de mal gusto?

- Mira Albert, yo había pensado en contratar una orquesta y que tocaran algunos vals, pero aquí Annie, dice que seria mucho mas romántico contratar a ese músico que a ti te gusta escucha tanto escuchar, el tal Fausto Papetti

- Bueno, a ver cálmense las dos, a mi me gusta mucho su idea tía.

Annie no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto en señal de desaprobación, Albert inmediatamente lo noto y dijo –

- También me agrada mucho la idea de Annie

- Entonces decide Albert, o mi idea o la idea de Annie.

Albert volteo a ver a Terry y noto que este tenía una sonrisa burlona en los labios, Albert dijo en voz baja – como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Candy, en fin supongo que tendré que decidir yo, entonces por fin dijo –

- Pues, ¿que les parece si contratamos a los dos?

- Pero William, ¿Por qué?

- A mi me parece una excelente idea – dijo Annie

- Tía, déjeme explicarle, un rato puede tocar la orquesta y después el Sr. Papetti, su música es conocida en todo el mundo

- Y muy criticada por la alta sociedad, sus portadas son… demasiado escandalosas

- Tía, pero no va a traer sus portadas, por favor, complázcame ¿quiere?

- Esta bien Albert, no se porque me pides que organice tu fiesta de compromiso cuando no haces caso a mis ideas, de una vez te aclaro Annie que respecto al arreglo del jardín y el banquete yo me hare cargo, tú solamente te dedicaras a organizar lo que yo considere necesario, y no admito mas ideas ¿queda claro? Ahora tienes que apurarte a contratar a ese músico

- Si Sra. Elroy

- Bueno tía, las dejamos para que se sigan poniendo de acuerdo.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron un poco lejos de ellas, Terry le sonrió a Albert y le dijo –

- Veo que esto de organizar fiestas es todo un lio, de lo que se esta salvando Candy

- Ay Terry, no sabes como desearía que ella estuviera aquí, aunque creo que con tantas ideas juntas, esto si sería un completo caos

- Supongo que si, bueno ¿cual de estos elegantes autos me vas a prestar?

- Pues, ¿que te parece este Horch 853a? es uno de mis favoritos

- En serio me prestarías este increíble auto?

- Por supuesto, Terry

- Siempre quise manejar un auto como este, algún día no muy lejano me lo comprare

- Estoy seguro que así será Terry

- Pues, entonces me voy a recoger mis cosas – dijo Terry mientras subía al auto

- Nos vemos al rato Terry, enseguida le diré a Peter que te traiga las llaves

- Gracias Albert.

Mientras en casa de los Britter, Patty saludo cortésmente a la mamá de Annie, y enseguida se fue a su recamara, se sentía muy mal por lo que había sucedido con Terry, sentía que le había fallado a Stear, no lograba comprender porque se sentía tan culpable, estaba demasiado confundida, entonces muy enojada dijo – no sabes cuanto te odio Terry, como pudiste atreverte a besarme, ni siquiera Stear lo hizo, el nunca me beso, eres un maldito desgraciado.

Terry en cambio, recogía su equipaje y se dirigía a pagar a la pequeña recepción, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Albert, la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, sin embargo con tal de acercarse a Patty, trataría, cuando salió de la recepción, tomo una decisión, antes de regresar a la mansión Andrew, pasaría a disculparse con Patty.

Subió al auto y tomo rumbo a casa de los Britter, conforme iba acercándose iba pensando las palabras exactas para que Patty lo disculpara, ni siquiera cuando hizo la audiciones para que le dieran el papel de Romeo, su primer protagónico se sintió tan nervioso, cuando por fin llego, se quedo por un momento en el auto y luego dijo – Patty he venido a disculparme por lo que paso hace un rato, permíteme ser tu amigo ¿quieres? si, eso le diré, Albert me dijo que comenzara por ofrecerle mi amistad, bajo del auto un poco nervioso y toco la puerta, una chica joven y uniformada le abrió, entonces Terry dijo –

- Buen día, Se encuentra la Srita. Patty?

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto la Sra. Britter.

Terry se apresuro a contestar y sin esperar a que lo invitaran paso a la sala y vio a la Sra. Britter bordando, entonces dijo –

- Buen día Sra. Britter, mi nombre es Terry Grandchester

- Ah si, el famoso actor amigo del Sr. Andrew

- Así es Sra. y gracias por lo de famoso

- ¿puedo saber que se le ofrece joven?

- Eh, bueno quisiera hablar con la Srita. O' Bryan

- Tome asiento por favor, en seguida la mando llamar

- Es ud. muy amable Sra. Britter.

La Sra. Britter, le dijo a la chica que les ayudaba que le informara a Patty que tenia visita, en cuanto la chica se retiro la Sra. Britter le pregunto a Terry –

- ¿hace mucho que conoce al Sr. Andrew?

- Desde que estaba en el colegio

- Bastante tiempo ¿verdad? supongo que igualmente a las chicas

- Así es Sra. Britter

- ¿y como van con los preparativos del compromiso de Candy y el Sr. Andrew?

- Bueno, apenas hoy empezaron, supongo que será cuestión de que su hija y la Sra. Elroy se terminen de poner de acuerdo

- Estoy segura de que mi Annie, le estará dando extraordinarias ideas a la Sra. Elroy

- Y vaya que si Sra. Britter.

Terry se sentía algo incomodo, la Sra. Britter, aunque trataba de ser amable no dejaba de mirarlo con ojos interrogantes, pero su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vio a Patty entrar a la sala, esta trato de poner su mejor cara y saludo, de pronto la Sra. Britter dijo –

- Hola, Patty tienes visita, yo los dejo un momento tengo algunas cosas que hacer

- Gracias Sra. Britter – dijo amablemente Patty

En cuanto la Sra. Britter salió, Patty se acerco a Terry y dijo en tono de reproche –

- Y tú ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

La mente de Terry se puso totalmente en blanco, de pronto se quedo sin poder articular palabra alguna, entonces Patty volvió a preguntar –

- Te hice una pregunta Terry

- en realidad yo… he venido a disculparme

- Esta bien, si eso es todo, ya puedes marcharte

- Patty, yo…

- ¿tú que?

- Quisiera pedirte… que saliéramos a tomar algo, bueno, no me malinterpretes por favor, lo que pasa, es que quisiera que platicáramos un poco sobre lo que paso.

Después de pensarlos por algunos momentos, Patty dijo –

- Esta bien, enseguida vuelvo, voy por mi bolso y a avisarle a la Sra. Britter

- Muchas gracias Patty, te estaré esperando afuera.

Mientras Terry esperaba afuera, recargado en el auto, Patty estaba algo confundida y pensaba para si misma – ¿Por qué tenia que aceptar la invitación de Terry? En fin ya ni modo.

Salió de su recamara y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la Sra. Britter y le aviso que saldría con Terry, ella le contesto amable -

- Esta bien Patty, no vayas a regresar muy tarde

- No planeo hacerlo, con permiso.

Cuando salió, vio que Terry la esperaba recargado en el auto, alzo los ojos al cielo y suspirando dijo – perdóname Stear, te prometí que jamás saldría con nadie, pero solamente es para saber que quiere Terry, finalmente se acerco y el pudo percibir el exquisito perfume a rosas que Patty usaba, abrió galante la puerta del auto, ella subió y finalmente le pregunto –

- Y bien a donde vamos a ir?

- ¿Te parece bien si vamos al centro a tomar algo?

- Esta bien.

El camino se hizo bastante largo, ya que los dos se sentían bastante incómodos, Terry por su parte no sabía ni como empezar a explicarle a Patty lo que había pasado en la mañana, Patty sentía que no estaba bien sentirse nerviosa al lado de el, no sabia porque sentía que estaba traicionando a Stear.

Terry detuvo el auto en un pequeño restaurant y ayudo a Patty a bajar del auto, se sentaron frente a una hermosa fuente y ambos pidieron jugo de naranja, de pronto a Terry le pareció como si estuvieran solos ahí, un incomodo silencio los rodeaba entonces el se aclaro un poco la garganta y comenzó a decir –

- Espero que te guste el lugar

- Si, es muy bonito

- ¿Y como van los planes para la fiesta de Candy y Albert?

- ¿Me trajiste aquí para preguntarme sobre la fiesta de nuestros amigos?

- No Patty, perdón es que no se ni por donde comenzar.

En eso llego el mesero y puso las bebidas sobre la mesa, en cuanto se retiro, Terry comenzó de nuevo a decir –

- Patty, lo que paso hoy en la mañana, no se ni como explicarlo, yo no se que me paso, perdóname, por favor, quisiera que me permitieras ser tú amigo – decía Terry en tono por demás suplicante

- Terry, ¿porque te interesa tanto ser mi amigo? Tú y yo apenas y hemos cruzado palabra unas cuantas veces, nunca te interesaste en ser mi amigo, siempre me ignoraste, te burlabas de mi

- Perdóname también por eso, reconozco que antes cometí muchos errores, no quería que nadie supiera mis debilidades, por eso me comportaba de esa manera tan rebelde, ¿sabes? cuando estábamos en el colegio, sufría mucho por como se comportaba mi padre conmigo, pero sobre todo por lo que yo creía el abandono de mi madre, Candy era la única que conocía mi secreto, siempre ha sido muy buena amiga para mi, de no haber sido por ella, quizás yo jamás me hubiera reconciliado con mi madre, ni tampoco perdonado a mi padre

- Terry, ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

- No lo sé Patty, tal vez porque me inspiras confianza, o tal vez por la manera en que ahora vistes y te comportas

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- A que ahora pareces tú la chica rebelde, tú carácter veo que no es el mismo, ¿puedo saber porque te muestras como una chica dura? A veces pareciera que estas huyendo de algo

- Yo no estoy huyendo de nada Terry

- Esta bien Patty si tú lo dices, ahora quisiera hacerte una petición

- ¿De que se trata?

- Patty, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

Patty lo miro un poco con desconfianza, pero realmente Terry parecía estar cambiado y se mostraba arrepentido por como se comporto con ella en la mañana, además parecía muy sincero al pedirle que fuera su amiga, ¿Qué podría tener de malo que ella se convirtiera en su amiga? Realmente sus únicos amigos varones eran Albert y Archie, de pronto una tímida sonrisa asomo en sus labios y dijo –

- Esta bien Terry, acepto ser tú amiga.

Terry sintió que el cielo se iluminaba en ese momento, con esa hermosa y tímida sonrisa que mostro Patty, además aceptaba ser su amiga, Terry casi podía escuchar el frenético latir de su corazón, trato de mostrarse sereno ante ella y le ofreció su mano, ella dudo por unos segundos, pero después acepto tomar la mano de Terry, sintió una sensación extraña al tocarlo, e inmediatamente retiro su mano, vio un brillo extraño en los ojos de el, pero inmediatamente se volteo a ver la fuente y dijo –

- Este lugar debe ser nuevo, el año pasado no estaba, que bonita fuente ¿verdad?

- Si, es muy hermosa – dijo Terry sin dejar de mirarla

- Terry, ¿Qué sentiste al saber que Albert y Candy se iban a comprometer?

- Me dio mucho gusto por ellos, creo que se merecen ser felices, han sufrido bastante ¿no te parece?

- Si, a mi también me dio mucho gusto que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, tardaron bastante tiempo en darse cuenta

- Patty, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Porque no tienes novio?

- ¿Tú también me vas a cuestionar sobre mis sentimientos? – dijo Patty poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva

- No, Patty, cada quien es libre de sentir como mejor le plazca

- Bueno, la realidad es que me hice una promesa a mi misma

- ¿Puedo saber cual?

- Prometí, nunca relacionarme con nadie, Stear fue muy especial para mi, ha sido y estoy segura que será mi único amor

- Comprendo, me imagino que debió ser muy doloroso para ti enterarte de su muerte

- En realidad Terry, no se que fue mas doloroso para mi, si el haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había marchado solamente dejándome una carta y unos cuantos recuerdos, o enterarme de su muerte, ¿sabes? ni siquiera pudieron encontrar su cuerpo, dijeron que cayo al mar, mandaron únicamente sus pertenencias

- No lo sabía

- Ni siquiera pude llorarle, decirle todo lo que sentía, tal vez, no se, reclamarle el porque se marcho sin despedirse, yo… tenia tantas cosas que decirle

- Patty, ¿tú crees que si hubieras visto su cuerpo sin vida, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora?

- Tal vez, no lo sé, es que hay ocasiones que pienso que el va a regresar, pienso que estará perdido en algún lugar, o que tal vez lo tienen prisionero

- ¿Y porque no lo mandaron buscar?

- Albert lo hizo, pero el cuerpo jamás apareció, solamente los restos del avión que el piloteaba - dijo Patty mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir

- Creo que ahora entiendo el porque no quieres tener ninguna relación con nadie, tienes miedo de volver a enamorarte y luego piensas que pasaría si el regresara

- ¿Tú crees que eso sea?

- Únicamente estoy diciéndote lo que yo sentiría si estuviera en tu lugar

- Gracias por comprenderme Terry, la mayoría únicamente se dedican a criticarme, solo Albert y Candy y ahora tú no me juzgan

- ¿Y Annie?

- Ella es una buena amiga, pero siempre me esta diciendo que es tiempo de que supere la perdida de Stear, a veces hasta siento que se molesta conmigo

- No lo creo, mas bien no le gusta verte triste y se desespera por no poder hacer nada

- Patty, ¿que te parece si damos un paseo?

- Esta bien, vamos.

Finalmente salieron del restaurant y se dirigieron a una pequeña plaza, Patty jamás se imagino que le tomaría confianza tan pronto a Terry.

En chicago tres hermosas chicas llegaban a un humilde apartamento, Candy, Dorothy y Yessi bajaban del auto, Candy pregunto –

- ¿Vienen conmigo chicas?

- Claro que si, amiga, quiero ver como te regaña nuestro adorable pacientito

- Espero que no me de con la sartén jajajajajaja

- Creo que si te va a dar con la sartén cuando se entere de que te vas a casar – decía Yessi bastante divertida.

Candy toco el timbre y abrió la mamá de Jimmy, al principio la mamá del niño no la reconoció pero si a Yessi, miro de nuevo a Candy y entonces la recordó y sonriendo invito a las tres a pasar, les ofreció algo de tomar y luego pregunto –

- Que tal Sritas. ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

- Hola Sra. Sanders, espero que se acuerde de mi nombre

- Y como olvidarlo, si Jimmy no deja de mencionarla desde que salió del hospital

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro que si, no para de decirles a sus amigos que tiene una novia que es enfermera

- Ay Dios, ¿y ahora como le digo sin romperle el corazón?

- ¿Decirle que Srita. Candy?

- Bueno es que vengo a invitarlos a mi fiesta de compromiso y después a mi boda

- Me da mucho gusto por ud. no se preocupe por Jimmy

- ¿Dónde esta el?

- Esta jugando en su habitación

- ¿Podría hablar con el?

- Claro, y no se preocupe, a mi hijo le va a dar mucho gusto la noticia que tiene que darle.

En cuanto la Sra. Sanders, fue a buscar a su hijo, Yessi y Dorothy soltaron una pequeña risilla y Candy dijo –

- ¿se puede saber de que se están riendo?

- Candy me doy cuenta de que eres toda una rompecorazones – dijo Dorothy

- Ya sabes como son los niños Dorothy

- Pobrecillo, ¿te imaginas como se va a sentir cuando le digas la noticia? Si ya hasta anda presumiéndole a sus amigos que eres su novia

- Ay Yessi, no me hagas sentir culpable.

En eso entraba la Sra. Sanders con Jimmy, este sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y abrazo a Candy, muy emocionado decía –

- Lo ves mamá, te lo dije, te dije que ella regresaría a buscarme, oh Candy no sabes cuanto te extrañe, que bueno que regresaste por mi

- Hola Jimmy, perdón por haberme ido sin despedir, pero surgieron algunos contratiempos

- Pues me imagino que debió ser algo muy importante, para que te hayas olvidado de mi

- Jimmy, vengo a hacerte una invitación

- ¿De veras? ¿a donde?

- Mira déjame explicarte, ¿recuerdas que te conté que alguien ocupaba mi corazón?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, me dijiste que el te veía como su amiga y que eran de distinta clase social, pero eso que tiene que ver con la invitación que vienes a hacerme?

- Mucho Jimmy, porque esa persona y yo nos vamos a casar

- ¿De veras? Que gusto Candy, que bueno que tú amor se pueda realizar

- Jimmy, ¿de verdad te da gusto?

- Claro que si, eres una chica muy buena, te mereces ser feliz, el te quiere mucho ¿verdad?

- Desde luego que si Jimmy

- Mas le vale, porque si no se la vería conmigo

- Gracias Jimmy por compartir mi dicha, dijo Candy dejando escapar algunas lagrimas

- ¿Por qué lloras Candy?

- De felicidad Jimmy, eres un chico excepcional, gracias por entender y ser tan maduro, Sra. Sanders ¿tendrá un papel para anotarle el domicilio donde va a ser la celebración? Sería bueno que comenzaran a empacar, no creo que haya ningún problema en que se hospeden en la mansión

- Wow, ¿vas a vivir en una mansión?

- Si Jimmy, y estoy segura de que te encantara

- Ya lo creo que si, ¿mamá podemos ir empacando?

- Espera Jimmy, Srita. Candy, a nosotros nos da mucho gusto que ud. se case y le deseamos que sea muy feliz, pero me temo que no podremos ir

- ¿pero porque?

- Tenemos algunos gastos, pero en verdad le deseamos mucha felicidad

- Oh vamos mamá el casero puede esperar, yo quiero conocer al novio de Candy

- Jimmy por favor, comprende.

Entonces a Candy se le ocurrió una magnifica idea, si ella se quedaría a vivir en Lakewood, ya no iba a necesitar su casa de Chicago, entonces dijo –

- Sra. Sanders, ¿todo lo que hay en esta apartamento es suyo?

- No Srita. Lo rentamos amueblado, además Jimmy rompió una pata del mueble y el casero esta muy disgustado, le prometí que este mes se lo pagaría junto con la renta

- Ay mamá, todos los muebles que hay aquí , ya están mas viejos que el casero – decía Jimmy molesto

- Cállate Jimmy, haz el favor de comportarte – lo reto la Sra. Sanders

- Esta bien mamá

- Sra. Sanders, ¿podríamos hablar en privado?

- Claro que si, Srita. Candy.

Cuando la Sra. Sanders y Candy estuvieron a solas Candy comenzó a decir –

- Mire Sra. Sanders, la verdad es que yo quisiera que Jimmy y Ud. aceptaran vivir en una casa que tengo aquí en la zona de Albany Park

- Pues… esa zona es algo cara, no creo poder pagarle una renta

- No Sra. Sanders, yo creo que ud. no me ha comprendido, yo quiero regalarles esa casa

- Oh no Srita. Candy, como cree, eso es demasiado, Ud. apenas y nos conoce, no entiendo porque desea hacer eso por nosotros

- Porque yo se que uds. son gente muy buena, y ademas yo estimo mucho a Jimmy, por favor no quiero que se sienta ofendida, acéptelo

- No Srita. Candy, discúlpeme pero no podemos aceptar un regalo semejante

- Esta bien, ¿puedo saber cuanto paga de renta en este apartamento?

La Sra. Sanders, dudo un poco en decirle a Candy la cantidad pero finalmente lo hizo, después Candy le pregunto –

- ¿Que le parece si yo les vendo la casa y Ud. me va pagando como le vaya siendo posible?

- Pero, seria tan poco lo que yo pudiera irle dando que…

- Que no se diga mas, mire de cualquier manera esa casa estaría sola, y me gustaría que uds. la ocuparan, además estoy segura que a Jimmy le va encantar, esta en un lugar precioso, hay un pequeño lago que pasa por ahí y un enorme árbol

- Srita. Candy yo… no se que decir

- ¿Qué le parece si le damos la noticia a Jimmy?

- Muchas gracias Srita. Candy, es ud. una joven muy bondadosa

- Me encanta ver felices a los demás, Sra. Sanders, yo le voy a dejar una pequeña cantidad para que le liquide a su casero, por favor, me encantaría que viajaran mañana mismo con mi amiga Dorothy y conmigo

- Pero… esta bien, ahora mismo le diré a Jimmy que comience a empacar sus cosas para poder viajar mañana con uds. le prometo que trabajare mas duro para poderle pagar lo mas pronto posible

- No se preocupe tanto Sra. Sanders, solo le voy a pedir un enorme favor

- ¿Cual?

- Que cuide muy bien el jardín

- Oh pierda cuidado.

Cuando se dirigieron a la pequeña sala, Jimmy y las chicas esperaban ansiosos, finalmente Candy dijo poniendo cara de tristeza –

- Jimmy, lo siento mucho pero…

- ¿Qué pasa Candy? me asustas

- Lo que pasa es que, lamento decirte que ni tú ni tú mamá podrán seguir viviendo en este apartamento

- ¿pero porque? – interrogo Jimmy bastante confundido mirando a su mamá

- Jimmy… la Srita Candy nos va a vender su casa, nos iremos a vivir a Albany Park

- ¿Es verdad eso Candy?

- Así es Jimmy.

El chico se puso a dar de saltos por todo el apartamento, abrazaba a Candy, luego a su mamá, luego de algunas vueltas y saltos por todo el apartamento por fin dijo –

- wow que susto me diste, ¿pero porque haces eso Candy?

- Porque eres un chico muy bueno y porque quiero que vivan cómodos y sin ninguna preocupación de que tienen que pagar puntualmente una renta, yo no llevo ninguna prisa, ¿queda claro Sra. Sanders?

- Gracias Srita. Candy, se lo agradezco mucho

- Bueno, entonces aquí le dejo anotado el domicilio de la casa Sra. Sanders, los espero hoy en la noche, nosotros nos tenemos que retirar, todavía nos quedan algunas cosas por hacer.

Cuando las tres salieron, Yessi miro su reloj con apuro, Candy se dio cuenta y dijo –

- Siento mucho haberme tardado Yessi

- No te preocupes Candy, ¿sabes? cada día que pasa te admiro mucho mas

- ¿Por qué dices eso Yessi?

- Porque los Sanders estaban muy contentos

- Me costo un poco de trabajo convencer a la Sra. Sanders, en realidad yo se la hubiese querido regalar, pero ella no me lo permitió, pero ya se en que voy a utilizar el dinero que me vaya pagando la Sra. Sanders

- ¿En que Candy? pregunto Dorothy

- Voy a abrir un fideicomiso para los estudios de Jimmy

- ¡Candy! eso es una excelente idea

- ¿verdad que si Dorothy?

- Desde luego

- Candy, tengo que pasar por Vincent, ¿me acompañan?

- Oh no te preocupes por Dorothy y por mi, nosotros tomaremos un coche, tengo que pasar a retirar un poco de dinero del banco, vete sin ningún pendiente, ah por cierto ya le pedí permiso al Dr. Martí para que tú y el Dr. Vincent vayan a mi fiesta, así que los espero ¿eh?

- ¿Ya no nos veremos mañana Candy?

- ¿seguirás en el turno de la noche?

- Si Candy

- Entonces mañana te veo temprano, tengo que ir a entregarle mi renuncia al Dr. Martí, mañana quiero partir en el tren de las 5:00 de la tarde, hasta luego Yessi, gracias por acompañarnos.

- Hasta mañana chicas, las esperare en la cafetería – decía Yessi mientras arrancaba su auto.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solas, Candy le dijo a Dorothy - vamos primero al banco y después iremos de compras.

Finalmente tomaron un coche y se dirigieron al banco principal, Albert le había anotado el numero de cuenta, en cuanto llegaron, Candy se dirigió a retirar un poco de dinero y en cuanto salieron Candy le dijo a Dorothy –

- Dorothy, me gustaría que fuéramos a comprar un poco de ropa

- Desde luego que si Candy, como tú quieras

- Ah, pero te aclaro que también te voy a comprar algunos vestidos lindos a ti, y no admito un no por respuesta

- Esta bien Candy, muchas gracias.

Entraron a una hermosa tienda de lencería y Candy estaba muy entretenida mirando algunos Baby dolls, Dorothy estaba mas que sonrojada de mirar aquellas hermosas y provocativas prendas, Candy miraba encantada uno color blanco en encaje, estaba adornado con un hermoso moño, Candy pensaba para si – este me encantaría llevarlo para mi luna de miel, es totalmente diferente de los que tengo, es algo atrevido, pero estoy segura de que a Albert le encantara, a Dorothy le parecía que esas prendas no dejaban nada a la imaginación, entonces Candy se volteo y le pregunto –

- ¿Qué te parece este Dorothy?

- Es muy atrevido ¿no te parece Candy?

- Pues si, pero pienso llevármelo para mi luna de miel

- ¿Y el fondo Candy?

De pronto una amable Srita. Se acerco y sonriendo le dijo a Dorothy –

- Srita. Este modelo solamente lleva las bragitas y el Baby Doll, es el último grito de la moda

- Ah, gracias por la información Srita.

Dorothy jalo inmediatamente a Candy y le comento algo espantada –

- Estas loca Candy, ¿como se te ocurre que puedes llevar ese Baby doll tan atrevido?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me parece lindo, además es para mi noche de bodas

- Pues si Candy, pero no se, tienes que llevar algo mucho mas, no se, como que te tape un poco mas no crees?

- Ay Dorothy, hasta la tía Elroy es mucho más moderna que tú, ¿a ver como que sugieres tú?

Dorothy, la llevo al área donde se encontraban algunas Sras. de edad y le mostro a Candy una camisón blanco hasta los tobillos, tenia manga larga, con adorno tipo babero en el área del pecho y un bordado de encaje alrededor del cuello, y para dar el toque final llevaba un espantoso gorro también bordado con encaje, Candy tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y pensaba - ¿Cómo es posible que Dorothy tenga tan mal gusto? Dorothy interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando dijo –

- Mira ¿Qué te parece esta? es bastante discreto y elegante

- Ehem , Dorothy ven por favor – decía Candy mientras salían del área donde estaban las Sras. Mayores

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Pasa, que se trata de que Albert se desmaye de la emoción, no del espanto de verme vestida así, con eso voy a parecer fantasma, esta horrible, dime una cosa Dorothy, ¿tus pijamas son así?

- Pues si Candy, no pensé que te parecieran horribles – dijo Dorothy un poco sentida

- Perdóname Dorothy, pero es que… eres una chica muy joven, me llevas solamente 3 años, no puedes tener pijamas como la tía Elroy, te voy a comprar algunos a ti también

- Ay no Candy, yo no me atrevería a poner una cosa de esas

- Son bastante cómodos Dorothy, ya veras

- Esta bien Candy, pero que sean cerrados no como el que me mostraste hace rato

- Pierde cuidado Dorothy, que ese me lo voy a llevar yo para mi luna de miel.

Compraron varios modelos, los de Dorothy eran mucho mas discretos que los que había escogido Candy, la verdad era que ella ya tenia algunos parecidos a los que llevaba Dorothy, todos cerrados, ahora Candy llevaba puros de encaje, un poco abiertos y con colores mucho mas atrevidos, enseguida fueron a comprar vestidos para Dorothy, ella no quería pero Candy casi la obligo, diciéndole que como su dama de compañía tenia que andar mejor vestida, en realidad Candy quería cambiar un poco la manera de vestir de Dorothy, para que cuando regresaran, Bill se quedara tal vez como se quedo Albert al verla a ella, finalmente compraron zapatos para las dos, estaban exhaustas cuando regresaron a casa de Candy.

Después de descansar un poco, Candy salió al jardín, cuando de repente algo llamo su atención, se acerco a la planta que le había regalado Albert y vio que estaba llena de capullos, Candy sintió mucha emoción, el Sr. Nelson salió y dijo –

- Hola Candy, que gusto verte ¿Cuándo regresaste?

- Apenas el día de ayer

- Que bien, mira Candy tú planta especial esta llena de capullos, por fin va a florecer, ya no esta mas de luto, a los pocos días de que te fuiste, comenzaron a brotarle

- Si eso mismo es lo que estoy viendo, Sr. Nelson, yo quiero pedirle un enorme favor

- Pues dime, que es lo que quieres que haga por ti

- Quiero llevarme esta planta conmigo, ¿la podría trasplantar a una hermosa maceta?

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo Candy

- Sr. Nelson, ya no voy a vivir aquí en Chicago

- ¿pero porque?

- Muy pronto me voy a comprometer y a casar

- Oh que gusto me da por ti Candy pero ¿y tu casa?

- La van a habitar unos amigos, es una Sra. con su hijo, los dos son buenas personas

- Comprendo, te voy a extrañar Candy

- Sr. Nelson, me gustaría que me acompañara el día de mi compromiso y de mi boda

- Yo encantado Candy, ¿cuando será todo?

- En semana y media

- ¿Tan pronto Candy?

- Si Sr. Nelson

- Candy, supongo que te casas con la persona que te regalo esta hermosa planta

- Así es Sr. Nelson, ¿como lo supo?

- Tal vez porque tú misma me comentaste que esa planta te la había regalado alguien especial, ahora tú estas feliz y mira, ahora ella esta llena de capullos, te dije que era como si estuviera de luto, las plantas sienten Candy, ella ahora también esta contenta, yo con mucho gusto la arreglare para que te la lleves

- Muchas gracias Sr. Nelson, se lo agradezco mucho, ¿entonces cuento con ud. para el día de mi compromiso?

- Desde luego que si Candy

- Muy bien, enseguida le anoto la dirección, de cualquier manera en cuanto regrese a Lakewood le mandare la invitación, espero y ya estén, porque todo ha sido tan rápido que…

- Comprendo hija, no te apures, con que me anotes la dirección esta bien

- Gracias Sr. Nelson, me voy el día de mañana, ¿cree tenerla lista?

- Desde luego Candy

- Bueno Sr. Nelson, una amiga me acompaño, voy a ver si no se le ofrece nada, con su permiso.

Cuando Candy entro, miro que Dorothy estaba haciendo un poco de limpieza, entonces Candy le dijo, que dejara eso y le acompañara a su recamara a guardar las pocas cosas que se llevaría.

**CONTINUARA…**

Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, espero que les siga gustando la historia, que bueno que te este gustando la historia **Sabrina Weasley, Jlee0681, , pues si, el titulo también tiene que ver con Patty, pero los protagonistas siguen siendo Albert y Candy.**

**Faby Andley, ¿pues que te puedo decir de Eliza? Todo se sabrá a su tiempo.**

Muchas gracias a todas.

En fin ya falta muy poco para que nuestros rubios estén nuevamente juntos.


	29. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 29

**CAPITULO 29**

Albert, estaba trabajando con Archie y con Bill, se daba cuenta de que se podría ir tranquilo con Candy a su luna de miel, después de que se casaran, aunque George no se encontraba, los chicos se las arreglaban bastante bien.

Elroy parecía un remolino dando ordenes aquí y allá en el jardín , la pobre de Annie la seguía de un lado a otro anotando cada detalle que se le ocurría a Elroy, en algunas ocasiones, Annie tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no demostrar su desacuerdo, ahora se daba cuanta que realmente era poco el tiempo que Albert y Candy habían decidido para comprometerse, esa era solamente su fiesta de compromiso, después tendrían que planear la boda, definitivamente no tendría descanso por algunas semanas.

Annie volteo a la mansión y vio que Archie y Albert se dirigían hacia ellas, entonces Annie suspiro y le dijo a Elroy –

- Sra. Elroy ¿le parecería bien si continuamos el día de mañana?

- Esta bien, ¿ya anotaste cuantas mesas tendrán que colocarse y la manera en que estarán acomodadas? el color de los manteles, como quiero el arreglo del jardín, donde van a estar ubicados los músicos, ahmm ¿que mas falta Annie?

- Las invitaciones, que tipo de menú se va a servir, las bebidas, el postre, eh creo que seria todo Sra. Elroy

- Ah también anota los uniformes que llevaran los criados

- Si, ya los había anotado Sra. Elroy

- ¿de veras?

- Si Sra. Elroy

- Bien , pues entonces te espero mañana temprano ¿te parece bien? También dile a tu amiga Patty que necesitamos mas ayuda, así que por favor convéncela de que se quede mas rato por favor, las espero mañana temprano a desayunar, ahora te dejo, tengo que seguir ocupándome de otras cosas

- Si Sra. Elroy, como ud. diga.

Albert, al encontrarse con su tía, la detuvo y le dijo que quería hablar con ella, Elroy le dijo que también quería ponerse de acuerdo con el, respecto a los invitados, Archie se dirigió a su novia, quien estaba sentada tocándose un poco la cabeza, se le notaba algo fastidiada, jamás imagino lo difícil que era planear una fiesta con Elroy, era demasiado, exagerada en algunas cosas, pero todo valía la pena por la felicidad de sus amigos, Archie se acerco a ella y le dio un profundo beso por algunos minutos y finalmente dijo –

- Te veo algo fastidiada mi amor

- Ay Archie, es que tú tía es bastante especial, no congeniamos en algunas ideas

- Mi amor, yo creo que es la presión por las prisas de organizar todo esto tan repentino, mi tía esta acostumbrada a planear una fiesta como mínimo, con poco mas de medio año de anticipación ¿te imaginas lo que significa para ella planear el compromiso del cabeza de los Andrew en semana y media? Es todo un reto

- Pues ya lo se, pero de verdad que el reto también lo es para mi, además es doble, porque no me deja opinar nada, espero que Candy llegue pronto y que Patty se decida a ayudarnos

- Tranquila mi amor, te invito a dar un paseo y a comer, así nos distraemos los dos, ¿te parece bien?

- Ay si, gracias mi amor.

Mientras en la sala Albert le preguntaba a Elroy como iban con los preparativos de la fiesta, Elroy le decía que aunque todo estaba siendo planeado con bastante rapidez, estaba segura de que las cosas saldrían muy bien, que todavía faltaba mandar hacer las invitaciones, mandar llamar algunos periodistas, pero Albert le dijo –

- Tía esta bien todo lo que me dice, a excepción de los periodistas

- ¿puedo saber porque?

- Ni Candy ni yo queremos algo tan grande, solamente vendrán personas muy cercanas a nosotros, deseamos algo muy intimo

- Pero, William, tú eres el cabeza de los Andrew, tenemos que invitar a nuestros socios, nuestras amistades…

- Tía, Candy y yo queremos disfrutar nuestra fiesta de compromiso, no deseo hablar de negocios con nadie por favor, yo se que si ud. invita a nuestros socios, no me van a dejar en paz, por favor, no quiero que me estén acechando todo el tiempo

- Esta bien William, solo espero que no se sientan

- No tienen porque enterarse, por eso tampoco quiero periodistas, si quiere hágalo para el día de la boda, pero hoy no por favor se lo ruego

- Comprendo hijo, ¿crees que Candy invite mucha gente?

- Pues, la Srita. Pony y la hermana María es un hecho que si, además de los niños del hogar, tal vez algunos compañeros del hospital, sería bueno que se fueran preparando algunas habitaciones

- Tienes razón, le diré a Dorothy que lo haga

- Tía, Dorothy esta con Candy en Chicago

- Ay tienes razón, entonces le pediré ayuda a Hilary, estoy tan ajetreada que ya ni me acordaba de que Dorothy estaba con Candy

- Tía hay algo mas que deseo pedirle

- ¿Qué cosa William?

- Las joyas de mi madre

- Comprendo, ¿se las vas a dar ya a Candy?

- Por el momento, solamente el anillo de compromiso y el juego de esmeraldas que era de mi madre, quiero que lo luzca el mismo día que le entregue el anillo, un día antes de casarnos le entregare lo demás

- Me parece una muy buena idea, te lo entrego hoy por la noche ¿te parece bien?

- Desde luego que si tía mucha gracias – dijo finalmente Albert retirándose.

En el centro, Patty escuchaba atenta a Terry decir como había terminado su relación con Susana, finalmente Patty pregunto –

- Me da mucho gusto Terry que las cosas entre uds. hayan terminado bien

- Así es Patty, aunque no dejo de sentirme un poco culpable

- ¿Lo dices por lo de su pierna?

- Así es Patty

- Bueno Terry, esa fue su elección

- Aun a sí, no me parece justo, lo que me consuela es saberla enamorada y correspondida

- ¿Y tú Terry? ¿Qué pasa con tú vida amorosa?

- ¿Sabes Patty? Hace no mucho creí haber encontrado el amor, sin embargo no fue así y me alegro de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Me creí enamorado de una linda chica que conocí en la escuela de teatro, pero ella me traiciono con uno de mis compañeros

- Lo siento mucho Terry

- Yo no, ella no despertó ni siquiera la mitad de los sentimientos que yo ahora estoy sintiendo por…

- ¿por quien?

- Por nadie, Patty.

Patty se quedo un poco extrañada, pero decidió no preguntar mas, se hizo un profundo silencio, que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a romper, así estuvieron caminando por largo rato, cuando de pronto Terry dijo –

- Patty, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algo? Ya es un poco tarde

- Uff ni siquiera me di cuenta de la hora que era, mejor llévame a casa de Annie, seguramente me deben de estar esperando para comer

- Vamos Patty, por favor

- Pero es que…

- No tiene nada de malo, anda ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Terry, pero por favor prométeme que en cuanto terminemos me llevaras a casa

- Es una promesa de amigo

- Muchas gracias, amigo – dijo Patty sonriendo, era raro como se sentía, aunque ahora ya no le desagradaba la compañía de Terry, se sentía culpable, era su amigo así como Archie y Albert, pero con ellos no sentía ninguna culpa, ¿Por qué con Terry si?

Entraron al mismo restaurant que al mediodía y Terry le pidió al mesero que les diera una mesa en un lugar un poco mas privado, en cuanto el mesero los iba a dirigir, Patty volteo y miro que iban entrando Annie y Archie, esta sin dudarlo les hizo una seña y ellos enseguida se acercaron a saludar.

- Hola chicos, ¿que hacen uds. aquí?

- Supongo que lo mismo que uds. Terry – dijo Archie

- Pues ¿que les parece si nos acompañan? – invito Patty entusiasmada

- Si a Terry no le molesta claro que si - contesto Annie

- Por su puesto que no me molesta Annie, ya nos asignaron mesa, vamos.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, a pesar de que Archie y Terry no habían sido los mejores amigos en la adolescencia, ahora platicaban animadamente, Terry dijo –

- Oye Archie, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que pelamos cuando yo dije que América era un país pequeño?

- Bueno, lo que mas me molesto fue que dijeras que América era el peor país del mundo

- Tienes razón, fui un tonto, mira quien iba a decirme que yo amaría tanto esta patria, aquí la gente me ha dado una muy cálida bienvenida

- Recuerdo que Candy, Annie y yo estábamos sentadas sobre la hierba conversando cuando Stear nos aviso que uds. se estaban peleando – dijo Patty melancólica

- Es cierto, mi querido hermano Stear, como lo extraño, el siempre tan ocurrente

- ¿Recuerdas Archie, con que emoción Stear logro arreglar el avión de Terry? - decía Annie

- ¿Como olvidarlo? Casi me obligo a trabajar en equipo contigo Terry, a pesar de que me caías tan mal

- Tú hermano era una ser muy bueno Archie

- Si, lo se, gracias por decirlo

- Bueno no nos vamos a poner tristes ahora, a Stear no le gustaría vernos así - dijo Annie al ver a Patty con los ojos cristalinos, ¿Qué van a hacer después de comer chicos?

- Bueno Annie, yo le dije a tú mamá que regresaría temprano

- Pues, ¿les parece si mejor vamos a dar un paseo?

- La verdad Annie, es que salí con Terry desde temprano, y ya quisiera regresar

- Patty, no creo que mamá se moleste, anda vamos a dar un paseo

- Lo siento Annie, pero quisiera regresar ya, Terry por favor

- Esta bien Patty, enseguida pago la cuenta, dijo Terry, comprendiendo como se sentía Patty

- No se preocupen chicos vayan, Annie y yo todavía nos quedaremos otro rato mas ¿verdad mi amor?

- Claro, vayan Patty, gracias por llevarla Terry.

Cuando subieron al auto, Patty nuevamente iba muy callada, pensaba - ¿Por qué Annie, siempre que se menciona a Stear cambia el tema completamente? ¿Por qué le molesta que lo recuerde? ¿Terry la veía de reojo, y aunque su rostro reflejaba tristeza no dejaba de ser hermoso, Patty de repente se volteo al sentirse observada, y pregunto a Terry –

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No se a que te refieres Patty

- Bueno, no se, me miras como extraño

- Perdona, es solo que de pronto te veo triste, pero a la vez molesta

- Tienes razón, es que no comprendo porque Annie tiene que cambiar el tema cuando estamos recordando a Stear

- ¿Me permites darte mi punto de vista?

- Desde luego

- Yo no creo que Annie se moleste porque tú o Archie recuerden a Stear, ella simplemente al ver que te pones triste, trata de desviar la conversación para que no te sientas mal

- Pues…. No lo había visto de esa manera, tal vez tengas razón

- ¿Por qué no lo hablas hoy en la noche con ella?

- Gracias por el consejo, lo voy a intentar

- Pues bien hemos llegado – dijo Terry deteniendo el auto y ayudando a bajar a Patty

- Patty, me gustaría que mañana saliéramos nuevamente a pasear

- No lo se Terry, hoy no ayude prácticamente en nada a la Sra. Elroy ni a Annie en lo de la fiesta

- Esta bien, pero si mañana tienes un rato libre, te voy a buscar, espero que no te moleste

- Claro que no, nos vemos mañana, gracias por escucharme y comprenderme Terry.

Antes de que Patty se fuera, Terry tomo su mano y le dio un tibio beso en el dorso, Patty se sintió muy extraña e inmediatamente retiro su mano, y se metió rápido a la casa, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, mientras Terry se tocaba los labios con la punta de sus dedos, sentía que su corazón y su estomago estaban encogidos, pensaba – Albert tenia razón, yo te ayudare a curar esa herida, voy a ir poco a poco contigo, porque deseo amarte, eres muy especial Patty, no sabes lo que me costo contenerme y no volver a besarte, pero quiero que la próxima vez tú correspondas a mi beso, quiero que lo desees tanto como yo lo estoy deseando ahora.

Mientras en el restaurant, Annie y Archie platicaban, de pronto Archie dijo –

- Es extraño que Patty estuviera aquí con Terry ¿no te parece?

- Pues si, la verdad me sorprendió mucho, nunca fueron amigos, en realidad Terry ha sido amigo solamente de Candy y de Albert, a nosotros muy poca veces nos hablo

- Bueno, tal vez, le haga bien su amistad, al parecer Terry ha cambiado

- Tienes razón Archie, ah pero esa Patty me va oír, mira que mientras yo ando organizando junto con tú tía la fiesta, Patty se pasea de lo lindo con Terry

- Ay Annie, has como si ella se hubiera ido con Candy a Chicago

- Tienes razón, Archie.

Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde cuando Terry regresaba a la mansión, se encontró con Albert sentado plácidamente en la sala, este al verlo le dijo –

- Hola Terry, no pensé que tardarías tanto

- Perdona Albert, lo que pasa es que invite a Patty a tomar algo y después estuvimos paseando, precisamente ahora vengo de dejarla en casa de los Britter

- Vaya, eso si que es una verdadera sorpresa, me imagino que no fue tan fácil convencerla ¿verdad?

- Así es, decidí seguir tu consejo, realmente Patty es una mujer extraordinaria, es muy sensible, Albert, quisiera preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste que el cuerpo de Stear jamás apareció?

- Quizás porque dejamos mucho tiempo sin vernos y no hubo la oportunidad, pero ¿Por qué el interés ahora?

- Porque Stear es el motivo que no le permite a Patty enamorarse de nadie

- ¿de verdad?

- Si, hoy sin darse cuenta me lo dijo, desde luego no como yo te lo estoy diciendo, pero me dijo que tal vez si hubiera visto su cuerpo, las cosas serían diferentes

- Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado

- Albert, ¿realmente crees que el este muerto?

- Si Terry

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

- Porque hasta hace un año ceso la investigación, lo mande buscar no solamente en el mar, sino también en las prisiones, en los campos, en todos los lugares posibles, pero el no apareció y ya han pasado mas de cuatro años, el año pasado fue la última búsqueda – menciono triste Albert

- Perdona Albert, no quise que te pusieras de esa manera

- Descuida, yo hubiera querido ahorrarle este dolor a mi familia y con esto me refiero también a Patty, ella es como una sobrina para mi

- Comprendo, pero mejor cambiemos de tema ¿te parece?

- Desde luego

- ¿Ya compraste el anillo de compromiso para Candy?

- Bueno, le voy a dar el que era de mi madre, es una tradición ¿sabes?

- Me lo imagino

- ¿Qué estará haciendo tarzan pecosa en Chicago?

- Terry, no olvides que dentro de poco ella será la Sra. Candy Andrew – dijo orgulloso Albert

- Si, pero no por eso deja de ser un tarzan pecosa

- Tú no cambias, en fin ya ansió con todas mis fuerzas que regrese, quiero verla, besarla, tocarla,

- ¡Albert! Es que acaso tú y ella…

- Vamos Terry, es solo un decir, ¿acaso tú no quisieras hacer lo mismo con Patty? – dijo Albert tratando de desviar el tema

- Pues la verdad es que sí, su cercanía me vuelve loco, pero yo tendré que tener mucha paciencia con ella, ahora te dejo, porque voy a acomodar mis cosas

- Esta bien Terry, te veo a la hora de la cena

- Nos vemos.

Mientras en Chicago, Candy y Dorothy, terminaban de arreglar las pocas cosas que se llevaría Candy de ahí, de repente se escucho el timbre y Dorothy bajo a abrir, eran la Sra. Sanders y Jimmy, Dorothy los invito a pasar y Jimmy no dejaba de examinar la casa con admiración, sus ojos brillaban alegres y decía –

- Mira mamá, que hermosa es la casa de Candy

En eso salió Candy de la recamara y le contesto –

- En realidad esta casa ya es de uds. Jimmy

- Oh Candy, eres muy buena, no se como te lo vamos a pagar

- Pues yo si Jimmy, tú me tienes que prometer que vas a estudiar mucho

- Te lo prometo Candy, ¿y mi mamá?

- Tú mamá me tiene que prometer que nunca dejaras que faltes a la escuela

- Se lo prometo Srita. Candy

- Pues bien, ¿ya cenaron?

- Si Srita. Candy, también ya tenemos listo lo que nos vamos a llevar para viajar

- Excelente, pues nosotras saldremos a cenar, los dejaremos solos para que se instalen, ¿les parece bien?

- Es ud. muy amable Srita. Candy, muchas gracias.

Dorothy y Candy, salieron tranquilamente a cenar, cuando llegaron ya Jimmy se había dormido, la Sra. Sanders les explico que anduvo un buen rato brincando de un lado a otro, por eso se había cansado, - le dijo a Candy

- Srita. Candy, vino a presentarse con nosotros el Sr. Nelson

- Que bien, ya le había informado yo que uds. habitarían de ahora en adelante esta casa

- Si Candy, me lo dijo, también vino a traer esta planta

- Oh, ya lo hizo tan rápido, a Albert le dará mucho gusto ver que todavía conservo nuestra planta especial

- ¿Qué planta es Candy?

- Se llama, labios de mujer y Albert me la regalo cuando aún vivíamos en el apartamento Dorothy

- Es una planta muy poco común Srita. Candy – intervino la Sra. Sanders

- Y es muy especial para mi, Sra. Sanders

- Candy, ¿y ni con semejantes pistas te diste cuenta de los sentimientos que tenia el Sr. Andrew por ti?

- ¿Por qué dice eso Srita. Dorothy?

- ¿Qué les parece si preparamos un delicioso café y les cuento?

Mientras en la en Chicago Candy, Dorothy y la Sra. Sanders tomaban un delicioso café, en Lakewood, Albert estaba en su habitación tratando de dormir, era la segunda noche sin Candy, el saberla lejos hacia que se le fuera el sueño, pensaba para si mismo – mi pequeña, como extraño tú cuerpo, tus manos tocándome, extraño tanto el sabor de tus labios, el aroma de tú piel, en cuanto regreses no se como vamos a hacer, pero deseo que estemos juntos, que hagamos el amor.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba a su puerta, invito a entrar y vio que era Terry, entonces cuando este cerró la puerta dijo –

- Perdón por venir tan tarde, pero es que no podía dormir Albert y al parecer tú tampoco

- Extraño a Candy, ya quiero que regrese, me hace mucha falta su presencia, pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, pero necesito que me contestes con sinceridad

- Pues, tú dirás

- ¿Crees que soy presuntuoso y que siempre quiero llamar la atención de los demás?

- Bueno, presuntuoso no, pero si, si llamas la atención de los demás, ¿Por qué la pregunta Terry?

- Ya no quiero ser así, y me gustaría cambiar

- Terry, es bueno cambiar, pero… tú llamas la atención sin querer, ¿Por qué de repente quieres cambiar eso de ti?

- Bueno, es por Patty

- ¿Ella te lo pidió?

- No, pero se que es algo que le molesta de mi

- Terry, ¿estas dispuesto a dejar el teatro por ella?

- Albert, tú sabes que el teatro es muy importante para mi, es mas, forma parte de mi vida

- Entonces dime, ¿como vas a hacer para evitar llamar la atención? tú carrera lo requiere Terry, piénsalo muy bien

- Caray, no lo había pensado

- Inclusive aunque dejaras el teatro, tú madre es una actriz muy famosa

- Pues si

- Mira Terry, apenas el de día de hoy tú y Patty salieron, ve despacio, así como tú la estas conociendo, muéstrale como eres realmente, compártele tus gustos, cuéntale cuales son tus anhelos

- Tienes mucha razón Albert, gracias por aconsejarme, siempre has sido un muy buen amigo, bueno ahora te dejo para que descanses, buenas noches

- Buenas noches Terry.

En casa de Annie, Patty se encontraba en su recamara bastante pensativa, se preguntaba – ¿estarás molesto conmigo Stear? ¿Por qué me siento culpable al estar cerca de Terry? Ni con Albert, ni con Archie me siento así, es como si de pronto te faltara al respeto, Dios, ¿porque me siento tan extraña a su lado? Me inquieta su presencia, todo esto es bastante extraño.

De pronto Annie toco a su puerta y entro como ya era su costumbre y dijo –

- Que bueno que todavía no te acuestas, quisiera hablar contigo

- Yo también quiero hablar contigo Annie

- Pues, entonces comienza tú

- No, Annie, tú entraste a mi recamara, así que te cedo la palabra

- Esta bien, mmm déjame ver por donde empiezo, bueno pues comenzare por preguntarte ¿desde cuando eres tan amiga de Terry?

- ¿Te molesta?

- Desde luego que no Patty, es solo que me extraño mucho el verlos juntos, uds. nunca fueron los mejores amigos, es mas apenas y se dirigían la palabra, que yo sepa Terry es amigo de Albert y de Candy

- Pues, ahora lo es también mío

- ¡vaya! Pues eso si que no me lo esperaba, uds. no tienen nada en común

- Annie ¿Por qué siempre insistes en meterte en mi vida?, ahora aparte de casi prohibirme que recuerde a Stear, ¿tengo que darte explicaciones respecto a mis nuevos amigos?

- Claro que no Patty, no seas boba, simplemente siempre creí que no era de tú agrado

- Annie, me di cuenta que la gente cambia y Terry ha cambiado, me ofreció su amistad y yo simplemente la acepte

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, creo que nos precipitamos en juzgarlo, el es un chico que ha sufrido mucho

- Jamás imagine escuchar que lo fueras a defender

- No es que lo este defendiendo Annie, ¿sabes? el me escucho, comprendió mis sentimientos por Stear, no me juzgo como tú Annie

- Patty yo…

- Annie, yo quisiera platicarte tantas cosas… pero es que tengo miedo de que me juzgues, me critiques, yo no soy tan perfecta como tú, soy una persona llena de defectos, de contradicciones, ahora mismo me siento bastante confundida y de verdad quisiera que me escucharas, me aconsejaras sin juzgarme antes, yo necesito una verdadera amiga Annie, ¿acaso te has puesto en mi lugar por tan solo cinco minutos? ¿te has preguntado que pasaría si en lugar de Stear hubiera sido Archie el que no estuviera aquí?

- Patty, ni siquiera quiero pensarlo

- Ponte un poco en mi lugar Annie, Stear fue un chico maravilloso conmigo

- Perdóname por favor, yo de verdad que he sido muy egoísta, es que siempre que lo recuerdas te pones triste y yo me siento tan mal de verte así

- Deja que me desahogue Annie, déjame recordarlo libremente, sin andarme escondiendo de ti

- Esta bien Patty, nunca imagine que mi manera de comportarme te hiciera sentir incomoda

- Annie, quiero platicarte algo, pero por favor no me juzgues, simplemente escúchame ¿quieres?

- Desde luego Patty, te escucho

- Annie, me inquieta mucho la compañía de Terry, acordamos ser amigos, el me escucho atento mientras yo le platicaba sobre Stear, pero el problema es que al estarle compartiendo mis sentimientos a Terry, siento como si estuviera engañando a Stear

- Pero ¿Por qué engañando Patty? ¿acaso Terry te falto?

- Bueno, recuerdas que cuando volvía de las caballerizas tú y Archie ¿me encontraron llorando?

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿Qué paso?

- Terry… Terry me beso

- ¿Qué que?

- Lo que escuchaste Annie, Terry me beso

- ¿y tú que hiciste?

- Lo abofeteé, pero la verdad es que no dejo de recordar sus labios sobre los míos

- Entonces, ¿te gusto Patty? o ¿qué sientes?

- Una enorme culpa, siento como si los ojos de Stear estuvieran mirándome acusadores

- Pues… no se que decirte, esto realmente es muy extraño

- Mira, la verdad tengo que reconocer que desde el colegio Terry siempre me pareció buen mozo, pero era antipático, grosero, tiene vicios como fumar, le gusta o le gustaba beber, Terry es todo lo contrario de Stear, el era un chico sano, agradable, gracioso, era lo que cualquier mujer podría pedir

- Bueno, supongo que si, pero entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste ser su amiga?

- No lo se, Annie, simplemente no lo se, estoy hecha un verdadero lio, no se como hacer para no sentirme culpable, no comprendo porque tengo este enorme sentimiento de culpa

- Patty… ¿no será que Terry te gusta?

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?

- Es que solo así me explico que te sientas mal a su lado, que sientas que estas traicionando el recuerdo de Stear

- Es que eso siento con todos los chicos que se me acercan, a excepción de Albert y de Archie – mintió

- Esta bien, tranquilízate, quizá con Albert y con Archie es diferente porque ellos son como tú familia

- ¿Qué hago Annie? ¿sigo con la amistad con Terry?

- ¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?

- Si Annie, por favor

Yo no le veo nada de malo en que frecuentes a Terry, no tienes porque sentirte mal si tan solo son amigos, tal vez te sientas así de extraña porque tus únicos amigos varones hasta hace poco eran solamente Archie y Albert

- Tal vez tengas razón, seguiré tú consejo gracias Annie, ahora dime, ¿sobre que deseabas hablarme?

- Bueno, es sobre los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso, la verdad déjame te digo que mientras tú te paseabas con tú amigo Terry, yo estaba hecha un verdadero polvo, recibiendo ordenes de la Sra. Elroy, así que por favor ¿nos podrías ayudar mañana?

- Esta bien Annie, aunque yo no tengo la mas mínima idea de cómo se organiza una fiesta

- No te preocupes por eso Patty, en realidad ya no falta mucho, te dejo para que ya te duermas, mañana nos esperan temprano a desayunar en casa de los Andrew, buenas noches

- Buenas noches Annie, que descanses.

Al día siguiente en Chicago, Candy y Dorothy se levantaron muy temprano para ir al hospital, la noche anterior antes de acostarse Candy había redactado su renuncia para entregársela al Dr. Martí, Candy le dejo a la Sra. Sanders un recado avisándole que regresarían en cuanto se desocuparan.

Al entrar en la cafetería del hospital vieron a Yessi, estaba sentada con el Dr. Vincent, entonces ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban, en cuanto Yessi las vio las invito sonriente a tomar asiento, Candy sintió como alguien la tomaba suavemente por el brazo antes de sentarse, se volvió y miro que era Michael.

**CONTINUARA…**


	30. Deveulveme mi corazón cap 30

**CAPITULO 30**

Candy se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Michael quien la tomaba por el brazo mientras decía –

- Candy ¿me permitirías hablar contigo unos minutos?

Después de dudarlo por algunos segundos, finalmente Candy acepto y les dijo a sus amigos que no tardaría, cuando ambos se sentaron en otra mesa, Candy comenzó a decir –

- Pues bien Dr. Michael, ¿sobre que quiere hablar conmigo?

- Candy, por favor no me trates con tanta frialdad, dime como siempre, llámame Michael

- La verdad es que no se ni como lo vas a tomar Michael, como todo lo malinterpretas…

- Descuida Candy, la última vez fuiste bastante clara, así que no me hare ningún tipo de ilusión, la verdad quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor

- Michael, yo de verdad creo que lo mas sano para los dos es que nos olvidemos de nuestra amistad, comprende que me siento incomoda por tus sentimientos hacia mi

- Supongo que el tiempo y la distancia todo lo curan

- Yo… de verdad quiero que encuentres una buena chica, te enamores y seas feliz

- Candy, pedí mi cambio a Dublín Irlanda, me voy de Chicago y no quiero irme molesto con mi mejor amiga

- Michael, pero ¿Por qué a Dublín?

- En realidad el cambio lo pedí para Francia, pero no hay lugar, entonces el Dr. Martí me dijo que en Dublín estaban solicitando un director para una importante clínica, creo que es una excelente oportunidad, además de que me queda mucho mas cerca de Francia que Chicago, claro no tanto como yo quisiera, pero tendré mas oportunidad de ir a visitar a mis padres, además ya nada me detiene aquí Candy, yo tenia intensiones de regresarme a Francia desde hace tiempo, pero luego te conocí y eso me detenía, pero ahora muy pronto vas a formalizar tú relación con el Sr. Andrew y se da esta gran oportunidad de ocupar un puesto como director de una clínica, creo que sería un verdadero tonto dejarla pasar ¿no crees?

- Pues me da mucho gusto por ti Michael, ¿Cuándo partes?

- Pasado mañana, tengo un poco de miedo, pero ya el Dr. Martí me estuvo dando algunos consejos, se que las oportunidades se presentan únicamente una sola vez en la vida y no la voy a desperdiciar, solo quiero pedirte un enorme favor

- Pues si esta en mis manos, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- No me retires tú amistad Candy, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, permíteme escribirte, contarte como me estará yendo en Dublín

- Esta bien Michael, pero por favor nunca vuelvas a mencionarme tus sentimientos para conmigo, prométemelo

- Te lo prometo Candy, es mas ¿a que sentimientos te refieres? – bromeo Michael

- Jajajajaja gracias Michael, bueno pues te dejo anotado el domicilio a donde me podrás escribir

- En cuanto este instalado en Dublín, te prometo escribirte para que sepas mi domicilio, ahora te dejo, tengo algunas cosas que dejar listas antes de partir, hasta luego Candy, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

- Igualmente Michael, ojala que todos tus sueños y anhelos se hagan realidad y que encuentres, el verdadero amor

- Gracias Candy.

En cuanto Michael se marcho, Candy fue directo a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amigas y el Dr. Vincent, todavía no terminaba de sentarse cuando Yessi pregunto ansiosa –

- Y ¿para que quería el Dr. Michael hablar contigo Candy?

- Ehem, pues yo las dejo para que platiquen agusto chicas

- Espere un momento Dr. Vincent

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- Quiero invitarlo a mi fiesta de compromiso que será en menos de semana y media, y después a mi boda que será dentro de dos semanas, ya hable con el Dr. Martí y les otorgo un permiso tanto a ud. como a Yessi

- Candy, no había necesidad de que hicieras eso, pero muchas gracias, desde luego que iremos Yessi y yo, ah y por favor llámame Vincent, que no soy un anciano – sonrió el Dr.

- Esta bien Vincent

- Ahora si las dejo para que platiquen, mi amor te veo al rato

- Hasta luego, cariño – dijo Yessi después de plantarle un enorme y apasionado beso.

En cuanto en Dr. Vincent se alejo, Yessi dijo –

- Ahora si Candy, cuéntanos, ¿Qué quería ese odioso?

- Yessi, no te expreses así de Michael

- Y ahora ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

- Bueno en realidad, el quería despedirse

- ¿despedirse? ¿pues a donde va?

- Se va a Dublín, al parecer va a ser el director de una clínica allá

- Pues me da gusto por el – dijo Yessi

- Yessi, ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Michael? Antes creo que te gustaba

- Mira Candy, cuando tú te marchaste comencé a darle algunas señales a Michael, para que me invitara a salir, pero como no lo hizo, pues decidí invitarlo yo

- Yessi, ¿Cómo te atreviste? - Pregunto Dorothy escandalizada

- Ay ya, no hagas tanto escándalo, de cualquier manera nuestra cita fue un verdadero desastre

- ¿Por qué dices eso Dorothy?

- Porque, fuimos a tomar un café y como yo estaba demasiado nerviosa comencé a hacerle platica, pero el estaba como ausente y me contestaba con pequeños monosílabos, yo no paraba de hablar hasta que el me dijo que parecía una cotorra, que si no conocía la palabra silencio

- Jajajajaja, perdóname Yessi, es que me imagino la cara que debiste de haber puesto cuando te dijo eso – decía Candy sin dejar de sonreír

- Pues si, se porto bastante grosero, pero déjame decirte que algo muy bueno resulto de esa cita

- ¿Ah si? ¿y que si se puede saber?

- Pues como Michael se marcho después de llamarme cotorra, me dejo ahí sentada como una idiota, entonces se acerco Vincent y me pregunto si me molestaría su compañía y pues desde ahí nos hicimos novios

- ¿En serio?

- Si Candy, debo confesar que me extraño un poco, porque tú sabes que el siempre ha sido bastante serio, pero conmigo se porto de lo mas agradable y bueno tienen que reconocer chicas que el es bastante guapo, pero bueno dejemos ya de hablar de mí y cuéntame Candy ¿ya tienes listo el vestido que vas a usar el día de tú boda?

- La verdad es que no, tengo listo el que es para mi fiesta de compromiso

- Pero Candy, ¿como es posible que todavía no tengas listo tú vestido de novia?

- Bueno es que todo fue tan repentino que…

- Entonces Yessi miro su reloj y dijo –

- Apenas son las 8:30, Candy si no te entretienes en entregar tú renuncia al Dr. Martí alcanzaremos a buscar el vestido perfecto de novia para ti, tienes un hermoso cuerpo así que no creo que haya ningún problema en encontrar algo que te haga lucir hermosa

- ¿No es como muy apresurado Yessi? – interrogo Dorothy

- Pues tal vez un poco pero…

- ¿Un poco? – intervino Candy

- Mira Candy, yo te sugiero esto, a no ser que planees separarte nuevamente del bombocito de tú novio

- Tienes razón Yessi, si no escojo de una vez mi vestido, tal vez tenga que regresar nuevamente y no quiero separarme mas de Albert

- Pero Candy, ¿no crees que la Sra. Elroy se moleste?

- ¿Por qué va a molestarse? si la novia es mi querida amiga Candy no esa Sra. Elroy – decía Yessi en tono determinante

- Pues es que tú no la conoces Yessi – dijo finalmente Dorothy

- Bah, ni modo que haga que Candy se regrese, además no iremos a cualquier lugar a ver vestidos de novia, iremos a casa Dior, ahí están los mas exquisitos vestidos para novia

- Pues entonces vuelvo enseguida, voy a entregarle de inmediato mi renuncia al Dr. Martí.

Después de que Candy se hubo alejado un poco, Dorothy miro molesta a Yessi y le dijo –

- ¿no te parece que estas haciendo que Candy se apresure?

- ¿yo? ay Dorothy, si los que llevan prisa son ellos, además Candy esta muy contenta, ¿Por qué eres tan seria?

- Pues no lo se, así soy yo

- Tienes que empezar a relajarte mas, a ver cuéntame ¿tienes novio?

- No, no tengo

- Ahí esta, y si sigues así jamás vas a encontrar un chico lindo, a los chicos les gustan las chicas alegres y parlanchinas como yo y como Candy

- Vaya que eres modesta ¿eh? Por eso el Dr. Michael cayo rendido a tus pies

- Bueno el no, por lo que ya sabes, pero si tú hubieras conocido a Vincent antes, no lo dudarías ni tantito

- Yessi, tú pareces ser una chica con bastante experiencia en los chicos, ¿Cómo hago para conquistar a uno que me hace sentir como si mi corazón fuera a salírseme del pecho?

- Aja, con que a Dorothy le gusta un chico ¿eh?

- Bueno si, antes de venirme me regalo una linda muñeca

- ¿y porque motivo te dijo que te la regalaba?

- Pues, dijo que había ido al centro a comprar algunas cosas y que cuando la vio le recordó a mi

- Aja, pues déjame decirte que ya llevas bastante ventaja

- ¿Por qué?

- Ash Dorothy, o de verdad eres muy despistada o no se, tú le gustas a ese chico niña

- ¿Tú crees Yessi?

- Desde luego, tienes que ser un poco mas coqueta y audaz

- Ay no que pena, que pensaría el de mí

- Que no eres una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una joven bonita

- ¿sabes una cosa Yessi? Eres una chica bastante divertida, tienes un lindo modo de ser

- Gracias Dorothy, simplemente soy yo misma, anda pide algo para que desayunes en lo que esperamos a Candy.

Mientras Candy, le entregaba su renuncia al Dr. Martí, este le decía que se le iba a extrañar mucho, ya que era una enfermera muy querida en el hospital, Candy le dijo –

- Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho, tal vez después de algún tiempo decida volver, pero por el momento quiero dedicarme a disfrutar de la compañía de Albert

- Haces bien Candy, te lo mereces, he visto como has trabajado sin parar, desde ahora te digo que mientras yo sea el director de este hospital tú siempre serás bienvenida cuando quieras volver a tú trabajo

- Muchas gracias Dr. Martí, pues ahora me retiro, tengo todavía muchas cosas que hacer, no olvide que lo esperamos en Lakewood

- No lo olvido Candy, me dará mucho gusto asistir a tú compromiso y a tú boda.

Cuando Candy salió de ahí, se dirigió de inmediato a la cafetería del hospital, ahí miro que se encontraban Dorothy y Yessi, las dos estaban muy entretenidas platicando, de repente Candy dijo –

- Listo chicas, vámonos

- Pero Candy, no has desayunado nada – menciono Dorothy preocupada

- Bueno, comprare alguna manzana para el camino, ya no quiero perder mas el tiempo

- Pues si no desayunas, no iremos a ningún lado – dijo Yessi en tono determinante

- Esta bien, son dos contra mi, ordenare algo ligero.

Después de que Candy terminara su desayuno, las tres se dirigieron al auto de Yessi y fueron directamente al banco, Candy saco una buena cantidad para comprar el vestido, en cuanto salieron se dirigieron a la casa de modas Dior, en cuanto entraron Yessi se quedo maravillada al ver tantos hermosos vestidos.

De pronto se les acerco una amable chica y dijo –

- Buen día Sritas. ¿buscaban algo en especial?

- Si Srita. Aquí mi amiga se va a casar dentro de 3 semanas y media y queremos algo elegante y exclusivo por favor – dijo Yessi

- Pues han venido al lugar indicado, pasen por favor, enseguida les voy a mostrar algunos.

Les mostraron bastantes vestidos muy hermosos, pero Candy quedo maravillada con uno strapless de cuerpo liso con una espectacular falda, que estaba salpicada con flores de tela y como accesorio llevaba un precioso bolero con mangas transparentes rematado con flores, los demás también eran hermosos, pero a Candy ese le parecía perfecto, inmediatamente se lo probó y cuando salió Dorothy y Yessi dijeron –

- Candy, ese vestido te queda hermoso, es como si lo hubieran hecho especialmente para ti

- Gracias chicas, ¿de verdad les gusta como se me ve?

- Desde luego que si, se te ve precioso, serás una novia muy hermosa, el Sr. William se quedara impresionado cuando te vea – dijo Dorothy

- Bueno, pues no se diga mas, me llevo este – se dirigió Candy a la chica que las había atendido

- No puedo creer lo rápido que te decidiste por tú vestido de novia, pensé que tardarías mucho mas

- Yo tampoco me lo esperaba Yessi, pero debo confesarte que desde que lo mire me enamore de el

- Bueno en realidad, tu físico ayuda bastante Candy, estoy segura que cualquiera que te hubieras probado se te habría visto sensacional

- Pero ¿Por qué no escogiste uno mucho mas pegado al cuerpo? – interrogo Yessi, refiriéndose a uno de corte sirena

- Creo que no me sentiría muy cómoda que digamos

- Ese se te ve muy bien Candy – dijo Dorothy

- Bien pues solo hay que esperar a que lo empaquen y ya nos regresamos a casa, no quiero andar con carreras, ya ansió estar nuevamente en Lakewood

- Ay Candy, eres una verdadera exagerada, apenas y son las 2 de la tarde

- ¿Qué? Es tardísimo, quiero que nos vayamos en el tren de las 5:00

- Alcanzan perfectamente, en cuanto nos entreguen tú vestido yo las llevo a su casa a que terminen de empacar

- Muchas gracias Yessi, no sabes como te lo agradezco.

En Lakewood, Terry trataba de seguir la conversación con Albert, pero miraba a Patty andar de un lado a otro, en el desayuno apenas y habían cruzado palabra, de repente Patty se mostraba nuevamente lejana, de pronto Albert le pregunto –

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- No me pasa nada Albert, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque estas bastante distraído

- Perdóname Albert, es solo que no he podido platicar con Patty a solas

- Comprendo, ya mero es la hora de la comida, ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Te presto el mismo coche de ayer

- Muchas gracias Albert, ahora mismo voy a invitarla.

Entonces Terry sin dudarlo se dirigió al jardín y se acerco a Annie y a Patty, de repente les dijo –

- hola chicas ¿que tal van con los preparativos?

- Excelente Terry – contesto Annie

- ¿Y que piensan hacer en estos momentos?

- Pues la Sra. Elroy nos invito a comer, así que Patty y yo decidimos aceptar

- Mmm, Patty me gustaría invitarte a comer fuera

- Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea, es que Annie….

- Por mi no te preocupes Patty, tampoco creo que la Sra. Elroy se moleste, yo le explico, anda ve a distraerte, hoy si que hemos trabajado bastante duro

- Bueno, esta bien, enseguida regreso voy por mi bolso.

En cuanto Patty se retiro Annie le pregunto a Terry –

- ¿Tienes algún interés especial en Patty?

- No entiendo a que te refieres Annie

- Pues creo que fui bastante clara Terry, ¿te gusta Patty?

- La verdad es que cuando estoy cerca de ella, me hace sentir cosas especiales

- Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

- ¿te molesta Annie?

- Desde luego que no, al contrario me da mucho gusto, aunque creo que no te va a resultar tan fácil conquistarla, ella es una chica muy diferente Terry, con ella tienes que ser muy cuidadoso

- Lo seré, Annie, no te preocupes.

En eso vieron que Patty se acercaba, se había retocado un poco el maquillaje, estaba vestida muy formal, llevaba un conjunto de pantalón y saco color arena, llevaba sandalias del mismo tono y había decidido soltar su cabello, también se había puesto unos lentes para sol.

Terry contuvo la respiración, realmente Patty cada vez lo sorprendía mas, se miraba muy bella con el cabello suelto y con lentes para el sol, entonces Patty sintiendo la mirada de Terry sobre ella dijo –

- Ya estoy lista, cuando quieras nos podemos ir

- Pues yo también estoy listo, vamos

- Nos vemos al rato Annie – se despidió Patty

- Yo la llevo a tu casa Annie

- Me parece una buena idea, así Archie y yo podremos también salir a pasear, entonces nos vemos en casa Patty.

En cuanto se subieron al auto y Terry arranco, Patty dijo –

- ¿Te importaría si llegamos a visitar a Stear?

- Claro que no, vamos.

Terry estaciono el auto a unos cuantos metros de la tumba de Stear y Patty ni siquiera espero a que Terry le abriera la puerta, bajo rápidamente del auto y dijo –

- Quisiera estar un momento a solas con el, espero que no te importe

- Desde luego que no Patty, tomate el tiempo que necesites, yo aquí te espero

- Gracias Terry, no tardare, te lo prometo.

Patty arranco unas cuantas flores silvestres mientras caminaba rumbo a la tumba de Stear, cuando finalmente llego, las deposito encima de las otras flores y se quedo un momento parada sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que de pronto soltando un fuerte suspiro dijo –

¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo Stear? A ti no puedo mentirte, tampoco puedo mentirme a mi misma, Terry me gusta, no puedo dejar de pensar en el beso que me dio, Stear, me siento tan culpable por salir con el, pero a la vez deseo mucho su compañía, ¿estarás decepcionado de mi? Se que te prometí nunca fijarme en otro chico, pero me gusta estar a su lado, mira hasta me arregle para salir con el, me solté el cabello para verme mas bonita, me estoy arreglando para el, oh Stear, cuando estoy cerca de el, siento como si mi corazón se empezara a desarmar, ahora comienzo a ver la vida diferente, ahora comienzo a preguntarme ¿Qué pasara cuando el se marche a Broadway? ¿mi vida volverá a ser la misma? Stear, no se que hacer, no se de que hablar con el, por un lado, quisiera irme nuevamente a Londres y olvidarme de todo, pero por otro lado, tú estas aquí y pronto Albert y Candy se van a casar, tal vez no falte mucho para que Annie y Archie también formalicen su relación ¿y yo? ¿Qué hago yo?

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien y se volteo rápidamente, entonces vio a Terry que estaba parado detrás de ella y sonriendo le dijo –

- Vivir la vida, eso es lo que tienes que hacer Patty, ¿Por qué te torturas?

- Terry yo… ¿acaso escuchaste todo lo que hablaba con Stear?

- No, solamente escuche que decías que Albert y Candy pronto se casarían y que probablemente Annie y Archie, pronto formalizarían su relación y pues finalmente donde te preguntabas que harías tú

- Perdona, seguramente estoy nostálgica por la boda de Candy y Albert

- Probablemente Patty, ¿te parece bien si nos vamos? - Interrogo Terry ofreciéndole su mano

- Si, vamos – contesto Patty aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Terry.

En cuanto sus manos estuvieron en contacto, Terry sintió como un leve temblor invadió la mano de Patty y su rostro se sonrojaba, entonces Terry con el corazón mas que acelerado pensaba - ¿será posible que Patty esté comenzando a sentir algo por mi? ¡Dios! Eso sería maravilloso, ambos subieron al auto y todo el camino fueron en completo silencio, cuando por fin llegaron al centro, Terry le pregunto a Patty –

- ¿Te gustaría ir primero a comer, o quieres que caminemos un rato?

- Me gustaría primero ir a caminar un poco

- Esta bien, vamos.

Cuando Terry ayudo a Patty a bajar del auto, no pudo evitar acercarse un poco mas a su rostro, ella lo miro desconcertada sintiendo como su rostro se sonrojaba, rápidamente se alejo, no quería que Terry se diera cuenta de lo que sentía al estar cerca de el, luego dijo –

- Bien, ¿y a donde vamos a ir?

- Pues, ¿Qué te parece si compramos un helado y caminamos por el centro?

- Me parece una buena idea, tengo mucho que no pruebo un helado

- Yo también, entonces vamos.

Terry tomo a Patty de la mano y se dirigieron a un pequeño pero agradable lugar para ordenar su helado, Terry observaba como las mejillas de Patty estaban mas sonrosadas de lo normal, ella trataba de mostrarse lo mas relajada posible, cuando les entregaron sus helados, finalmente se dirigieron al centro, Patty no sabia sobre que conversar, Terry de pronto interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando pregunto –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer después de la boda de Albert y de Candy?

- No lo se, tal vez regresar a la escuela y seguir con mis clases de literatura

- ¿Cuál es la obra que mas te ha gustado hasta el momento?

- Bueno, tengo varias que me parecen realmente fantásticas, pero hay una que particularmente me parece especial y hasta cierto punto si los hechos sucedieran como lo relata la historia, sería algo espeluznante

- ¿de verdad? pues me interesaría saber cual es

- Se llama, El retrato de Dorian Grey

- La he leído y es una obra bastante especial, solo que no comprendo porque dices que te parece espeluznante si sucediera lo que menciona la obra

- ¿te puedes imaginar que pinten un retrato tuyo y de acuerdo a tu comportamiento la pintura vaya transformándose?

- Bueno, creo que sería como andar exhibiendo tú alma a los demás

- Exacto, no podrías ocultar tus sentimientos, tú manera de ser

- ¡vaya! Jamás imagine que analizaras con tanta pasión una obra

- Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre mi Terry

- Ya lo creo que si, me encantaría que siguiéramos frecuentándonos Patty, me doy cuenta que tenemos en común algunas cosas

- Pues… no lo se Terry

- Anda Patty, déjame estar cerca de ti, quiero compartir contigo muchas cosas.

Patty se quedo por un momento callada, no sabia que decir, solo escuchaba el fuerte latir de su corazón, era bastante extraño la manera en que se sentía al lado de el, de pronto Terry se detuvo un momento y le tomo las dos manos y con mucho cuidado le quito los lentes para sol, la miro directo a los ojos y luego dijo –

- Tienes unos hermosos ojos, toda tú eres muy bella

- Terry yo….

- Déjame admirarte Patty, eres una chica maravillosa

- Por favor Terry, me avergüenzas

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad, eres muy bella, eres una chica sensible, apasionada, especial, por favor déjame estar mucho mas cerca de ti

- Terry, ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

- ¿de verdad hace falta decirlo Patty?

Entonces Terry acerco lentamente su rostro al de Patty y rozo suavemente sus labios, luego separo un poco su rostro del de ella y vio que Patty tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, fue entonces que Terry ahora se atrevía a besarla nuevamente, Patty simplemente se dejo llevar, sintió como un hormigueo invadía todo su cuerpo, pero después se separo bruscamente cuando el rostro de Stear se le revelo, Terry solo atino a decir –

- Patty por favor, perdóname

- Terry, ¿Por qué me haces esto?

- Patty, desde que te volví a ver, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti

- ¿Por qué Terry? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces que falle a una promesa?

- Una promesa injusta para ti Patty, comprende que tú estas viva, tienes derecho a buscar la felicidad

- Que estúpida fui al pensar que tú y yo podríamos ser amigos, tú no quieres ser mi amigo Terry tú simplemente…

- Patty, yo quiero ser mas que tú amigo, quiero ser alguien especial en tú vida, déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte cuanto me interesas por favor

- No Terry, si Stear me viera yo…

- Patty, estoy seguro que Stear estaría contento de que tengas alguien que te ame a tú lado

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú apenas y trataste a Stear, tú no sabes como era

- Se que Stear, era un chico noble y bondadoso, que no estaría de acuerdo en que te pases la vida lamentando su muerte

- Es que yo…

- ¿Tú que Patty? mira pude sentir que no te soy indiferente, quiero que me permitas tratarte como un… ¿novio?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué Terry?

- Por qué tú me haces sentir cosas que jamás pensé que sentiría, me vuelves loco, te pienso todo el día, mi corazón late como no tienes una idea, tiemblo solo de pensarte, siento cosas extraordinarias, me enamore como un estúpido de ti

- Terry ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas enamorado de mi? Apenas el día de ayer salimos, eso es imposible

- Para ti tal vez lo sea, pero no para mi alma y mi corazón, créeme Patty que el primer sorprendido soy yo, pero me paso, estoy enamorado, me duele tú ausencia, yo no estoy acostumbrado a rogarle a nadie y sin embargo… ve, me tienes hecho un imbécil

- Yo… no fue mi intención

- Eso ya lo sé, simplemente paso ¿acaso crees que nosotros escogemos de quien enamorarnos? ¿acaso crees que Albert y Candy eligieron enamorarse? Simplemente paso, ahora entiendo que el amor se encuentra en la persona que menos se espera

- Yo… tú me gustas Terry, me haces sentir cosas raras, pero sobre todo me haces sentir culpable – dijo finalmente Patty sollozando.

Terry se sentó junto a ella en la pequeña banca que había, sus brazos añoraban abrazarla, consolarla, sin embargo contra su voluntad entrelazo sus manos y dijo –

- Patty… ¿quieres que me vaya para siempre de tú vida?

- Yo… no lo se, estoy confundida

- Patty, yo no quiero que tú te sientas mal, todavía estamos a tiempo, yo en cuanto pase la boda de Albert y Candy me regreso a Broadway si tú me pides que me aleje, supongo que el tiempo me ayudara a olvidarte

- Es que yo no quiero que te vayas, es solo que… ¿Cómo hago para no sentirme culpable?

- Tal vez, sería bueno que los dos fuéramos a visitar la tumba de Stear y le compartiéramos este sentimiento que ha nacido entre nosotros, aunque no me lo creas, yo también me siento un poco mal

- No es mi intención hacer que te sientas mal

- Lo se, pero veo que le tienes tanta devoción y amor al recuerdo de Stear, que no se como sentirme, también me siento un poco celoso

- Terry, tenme paciencia por favor

- Entonces ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos, finalmente Patty dijo –

- Esta bien, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, por favor

- ¿pero porque? Esto es maravilloso

- Compréndeme, no se como lo van a tomar los demás

- Esta bien Patty, ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a comer?

- Me parece una buena idea.

Los dos se dirigieron a un hermoso restaurant, Terry pidió que les asignaran un lugar un poco más discreto y privado.

En Chicago Candy y Dorothy, estaban en casa ya preparándose junto con los Sanders para ir directo a la estación, en cuanto todo estuvo listo, Candy se despidió del Sr. Nelson y le dijo que lo esperaba en Lakewood, cuando por fin tomaron un coche que los llevaría a la estación, Candy miro melancólica hacia la que alguna vez fue su casa, entonces la Sra. Sanders dijo –

- No este triste Srita. Candy, esta siempre va a ser su casa

- Gracias Sra. Sanders, es que acabo de recordar que le dije a Albert que me gustaría que algún día conociera esta casa, además fue el fruto de mucho esfuerzo y trabajo

- Pues no se preocupe, que todo va estar tal y como ud. lo dejo

- Oh no, ahora es su casa y uds. pueden cambiar las cosas como lo deseen

- Gracias Srita. Candy, ud. y su futuro esposo siempre serán bienvenidos

- Lo se, bueno ya verán uds. que les va encantar Lakewood, es un lugar muy hermoso ¿verdad Dorothy?

- Claro que si, además el Sr. Andrew, es una muy linda persona.

En cuanto llegaron a la estación, Candy fue a comprar los boletos, Jimmy estaba muy emocionado, era la primera vez que viajaría, Candy regreso con un mozo para que les ayudara a subir las maletas, solamente faltaban 10 minutos para que el tren partiera, Candy sentía como su corazón latía emocionado, ahora si que nada podría separarla de Albert.

En Lakewood Albert, miraba con impaciencia su reloj y se preguntaba - ¿Qué estarás haciendo mi pequeña? De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su tía quien dijo –

- William, acaba de llegar este telegrama

- ¿de quien es?

- de George, al parecer ya viene en camino

- Vaya, pues veamos que dice.

Comenzó a leerlo y se puso un poco serio, su tía le pregunto alarmada –

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, dice que llegara probablemente pasado mañana y que Eliza esta bien

- ¿entonces porque te pusiste tan serio?

- Por nada tía

- Bien, pues te dejo voy a descansar un poco, estoy algo agotada

- Vaya tía.

Albert le había mentido a su tía, el telegrama en realidad decía otra cosa, algo que lo había dejado preocupado, decía -

**ALBERT**

**No dejes tanto tiempo a Eliza en ese asilo, ese lugar no me dio buena espina, llego pasado mañana a mas tardar.**

**Piénsalo bien.**

**George.**

Albert pensaba – algo tuvo que haber visto George en ese lugar para que me pida que no deje tanto tiempo a Eliza en ese lugar, ¿tan malo será? No quiero cometer un error, investigare luego.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando Terry y Patty salieron del restaurant, Patty le había pedido a Terry que la llevara a casa de Annie, este acepto gustoso y se dirigieron al auto, ambos iban callados disfrutando de la compañía del otro, de pronto Terry detuvo el auto a mitad del camino y Patty le pregunto –

- ¿Porque te detienes?

- Patty, ¿me permitirías darte un beso?

- ¿Cómo?

- Por favor, solo uno – suplico Terry

- Es que…

Terry no la dejo continuar, simplemente se acerco lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello, Patty poco a poco fue cediendo y comenzó a corresponder con ternura aquel beso, Terry sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, lo invadían mil emociones, tenia una ganas enormes de demostrarle cuan apasionado podía ser, pero tenia miedo de asustarla, era deliciosamente torturante tenerla así entre sus brazos correspondiendo a su beso, tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para poder controlarse, finalmente se separo con ternura y le dijo –

- No sabes cuanto deseaba besarte, eres deliciosa

- Terry, por favor

- Eres maravillosa, mira siente como mi corazón late frenético por ti

- Jamás dejaras de ser un actor ¿verdad?

- No estoy actuando Patty, jamás en mi vida he hablado tan en serio

- Lo siento, no quise ofenderte

- No me ofendiste Patty, pero no quiero que dudes de que estoy loco por ti

- Esta bien, ¿ahora me llevas a casa de Annie?

- Claro, vamos.

Terry siguió manejando, pero esta vez tenia a Patty tomada con una mano, sabia que era un chica muy especial y que tendría que ser cuidadoso y paciente, moría de ganas por acariciarla y besarla con mucha mas pasión, sin embargo sabía que si le mostraba todo lo que su cuerpo sentía al tenerla tan cerca, ella no dudaría en huir de el por sentirse culpable y todo lo que había logrado se vendría abajo, cuando llegaron a casa de los Britter Terry bajo primero y después la ayudo a bajar, cuando la tuvo cerca no pudo evitar besarla nuevamente, ella rápido se separo de el y le dijo –

- Por favor Terry, tenemos que ser cuidadosos, recuerda que no quiero que nadie se entere que somos novios

- - Esta bien mi amor, el solo escuchar en tus labios que somos novios, me hace sentir como un loco

- Terry, ¿me acompañarías mañana a visitar la tumba de Stear?

- Desde luego que si, paso por ti a las nueve ¿te parece bien?

- Si, hasta mañana Terry.

Terry manejo a la mansión Andrew, aunque estaba contento, se sentía celoso de Stear, jamás se imagino que se pondría celoso de un recuerdo, ¿Cómo pedirle a Patty que se olvidara de Stear? Cuando llego miro a Albert sentado en la sala, se le veía preocupado, entonces se sentó frente a el y le pregunto –

- ¿te pasa algo Albert?

- En realidad estoy un poco preocupado

- ¿te puedo ayudar?

- Terry, anteriormente no tuve oportunidad de contarte algunas cosas que pasaron antes de que llegaras

- ¿puedo saber que cosas?

- Creo que me hará bien contarte

- Pues entonces, te escucho

- Unos días antes a tú llegada, Eliza estuvo aquí en la mansión

- Me imagino que trato de hacerle la vida imposible como siempre a Candy

- Mas que eso Terry, trato de hacerle daño

- ¿de que manera?

- Trato de matarla y hacer parecer como que todo fue un accidente, pero Archie alcanzo a verlo todo

- Pero… ¿Cómo se atrevió? Es una maldita, perdona por expresarme así de ella, se que ante todo ella es parte de tú familia

- No te preocupes Terry, esa es la verdad, esto es lo último que le pude soportar y decidí darle un buen escarmiento

- ¿Qué tipo de escarmiento?

- La mande a Irlanda, al asilo de las Magdalenas

- Se lo merece, veras que aprenderá a ser una persona mas humilde

- Terry, George acaba de enviarme este telegrama.

Albert le mostro el telegrama a Terry y en cuanto termino de leerlo le pregunto a Albert –

- ¿esto es lo que te preocupa?

- Si, se que Eliza se merece un buen escarmiento, ¿pero y si estoy cometiendo una injusticia?

- ¿una injusticia? ¡por Dios Albert! Eliza necesita un buen escarmiento

- Lo se Terry, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me escribió George

- Mira ¿Qué te parece si en cuanto llegue George le preguntas que fue lo que no le gusto de ese lugar?

- Tienes razón, lo mejor será que lo comente con George, pero mejor dime, ¿Cómo te fue con Patty?

- A ti no puedo ocultártelo, eres mi mejor amigo y necesito desahogarme

- Creo adivinar que te fue bastante bien ¿eh?

- La verdad no pudo haberme ido mejor

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Albert… Patty y yo somos novios, ella acepto ser mi novia ¿puedes creerlo?

- Pues, me parece que es muy pronto

- Albert, ¿acaso no te da gusto?

- Desde luego que si, solo un consejo, si me lo permites

- Por supuesto

- Ve con mucha calma

- Lo se, aunque muero de ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos, me contengo porque tengo miedo de asustarla, ¿sabes? mañana iremos a visitar la tumba de Stear

- ¿y como te sientes?

- La verdad… un poco celoso, por favor Albert no lo comentes con nadie, ni siquiera con Candy

- Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Patty me pidió que mantuviéramos nuestro noviazgo en secreto

- Entiendo, ¿Por qué te sientes celoso del recuerdo de Stear?

- Porque, Patty lo sigue queriendo

- Terry, compréndela, ya te lo había dicho anteriormente, no la juzgues, déjala que conserve ese recuerdo de Stear, no estés celoso de un recuerdo

- Es algo difícil ¿sabes?

- Me lo imagino, pero mejor conquístala mas, veras que pronto Stear será para ella solo un recuerdo y tú su realidad

- Gracias por escucharme y comprenderme Albert, ahora te dejo, voy a dormir, estoy algo cansado ¿no sabes cuando llega Candy?

- No me ha escrito, debe de estar bastante ocupada, espero que llegue mañana, no sabes cuanto la estoy extrañando

- Me lo imagino, si la extrañas la mitad de lo que yo extraño a Patty, supongo que debes de sentirte desesperado

- Y vaya que sí

- Buenas noches Albert

- Buenas noches Terry.

En cuanto Albert se quedo solo, pensó – ni siquiera te puedes imaginar como estoy extrañando a Candy, Terry, ella ya ha sido mía, extraño su aroma, su piel perdiéndose entre la mía, sus besos apasionados, sus pequeñas manos explorándome ansiosa, Candy por favor vuelve pronto.

Albert se dirigió a su recamara a descansar, se dio una rápida ducha y luego de ponerse el pijama, fue a la recamara de Candy y se recostó sobre su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido pensando en ella.

Chicas muchas gracias por seguirme**, lis g, Candy fan72, , lis69, Ysabel187, sisi79, Gelsie, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Josie, , Paloma, Iris Adriana, Ana Edith, Vivi1987, Mary Olvera, Carito Andrew, Black Angel IVH, liovana, Lizvet Andley, MiluxD, Lukyta, Mika Ai, Kanoys, Melhispana, Angie Ardley, comolasaguilas40, Nelly, Sayuri 1707, ladySusy, Faby Andley, Rose Grandchester, Jenny, Ceci Andrew 1980, Biby 1608, Cliosccm, ccc73, Lu de Andrew, Fancya, Magnolia A, Angdl, Chiquita Andrew, Blackcat2010, Patty Castillo, Florcita, Sabrina Weasley también a todas aquellas que leen anónimamente, espero no haber olvidado ninguna, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi.**

**CONTINUARA…**


	31. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 31

**CAPITULO 31**

Eran las 6:30 a.m. cuando Dorothy ya estaba despierta, Candy por el contrario, dormía plácidamente, Dorothy se disponía a salir un momento del camarote cuando de repente Candy se movió un poco, entreabrió los ojos y bostezando le pregunto –

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Primeramente, buen día Candy, son las 6:30 de la mañana, ya falta poco para que lleguemos a Lakewood

- Ah, ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

- Te vi que dormías tan plácidamente que decidí dejarte dormir un poco mas

- Gracias Dorothy, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada, veo que te has puesto uno de los vestidos que compramos, te queda muy hermoso

- Gracias Candy, tú por el contrario traes una de esas pijamas tan destapadas que compraste que tengo miedo de que pesques un resfriado, anda ve a cambiarte para que desayunemos con tus invitados

- Ay Dorothy, eres una exagerada, enseguida vuelvo – dijo Candy dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, para darse una ducha rápida y ponerse bonita para cuando llegaran a Lakewood.

En cambio en Lakewood Albert muy temprano había salido a montar, sin proponérselo llego hasta la cascada, detuvo su caballo y le pareció buena idea nadar un rato, desde luego que no lo haría desnudo, que tal que a las chicas se les ocurriera salir a pasear por ahí, la vez anterior Candy lo había visto, pero no quería que ni Patty ni Annie lo descubrieran en una situación semejante, mientras se metía al agua pensaba – definitivamente si el día de hoy no vuelves Candy, mañana mismo parto a Chicago a buscarte, ya no me aguanto las ganas de estar a tu lado, necesito estar cerca de ti, si tan solo me hubieras permitido amarte antes de irte, tal vez no me sentiría tan desesperado o tal vez me sentiría mucho mas.

Terry en cambio, no había podido casi dormir por la emoción del día anterior, se podría decir que cuando mucho había dormitado unas dos horas, sus pensamientos los ocupaba Patty, pero a la vez también los ocupaba Stear, se levanto y se metió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, mientras lo hacia, pensaba - ¿Cómo hago para no tener celos de un recuerdo? ¿y si Patty ayer que la bese, estaba pensando en Stear? ¡Dios! Esto es horrible, yo no tengo la paciencia de Albert, me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme, quisiera tomar a Patty entre mis brazos y demostrarle todo lo que me hace sentir, pero siento que si lo hago se me va escapar como agua entre los dedos, cuando termino de ducharse, se vistió y enseguida toco a la recamara de Albert, al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió bajar al comedor, tal vez estaría desayunando, pero tampoco había nadie, entonces se dirigió a la cocina y miro a Lauree y a Peter y les dijo –

- Buen día, ¿no saben donde esta el Sr. Andrew?

- Buen día joven, el Sr. Andrew me pidió que le ensillara su caballo desde muy temprano y salió a cabalgar, pero me dijo que si ud. ocupaba las llaves del auto se las entregara – dijo Peter amablemente

- Gracias, Peter le agradezco mucho, ¿pero sabe que? Mejor prepáreme un caballo por favor

- Desde luego que sí joven, enseguida se lo tengo listo

- ¿no va a desayunar primero? –pregunto Lauree

No, mejor después, gracias y con permiso.

Cuando Terry fue directo a las caballerizas, Peter ya le tenia listo un caballo, Terry enseguida lo monto y galopo a toda prisa hasta llegar a la tumba de Stear, cuando bajo del caballo estaba sudando copiosamente, saco su cigarrera y cuando estaba a punto de sacar un cigarrillo, recordó claramente las palabras que le había dicho Patty – no fumes cerca de la tumba de Stear, - maldita sea – dijo en voz alta y guardando nuevamente la cigarrera - ¿Por qué te tiene tanta veneración? ¿acaso nunca cometiste ningún error? Claro que lo cometiste Stear, dejaste una preciosa mujer por largarte a esa maldita guerra, ¿Cómo hago para arrancarte de su mente? Es tan difícil luchar contra un recuerdo.

- Albert me dice que es mas difícil luchar contra una realidad que contra un recuerdo, eso es una gran mentira, ¿sabes porque Stear? Porque estoy seguro que aquella vez que Albert me encontró en el bar y me golpeo disque con el pretexto de que yo reaccionara, el si pudo desquitar los celos que me tenía, en cambio yo… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo le tiro golpes a tu maldito recuerdo? estoy muriéndome de los celos, no sabes como desearía que estuvieras vivo para así poder enfrentarte y yo convertirme en el único hombre que ella ame, yo no quiero compartir su amor con nadie, ni siquiera con un recuerdo, se que tal vez sueno como un maldito egoísta, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? soy un ser común y corriente, apasionado, no sabes lo que daría por tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla mía, soy un completo loco ¿verdad? cualquiera que me escuchara pensaría que solamente siento un deseo incontenible por ella, pero tú desde donde quiera que te encuentres sabes bien que no es así, me enamore como un imbécil de Patty y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que ella me ame de la misma manera en que yo la amo.

Se quedo un buen rato sentado ahí, sabía que era muy extraño lo que acababa de hacer, prácticamente le había reclamado a un muerto, miles de sensaciones lo embargaban, se sentía molesto, triste, culpable, decidido, ¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas a la vez? unas lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro y finalmente las limpio enojado y dijo – genial, soy un estúpido, ni siquiera se porque estoy llorando, miro su reloj de bolsillo y ya pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa de los Britter, por lo menos ya se había desahogado.

Albert, después de nadar por un buen rato, salió del agua y se dirigió a la mansión, en cuanto llego se cambio rápidamente, se puso una camisa azul cielo con cuello tipo mao, con unos jeans obscuros y zapatos casuales, después bajo a desayunar con Elroy, Archie y Bill, durante el desayuno Archie le pregunto a Albert -

- ¿No has recibido algún telegrama de Candy para avisar cuando llega?

- No Archie, y la verdad ya estoy bastante desesperado y preocupado por ella, tía ¿ya están listas las habitaciones de huéspedes?

- así es William, no te preocupes, solo Dios sabe como he hecho para poder tener todo a tiempo

- vamos tía, también ayudo mucho Annie – señalo Archie un poco sentido

- pues si, tengo que reconocer que tu novia ayudo bastante, porque lo que es esa muchachita Patty, siempre anda en las nubes

- tía por favor compréndala, ud. sabe…

- se perfectamente lo que vas a decirme William, yo también extraño a Stear y a Anthony, sin embargo sigo con mi vida, ellos siempre van a ocupar un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, pero como matriarca del clan Andrew no puedo darme el lujo de pasarme la vida llorando eternamente, se que mis muchachitos desde el cielo esta velando por nosotros – dijo Elroy con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

- tía por favor no se ponga triste – menciono Albert.

De pronto escucharon como un coche se acercaba y el corazón de Albert comenzó a latir fuertemente, salió como un chiquillo hasta la puerta de la mansión y miro como el auto se detenía justo frente a el, del auto vio como bajaba primero Dorothy, después una Sra. como de unos 37 años, después un chico y por ultimo Candy, quien le sonreía coqueta y sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar de ella, corrió hasta sus brazos que la recibieron gustosos, ambos un pudieron reprimirse y se besaron, Dorothy fingió como que tosía y luego dijo –

- Buen día Sr. Andrew

- Buenos días Dorothy, pero mírate estas muy linda

- Gracias Sr. La Srita. Candy, me compro este hermoso vestido

- Te queda muy bien, Dorothy y ¿este agradable jovencito quien es?

- Mira mi amor, ellos son los Sanders, el se llama Jimmy y la Sra se llama…

- Aurora, Aurora Sanders, Sr. Mucho gusto

- Perdone, Aurora es que soy tan despistada que de verdad se me olvido por completo su nombre

- No se preocupe Srita. Candy, ud. ha estado muy ocupada

- Wow Candy, esta casa es como la de las revistas, ¿tiene caballos y lagos alrededor? – pregunto Jimmy muy emocionado

- Así es Jimmy, vamos adentro a que conozcan a los demás – dijo Albert sonriendo y sin soltar a Candy de la cintura

- Albert, tengo que pagar al cochero – dijo Candy

- Oh, perdón, enseguida le pago – dijo Albert sacando dinero.

En cuanto entraron, Jimmy miro a todos muy sorprendido, jamás en su vida había visto a gente tan distinguida y elegante, Elroy como siempre tenia un semblante serio, Archie parecía agradable, pero vestía demasiado elegante, el otro chico se veía igual de sencillo que Albert, Jimmy saludo le dio un beso en el dorso a Elroy diciendo –

- Mucho gusto mi Lady, mi nombre es Jimmy Sanders.

Con ese simple gesto, Jimmy se gano inmediatamente el corazón de Elroy, y dijo sonriente –

- El gusto es mío Jimmy, puedes llamarme tía Elroy, mira Archie, este jovencito es todo un caballero

- Ya lo creo que si tía Elroy, hola Jimmy yo soy Archie, soy el sobrino de Albert y como un hermano para Candy

- Mucho gusto, Archie

- Jimmy, el es Bill Thompson, es un invitado nuestro - dijo Albert

- Hola Jimmy - saludo cortes Bill

- Hola Bill – pues ella es mi mamá y se llama Aurora Sanders

- Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

Mientras todos iban a la sala, Dorothy se disponía a ayudarle a Peter con las maletas, pero inmediatamente Candy le dijo –

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Dorothy?

- Pues regresando a mis actividades Srita. Candy

- Dorothy, descansa un momento, deja que Lauree y Peter se hagan cargo - dijo inesperadamente Elroy

- Pero Sra. yo…

- Si quieres ve a tú recamara a acomodar tus cosas y luego regresas – insistió Elroy

- Esta bien Sra. como ud. diga.

Cuando finalmente todos entraron a la sala, Candy dijo –

- Permítanme unos momentos, yo tengo algo muy importante que guardar, enseguida regreso

- ¿Qué es? – interrogo interesado Albert

- Es algo que tú no puedes ver hasta el día que nos casemos

- Candy, pero…

- Nada, mi amor, no seas ansioso.

Elroy imaginándose de lo que se trataba le dijo a Candy –

- Te acompaño, quiero que me muestres lo que compraste

- esta bien Tía Elroy, venga estoy segura que le va a encantar

- pues ya veremos.

Cuando entraron a la recamara de Candy, Elroy vio un enorme paquete sobre la cama y pregunto –

- ¿Acaso es tú vestido de novia?

- Si tía, es muy hermoso, mire – dijo Candy abriendo con mucho cuidado el paquete donde estaba cuidadosamente empacado

- ¡Candy! en verdad es muy hermoso, pero… ¿es exclusivo?

- Si, una amiga y Dorothy me acompañaron a la casa de modas Dior

- Veo que no tenías ningunas intenciones de regresar nuevamente a Chicago y que pensar de ir a París a comprarlo ¿verdad?

- Pues si tía Elroy, ya estoy aquí, para ayudarle con los preparativos

- No te preocupes Candy, solo faltan algunos pequeños detalles, cosa de nada, pero me da mucho gusto que ya estés aquí, también ya están listas las habitaciones para huéspedes

- Muchas gracias tía, no se como agradecerle

- Lo único que pido a cambio es que hagas feliz a William.

Candy guardo cuidadosamente su vestido y las dos se dirigieron a la sala con los demás, mientras tomaban el té, Albert sentía que su sangre hervía con solo mirar a Candy, buscaría cualquier pretexto para encontrarse con ella a solas, estaba mas bella que nunca, esta vez llevaba un vestido con escote tipo barco, muy ajustado a las caderas y el cabello lo traía sujeto con una cinta que hacia de diadema, así que sus rizos le caían coquetamente, de pronto Albert dijo –

- Si nos disculpan, me gustaría salir un rato a pasear con Candy, necesito hablar con ella, respecto a los preparativos de la fiesta

- Pero Albert, yo tengo que atender a mis invitados – dijo Candy refiriéndose a los Sanders

- Por nosotros no se preocupen Srita. Candy, mientras, vamos desempacando y acomodando nuestro equipaje – dijo rápidamente la Sra. Sanders

- Vayan sin pendiente Candy, mientras yo me encargo de mostrarle a la Sra. Sanders y a Jimmy la mansión – dijo amable Elroy

- Tía, muchas gracias, no nos tardaremos, Dorothy, ven con nosotros – dijo Candy

- Candy, quiero que Dorothy se quede a ayudarme con el menú por hoy, vayan uds. solos, los esperamos a la hora de la comida – dijo en tono determinante Elroy

- Esta bien tía, nos vemos hasta la tarde.

Mientras se dirigían al jardín, Albert iba muy serio – se preguntaba - ¿acaso Candy no quiere estar a solas conmigo? Yo me muero de ganas de amarla y ella… ¿quería que Dorothy nos acompañara? ¿Por qué? Pensé que también estaría ansiosa por estar a solas conmigo, de repente Candy lo vio tan pensativo que se atrevió a preguntar –

- ¿Por qué estas tan serio conmigo? Albert ¿pasa algo?

- No Candy, no pasa nada, es solamente que estos días se me hicieron angustiosamente eternos, no sabes como te he extrañado

- Yo también te extrañe muchísimo mi amor, por cierto que hermosa carta me escribiste y no tenia idea de lo bien que dibujabas

- Que bueno que te gusto, ¿sabes? tú rostro me lo se de memoria, ¿como no dibujarte? tu imagen siempre me acompaña a todos lados

- Y bien, ¿a donde quieres que vayamos?

- Quisiera que me acompañaras a la cabaña

- Esta bien, es un buen lugar para hablar, por cierto ¿donde esta Terry, Annie y Patty?

- Mi amor tenemos muchas cosas que platicar, ni te imaginas todo lo que ha pasado en tu ausencia

- ¿de verdad?

- Si, pero ven vamos en el auto, pensé que se lo llevaría Terry, pero pues aquí esta.

En cuanto subieron al auto, Albert tomo rumbo a la cabaña, llevaba a Candy tomada de la mano, de pronto Albert detuvo el auto y le dio un apasionado beso a Candy, después le susurro –

- no sabes lo mal que lo pase estos días, casi no podía dormir, ¿puedes creer que me iba a dormir a tu recamara?

- ¿de verdad hacías eso Albert?

- Si mi amor, ¿Por qué te extraña tanto? Necesitaba sentir tu aroma

- Albert por favor…

- Esta bien, mejor me callo, dijo Albert sonriendo y poniendo el auto de nuevo en marcha.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña se quedaron unos momentos sentados en el auto, de pronto Albert dijo –

- Mi amor, estas mas bella que nunca, te miras muy sensual con ese vestido y con el cabello así

- Albert, tu también te miras encantador

- Mi amor, vamos a pasar a la cabaña ¿te parece bien?

- Claro, ya quiero que me platiques todo lo que ha sucedido en mi ausencia.

En cuanto entraron a la cabaña, Candy se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina y le dijo a Albert que prepararía un poco de café para tomarlo mientras platicaban, Albert le dijo que la ayudaría y en lo que Candy ponía un poco de agua en la tetera y la colocaba sobre la pequeña estufa, Albert sacaba un frasco con café, de pronto un pequeño frasco llamo su atención, y lo saco, era la mermelada de chabacano que se había quedado en la despensa la vez pasada, de pronto un sinfín de imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por su mente y dejando el frasco de mermelada sobre la barra, tomo a Candy por atrás de la pequeña cintura y comenzó a depositar pequeños y tiernos besos sobre su largo y hermoso cuello, Candy sintió enseguida como el cuerpo de Albert estaba demasiado excitado, de repente ella se volteo y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, quería saborearlo, entonces el la tomo delicadamente por el talle y la sentó sobre la barra, ella empezó a rozar con su lengua el lóbulo de su oído y comenzó a decir –

- Oh Albert, no sabes cuanto extrañaba tus caricias y tus besos

- Mi amor, yo también extrañaba tu delicioso aroma, tu exquisita y suave piel

- Albert, quiero que vuelvas a hacerme el amor

- Eso es lo que mas deseo, me has tenido muy castigado, este vestido se te mira precioso, pero no me deja tocarte como yo quisiera – decía Albert mientras con cuidado bajaba el cierre del vestido de ella.

Albert le quito con mucho cuidado el vestido y comenzó a rozar con su lengua uno de los pezones de ella, Candy luchaba un poco por desabrochar el cinturón de el, entonces Albert sin dejar de lamer su pezón, ayudo a Candy a desabrochar su cinto, ella se acerco un poco mas a la orilla de la barra para que Albert comenzara a rozarla con sus dedos, entonces ella gimiendo dijo –

- Oh, mi amor, por favor llévame al sofá

- Desde luego que si princesa, no sabes como lo estoy deseando.

Albert la cargo y la depósito sobre el mullido sofá, ella tenia puesto únicamente un conjunto de lencería de encaje rosa pálido y Albert se había quedado únicamente en calzoncillos, la miraba con los ojos de un azul mucho mas intenso y dijo –

- No tardo, no te muevas por favor.

Se fue directamente a la cocina y tomo el frasco con mermelada y regreso con el, Candy lo miro un poco extrañada, pero a la vez excitada, presentía lo que se le estaba ocurriendo a Albert, entonces el le pregunto -

- ¿quieres ser mi postre?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Dije que si quieres ser mi postre

- Mi vida, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- Comerte, tengo ganas de saborearte.

Sin dejar que Candy continuara haciendo mas preguntas, Albert comenzó a destapar el frasco y cuando lo tuvo abierto comenzó a untarle mermelada sobre el cuello a Candy, después con su dedo índice fue bajando hacia su ombligo y también ahí puso otro poco, Candy sentía que todo su ser ardía, sentía como su vientre comenzaba a contraerse, entonces Albert comenzó a bajar con mucho cuidado las braguitas de Candy, después le quito el sostén, cuando ella quedo totalmente desnuda, le empezó a untar mermelada entre los muslos, ella fue cediendo poco a poco sus piernas y Albert pudo con mucha calma empezar a untarle mermelada en su intimidad, Candy tenia los ojos cerrados y preguntaba ansiosa - ¡por Dios mi amor! ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

Entonces Albert empezó a lamer del cuello de Candy la mermelada, después con cuidado empezó a bajar a su ombligo y también de ahí, quito la mermelada, finalmente su lengua traviesamente recorría los muslos de Candy para finalmente llegar hasta su intimidad, ahí fue todavía mucho mas paciente y explicito, su lengua se estaba deleitando al quitar la mermelada de la intimidad de Candy, ella sentía que iba explotar, eso era deliciosamente excitante, Albert la estaba volviendo loca, Candy enterró las uñas en la espalda de Albert y con voz apenas audible le dijo –

- Te amo Albert, Por favor, por favor ahg Albert, estoy lista ven conmigo ahora

- Yo también estoy listo mi amor.

Entonces Albert, con sumo cuidado entro lentamente en ella, era increíble como sus cuerpos se reconocieron de inmediato, ambos empezaron a mecerse primero con lentitud, después fueron aumentando el ritmo, sus cuerpos bailaban al mismo tiempo, Albert se detuvo un poco y Candy demando – no pares por favor, sigue amándome, me estas volviendo loca, entonces Albert continuo pero ahora con un poco mas de fuerza, cuando los dos alcanzaron el clímax Candy le había clavado los dientes a Albert en la espalda, este fingiendo dolor se quejo diciendo –

- Ouch, ¡por Dios! Veo que quien me comió fuiste tú

- Albert, yo… por favor perdóname

- Es broma pequeña, eres como una gatita que a la hora de hacer el amor se convierte en una apasionada leona, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, como extrañaba tenerte así entre mis brazos, mmm eres como lo dice tú nombre

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres dulce, eres un rico y adictivo dulce, me encanta saborearte

- Albert, por favor, me avergüenzas

- ¿Por qué? Es la verdad, sabes muy dulce

- Ya, pórtate serio por favor

- Mi pequeña princesa, cuando te tengo cerca no puedo portarme serio, me haces sentir como un adolescente.

De repente llego hasta ellos un olor bastante raro y un pitido muy insistente, entonces Candy pregunto –

- ¿Que es ese ruido? ¿y ese olor tan raro? Huele como si algo se estuviera quemando

- La tetera – dijo Albert espantando y levantándose de un salto.

Candy corrió tras el, cuando entro a la cocina la tetera estaba completamente negra, entonces ambos al verse desnudos y en semejante situación soltaron la carcajada, así estuvieron riéndose durante algunos minutos hasta que empezaron a salirles algunas lagrimas, cuando Albert logro controlarse dijo –

- Candy, ni siquiera nos acordamos de apagarle a la tetera, este tipo de cosas es lo que me haces hacer, por eso mismo te digo que a tú lado me convierto en un loco y enamorado adolescente, ven vamos a vestirnos

- Albert, pero tú te regresaste a la cocina por la mermelada, pudiste haber visto que estaba la tetera en el fuego

- El fuego lo tenia yo pero en todo mi cuerpo, lo que yo deseaba era ponerte la mermelada en tú hermoso cuerpo y poder saborearte

- Ay Albert, contigo no se puede – dijo Candy recogiendo su vestido de la barra.

Cuando ambos se vistieron, se sentaron en el sofá y continuaron besándose y acariciándose durante un buen rato, después se quedaron recargados uno en brazos del otro, de repente Candy pregunto –

- Albert, ¿Qué paso durante mi ausencia?

- Sabia que en cualquier momento me preguntarías eso, eres muy curiosa

- Anda, cuéntame, la verdad es que muero de la curiosidad por saber

- Esta bien, Candy, a que no sabes de quien esta enamorado Terry

- No me digas que ya tiene novia

- Pues si, y te aseguro que ni siquiera te imaginas de quien se trata

- ¿la conozco?

- Y muy bien, fue tu compañera del colegio

- ¿Patty?

- Así es, ¿no es maravilloso?

- Pues si, pero se me hace raro, Patty y Terry, ellos nunca se llevaron muy bien que digamos, es mas casi ni se hablaban, Albert, ¿y como se ve Patty?

- Candy, la verdad es que acabo de romper una promesa, pero no quiero tener secretos contigo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que Patty le pidió a Terry que no le dijera a nadie sobre su noviazgo, pero Terry no se aguanto y me lo conto, por favor no menciones nada, si Patty o Terry te lo cuentan pues es muy diferente, así que por favor haz como que no sabes nada

- No comprendo, ¿Por qué ocultar que son novios?

- Al parecer Patty, se siente culpable

- ¿culpable de que?

- Candy, tú sabes que Patty le tiene mucho cariño al recuerdo de Stear, por lo poco que platique con Terry, Patty siente un poco de culpa

- ¿y Terry que dice?

- Como comprenderás Terry se desespera , pero ya le di algunos consejos, le dije que no la juzgue, que la comprenda, que si en verdad la quiere le tendrá que tener mucha paciencia

- Pues aun y si la paciencia no es fuerte de Terry, estoy segura que si realmente esta enamorado la tendrá

- Mi amor, ¿que te parece si vamos al centro a comprar una nueva tetera?

- Me parece una idea genial, deja me peino un poco, debo de parecer un león con este cabello tan encrespado

- Se te mira hermoso, te ves salvajemente atractiva, con ganas de hacerte nuevamente el amor

- Mejor deja me arreglo el cabello – dijo Candy mientras se metía al cuarto de baño y se mojaba un poco el cabello y se acomodaba nuevamente la cinta sobre el.

Mientras Terry y Patty habían ido a visitar la tumba de Stear, ninguno de los dos sabia que Candy ya había regresado, pues Patty salió de casa de los Britter con Terry, a Patty le pareció bastante raro que Terry no fuera por ella en el auto, pero no dijo nada, se saludaron como si fueran amigos, pues como habían quedado en que nadie supiera sobre su noviazgo, Terry le dijo a Patty –

- Buen día Patty, espero que no te moleste que haya venido a caballo, lo que pasa es que salí desde temprano a cabalgar y ya no me dio tiempo de regresar a la mansión Andrew por el auto de Albert

- No te preocupes esta bien, de cualquier manera ya sabes que siempre utilizo pantalón.

Terry la tomo por la pequeña cintura y la ayudo a subir, enseguida subió el tras ella, estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, estuvieron un buen rato en la tumba de Stear, Terry no podía evitar sentir celos, trataba de controlarse, pero veía en los ojos de Patty una infinita tristeza, de pronto ella dijo –

- Stear, no se como hacer para no sentir esta enorme culpa, mira se que tal vez te parezca raro, pero ha nacido en mi un sentimiento por Terry, el ahora esta aquí conmigo, dice que me ama, que esta enamorado de mi, se que te parecerá algo bastante extraño, pero yo estoy empezando a sentir algo muy especial por el, acepte ser su novia, Stear, no quiero sentirme culpable, quiero poder amar sin sentir culpa alguna, por favor ayúdame a no sentirme mal.

Entonces Terry tomo la mano de Patty, y mirándola a los ojos le dijo –

- Patty, ¿quieres quedarte mas rato aquí?

- No Terry, vamos a dar un paseo – entonces Patty deposito una hermosa flor que había cortado por el camino y dijo – Adiós Stear, ya no vendré tan seguido a verte, se que desde el cielo, tú me sabrás comprender.

Entonces sin volver la vista hacia atrás, Patty con ayuda de Terry subió al caballo, Terry podía percibir su perfume a rosas, entonces Patty intempestivamente se volteo y su rostro quedo muy cerca de Terry, lo miro directamente a los ojos y entreabrió los labios, Terry no sabia si besarla o no, se sintió bastante confundido, como Terry no se decidía Patty acerco lentamente su rostro y rozo sus labios con los de el, Terry entonces correspondió primero suavemente, después con mas pasión, separo un poco sus labios de los de Patty y finalmente dijo –

- Estoy muy enamorado de ti Patty, no se que me hiciste, pero no dejo de pensar ni un solo momento en ti, me gusta mucho la personalidad que tienes, eres tan diferente, eres especial, estoy seguro que eres una mujer muy apasionada

- Por favor Terry, que cosas dices, quiero ir a pasear a un lugar tranquilo

- Perdona, no fue mi intención incomodarte

- Terry, siento como si de pronto tuvieras miedo de expresarte, ¿Por qué?

- La verdad Patty, - decía Terry mientras galopaban – es que tengo miedo de decir algo que te moleste

- Terry, no tienes porque reprimir lo que piensas, me gusta la gente autentica, la gente transparente, no quiero que finjas ser alguien diferente cuando estas conmigo, eso es algo que no tolero de las personas

- ¿realmente quieres saber lo pienso y lo que siento?

- Desde luego, me interesa saber, qué sientes en estos momentos.

Llegaron a una hermosa colina y Terry ayudo a Patty a bajar del caballo, ambos se sentaron sobre la hierba y entonces Terry finalmente dijo –

- Esta bien, te lo voy a decir… siento que me estoy muriendo de los celos, tengo miedo de decir algo que haga que te arrepientas de haber aceptado ser mi novia, Patty yo te amo, tú en unos cuantos días revolviste todo mi mundo, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, debo de parecerte un estúpido ¿verdad?

- Terry, ¿tienes celos de Stear?

- Patty, por favor, yo de verdad quiero comprenderte, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de el, yo quisiera que algún día llegaras a amarme mucho, pero mucho mas de lo que lo amas o amaste a el, intento comprenderte, te lo juro, pero esto es mucho mas fuerte que yo, me rebasa por completo – decía Terry desesperado

- Terry, yo no quiero lastimarte, no es mi intención de ninguna manera, tú me has hecho comprender que no puedo vivir siempre llorándole a un recuerdo, me has hecho comprender que estoy viva y que tengo derecho a enamorarme, Terry, tú has sido el único hombre que se atrevió a besarme, ¿nunca te preguntaste porque te dije que te odiaba? ¿Por qué me caías tan mal?

- Pues la verdad es que no

- Yo estaba tan confundida después de que me besaste, me gusto que me besaras Terry, pero me sentía tremendamente mal, estaba molesta conmigo misma, no contigo, después cuando me pediste que fuéramos amigos no pude negarme, deseaba tu compañía, Terry yo siento cosas lindas por ti, me gusta tú compañía, siento cosas muy diferentes a lo que alguna vez sentí por Stear

- ¿puedo saber que cosas? – interrogo ansioso Terry

- Mira Terry, he estado pensando, cuando Stear y yo fuimos novios solo éramos un par de adolescentes, ahora el ya no esta aquí y yo no tengo 15 años, me dolió mucho su muerte, como tú no tienes una idea, el era tan divertido, tan ocurrente, era un chico tan especial, se fijo en una chica como yo, que siempre fui la gordita y la insignificante del colegio, tal vez hasta cierto punto me sentía agradecida de que un chico tan buen mozo como Stear se fijara en alguien tan sosa como yo, recuerdo que antes de ser amiga de Candy, casi nadie me hablaba, mi única y leal amiga era una tortuga llamada yuli

- Ahora recuerdo, fue la tortuga por la que castigaron a Candy ¿no es así?

- Así es, pero yuli llevaba mucho mas tiempo conmigo, Candy todavía ni siquiera había entrado al colegio, cuando mi única compañía era yuli, siempre me sentí tan sola…

- Patty, nunca me imagine que fueras una chica que se sintiera tan sola, quiero pedirte perdón

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo siempre me refería a ti como la gordita – dijo Terry avergonzado y bajando la cabeza

- No te preocupes, no eras el único, Terry, yo creo que hay una diferencia enorme entre un amor de adolescente y un amor de adulto

- Patty, si Stear regresara ¿Qué crees que harías tú?

- También he estado pensando en eso Terry, la verdad es que creo que he cambiado mucho durante este tiempo, creo que me daría mucho gusto que el estuviera vivo, pero eso no me haría cambiar este sentimiento que ha empezado a nacer en mi por ti, así que no quiero que te sientas inseguro de mi.

Terry ya no pudo contenerse y la tomo suavemente por la barbilla y comenzó a besarle suavemente, sentía como Patty iba correspondiéndole, Terry comenzó a profundizar un poco mas el beso, entonces Patty le empezó a acariciar la nuca separándose un poco le susurro al oído –

- Terry, tú eres muy especial para mi, yo tampoco dejo de pensarte

- ¿es muy pronto para decirme que me amas?

- Tenme un poco de paciencia Terry, lo que si puedo asegurarte es que el estar a tú lado me hace bien, poco a poco siento como el dolor por el recuerdo de Stear va cediendo y en su lugar va apoderándose de mi corazón el amor, ya no me siento tan frágil como antes, siento que tú puedes reescribir mi presente y porque no decirlo, también mi futuro, mi soledad se encontró contigo y si estas dispuesto a hacerle compañía… yo estoy segura que dentro de muy poco, el fantasma y el recuerdo de Stear no me perseguirán nunca mas, porque me gusta estar a tu lado, no quiero precipitarme en decirte que te amo, no quiero equivocarme, pero el día que lo haga, lo voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos y te lo voy a demostrar – dijo Patty atrayéndolo y besándolo con ternura.

Terry sin poder contenerse la recostó suavemente sobre la hierba y comenzó a besarle el cabello, las mejillas, la frente y nuevamente tomo su boca y la beso con mucha mas pasión, Patty en vez de retirarlo también comenzó a corresponderle de la misma manera, Terry sentía como un fuego abrazador comenzaba a quemarle las entrañas, la atrajo mas hacia el y comenzó a acariciar muy suavemente la espalda de Patty, ella también empezó a sentir como un cosquilleo inundaba su vientre y comenzó a temblar, le asustaba un poco la sensación que estaba empezando a experimentar, pero no quería que Terry se detuviera, de pronto Terry se detuvo y miro a Patty con las mejillas muy sonrosadas, Patty muy avergonzada se sentó y se quedo mirando hacia el horizonte, ¿Qué podía decir? le había gustado lo que Terry le hizo sentir, eso nunca lo sintió por Stear, entonces Terry un poco temeroso le pregunto –

- ¿Te molesto la manera en que acabo de besarte?

- No Terry, simplemente es una sensación nueva para mi, es extraño, siento como si mi corazón estuviera a punto de explotar

- El mío también esta a punto de explotar Patty, ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras aquí en Lakewood?

- Supongo que pasando todo esto de Candy y Albert, me regresare nuevamente a Londres – dijo Patty un poco triste

- Patty, no te vayas tan lejos, por favor, quédate en Broadway conmigo

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo sería incapaz de vivir contigo siendo únicamente novios ¿por quien me tomas Terry Grandchester?

- Espera, no me mal entiendas, lo que quise decir en realidad, es que te quedes a vivir en Broadway, no se quizá tú abuela Martha este dispuesta vivir en Broadway contigo, así yo podría ir a verte todos los días

- Sigues siendo tan egoísta como siempre ¿verdad? ¿Por qué he de ser yo quien tenga que cambiar mi lugar de residencia y no tú?

- Patty, yo tengo compromisos con la compañía Strafford, además yo tengo planes para ti y para mi

- ¿de veras? ¿y se puede saber que planes?

- Yo quiero que lo nuestro sea en serio, quiero presentarte como mi prometida ante todos

- Oye, espera un poco, ¿no te parece que vas demasiado rápido?

- No Patty, porque yo no tengo dudas sobre lo que siento por ti, pero ahora veo que tú si ¿verdad?

- No es eso Terry, es solo que…

- Que, ¿acaso debo esperar años para poder escuchar de tus labios la palabra te amo?

- Terry, me asusta lo que tú me haces sentir, siento que en cualquier momento voy a flaquear y no quiero, dame un poco de tiempo, tú me dijiste que me tendrías paciencia, ¿acaso ya se te olvido?

- No Patty, pero me hierve la sangre al estar a tu lado, tú me provocas tantas sensaciones, tu carácter me excita, no eres una mujer sumisa, te defiendes con tanta pasión que… mi imaginación se desboca…

- Terry por favor ya basta, me estas ofendiendo

- ¿Por qué? Porque te estoy diciendo que se me calienta la sangre con solo tenerte cerca? Perdóname Patty, pero eso es lo que realmente siento, se que soy un atrevido, un irrespetuoso, pero tu cercanía me vuelve loco, de verdad que trato de contenerme pero el tenerte tan cerca altera todos mis sentidos

- Terry, yo jamás imagine que sintieras todo eso por mi

- ¿de veras? ¿acaso no sentiste como me comencé a alterar cuando correspondiste con tanta vehemencia al beso de apenas hace un momento? ¿Por qué crees tú que me separe? Lo hice para no cometer ninguna locura, porque de verdad quiero respetarte Patty

- Y te lo agradezco Terry, yo te quiero, me gusta estar a tu lado, me gusta que me beses Terry, te prometo que mañana le enviare un telegrama a la abuela Martha para proponerle que vivamos en Broadway

- ¿de verdad Patty?

- Si Terry, la verdad yo tampoco deseo separarme de ti, pero todo con calma ¿te parece bien?

- Si Patty, perdóname por ser tan atrevido, por favor

- Supongo que algunas personas no cambian completamente y Terry no seria Terry sin ser así de arrebatado, mi amor, ¿te parece si por favor me llevas a la mansión Andrew? quede de verme con Annie allá, tú sabes por lo de los preparativos.

Terry se quedo en silencio por algunos segundos – se preguntaba - ¿de verdad Patty me acaba de llamar mi amor? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Patty quien volvió a decir –

- Mi amor, te acabo de preguntar que si puedes llevarme a la mansión Andrew, ¿te sientes bien?

- Eh eh si, es solo que me extraño mucho que me llamaras mi amor

- ¿te molesta?

- Desde luego que no, por el contrario me encanta, Patty ¿hasta cuando vamos a ocultar nuestro noviazgo?

- No por mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro – dijo Patty dándole un tierno beso

- Entonces vamos – dijo finalmente Terry dándole la mano y ayudándole a trepar nuevamente al caballo.

**CONTINUARA**…

Chicas mil gracias por su paciencia, **Blackcat 2010** no sabes como me haces reír con tus comentarios, nena me haces el día eres muy ocurrente, **Liovana . hernandezgonzales**, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, **Guest,** pierde cuidado nena, que lo que me comentaste de ninguna manera planeo hacerlo, **josie**, pues la verdad es que para nuestro wero fue mucho tiempo de abstinencia, así que era lógico que le diera una buena fiebre jajajajaja, **Paloma**, me da mucho gusto que mi historia te guste y te transporte a otro mundo, **lady susy**, fijate que Annie a mi siempre me cayo gorda, pero bueno tampoco quiero que se quede solterona, **faby.** **pru** , de verdad que odias a Eliza Eh? **Jenny**, creo que Patty siempre fue mejor amiga que Annie, y no me agrada que se quede solita, **CandyFan72,** la verdad es que cuando no te besa el chico que siempre te ha gustado si se siente feo, **Alexa C**, te recomiendo que veas la película en el nombre de Dios, o que busques en gogle información acerca de el asilo de la Magdalenas, como dice mi amiguita **Serena Candy Andrew Graham** que fue quien me dio la magnifica idea de mandar a Eliza a ese horrible lugar, te darás cuenta todo lo que estará sufriendo Eliza, **Rose Grandchester** espero te haya gustado el capítulo, sufro un poco al escribir este tipo de capítulos, porque tardo eternidades en escribirlo, pero me agrada mucho, mi amiguita **Mayra exitosa** gracias por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, **Sabrina Weasley, Chiquita Andrew, Faby Andley, **a todas las chicas que me leen anónimamente les agradezco mucho.


	32. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 32

**CAPITULO 32**

Mientras regresaban a la mansión, Albert le iba contando a Candy, sobre los preparativos que habían hecho la tía Elroy y Annie, para su fiesta de compromiso, de repente Albert se detuvo a mitad del camino y le dijo a Candy –

- Mi amor te amo tanto, que me parece un sueño que estemos a punto de comprometernos y de casarnos

- Yo también Albert, hay ocasiones que tengo miedo de despertarme y darme cuenta que todo esto ha sido un maravilloso y bello sueño

- Candy, mi Candy, eres tan hermosa, tan especial, tan suave, por favor no vuelvas a separarte nunca mas de mi

- Albert, ¿Qué pasara cuando tengas que salir de viaje de negocios?

- Me vas a acompañar por supuesto

- ¿siempre?

- Siempre, Cariño

- Albert, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Bueno ya tienes 28 años, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?

- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso Candy?

El rostro de Candy se puso serio, si Albert le estaba respondiendo con otra pregunta era porque seguramente si había tenido muchas novias, seguro que sí, el era una hombre demasiado apuesto, demasiado llamativo, no podía pasar desapercibido por las chicas de cualquier clase social, no pudo evitar sentir celos, además, le había demostrado cuando hacían el amor que era un hombre muy experimentado, sabia enloquecerla de pasión, cuando estaba con el, perdía totalmente la cabeza, se volvía una mujer desinhibida, no le importaba pedirle que la amara de todas la formas posibles, su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Albert quien le pregunto –

- Candy, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta

- Candy, ¿eso que importa?

- Pues a mi me importa – respondió molesta

- Mi amor, por favor, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?

- Aja, entonces estas aceptando que no he sido la única mujer en tu vida ¿verdad?

- Yo no estoy aceptando nada Candy, así que no pongas palabras en mi boca

- Estas molesto, jamás me habías hablado de esa manera

- Candy, por favor, yo te estoy hablando como siempre, te estas comportando como una chiquilla rebelde e insegura, ¿acaso no te he demostrado cuanto te amo? ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Responderme a lo que acabo de preguntarte

- Eso es una niñería, ¿de verdad necesitas saber cuantas novias he tenido para estar segura de que te amo?

- Albert, yo se que tu me amas, pero es algo que necesito saber

- Esta bien, si con eso vas a estar tranquila te lo voy a decir.

- Tuve una cuando estuve en el colegio San Pablo, yo tenía 15 años y ella 14, fue algo sin importancia

- ¿y como se llamaba?

- Jajajaj ay Candy, no puede ser, ¿te das cuenta lo insegura que suenas?

- Si, si me doy cuenta, sueno como la mujer mas insegura del planeta, pero entonces explícame…- Candy sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo

- ¿Qué quieres que te explique? Interrogo Albert al mirar a Candy tan sonrojada

- Nada, ya olvídalo

- Ah, no pequeña, tú comenzaste con esto y ahora lo terminas, anda dime ¿Qué quieres que te explique?

- Esta bien, ¿Cómo es que me haces el amor así?

- ¿Así como Candy? no te entiendo

- Ay Albert tú sabes como, no me hagas avergonzarme por favor

- Lo único que te voy a decir pequeña, es que yo hago lo que tú me provocas, ¿acaso te es tan difícil creer que eres una mujer que provoca cosas tan excitantes?

- Albert yo…

- Candy, por favor no quiero que tengas dudas, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, pero si te hace sentir mas segura y tranquila te diré el nombre de la chica que hace ya "muchos años" fue mi novia, se llama Emily Moore de Gibson, porque ya esta casada.

Aunque por un momento Candy se sintió como una verdadera tonta, no podía negar que sintió un enorme alivio al saber que la antigua novia de la adolescencia de Albert estaba casada, sabía que había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero es que le parecía increíble todas las sensaciones tan locas que Albert despertaba en ella, no podía evitar sentirse halagada al escuchar a Albert decirle que el solamente se dejaba llevar por lo que ella le provocaba, ¿Por qué había dudado de su palabra? Si ella también se convertía en otra persona cuando estaban en la intimidad, lo tocaba de maneras que jamás en su vida pensó se atrevería, ella le abría las puertas al cielo cuando estaba lista y juntos tocaban el cielo, sentía ese rio candente cuando se desbordaba dentro de ella y sin embargo el jamás la había juzgado, ella se transformaba en otra Candy cuando Albert le hacia el amor, esa Candy gozaba, gemía de placer, a veces le imploraba, a veces le ordenaba, o como esa mañana que le mordió un poco la espalda cuando experimento ese delicioso placer.

Estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus pezones estaban completamente erectos, su vestido no podía ocultarlo, solo de recordar lo que había sucedido por la mañana en la cabaña, Candy comenzó a excitarse, Albert no le despegaba la vista, la observaba muy atento, los pantalones de el también estaban demasiado ajustados de la parte delantera, el solo mirar como los pezones de Candy se asomaban traviesos por su vestido, había hecho que el cuerpo de Albert comenzara a reaccionar, de pronto Albert tomo por la barbilla a Candy y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, Albert con su lengua comenzó nuevamente a lamer el labio inferior de Candy, ella sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, Albert se dirigió travieso a su oído y mientras le mordisqueaba un poco el lóbulo le susurraba-

- ¿no te parece que sería muy interesante hacerlo aquí en el auto? Candy de pronto reacciono y lo separo con dulzura diciendo –

- Albert, me hiciste romper mi promesa, habíamos quedado en que no estaríamos juntos hasta que estuviéramos casados.

Albert dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, en verdad que había sido demasiado débil ante ella, pero es que el solo verla, lo excitaba bastante, se miraba increíblemente bella y deseable, para prueba estaba lo que acababa de suceder, apenas la había mirado pensativa y con los pezones erectos y el ya estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerla nuevamente suya.

- Perdona Candy, es que te miras tan hermosa, tan deseable que yo…

- Albert, esperemos a estar casados ¿quieres? se que yo también fui débil esta mañana, así que no eres el único que falto a su promesa.

- Albert, nuevamente dio marcha al auto y luego pregunto –

- Candy, ¿me extrañaste mucho?

- Mi amor, desde luego que te extrañe mucho

- Bueno creo que es mi turno de preguntar

- ¿Preguntar que Albert?

- En realidad me refiero a si en todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, no tuviste algún novio o pretendiente

- Albert, novio no tuve, pero si un pretendiente y la tía Elroy lo conoció cuando fue por mi a Chicago.

El rostro de Albert se puso sumamente serio, apretó los labios y las mandíbulas, su cara reflejaba molestia, entonces Candy dijo –

- Albert, ¿estas molesto?

- Bueno, estoy un poco celoso

- Mira Albert, Michael, es solo un buen amigo

- Ah, ¿lo sigues frecuentando?

- Me lo encontré esta vez que fui a Chicago porque es un Dr.

- ¿y pensabas decírmelo?

- Honestamente no, porque no tiene importancia para mi

- ¡vaya! Tú te pones celosa de un recuerdo de hace 13 años y ¿pretendes que yo no sienta celos de alguien que hasta hace unos días te cortejaba?

- Oye, espera un momento Albert, déjame decirte como son las cosas ¿quieres?

- Esta bien Candy

- Mira Albert, yo jamás le demostré otra cosa que no fuera simple amistad a Michael, en el fondo sabía que el quería ser mas que mi amigo, por eso lo evitaba lo mas posible, hasta el día que llego la tía Elroy a Chicago, acepte salir a tomar un café con el, afortunadamente no pudimos salir

- ¿acaso mi tía se interpuso?

- No precisamente, la tía Elroy y yo discutimos muy fuerte y Michael intervino y ya vez el carácter que se carga la tía Elroy, lo corrió le dijo que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba, de pronto Michael le dijo que si le importaba puesto que yo era su novia.

Albert, detuvo nuevamente el auto y pregunto muy serio –

- ¿y tú que contestaste?

- Albert, yo estaba muy molesta con la tía Elroy…

- Te hice una pregunta Candy, respóndeme por favor

- No lo desmentí

- ¿entonces era verdad?

- No, Albert, yo simplemente quería que la tía Elroy se marchara del hospital y me dejara en paz, pero Michael y yo jamás fuimos novios, inclusive esta vez que fui a Chicago había roto mi amistad con el

- ¿habías? No te entiendo

- Mira, Michael se molesto mucho cuando le dije que tú y yo estábamos a punto de comprometernos y de casarnos

- ¿y porque tendrías tú que darle explicaciones a ese estúpido? – dijo Albert molesto.

Candy nunca había visto a Albert tan molesto y menos expresarse de esa manera, por un momento se sintió un poco confusa, pero se controlo y respondió tranquila –

- Albert, Michael me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, pero le dije que yo estaba profundamente enamorada de ti, que ya casi te consideraba mi esposo y le dije que lo mejor era terminar con nuestra amistad definitivamente por el bien de los dos

- ¿y el que te dijo?

- Albert, el se arrepintió y antes que perder nuestra amistad prefirió seguir siendo mi amigo

- ¿entonces siguen siendo amigos?

- Si Albert

- ¿Vendrá a nuestra fiesta de compromiso y a nuestra boda?

- No, pierde cuidado que no vendrá, es mas dudo mucho que volvamos a vernos en mucho tiempo

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque, lo mas probable es que ya vaya camino a Dublín Irlanda

- Supongo que le debió de haber dolido mucho el que te fueras a casar, ahora lo comprendo, pobre

- Albert por favor ahora yo te pido que no te comportes como un chiquillo celoso, yo también te he demostrado que te amo, ¿acaso no me entregue a ti? Soy tuya mi amor, jamás, escúchame muy bien jamás podre ser de otro

- Perdóname Candy, soy un tonto, me has demostrado de sobra cuanto me amas

- Creo que los dos hemos actuado como dos tontos, Albert… ¿te molestaría que le escribiera a Michael para preguntarle como le esta yendo en su nuevo puesto?

- Tengo que ser muy sincero contigo Candy, no voy a brincar de alegría porque tú le escribas a ese doctorcito, pero comprendo que es un buen amigo tuyo y yo sería incapaz de prohibirte nada – dijo Albert dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

- Gracias mi amor, bueno ahora que ya sabes sobre Michael, me siento mucho mas tranquila.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegar a la mansión, así que Albert puso el auto nuevamente en marcha, mientras preguntaba con interés –

- ¿Cuánta gente invitaste de Chicago?

- Bueno, pues invite a una amiga que es enfermera se llama Yessy, a su novío, al Dr. Martí, a mi antiguo vecino y jardinero…¡Albert! Acabo de recordar que no te he mostrado algo muy hermoso que traje de Chicago, de mi jardín, acelera por favor, que ya quiero llegar

- Candy, tranquilízate por favor, ya no falta mucho para llegar

- Pero es que… nuestro bebé tienes que ver como esta

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Albert muy sorprendido y frenando bruscamente

- ¿Por qué te detienes? Acabo de decirte que quiero que veas lo hermoso que esta nuestro bebé

- Candy, mi amor acaso estas…

- No, no espera, no es lo que te estas imaginando

- ¿entonces de que bebé hablas?

- Por favor tenemos que llegar a la mansión, ahí te muestro de que bebé te estoy hablando

- Esta bien – dijo Albert un poco desilusionado.

En cuanto Albert se estaciono, Candy ni siquiera espero a que el le ayudara a bajar, se quito las zapatillas y corrió por el jardín ahí estaba otro de sus queridos tesoros, se podría decir que ahora si estaba completa, porque en primer lugar tenía a su lado a su príncipe de la colina, luego la insignia de Albert, después la carta que el había escrito para ella, su viejo y querido pijama de cuando vivieron juntos en el apartamento y por último pero no menos importante su querida planta, esa que el le regalo aquel día, en que le dijo que cerrara los ojos para darle una sorpresa, ahora comprendía aquellas palabras que el le había dicho, no lo había imaginado, las recordaba perfectamente (Candy esta planta se llama labios de mujer, la compre pensando en ti) de pronto sintió que unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura y le susurro al oído – Te amo mucho Candy

De pronto Candy se volteo y dándole un fugaz beso se separa un poco de el y le dijo muy emocionada –

- Mira Albert, este es el bebé del que te hablaba hace unos momentos, mírala esta llena de flores

- Veo que la cuidaste muy bien Candy

- ¿sabes una cosa Albert? Durante el tiempo que tú y yo estuvimos separados no había vuelto a florear, se mantenía verde, pero no daba muestras de volver a florecer, en cambio mírala ahora, esta llena de flores por doquier

- Tal ves necesitaba que estuviéramos juntos, tal vez se encontraba de luto por nuestra separación

- Es curioso lo que dices

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el Sr. Nelson mi vecino y jardinero, me dijo lo mismo

- ¿de verdad?

- Si Albert, inclusive me dijo que porque no me compraba otra, yo le dije que esta tenia un significado muy especial para mi, es nuestro bebé Albert

- Candy, que bueno que la conservaste, yo de verdad que en cuanto la mire quede impresionado por su bella y exótica flor, me recordaron tus dulces y apetecibles labios

- Recuerdo perfectamente lo que me dijiste el día que me la regalaste

- A ver dime, ¿Qué recuerdas?

- Recuerdo que me dijiste… la compre pensando en ti, ahora comprendo perfectamente que no me estaba imaginando nada, ¿recuerdas que te dije que de ahora en adelante sería de los dos? Pues mira he cumplido la he traído conmigo

- Y veo que la has cuidado muy bien, gracias Candy, gracias por no olvidar tu promesa, espero que pronto tengamos otra clase de bebés – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos

- Desde luego que si mi amor.

Candy se puso rápidamente las zapatillas para entrar en la mansión, los dos iban tomados de la mano de repente Candy le pregunto a Albert –

- ¿y la tetera? La olvidamos en el auto

- No te preocupes después vamos a llevarla

- Mejor, vas tu solo Albert

- Esta bien, comprendo porque me dices esto- sonrió con picardía Albert.

Cuando ambos iban a entrar a la sala, vieron a Elroy muy entretenida leyéndole a Jimmy el cuento del principito, Jimmy estaba muy emocionado, entonces Albert y Candy escucharon cuando Jimmy le pregunto interesado a Elroy –

- ¿tía Elroy, ud. cree que sea cierto eso que dice el libro, de que todas la personas mayores fueron al principio niños aunque pocos lo recuerdan?

- Desde luego que si Jimmy, eso es muy cierto

- ¿entonces ud. también fue una niña traviesa y trepaba árboles como Candy?

- Bueno, yo soy de otra época, además fui educada muy estrictamente, ¿pero te confieso un secreto?

- Claro, - dijo Jimmy muy serio

- Una vez trepe un árbol sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no recuerdo haber vuelto a mirar un arcoíris tan claramente como ese día

- ¿Por qué lo tuvo que hacer a escondidas?

- Porque en nuestra clase social ese tipo de cosas son mal vistas, me doy cuenta que el día que le damos importancia al que dirán, dejamos de ser nosotros mismos por complacer a otras personas, Jimmy tu nunca vayas a olvidar quien eres

- Se lo prometo tía Elroy, ¿nada más tiene al Sr. Albert y al Sr. Archie de sobrinos?

- Ahora si, anteriormente tuve otros dos sobrinos, ellos eran un amor, los amaba como no tienes una idea, pero ellos están en el cielo

- ¿Qué les paso?

- Primero se fue mi querido Anthony, el se cayo de un caballo, ¿vez el jardín tan hermoso que tiene esta casa lleno de rosas?

- Si son muy hermosas todas

- Pues son de el y de su madre, ellos las cuidaban con tanto amor y con tanto esmero…

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Jimmy un poco apenado

- No te preocupes Jimmy, te agradezco que me escuches, después se fue mi querido Stear, el era hermano de Archie

- ¿Qué le paso a el?

- Lucho por lo que el creyó que era justo, fue un chico muy valiente, se fue a la guerra… y jamás regreso – dijo Elroy dejando salir unas lagrimas

- Tía Elroy yo no quiero que llore, por favor – decía Jimmy muy mortificado

- ¿sabes una cosa Jimmy? No se que me pasa contigo, me das mucha confianza, eres un jovencito muy vivaz y comprensivo, pero déjame decirte una de las cosas que mas le divertían a mi querido Stear, le encantaba inventar cosas

- ¿quiere decir que el joven Stear era un inventor?

- Así es Jimmy

- Vaya, debió de ser un genio

- Lo fue, Jimmy, era una persona maravillosa, cada uno de mis sobrinos ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi corazón.

Entonces Albert y Candy decidieron entrar a la sala, ya faltaban quince minutos para la hora de la comida, Jimmy saludo muy efusivo a Candy, luego volteo a mirar de reojo a Elroy y esta asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que estaba bien que la saludara así, pues ella misma hacia apenas unos minutos le había pedido que no cambiara su forma de ser por complacer a los demás, cuando se dirigían a l comedor, Candy pregunto –

- Tía Elroy, ¿no sabe ud. si Annie y Patty vengan el día de hoy?

- Bueno Candy, es que ya todo esta prácticamente listo, ya no es tan necesario que vengan además ya Dorothy esta de regreso, de todas formas le dije a Annie que las esperaba a comer, espero que no tarden en llegar.

Elroy le dijo a Jimmy, que le avisara a su mamá que ya mero era la hora de la comida, que la esperaban en el comedor, Jimmy subió las escaleras y fue directo a avisarle a su mamá para que bajara, Annie y Archie iban entrando a la mansión tomados del brazo, mientras que Terry y Patty también, se dirigían a las caballerizas, Terry la tomo por la cintura y la ayudo a bajar, entonces le dijo –

- Patty, luces muy bella ahora que tus ojos ya no reflejan tanta tristeza como antes

- Gracias Terry, me hace muy bien tu compañía

- Bueno pues creo que llegamos un poco tarde, espero que la Sra. Elroy no se moleste contigo

- Eso mismo espero yo también.

- Mientras se dirigían a la mansión, Terry quiso tomarla de la mano, pero Patty rápidamente lo aparto, Terry se sorprendió un poco y le pregunto a Patty –

- ¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Hace unos momentos te portaste tan dulce conmigo hasta me llamaste mi amor y ahora nuevamente te comportas distante

- Terry, recuerda que para todos solo somos amigos

- Ah, si, ya lo recuerdo –dijo molesto

- Terry, por favor no empieces

- Si yo no estoy empezando nada Patty, te confieso que muero por decirles a todos que tengo la novia mas bella del mundo

- Eres un exagerado ¿lo sabias? Te digo nunca dejaras de ser actor, lo llevas en la sangre

- A ti es a quien llevo en la sangre, pero quiero pedirte una cosa

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Patty, créeme que no estoy actuando cuando te digo los sentimientos que despiertas en mi y la verdad… me ofende que pienses eso de mi

- No es mi intención hacerlo Terry, tú has logrado en pocos días que cambie mi manera de ver la vida y te estoy muy agradecida por eso

- Patty… yo no quiero que te sientas agradecida conmigo, quiero que me ames

- Ya te dije que he empezado a sentir cosas especiales por ti, por favor deja de estarme presionando – dijo Patty molesta.

Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, Terry de pronto sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al observarla tan molesta, se daba cuenta que estaba presionándola demasiado y si seguía actuando de esa manera, Patty podría arrepentirse, de ninguna manera se iba a arriesgar a perder a una chica como ella, el sabia, estaba seguro que Patty era su verdadero amor, tenia que controlar su temperamento para no perder lo poco que había avanzado con ella, finalmente dijo –

- Se que ya te lo he dicho anteriormente Patty, por favor perdóname, ¿te parece si entramos?

- Esta bien, pero por favor compórtate, ¿quieres?

En la mansión, Annie y Candy se regresaron un momento a la sala, ambas querían platicar como les había ido, Annie escuchaba muy entusiasmada a Candy decirle que ya hasta había comprado su vestido de novia, Annie le había pedido que se lo mostrara, pero Candy le dijo que en cuanto Patty llegara lo haría, Dorothy estaba sentada a un lado de Candy, se sentía desesperada de estar sin hacer nada, eso de ser su dama de compañía le estaba resultado muy aburrido, ella estaba acostumbrada a andar de un lado a otro, en Chicago no lo había resentido tanto, porque efectivamente así habían andado, pero en la mansión se sentía totalmente una inútil de pronto Candy le pregunto –

- ¿te pasa algo Dorothy?

- Srita. Candy yo no me siento cómoda sin hacer nada

- Dorothy, quedamos en que me llamarías Candy solamente

- Es que yo… Candy por favor no me lo tomes a mal, pero me aburro, déjame ayudarle a la Sra. Elroy

- Dorothy, lo dices como si ser mi dama de compañía fuera un verdadero castigo

- Claro que no, solo que entiéndeme Candy, han sido tantos años los que he servido a esta casa que me siento rara sin hacer nada

- Bueno no lo digas de esa manera Dorothy – intervino Annie

- No es mi intención de verdad

- Esta bien Dorothy, yo pensé que te sentirías mucho mas cómoda como mi dama de compañía, solo una cosa por favor

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?

- No dejes de usar los vestidos que te regale, se te miran muy bonitos ¿verdad Annie?

- Desde luego, te miras muy bien Dorothy

- Gracias, Srita. Annie, entonces las dejo para que platiquen a gusto.

Cuando Dorothy salía de la sala iban entrado Patty y Terry entonces Annie al verlos dijo –

- Pero mira nada mas a quienes tenemos aquí, a los dos nuevos amigos – dijo Annie

- Candy, que gusto me da verte – dijo Patty

- Hola tarzan pecosa, ¿Qué tal tu viaje eh?

- Eres un grosero Terry Grandchester, pero me fue muy bien, Patty te miras muy hermosa, te vez diferente

- Tú eres la que se mira hermosa Candy, yo sigo igual que siempre

- ¿A dónde andaban par de traviesos? Interrogo interesada Annie

- Terry me acompaño a visitar la tumba de Stear

- Bueno, yo no llamaría a eso un paseo ¿verdad Candy?

- Yo nunca mencione que Terry y yo iríamos de paseo Annie – respondió en tono molesto Patty

- Tranquila Patty, no te molestes, no lo dije con ninguna mala intención

- Pues a veces me haces pensar lo contrario Annie – dijo molesta Patty

- Chicas por favor no vayan a pelear ¿quieren?

- Pero si yo no estoy peleando Candy, solo que Patty a veces se toma las cosas demasiado personales ¿o tú que opinas Terry?

- Pues yo opino que mejor vayamos al comedor, ya deben de estar esperándonos, ¿les parece buena idea?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Terry – dijo Candy.

En eso iban entrando Albert y Archie, saludaron a las chicas y a Terry después tomo a Candy por la cintura y dijo –

- Ya los estamos esperando en el comedor, mi amor sabes que para la tía Elroy la puntualidad es algo muy importante

- Lo siento, es que estábamos muy entretenidas platicando, pero de hecho ya nos dirigíamos hacia allá

- Bueno pues entonces vamos.

A diferencia de otras ocasiones el comedor lucia diferente, Jimmy no paraba de platicar con Elroy, Albert y Candy lanzándose miradas profundas, Archie y Annie platicaban animadamente, Terry miraba con insistencia a Patty mientras esta trataba de entablar plática con la Sra. Sanders, solamente Bill estaba demasiado callado, de pronto Archie le pregunto –

- Bill, ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

- La verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito, me gustaría salir un momento al jardín, si no les molesta

- Desde luego que no nos molesta Bill – dijo Albert

- Bueno, pues entonces me retiro, provecho

- ¿Qué le pasara? – interrogo Candy

- Creo saber lo que le pasa, veras que al rato estará como si nada pequeña

- Jajajaja ¿le dices pequeña a Candy?

- Así es Jimmy, así la llamo desde que era una niña, ella siempre fue mi pequeña, mi princesa

- ¿entonces tú conoces al Candy desde que eran niños?

- Si Jimmy, yo tenía catorce años cuando la conocí, ella desde entonces era muy hermosa

- Albert, ¿Candy no te conto que yo le propuse que fuéramos novios?

- No Jimmy, pero me gustaría saber, ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú?

- Mira, nos conocimos en el hospital, yo accidentalmente y por primera vez me caí al tratar de subir de un árbol, entonces ella y un Dr. me enyesaron el brazo.

El rostro de Albert se puso serio, se imaginaba que el Dr. del que hablaba Jimmy era seguramente Michael, entonces Jimmy interrumpiendo sus pensamientos dijo –

- No te pongas celoso de mí, ya ves ella te eligió a ti

- Todos soltaron la risa al escuchar lo ocurrente que era Jimmy, Albert sonriendo le dijo –

- Tienes mucha razón Jimmy, yo soy el afortunado amor de Candy

- Pues sí, supongo que eres la persona de la que ella me hablo ese día

- ¿ella te hablo de mí?

- Seguro que si, tú eres ese amigo que ella menciono que la quería mucho, ella se puso triste cuando dijo – me atrevería a pensar que me quiere como a su hermana, pero… tú no quieres a Candy como a una hermana ¿verdad que no?

- Jimmy por favor no seas imprudente, basta ya – dijo avergonzada la Sra. Sanders

- Déjelo Sra. Sanders, el niño es bastante sincero, además veo porque el y Candy se hicieron tan amigos, son iguales – dijo Albert divertido

- Mira Jimmy, creo que entre Candy y yo hubo algunos malos entendidos que felizmente se aclararon, pero quisiera hacerte una pregunta

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Cómo era ese Dr.?

Candy miro un poco molesta a Albert, pero en el fondo no podía culparlo por tener curiosidad, seguramente estaba pensando que el Dr. del que estaba hablando era Michael, así que no dijo nada y dejo que Jimmy le respondiera –

- Uyyy bien enojón, le puso una regañada a Candy por llegar tarde, hubieras la visto la cara que puso ella, yo me burle, porque el muy serio le dijo – mire Srita White, mientras este bajo mi cargo quiero que llegue con 5 minutos de anticipación, ¿queda claro? Y Candy contesto – si claro Dr. como ud. diga, jajajajaja

- No, no podía ser Michael, del que estuviera hablando Jimmy, porque si Michael estaba cortejando a Candy, lo menos que haría sería regañarla, entonces Jimmy le pregunto a Candy –

- Pero ahora de lo que se va a perder ese Dr. ¿verdad Candy? seguro que no lo invitaste

- Pues te equivocas Jimmy, el y su novia vendrán

- ¿Quiénes son Candy? interrogo Albert

- Bueno el Dr. se llama Vincent y ella se llama Yessi.

Albert se sintió como un tonto, aunque los demás no se habían dado cuenta del porque de sus preguntas, estaba seguro que Candy si, Jimmy solamente había respondido de manera inocente y el se había aprovechado de esa inocencia para obtener información sobre Michael, de pronto Elroy se levanto y dijo –

- Sra. Sanders, Jimmy, ¿porque no me acompañan a caminar un rato por el jardín?

- Desde luego que si, Sra. Andrew, vamos Jimmy acompañemos a la Sra. Andrew

- Esta bien, mamá, vamos.

En cuanto las parejas se quedaron solas, Albert dijo –

- Chicos ¿les parece si tomamos algo mientras dejamos que las chicas platiquen sobre sus asuntos?

- Me parece bien, vamos a la sala dijo Archie

- Bueno, nosotros estaremos en mi habitación – dijo Candy.

- En cuanto las chicas estuvieron a solas en la habitación de Candy, Annie enseguida le dijo a Patty –

- Patty, Candy ya compro su vestido de novia, no me lo ha querido mostrar que hasta que llegaras tú

- Pues entonces ya estamos aquí, así que ya nos lo puedes mostrar – dijo Patty emocionada

- Esta bien chicas, a mi me encanto y también a la tía Elroy

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pero es que a ella ya se lo mostraste? – se quejo Annie

- Desde que llegue, además me compre otras cositas para mi luna de miel

- Wow, yo las quiero ver de inmediato

- Espera, primero vemos mi vestido y después lo que compre para mi luna de miel, Annie, eres una desesperada

- Esta bien, veamos si tienes buen gusto

- Tú siempre queriendo sobresalir Annie

- Patty, ¿Por qué últimamente te molesta todo lo que digo?

- ¿ya van a pelear de nuevo? Mejor ayúdenme a probar mi vestido

- Esta bien Candy.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de ponérselo, tanto Annie como Patty la miraban maravilladas, Patty dijo –

- Pareces una princesa Candy, se te mira hermoso – decía Patty al observarla tan bonita

- Definitivamente, Albert cuando te vea se quedara con la boca abierta, te miras muy hermosa, Candy por favor deja que yo sea quien te peine y te maquille por favor ¿si? – dijo Annie

- Esta bien Annie, ese día quiero ser la novia mas hermosa del mundo

- Y lo serás, te lo aseguro

- Bueno, ahora ayúdenme a quitármelo.

En cuanto se quito el vestido lo guardo nuevamente con mucho cuidado, enseguida Annie desesperada dijo –

- Ahora si, muéstranos lo que compraste para tu luna de miel

- Esta bien – dijo Candy mientras sacaba de una caja elegante unos hermosos y coquetos baby dolls

- ¡Candy! están bellísimos, definitivamente a Albert le va a dar un paro cardiaco – dijo Annie divertida

- ¿Qué me dices tú Patty?

- Me parecen preciosos, pero…

- Pero que…

- Son demasiado provocativos

- Ay Patty, por favor es para su noche de bodas, el día que Albert le hará el amor, ¿Cómo será hacer el amor? – pregunto Annie con ojos soñadores

- Candy, ¿tú y Albert nunca se han besado apasionadamente?

- Ay Annie ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Ay vamos, no me vas a decir que siempre se han portado bien y que solamente te ha besado la mano, eso sería en los tiempos de la Sra. Elroy, y quien sabe ¿eh?

- Bueno yo…

- Mira, por ejemplo les voy a confesar algo, así como ven a Archie de seriecito es muy apasionado

- Pero entonces tú y Archie…

- No Patty, Archie me besa de una manera que siento que mis entrañas se vuelven un completo remolino, y cuando me muerde cerca del oído, uff siento que miro las estrellas, ¿así se sentirá hacer el amor?

Candy estaba muy sonrojada, si sus amigas supieran que ella y Albert ya habían estado juntos, que ella ya había sido suya, Annie solo había probado un poco las delicias del placer, pero la verdad es que para ella hacer el amor era como estar muriendo en ese instante y al mismo tiempo renacer, Patty le pregunto a Candy –

- ¿tú que opinas de lo que acaba de decir Annie?

- Bueno, supongo que cada quien siente diferente

- Anda, Candy, no seas egoísta y cuéntanos que sientes cuando Albert te besa, yo ya les dije lo que siento cuando Archie me besa

- Annie, por favor no seas tan curiosa, además ni Candy ni yo te pedimos que nos contaras sobre lo que sientes cuando Archie y tú se besan

- Patty, no sabes de lo que te estas perdiendo, sentir que los labios de tú amado te recorren suavemente y sentir sus manos juguetear sobre tú cuerpo es delicioso

- Aja, mentirosa, entonces no solamente se besan, hacen otras cosas ¿verdad?

- Óyeme Patty, llevo con Archie casi 5 años de novia ¿Qué esperabas? No hemos estado juntos pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que me deje acariciar? A mi me gusta

- Nunca imagine que fueras así

- ¿Así como Patty?

- Pues así, yo pensé que esperarías a estar casada como Candy, estoy segura de que ella y Albert se han sabido comportar, es mas me atrevería a poner las manos en el fuego por ellos.

Candy se sintió tremendamente mal, pues mientras Patty estaba juzgando a Annie, a ella la defendía, entonces Candy dijo –

- Patty, por favor no juzgues tan duramente a Annie, además cuando amas a alguien, ni siquiera te puedes imaginar la clase de locuras que puedes llegar a hacer

- Pero Candy… quieres decir que tú y Albert

- Bueno, nos hemos besado y acariciado con pasión, Patty no es tan malo sentir deseo, pero si creo que lo mejor es esperar a estar casada.

Candy se sintío la peor de la hipócritas, ¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo eso a Patty? jamás se sintió tan cínica, estaba mintiendo, ¿Qué pensarían la Srita. Pony y la hermana María de su comportamiento? Annie estaba siendo sincera, honesta, había aceptado que ella y Archie se acariciaban, ella en cambio estaba mintiendo, Patty al ver que tanto Annie como Candy se habían quedado muy calladas dijo –

- Perdónenme chicas, yo no soy quien para juzgarlas, a veces parezco una vieja amargada ¿verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que si Patty, debes de interesarle mucho a Terry para que te aguante ese carácter que tienes

- ¿Porque dices eso Annie? – pregunto Candy haciéndose la que no sabia nada

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente Patty y Terry han salido juntos

- ¿tú que sabes Annie?

- Patty, tú sabes perfectamente que Terry quiere ser mas que tú amigo y además tú también sientes algo especial por el, acéptalo por favor

- ¿Tú que sabes lo que realmente siento por Terry, Annie?

- Patty, no tendría nada de malo que sintieras algo especial por Terry – dijo Candy

- Chicas… tengo algo que decirles

- ¿de que se trata Patty? interrogo con interés Annie

- Bueno, es que la verdad Terry y yo somos novios desde hace dos días

- ¿de verdad Patty?

- Si Candy, por favor no te molestes conmigo

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Pues porque tú y el…

- Terry y yo somos amigos, yo amo a Albert, el es mi único amor

- Bueno pero aparte, me siento un poco mal por Stear

- No tienes porque, yo estoy muy segura de que el estará muy contento de que por fin te decidieras a ser feliz

- Patty, ¿Cómo es Terry contigo? –pregunto Annie

- Es cariñoso, compresivo, pero a veces no puede evitar comportarse arrebatadamente

- ¿te ha faltado al respeto?

- No Candy, de ninguna manera, me refiero a que su carácter a veces lo traiciona, se desespera porque no le correspondo como el quisiera

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno, por ejemplo hoy por la mañana me dijo que me amaba y el esperaba que yo le respondiera lo mismo, pero no pude hacerlo

- Creo que es demasiado pronto ¿verdad?

- Eso mismo le dije Candy, pero el dice que no tiene ninguna duda de que me ama

- Patty, ¿Qué sientes cuando estas cerca de el?

- Chicas, la verdad me siento confundida pero feliz, mi corazón late con fuerza, me pongo nerviosa, tiemblo cuando se me acerca y cuando me beso, sentí como mi estomago se contraía de la emoción

- Es increíble, lo que sientes Patty, casi te puedo asegurar que te estas enamorando de Terry

- ¿tú crees Candy?

- Pues si, supongo que es cuestión de que se vayan tratando mas y lo dejes acercarse, me da mucho gusto que te estés dando esta linda oportunidad, te mereces ser feliz

- Gracias Candy

- Bueno chicas ¿Qué les parece si vamos por nuestros elegantes y guapos novios?

- Claro que si, Candy.

Mientras en Irlanda, una Eliza bastante deteriorada con el cabello opaco y las manos agrietadas por tanto lavar, estaba llorando amargamente, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su vida, tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de ese lugar, estaba desesperada, pensaba – mañana mismo comenzare a planear como escaparme, no pienso seguir en este maldito lugar.

**CONTINUARA…**


	33. Devuelveme mi corazón cap 33

**CAPITULO 33**

Eliza no dejaba de pensar como haría para escapar de ese lugar, mientras lavaba la ropa, le pregunto a su compañera de de al lado –

- Oye, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas encerrada en este lugar?

- Llevo 9 años – dijo tristemente

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Porque según mi padre, yo era demasiado coqueta

- ¿y por eso te encerró aquí?

- La verdad es que me encerró porque yo le estorbaba para su nueva familia, como yo no le caía bien a su nueva esposa pues…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 25

Eliza no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, en realidad ella se veía mucho más grande, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, si esa mujer tan joven se miraba tan acabada a sus 25 años ¿se miraría ella igual dentro de algunos años? El solo pensarlo hizo que la sangre se le helara, unas gruesas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ella no quería verse así y no se refería solamente al aspecto físico, esa chica se miraba triste, resignada, apática, como si viviera porque era su obligación, de pronto Eliza dijo –

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te dijeron que estarías aquí?

- Hasta el día que me muera

- ¿nunca van a venir por ti?

- No, nunca

- Pero… ¿y tú demás familia?

- Lo único que tenia, era a mi padre, pero el decidió que yo estaría mejor en este lugar

- Oye ¿alguna vez pensaste en escaparte?

- Si, lo intente a los dos días de que llegue a este lugar

- ¿y que paso?

- No llegue muy lejos y me dieron un castigo que en mi vida olvidare, lo tengo tan presente que jamás lo volveré a intentar

- Pero…

- Olvídalo, se porque me estas haciendo platica, lo mejor es que sigamos trabajando, pero en silencio.

Pero Eliza no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para escaparse de ese lugar, definitivamente no se resignaría a vivir quien sabe por cuanto tiempo en aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor y observo con mas cuidado, se pudo dar cuenta que ellas superaban en numero a las monjas de ese lugar, no podía entender porque tanta resignación por su parte, además, aunque estaban mal alimentadas, eran mucho mas jóvenes y fuertes que las monjas, estaba mas que segura que era posible salir de ahí, tendría que convencer a alguna de sus compañeras para que escaparan juntas, la chica con la que acaba de hablar era claro que no la ayudaría, se le veía bastante resignada, tal vez era el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, seguramente ya hasta se había acostumbrando a hacer la misma rutina por tantos años, Eliza se preguntaba - ¿de verdad será posible resignarse a vivir aquí de esta manera? El solo pensarlo le ocasiono nauseas, entonces decidió que buscaría a otra chica mas atrevida.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la hermana Etney , quien la miraba fijamente desde hacía un buen rato y la llamo –

- Eliza, Eliza, ¿Por qué no respondes cuando se te llama? Pregunto la monja

- Lo siento hermana, estaba pensando

- Alguna estupidez seguramente, ¿has terminado ya?

- Si hermana.

Entonces la monja se acerco a revisarle la ropa que había lavado y dijo –

- Dime una cosa Eliza, ¿te parece que estas sabanas y manteles están limpios?

- Si hermana

- Eres una completa idiota, me extraña que viniendo de una familia de dinero, digas que esta ropa esta limpia, mira las manchas, ¿acaso a parte de idiota te has vuelto ciega?

- No hermana, pero ya intente quitarle estas manchas de vino a los manteles pero no se puede

- Claro que se puede, investiga como, pero quítaselas y deja de dar excusas tan tontas, ¿o acaso crees que tu eres la única que lava ropa con manchas?

- No hermana

- Entonces, vuelve a lavarlas

- Pero hermana, ya todas mis compañeras salieron a comer, terminando de comer volveré a lavarlas

- Jajajajaja mira princesa, aquí come quien trabaja bien, tu aún no terminas bien tu trabajo, así que por el día de hoy no hay comida, no me quites mas el tiempo y ponte a trabajar, a mi regreso quiero ver esa ropa de verdad limpia ¿entendido?

- Si hermana.

En cuanto la monja salió, Eliza golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la pared, se abrió un poco los nudillos y dijo entre dientes – malditas, como las odio, las aborrezco, son unas desgraciadas aprovechadas, pero no voy a durar mucho en este inmundo lugar, son unas malditas hipócritas ¿Por qué no se mostraron como eran cuando vino George a dejarme? Y yo fui tan estúpida en no arrepentirme, fui tan soberbia y orgullosa… maldita sea.

Mientras lavaba, una y otra vez su mente repasaba como salir de ahí, le ardían las manos, pues aparte de que las tenía bastante agrietadas, se había lastimado al golpear la pared, estuvo un buen rato en el cuarto de lavado hasta que por fin la ropa quedo totalmente limpia, aunque tenía hambre no pensaba suplicarles que le dieran de comer, de repente entro la hermana Etney y comenzó a revisarle la ropa nuevamente, esta vez miro con aprobación y dijo –

- ¿Lo vez? nada, absolutamente nada es imposible en este mundo, solo es cuestión de intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que las cosas salgan como uno quiere

- si hermana, tiene ud. mucha razón, ahora estoy segura de que todo es posible si somos perseverantes

- Mira Eliza, tu pórtate bien y serás muy feliz en este lugar, no hagas que tu estancia sea desagradable, solo limítate a obedecer como las demás y veras que no tienes porque que sufrir castigos

- Claro hermana

- Para que veas que soy buena contigo, ve a comer creo que por ahí quedaron algunas sobras

- Gracias hermana, pero no tengo hambre, mejor voy a tender esta ropa

- Como quieras.

Cuando se dirigió al patio a tender la ropa, vio que una monja estaba ahí sentada, las bardas de aquel lugar eran enormes y la reja tenía un enorme candado, Eliza pensaba - malditas, están por todos lados, si tan solo pudiera convencer a las demás que se rebelaran… estoy segura de que fácilmente las venceríamos, pero están tan asustadas como una rata a punto del naufragio, pero ya lo dijo la hermana Etney, nada es imposible voy a salir de este lugar así tenga que morir en el intento, yo no pienso quedarme por quien sabe cuanto tiempo encerrada aquí.

Mientras en el hospital St Vincet's en Dublín Irlanda, Michael era informado del cargo que iba ocupar, su mente se encontraba un poco distraída por que aún no se resignaba del todo a saber que Candy sería muy pronto la esposa de William Albert Andrew, de pronto el Dr. que le estaba indicando cuales serían sus responsabilidades dijo molesto –

- Veo que esta un poco distraído, ¿de verdad esta interesado en el puesto Dr. Michael?

- Perdone Dr. es que como acabo de llegar pues…todavía no he ido a recoger mi equipaje al hotel, para instalarme en el apartamento que ud. amablemente me rento

- Mire Dr. Michael, aquí necesitamos gente que tenga muchas ganas de servir a los demás ¿esta seguro que quiere el puesto como director?

- Desde luego, perdone mi distracción

- Para serle honesto Dr. Michael, debo confesarle que me hubiera gustado alguien un poco mas maduro que ud. para el puesto, es ud. demasiado joven, acepte porque el Dr. Martí lo recomendó mucho, pero espero que no le haga quedar mal, necesito dejar a alguien capaz en mi puesto

- Pierda cuidado Dr. lo hare bien, porque el puesto realmente me interesa

- Entonces continuemos ¿le parece?

- Claro.

En el asilo, Eliza estaba con sus demás compañeras en el enorme cuarto, mientras se ponía la pijama, observaba con mucha a atención a las chicas, todas se miraban tan resignadas, tan conformes, vio una chica alta y un poco fornida entrar al baño y fue detrás de ella, de pronto Eliza le dijo –

- Oye, ¿te gusta estar en este lugar?

- La chica la ignoro, entonces Eliza nuevamente le dijo –

- Te hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué no me respondes?

- Mira, creo adivinar lo que me vas a pedir y desde ahora te digo que no cuentes conmigo

- ¿Cómo sabes lo que te voy a pedir?

- Porque cada chica nueva que entra aquí, me pide lo mismo siempre

- ¿Qué es lo que te piden?

- Que nos escapemos, mejor cumple con tu castigo, no creo que te dejen por mucho tiempo en este lugar

- Es que no quiero estar un día mas en este lugar

- Deja de quejarte, sabes de sobra que tenemos prohibido hablarnos entre nosotras, así que deja de molestarme

- Pero…

La chica salió del baño dejando a Eliza con la palabra en la boca, se dio cuenta que sería inútil tratar de convencer alguna de las chicas, de pronto se pregunto - ¿será posible que yo termine con la misma resignación que ellas? Regreso a su cama y se recostó, mientras observaba a sus compañeras pensó – esta misma noche voy a intentarlo, ¿que podría ser peor que estar en este horrible lugar? Total si ellas se quieren quedar aquí, no les voy a rogar, espero dos horas despierta, cuando vio que todas estaban dormidas se levanto sigilosamente y fue hacia la enorme puerta que daba hacia el enorme corredor.

Entonces salió hacia el jardín, jamás se dio cuenta que era vigilada por unos ojos color miel, todo parecía tan fácil… de hecho le pareció bastante raro a Eliza, pero era ahora o nunca, en su vida había trepado a una barda, sin querer sonrió un poco y pensó – tal vez si me hubiese llevado bien con Candy todo sería diferente, inclusive ahora veo lo útil que es saber trepar arboles o bardas, que estúpida he sido, todo esto de comportarme como disque una señorita de sociedad es una estupidez.

Con mucho trabajo comenzó a tratar de trepar la barda, le estaba costando mas trabajo del que se imagino porque las manos le empezaron a sangrar y se resbalaba, cuando casi estaba a punto de lograrlo vio a varias monjas corriendo hacia ella, Eliza comenzó a temblar y aunque se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la barda, no pudo evitar sentir como unas manos la jalaron de los pies y lograron tumbarla con violencia, entonces sintió como la sujetaron con fuerza y la empujaron hacia donde estaba la hermana Grey quien le dio una fuerte bofetada y ordeno a dos de las monjas que la llevaran a su oficina.

Cuando entraron la hermana Grey le pregunto –

- ¿Por qué intentaste escapar Eliza?

- Hermana yo… estoy desesperada, déjeme salir por favor, de verdad que estoy muy arrepentida por lo que hice en el pasado

- Alguien me informo lo que planeabas hacer, no puedo permitir que empieces a hacer desorden en este sagrado lugar, tienes que recibir un fuerte correctivo

- Hermana Grey por favor, perdóneme le prometo que no lo volveré a intentar

- Descuida Eliza, estoy más que segura que no lo volverás a hacer.

Entonces con suma calma la hermana Grey saco una vara de su escritorio y comenzó a azotar fuertemente a Eliza, después les pidió a otras monjas que la sujetaran y comenzó a cortarle el cabello con unas tijeras, cuando termino de hacerlo le dijo –

- Espero que entiendas que te merecías este castigo, no vuelvas a intentarlo Eliza, porque la próxima vez tendré que ser mas dura contigo ¿comprendes?

- Si hermana Grey – dijo Eliza sollozando

- Bien, ahora vete a dormir.

Eliza entro al baño y se miro en el enorme espejo, no podía creer que la imagen que se reflejaba en el espejo era la de ella, en ese momento no sabía que le dolía mas, si los azotes que le había dado la hermana Grey o que no hubiera podido escapar, se metió a duchar para que el agua fría curara sus heridas y lloro en silencio pensando – así que este es el dichoso castigo que nos dan a todas las que tratamos de escapar, pues esto en vez de desanimarme me da mas fuerzas para irme, en la primera oportunidad que haya me largo de aquí.

Mientras en la mansión Andrew el amor se sentía en el aire, en cuanto las chicas entraron a la sala, Annie anuncio muy emocionada –

- Archie, Albert, pongan mucha atención tengo una noticia muy importante que darles

- ¿Qué pasa Annie? – interrogo Archie un poco inquieto

- No te inquietes mi amor, es una excelente noticia

- Pues entonces dinos cual es esa noticia tan importante por favor – insistió Archie

- Patty nos acaba de confesar a Candy y a mi, que ella y Terry son novios ¿no es maravilloso

- ¿Es eso cierto Terry? – interrogo Archie.

Terry miro emocionado a Patty y acercándose a su lado le pregunto a esta –

- Mi amor, ¿ahora si puedo decirles que te amo con todo mi corazón?

- Si Terry – dijo Patty un poco tímida

- Pues muchas felicidades chicos, Terry por favor trata bien a Patty, te dije que ella es como una sobrina mas para mi, claro al igual que Annie – dijo Albert

- Descuida Albert, pero también deberías de decirle a ella que me trate bien a mí, porque tiene un carácter…

- Terry por favor – dijo Patty fingiendo molestia

- No es cierto, mi amor sabes que una de las principales cosas que me llamaron la atención de ti , fue precisamente ese carácter que tienes

- ¿en serio Terry?

- Claro Annie, Patty es una mujer muy especial

- Me da tanto gusto por uds. chicos, los felicito de todo corazón

- Muchas gracias Candy.

Todos estaban más que contentos felicitando a la nueva pareja, Albert tenía a Candy sujeta por la cintura, Archie le daba pequeños besos a Annie en la mejilla y finalmente Terry y Patty estaban tomados de las manos, todo era felicidad, de repente entro George y saludo.

- George que bueno que llegas – dijo Albert

- Que tal William, Srita. Candy ¿Cómo están todos por aquí?

- Muy bien George, como podrás darte cuenta

- Si joven Archie, veo que todos están muy contentos, al parecer tenemos una nueva e inesperada pareja ¿eh?

- Patty se sonrojo y Terry la abrazo por encima de los hombros y contesto muy orgulloso –

- Así es George, ¿Qué le parece? Patty es mi novia

- Pues me da mucho gusto por uds. y lo celebro

- Como veras George, el amor se ha despertado en el aire desde que Candy llego

- Mi amor, como serás exagerado

- Eso que dice William es muy cierto Srita. Candy, hacía mucho que no se respiraba un aire tan romántico en esta mansión, acabo de ver a Dorothy sentada en la banca del jardín platicando muy animada con el joven Thompson

- ¿de verdad?

- Así es William

- Albert ¿te das cuenta mi amor? Tal vez ya hasta son novios, ¡que emoción!

- Pues eso espero yo también Candy, Dorothy es una chica muy buena y se nota que a Bill le simpatiza

- ¡solo nos faltaria ud. George!

- Espere un momento Srita. Candy, yo así estoy muy bien

- Pero George…

- Gracias srita. Candy, pero creo que el amor no se hizo para mi

- Quien sabe, George, quien sabe – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

- Ay Candy, al rato hasta vas a querer buscarle novio a la tía Elroy jajajajajajaja

- Creo que sería una excelente idea Archie

- William no quisiera importunarte, pero me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre mi viaje a Irlanda

- Claro que si George, vamos a la biblioteca, mi amor espero no tardar mucho

- No te preocupes Albert, yo voy a atender a mis invitados, tomate todo el tiempo necesario

- Gracias mi amor, bueno George pues vamos.

En cuanto entraron a la biblioteca Albert cerró la puerta y después tomo asiento en el enorme sillón frente al escritorio, luego invito a George a sentarse y finalmente dijo –

- Bien George, te escucho, me dejaste muy inquieto con el telegrama que mandaste ¿a que te referías exactamente cuando mencionaste que ese lugar no te daba buena espina?

Antes de responder, George se levanto y colocando sus brazos por detrás, soltó un fuerte suspiro para finalmente preguntarle a Albert –

- William… ¿Qué sabes tú realmente de ese lugar?

- He escuchado que la monjas de ahí, les enseñan a las chicas malcriadas a ser humildes y que también les enseñan a trabajar, a ganarse la vida honradamente, las ayudan a que se arrepientan de todo lo malo que han hecho ¿Por qué me preguntas eso George?

- creo que en ese lugar explotan y tratan muy mal a las chicas, estoy seguro de que no es un convento como lo quieren hacer aparentar las monjas con las que hable

- George, ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿acaso se portaron groseras contigo?

- Claro que no William, pero lo que vi no me gusto nada, mira se que Eliza cometió una falta imperdonable, pero ese lugar creo que en lugar de ayudarla, puede hacerla que le guarde mucho mas odio y rencor a Candy

- Cuéntame de una vez que fue lo que viste en ese lugar, por favor George

- Mira había muchas chicas, se miraban jóvenes, pero se veían bastante maltratadas, no se porque, pero me dio la impresión de que las trataban como esclavas, no se veían bien alimentadas, sino todo lo contrario

- George, tu sabes que le tolere muchas cosas a los Leagan y sobre todo a Eliza, siempre se ensaño con Candy, comprende que estuve a punto de perderla por su culpa

- Desde luego que lo entiendo William, pero por favor te pido que reconsideres el castigo que le impusiste a Eliza

- George, tu sabes que dentro de poco Candy y yo nos vamos a comprometer y después nos vamos a casar, no quiero que Eliza este fuera de ese lugar mientras Candy y yo no estemos juntos

- William por favor…

- Mira George, tu sabes que no soy rencoroso y no le deseo ningún mal a Eliza, pero para ser honesto, tengo miedo de que en cuanto se vea libre trate de hacerle algo a Candy, o dime una cosa George ¿Eliza se mostró arrepentida en el camino?

- No, no se mostró arrepentida William

- ¿Lo ves? ¿entonces como puedo confiar en una persona que no muestra ningún signo de arrepentimiento? Te prometo que en cuanto Candy y yo nos casemos y nos vayamos de luna de miel te dejare un escrito para que la saques de ese lugar y aún así siento que estoy siendo demasiado benévolo con ella, porque yo pensaba dejarla mínimo 3 años y solo va estar cuando mucho un mes y medio

- Gracias William

- Bien, vamos a reunirnos con todos ¿te parece bien?

- Claro, vamos.

Pasaron dos días y en Irlanda y aunque las heridas de Eliza, todavía estaban un poco frescas podía tolerar el dolor, apenas y se reconocía ella misma, había adelgazado rápidamente además se miraba demacrada y su hermoso cabello había quedado trasquilado, pensaba – estoy segura que si mis padres me vieran me confundirían con una pordiosera, las monjas están seguras de que no volveré a intentar escapar, confían en que por mis heridas apenas y tengo fuerzas para volver a intentarlo, pero en la primera oportunidad me largo.

Eliza exageraba en un caminar bastante lastimoso, vio de reojo como la hermana Etney y la hermana Cristina cuchicheaban acerca de ella y se burlaban mientras tendía la ropa, pero ella las ignoro, siguió con sus labores, se agachaba con mucho cuidado para que sus heridas no le dolieran tanto, de repente escucho decir a la hermana Cristina –

- Hermana Etney, vamos un momento a la cocina, esta tarada se ve que va a tardar bastante en terminar de tender la ropa

- Pero hermana Cristina, recuerde que tenemos que vigilarla

- Por Dios hermana Etney, véala, apenas y se puede agachar con tremenda tunda que le dio la hermana Grey, además recuerde que todas intentan lo mismo y después se resignan

- Tiene razón, vamos hermana

- Hey, tu coja, en cuanto termines de tender, recoges la tina y regresas a lavar la siguiente tanda de ropa

- Si hermana Cristina

- ¿lo ve hermana Etney? Esta tan mansita como un cordero jajajajaja

Las monjas jamás se dieron cuenta de que Eliza estaba amarrando cuidadosamente las sabanas para hacer un tipo de cuerda, cuando las vio desaparecer, apretó con fuerza los nudos que había hecho en las sabanas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el grande cancel, ato las sabanas y rápidamente comenzó a treparlo, no supo ni como lo hizo pero finalmente estaba del otro lado, era libre, jamás en su vida había experimentado tanta alegría junta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que comenzó a marearse, pero siguió corriendo hasta que de pronto todo se le nublo y cayo en una profunda obscuridad, cuando despertó se encontró con unos ojos color miel, se encontraba dentro de un auto y de pronto se sintió muy asustada, el dueño de esos hermosos ojos le sonrió amable y le pregunto –

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Pero Eliza no contesto a su pregunta, solo le dijo desesperada –

- Llévame lejos de este lugar por favor, no quiero regresar ahí

- ¿A dónde te refieres?

- Al asilo de las magdalenas, ¿verdad que ya estamos lejos de ahí?

- En realidad estamos a tan solo unos cuantos metros, ¿te escapaste de ahí?

- Si, pero por favor no me regreses a ese lugar estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que tu me pidas, pero por favor no me regreses ahí

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

De pronto Eliza vio por el espejo retrovisor que tres monjas se acercaban hacia el auto y le dijo al joven –

- Por lo que mas quieras en tu vida, escóndeme, diles que no me has visto por favor – suplico Eliza angustiada.

El joven al verla con el terror pintado en el rostro, se conmovió y acepto, la tapo con una frazada y unas batas que llevaba encima, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumarlo tranquilamente, la hermana Grey fue la primera en llegar hasta el auto y saludándolo amablemente dijo –

- Buen día joven, mire estamos buscando a una muchacha que se escapo de nuestro asilo, la muy malagradecida se robo dinero, es una ladrona y nos la dejaron sus familiares para que hagamos de ella una buena chica, pero es muy rebelde, ¿no la ha visto?

- ¿Cómo es esa chica?

- Es pelirroja, tiene ojos marrón, nariz respingada, es alta, pero lleva el pelo todo trasquilado, en un berrinche que hizo agarro las tijeras y se corto el cabello, trae el uniforme que usan todas las chicas de este asilo

- Caray madre, llevo un buen rato por aquí y no he visto a nadie con esas características, pero le aseguro que si en el camino me la encuentro se la traigo de regreso

- Se lo voy a agradecer mucho joven, muchas gracias

- De nada madre, vaya con Dios.

Entonces en cuanto las monjas se retiraron el joven arranco el auto, metros mas adelante se detuvo y destapo con cuidado a Eliza, miro que gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos y estaba temblando, el joven le pregunto –

- ¿es cierto lo que me dijo la monja?

- ¿Qué me escape?

- No niña, que eres una ladrona

- No, no es cierto

- Te voy a llevar conmigo al hospital para curarte esas heridas, luego veremos que hacer contigo.

Eliza solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces el joven se presento amable con ella.

- Mi nombre es Michael, soy el nuevo director del hospital Sn. Vincent's en Dublin

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Eliza

- Eliza ¿que?

- Solamente Eliza

- Esta bien, quita esa cara de preocupación, ya estas a salvo, despreocúpate que no te voy a delatar – le sonrió Michael.

Durante todo el camino Eliza iba muy callada, Michael la miraba de reojo mientras manejaba, decidió no hacerle ninguna pregunta por el momento, pero se preguntaba para si mismo - ¿Cómo es posible que alguien trate de esta manera a una chica? ¿Realmente las monjas le harían esto? Me parece increíble que unas monjas hagan esto, en fin ya habrá tiempo de averiguarlo, de pronto Eliza dijo –

- Tuve mucha suerte de que me encontraras y me ayudaras, muchas gracias

- A mi también me da mucho gusto poder ayudarte, regresaba de recoger mi equipaje de un hotel en Irlanda, apenas voy a instalarme en Dublin, fue una suerte que pasara justo por ese lugar, como podrás darte cuenta traigo algo de equipaje

- Si, gracias a eso pudiste esconderme

- Vamos primero al hospital, después me acompañaras al departamento que rente.

Eliza se quedo por un momento pensativa, se preguntaba - ¿será tan bueno como parece? ¿o querrá cobrarse el favor? No me importa, finalmente no creo que haya nada peor que estar en ese sitio y si tengo que pagarle el favor ni modo, Michael adivinando sus pensamiento le sonrió amable y le dijo –

- Despreocúpate, que no pienso aprovecharme de ti

- Perdona es que… te debo de parecer una idiota, tengo un aspecto que no despierta otra cosa mas que lastima y repulsión ¿verdad?

- No es por eso, simplemente soy un hombre de principios, sería incapaz de aprovecharme de tu situación.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Michael bajo y enseguida ayudo a Eliza a bajar, le puso una frazada encima de la espalda y la llevo dentro, saludo y le ordeno a unas enfermeras que le llevaran una bandeja con material de curación a uno de los cuartos, en cuanto entraron le dijo a Eliza que se volteara boca abajo y mirando sus heridas no pudo evitar sentir algo que se removió en sus entrañas, como Dr. había visto muchas cosas, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse como era posible que alguien golpeara a otra persona a tal grado de abrirle la carne, mientras le daba algunas puntadas pensaba – debió de sentirse muy desesperada para escapara de ese lugar, no me imagino que hayas hecho, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que nadie merece que lo traten de esta manera tan inhumana, cuando termino llamo a una de las enfermeras y le dio a Eliza una de las batas del hospital para que se cambiara y un par de analgésicos para el dolor, espero afuera a que Eliza se cambiara y cuando esta salió con la bata Michael le dijo –

- Veo que estas lista, vamos a mi departamento

- Si, vamos.

En cuanto llegaron, Michael bajo su equipaje y subieron al departamento, Michael abrió la puerta e invito a entrar a Eliza, el departamento, después de dejar su equipaje en la recamara regreso y vio que Eliza estaba parada en medio de la pequeña sala, Michael le pregunto –

- ¿Por qué no te sientas?

- Te estaba esperando

- Bien, pues vamos a sentarnos, Eliza ¿quieres que llamemos a tu familia?

- No, ya no tengo familia

- Todos tenemos una familia Eliza

- Yo la perdí el día que me abandonaron es ese lugar

- Eliza… ¿Por qué te enviaron a ese lugar?

- Supongo que porque en cierto modo me merecía un castigo así

- Nadie merece un castigo como el que te dieron

- Yo si y aprendí muy bien la lección

- ¿Mataste a alguien? Solo así podría explicarme el que te enviaran a ese sitio

- ¿Qué pensarías de mi si te dijera que si?

Michael se quedo unos momentos en silencio, ella no parecía ser una chica mala, sino todo lo contrario, entonces respondió –

- Pues no lo creería, no pareces ser una chica mala

- Gracias por decirme esto, pero la verdad es que intente deshacerme de alguien a quien envidie y odie desde que era una niña

- ¿y ya no la odias?

- No, ya no, en realidad ella siempre trato de ser amiga mía y de mi hermano, pero nosotros siempre nos creímos superiores a ella y nos dedicamos a hacerle la vida imposible, la humillamos cuanto nos dio la gana por ser una huérfana, luego mi envidia y odio se acrecentaron mas cuando crecimos

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿sabes? siempre nos gustaron los mismos chicos, la diferencia es que mientras todos se peleaban por un poco de su atención yo trataba de llamar la atención de ellos sin éxito, ahora ella es la novia de alguien muy influyente, cometí el enorme error de encapricharme con el, yo quería convertirme en la Sra. Eliza de Andrew, quería tener el poder del clan Andrew, manejar a William a mi antojo, pero el esta profundamente enamorado de ella y no me perdono el que yo intentara matar a Candy.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Chicas mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero es que el internet me ha estado fallando mucho, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**


End file.
